Eternal Love
by poojaicp
Summary: An AU set after 2010.. A Ross and Rachel romance.. Read it if you're up for a long story!
1. Chapter 1

It was Summer. Ross Geller was reading one of his many books in his room. He was so fascinated with dinosaurs. When his parents asked him to pick a major, he couldn't help but choose Paleontology. Oh and was he good at it! Though this made him geeky, girls in college kept drooling over his looks. He has successfully kept the balance in both the ways - Academics and Girls! But he was waiting for the one, the one who would take his breath away, the one on whom when his eyes would fall, he won't be able to take them off of her.

Amidst his thoughts, the house bell rung and he heard a loud shriek - "I'll get it". Typical Monica, he thought. She just couldn't hide her excitement.

"Ross.. Chandler's here. Catch up with him for sometime before we go out for dinner", Monica yelled while passing through the hallway infront of his bedroom. "I'll be there in a minute", he shouted.

He closed his book and got up from his bed. Chandler met Ross in the first year of college. They are roommates and now the best of friends. Ross brought Chandler to his place for celebrating Thanksgiving where he met Monica for the first time and fell for her. After 2 months of wondering, he finally asked her out and today was their 6 month anniversary. Initially he thought it was weird that his little sister and his best friend were going out but when looked at them together, he couldn't help but to feel the love they both shared.

He found Chandler in the living room with his father. And by how it looked, Chandler was way too uncomfortable sitting there.

"So Chaunsie, tell me what are your plans for my little Harmonica. Are you serious about her or just messing around?", Jack Geller questioned. Ross laughed at the name his dad used for Chandler. He never could understand why it was so difficult for him to remember Chandler.

"Sir, I-I like.. your daughter way too much..t-to.. to mess around with her. I d-don't think you have to be worried for her", Chandler stuttered ,having no courage whatsoever to say to Jack that his name was not Chaunsie. Good answer, Ross thought. He could certainly trust Chandler for Monica.

"So, are you sayin-", Jack started but was interrupted by Ross, "Dad, stop these questions already. He's a good guy. He won't hurt Mon. I'm sure he knows the consequences of it" Ross went over and stood behind the big chair where Jack was sitting. Chandler mouthed a 'thank you' to Ross for saving him from further rapid fire questions.

"Oh I know that.. I was just messing with him", Jack said, looking back and forth from Ross to Chandler. Ross laughed and Chandler was still amazed by this sudden change in his mood. He respected Jack a lot but boy was he a strange man!

"Jack, could you come here and help me?", Judy called from kitchen. "Boys, gotta go.. when the wife calls, you don't have a choice do ya?", Jack said while getting up from the chair.

Ross sat on the seat his dad just vacated. "Hey Man, big night, tonight han!", Ross said to Chandler. "Oh yes, you know this is the first relationship where I'm getting to celebrate a 6-month anniversary. I'm excited but also a little nervous I guess", Chandler confessed thinking about Monica. "You guys are sweet together", Ross said from his heart. Chandler smiled and said, "Thanks man, this coming from you means a lot. So.. how was last night? Sarah, was it?"

"Yeah, it was okay", Ross said. Chandler got confused and said, "Dude you went out with Sarah Jones, the dream of every single guy in college and you are saying 'it was okay'. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't really know.. I just didn't feel anything. No spark, nothing", Ross replied to the sudden outburst of his best friend. "Oh, don't worry man. I'm sure some girl is waiting for you out there. On second thoughts, there are A LOT of girls waiting to be asked out by you but you... YOU are beyond my understanding!" Chandler rolled his eyes.

"I'm just waiting to feel the same thing for a girl that I see in your eyes when you are with Monica or talking about her, you know", Ross tried to make his point. Chandler didn't know what to say to his friend. He was flattered, more so touched to know that Ross thought so highly of his and Monica's relationship. He stood up from where he was sitting, came over to Ross and gave him a hug.

"Ahem..ahemmm", Monica made the sound and the guys broke their hug. "I guess you should take him out on a date with you", Monica joked to Chandler while holding his left hand. "No, sweetie.. he just said the sweetest thing that made me a little too emotional for my manliness.. Maybe I should go and carry a load of rocks to balance it out", Chandler joked. Monica and Ross laughed. Both loved how Chandler could make any situation so easy and light with his jokes. He really did know when to pick the moments.

"So shall we go now? I can't wait to start our half year anniversary", Monica said while looking in Chandler's eyes. "Sure sweetie", Chandler answered looking at her lovingly. He turned to Ross and asked,"Got any plans for tonight?"

"Um yeah.. Joey has called me over to this new bar which has opened at the 5th Avenue. Will head over there in a while. You guys enjoy your evening", Ross answered and gave Monica a kiss on the cheek and a pat on Chandler's back. "Bye then" "Bye Ross" and they were gone.

Ross took his car keys and yelled,"Mom.. Dad.. I'm heading over to the city with Joey. I'll crash over at his place. Don't wait up!" "Alright, take care.", Judy yelled back.

Ross entered the bar with Joey. He was a friend of his and Chandler's. He was also a popular guy among the girls. The difference between him and Ross was that well.. he knew how to use that popularity and frankly, Joey was a little cracked in the head but he could be so adorable at times.

They sat on the bar stools at the counter and ordered a couple of beers. "Can't believe you are not going out with her again", Joey referred to Sarah while taking a sip of his beer. "Joe.. Don't push this topic too much, I guess I didn't feel anything for her in that way you know", Ross tried to justify himself. "Dude.. you gotta take it from me. You're in college. You're single, have some hormones.. Don't always put your heart to it", Joey tried to show his side.

"But I do wanna put my heart to it.. You might think its weird but...", Ross trailed off when he saw three girls entering the bar. Three beautiful girls. But one of them stood out.. her blue eyes stood out.. her blonde hair stood out. She was not beautiful. Oh no... Beautiful was not the right word to describe her. No word could describe her. Ross could have the dictionary infront of him and he still won't be able to find a word close enough for her beauty.

Joey looked at the direction where Ross was staring. He smiled his cheesy smile. Maybe he found what he was looking for, he thought. Meanwhile, Ross' eyes followed her. They talked to the bouncer for a table. They ordered their drinks. They were talking and talking and talking until...

Suddenly, THE girl turned around to find Ross staring at her. Ross was aware of her looking at him. Maybe she felt my eyes on her, he thought. But soon he shrugged the thought and got up. He walked over to the table and said,"Hey.. I saw you girls from over there. Umm why don't you join me and my friend?" His eyes never leaving HER.

After a while he realised all the girls were looking at him with a funny look so he continued,"Oh, I'm sorry.. I'm Ross by the way and that over there is Joey" he pointed to the counter and called him. Joey got up and came over. "Hey"

"Hey, I'm Jessica" "I'm Sylvia" The third one, THE ONE just smiled. She didn't introduce herself. Maybe she's a shy person, he thought. Just as he was gonna ask what her name was, the waiter came with their drinks and SHE excused herself to go to the restroom.

Sylvia smiled looking at Joey and said,"We would so love for you guys to join us at our table" Ross couldn't stop himself to follow HER. So he excused himself,"Guys I just remembered I had to make a very important call so I have to excuse myself for a while. Till then you go ahead and order whatever you want" "Sure, but hurry if you wanna eat!", Jessica joked. Ross just smiled and then he quickly made his way towards the ladies room.

He waited for her outside the room. He was walking left-right without looking straight, lost in his thoughts. At one point, he even thought about going in there. He couldn't wait to know her name. He didn't know what came over him that night. But then.. he did know what came over. It was HER.

He collided with something, a drunk man. His eyes were closed shut due to the drink that poured upon him. He felt his shirt was wet and his tongue tasted of cranberry. He frantically moved his hands over his face to clean the juice or whatever it was. Cosmopolitan maybe, he thought. And then he heard a laugh. It was soft at first and then the sound increased. He quickly opened his eyes and found her laughing at him. He was embarrased. Still he couldn't help but smile. She gradually stopped laughing and opened her purse. She took out a handkerchief and handed it over to him.

"Here, take this. Will help in some damage control" "Thanks", he said hoping he did not make a complete fool of himself yet. "Not a problem"

She started towards the table but he called, "Hey.. you didn't tell your name at the table" She smiled. "Maybe you can find that out by yourself. I mean you have traces of a detective, subtly looking at your suspect, following her.. I'm sure you'll find my name too!", She smirked and left, leaving a dumbfounded Ross standing there with her handkerchief.

He could not deny that he was not amazed. He cleaned his face. He folded the handkerchief and something caught his eye. They were alphabets. He opened the fold to find the initials of a name. He smiled. She somehow knew how to play with his mind. He looked at them again.

'RG' it simply said.

He smiled again and even more. This girl was no ordinary girl. She was special. He could feel it. He folded the handkerchief and kept it in his pocket and walked towards the table.

Ross had made his mind. He was adamant. He wanted to woo her. So he made a stop first and then made his way over to the table. The other three were on the dance floor, already. He sat across THE girl or RG. She passed a smile to him which gave him a cue to start up a conversation.

"I think I'm half way through in solving the mystery of your name, RG", Ross said feeling proud. She laughed."Oh, I guess then I would have to help you with the other half, Mr Holmes",she joked. "You might as well, Watson", said Ross joking back.

"It's Rachel. Rachel Greene", she introduced herself properly this time and offered him her hand."Ross Geller", he said shaking her hand.

"So you're RG too", said Rachel, smiling. Ross said, "By all means" taking a bow.

"So tell me about yourself", Ross asked her taking a sip out of his drink.

"Well.. I'm from New Jersey. I have 2 very annoying sisters. I'm visiting my aunt and uncle. Jessica is my cousin and Sylvia is her friend. I'm a fashion major at Yale. And... I think its your turn now", said Rachel pointing towards Ross.

"Lets see... I am studying Paleontology at NYU an-" "Paleo-what", said a very confused Rachel."Oh its the study of evolution.. dinosaurs and stuff", answered Ross feeling a little shy now. He continued, "I know you may think its boring but I'm so fascinated by dinosaurs and a little too curious to know what happened billions of years ago"

"Noooo.. its nothing like that, Ross. I can see its something you love. I like people who do what they love", said Rachel.

Ross smiled. She didn't make fun of his major. Every girl he went out with, had made fun of that, even if she was the one who asked him out. But Rachel.. she seemed so cool about it.

"Please continue", said Rachel.

"Umm.. where was I? Right.. I'm from Long Island. I ha-" "Long Island?" Ross nodded. "Jessica lives there. I'm gonna be there for the whole summer.", Rachel said feeling a little too excited about it.

"Thats great. Maybe we could see each other again", Ross said nonchalantly. Inside, he was dancing at the coincidence. "Yeah", Rachel agreed.

"You know, I thought of you as a shy girl when you didn't introduce yourself back then. But you are fun to talk with.", Ross said looking at her. "Oh I was just taken aback when you came over. Afterall you WERE staring at me from before", said Rachel.

"Well... I couldn't help but to.", Ross confessed looking directly into her eyes. Rachel blushed.

They both fell into a comfortable silence. Ross feeling content with the conversation he was able to establish with Rachel. Meanwhile, Rachel was thinking about Ross' manners. She thought he was a decent guy.

Their thoughts were interrupted by an announcement. "So the next song is dedicated to RG by a secret admirer"

Now it was Rachel's turn to be amazed. She knew it was Ross who made that request. And she didn't mind. She was actually eager to find out the song. So she smiled looking back at him. "I guess the secret admirer failed to keep himself a secret, didn't he?", joked Ross.

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

Rachel liked the song. She had heard it once or twice. But now she was really listening to it. Ross saw her hanging on to every word of it.

"Hey. Would y-you mind da-dancing... with umm..me?", asked Ross nervously offering his hand. Rachel smiled at his sudden shyness. "I'd like that", answered Rachel gladly accepting his hand.

They made their way over to the dance floor.

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'd understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh, oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

They started dancing, trying to keep their feet in sync with the beats, never looking away from each other.

So c-come on.

You got it wrong.

To prove I'm right

I put it in a song.

I don't know why

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Joey looked at them from where he was dancing. Someone's gonna get lucky, he thought.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful.

"Rachel, come on we gotta go", screamed Jessica making her way over to her cousin. Rachel looked at her and stopped dancing. "Mom called up, said she wants us to be home by 12. Its 11.30 already. Lets go.", Jessica explained her sudden rush.

Ross couldn't help but feel disappointed. Rachel looked at him with eyes full of sorrow. She also wanted to stay a little more. She wanted to know more about him. But now.. she really needed to leave.

"So.. I guess I gotta go.",said Rachel. Ross just smiled. So she continued,"Thanks for such a lovely song. I really appreciate it. It was nice meeting you, Ross", said Rachel smiling. "You too.. bye", Ross said waving to her.

She started walking towards Jessica and Sylvia but turned around when she was called by Ross.

"Umm.. I don't want you to think I'm being too forward but..umm.. I really had fun tonight. Maybe.. we could get together for.. you know.. a cuppa coffee sometime", said Ross. "Sure. Here.. take my number. Give me a call", said Rachel while writing her cell number on a napkin. Ross said smiling, "Thanks, bye" "See ya", and with that Rachel was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

So yes.. I'm happy to have gotten some reviews for my first ever fan fic. **fakefancritic,** if I would have kept your points in my mind, the whole idea of unleashing my imagination could not have been possible. I hope you understand.

Oh yes.. someone said they liked the more hip Ross.. well.. Thiis story has a lot of surprises for you my friend. This story needs Ross to be like that, I guess. The essence is different here. And thanks for the review you gave me, it boosted my confidence!

 **m4manju** thanks for the review dear. It means a lot. I wanted to add many songs that could have been used if Friends was made today or well.. by myself ;)

Now on with the story...

* * *

Rachel was in her PJs, lying on her bed in Jessica's bedroom. She was mindlessly switching the bedside lamp on-and-off. She was lost, lost in her thoughts, her thoughts of Ross. She had never felt anything for anybody so quickly. But Ross was different, she could tell. He was a sweet guy. So polite. A gentleman in the making, she concluded.

"Oh no. I can't find it", said Jessica interrupting Rachel's thoughts.

"What? What can't you find?", asked a very curious Rachel.

"Umm you know..there's this cousin I have, who's always talking to me. But now that she has met a guy, she's not even listening to what I'm saying for the past 10 minutes cos she's too busy thinking about him.", said Jessica sarcastically.

Rachel felt too shy now. She could not even find an argument with that. So she continued what she was doing before, thinking of Ross that is.

Rachel smiled recalling how he asked if they could meet again sometime. She couldn't wait for him to call her. And with that, she hugged her blanket tightly and fell asleep with a huge smile spread across her face.

* * *

Ross was in the living room at his parent's. He didn't feel like staying at Joey's when he was busy pleasing a girl. But Ross didn't mind. The TV was on. He didn't even know what channel was on because he was busy thinking about Rachel. Call him a hopeless romantic but he just couldn't ignore the fact that they had the same initials and that they met for a reason. He recalled how she accepted to meet him again sometime. His lips curved upwards immediately.

He was thrown back to reality when he heard the house door open. Monica came back with Chandler. The scene infront of Ross' eyes making him wanna throw up. Although he loved them together but of course he didn't want to see his best friend making out with his little sister. He switched the TV off, stood up and turned to them.

"Might wanna see to your left and right.. before you know.. you enter her parent's place", said Ross a little too seriously with a hint of anger that Chandler jumped away from Monica.

"Umm.. You're right. I guess I just got carried away, you know.", slurred Chandler. Monica too embarrassed to be caught like that.

Ross broke into laughter. Chandler was so easy to tease when it came to Monica.

"Gee Ross.. you scared the crap outta me giving that 'Red Ross' look", Chandler joked.

"Come on. I just wanted to see how you react to that. Gotta say.. you did jump a little", Ross said still laughing.

Monica got bored by their quirky acts and soon decided to go to her bedroom, not wanting to be the butt of the jokes between the two friends.

"You seem to be in a good mood. Did little Rossy get some Joey Lovin'?", said Chandler in baby voice, wanting to get some revenge.

Ross gave him a look and said,"I'm gonna ignore that last comment. FYI.. I met the most amazing girl at the bar today", Ross said smiling thinking about Rachel.

"What? Who? How? Where does she live? Is she hot? Why do-", Chandler couldn't stop the questions but was soon interrupted by Ross.

"Slow down there Chaunsie", smirked Ross. He continued,"Her name's Rachel. She was there with two other girls. One of them was her cousin who lives here in Long Island. Umm.. Rachel is from New Jersey but she's here in Long Island for the whole summer. Isn't that great? And.. what was the last question? Oh yea.. Chan I really think it should not matter to you if she's hot. I mean.. Mon IS strong, if you know what I mean", Ross said slowly.

Chandler took in what Ross said. "You know.. I would be offended.. but Monica IS freakishly strong. No arguments there", said Chandler surrendering himself. Ross laughed.

"So you're gonna ask her out?", asked Chandler, already knowing the answer.

"Gee no.. I just go gaga over a girl for the heck of it", said Ross sarcastically.

"I'm gonna call her tomorrow", said Ross more seriously. "You know.. she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen", Ross confessed.

"By seeing you talk about her like that, I really think you have found THE ONE", Chandler said smiling.

"Yeah?", said Ross. Chandler nodded. "I hope so too, man. But its quite early to say that, don't you think? I mean.. what if she doesn't feel the same way?", said a worried Ross.

"Well.. You have to go out with her to find that out", answered Chandler.

"Yeah.. so how was your date? Pampering my little sister or not, funny boy?", asked Ross in his big brother avatar. Chandler laughed at Ross' change in mood. "Oh yes Sir. Took her to the Tavern in the Greens for a candle light dinner and then for a romantic walk in the Central Park", said Chandler. Ross smiled.

"Anyways I'm gonna go upstairs to say goodbye to Monica. See ya", said Chandler while walking towards the staircase.

Ross headed towards his room eagerly waiting for the sun to rise upon him.

* * *

The next morning, the Gellers were having breakfast. Everybody's eating. But Ross is looking at a piece of paper. It is the napkin with Rachel's number.

"Ross, sweetie.. why aren't you having these eggs? Are they not good enough?", asked a concerned Judy, but Monica felt that it was more directed towards her as she was the one who made the breakfast.

"Huh.. no mom. Eggs are perfectly fine. Its just.. well...", he trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Ross met a girl last night at a bar", said Monica smiling.

"Is that why you are not having anything?", asked Jack. Ross shot Monica a look. Chandler must have told her, he thought. He would deal with them later.

"Umm.. I'm just a little nervous about calling her to ask her out, you know..", said a shy Ross.

"Son.. there's nothing to worry about. Be yourself and you'll do just fine!", Jack advised while having a sip of juice from his glass.

"Thanks, Dad. Umm.. I'm gonna excuse myself", said Ross while getting up from his chair and running towards the backyard to have some privacy. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number. He heard 3 rings on the other side until someone picked it up.

"Hello.. This is Rachel Greene", said a very chirpy Rachel. Ross could not help but to smile after hearing her voice.

"Uhh.. Hi its me, Ross. Ross Geller.", answered Ross. Rachel felt butterflies in her stomach when she heard his voice. She felt so relieved that he had called.

"Ohh.. Hi. How are ya?", asked Rachel smiling. "I'm good. You?", Ross asked back. "Great", answered Rachel.

Both remained silent for a few seconds until Ross realised he should say something afterall he was the who called her up.

"Umm.. would you mind grabbing that cup of coffee.. with umm.. me today?", Ross asked nervously.

"Oh you know I had to go out with Jess today..", said Rachel trailing off. "Oh..", said Ross, disappointment evident in his tone.

"But.. umm.. I guess I'll just do that some other day", Rachel said, thinking in her mind if Jess would mind. But she couldn't care less about that. She wanted to see Ross afterall.

"You sure? I mean.. we can have coffee some other time", explained Ross, not wanting her to cancel something important but feeling happy that she offered to do that. Rachel on the other side, realised that he was willing to postpone it for her.

"No.. Maybe. Alright. Umm.. maybe tomorrow?", suggested Rachel, hoping Ross was free.

"Yea sure. Say 5-ish?", said Ross. "Perfect", Rachel agreed. "You know Central Perk? Its this great coffee shop on the Grove Street. Me and my friends have coffee there all the time. I'll pick you up" offered Ross.

"Hmm yea.. Jess took me there once. Okay. Do you have a pen and paper ready ?" asked Rachel so that she could give him Jessica's address. She gave him the directions. "Got it.. so its a.. date?", Ross said very slowly, hoping she won't mind. Rachel smiled and replied, "It sure is. Bye, Ross"

"See ya tomorrow", said a very excited Ross. He closed the flap of his cell phone and jumped with joy. "YESSSS", he exclaimed.

Rachel saved his number after hanging up. She's grinning like an idiot.

"Rach.. get down here.. lets go shopping", Jessica called her. "In a minute", yelled Rachel. She took her purse and came down to a very restless Jessica.

"What's with this smile? Wait a second.. I know that smile. He called you, didn't he?", Jessica asked, already knowing the answer.

"Is it that visible?", Rachel asked smiling.

"It's like you've got a hanger in your mouth", joked Jessica. "So.. what did he say?", asked a very curious Jessica.

"He wants to have coffee with me. He-", said Rachel

"And obviously you accepted his offer", Jessica interrupted. "Mm-hmmm", smiled Rachel.

"Alright, tell me what else he said while I'm driving. Come on", Jessica said grabbing Rachel's hand.

* * *

"Jess, please. Could we grab something to eat now? I'm starving", Rachel whined carrying so many bags in both of her hands. It had been four hours straight, going from shop to shop and buying so mamy clothes. It was not like she was bored of shopping. Oh no.. she could never get bored of it but she was really, really hungry.

"Oh come on, Rach. We haven't even bought a dress for tomorrow", said Jessica.

"What's tomorrow?", asked a very confused Rachel

"Gee.. Rach.. You forgot you have a date with that guy, tomorrow!", exclaimed Jessica.

"Ross. His name's Ross. Stop referring to him as 'that guy'.", said Rachel gesturing the quotes with her hands. "And about your idea.. It doesn't sound too bad. I mean I could use a new dress, you know", said Rachel nodding her head.

"Let's go, then", said Jessica.

* * *

The next day, Ross was standing in front of his wardrobe looking for the perfect clothes for his date with Rachel. After 15 minutes of wondering, he finally decided on Khakhi pants and a navy blue shirt. He put a tad bit of gel in his hair. He was keeping his wallet into the back pocket of his pants when he heard a whistle. It was Monica. "Someone looks fancy", Monica joked looking at Ross.

"Oh you know, she's a fashion major at Yale. I really have to look my best in front of her, don't I?", Ross explained.

"Whoa.. Ross Geller, never really concerned about his fashion sense.. he is going out of his way to impress a girl on their first date!", said Monica shaking her head in disbelief. Ross just smiled.

"I gotta meet this girl, big bro. I wanna see who has done THIS to you", Monica said while pointing at Ross. "Slow down, Mon. This is my first date with her. Let me meet her properly first", said Ross laughing.

"That's the thing, Ross. This IS your first date with her and you're acting like you are already in a very relationship-py place. I hate to be the one saying this but don't get too ahead with your feelings. Take it slow, will ya?", said Monica trying to make her point.

"No.. No you're right. I'll control myself.", said Ross completely understanding Monica's concern for him.

"But hey.. Good luck. I hope it goes well", Monica wished him, giving him a hug and hoped that this Rachel girl would get to see beyond his looks, how kind and caring Ross was.

"Thanks. See ya.", said Ross hugging her back.

Meanwhile at Jessica's... Rachel was running frantically around the place."Jessica, have you seen my black stilettos?", Rachel asked her cousin who was sitting on the couch filing her nails.

"Umm.. check my cupboard, Rach. Maybe I kept them by mistake", Jessica replied.

Her phone rang. "Could you get that, Jess? I'm still not able to find them", yelled Rachel.

"Sure" "Rach, it's Ross", she yelled. "Hello?", said Jessica on the phone. "Hi..umm.. You must be Jessica. Is Rachel there?", asked Ross a little shocked to hear someone else answering her phone.

"Oh yea Hi. She's getting ready. Are you here, already?", said Jessica. "Yes, tell her to come down whenever she's ready. I'll be waiting", Ross replied.

"Why don't you come inside?", suggested Jessica. "Won't that be inappropriate?", Ross asked thinking about her parents being there.

"Oh no.. My parents aren't even here. For the whole week, in fact", answered Jessica. "Umm.. alright. I'll come in, I guess", Ross said unsure. He hung up.

"Rach, Ross is coming", yelled Jessica. "What? Have you lost your mind? Its only our first date today, Jess", Rachel shouted while putting her stilettos on.

"Arghhhh... You're the one who's acting as if it's your fifteenth date with him. Don't blame me", Jessica argued.

The doorbell rung. Rachel looked to the direction of the house door and back. She said, "You're impossible, Jessica Samantha Greene"

"Now go get the door, I have to do some last minute touch up", Rachel ordered her cousin going up into her room.

Jessica got up from the couch. She opened the door and said, "Hey, Ross. Come on in. So... How are ya?"

"I'm fine. And you?", Ross said while looking in all directions but couldn't find Rachel.

"I'm good. How's your friend, Joey?", Jessica asked obviously interested to know more about Joey.

"He's alright. Just.. you know.. in his own world.. doing his own thing", said Ross seriously thinking about what exactly would he be doing right about now. Jessica laughed. "You're funny", said Jessica completely oblivious to the fact that Ross was indeed serious.

Ross was feeling anxious to see her. His wait ended when he heard the sound of her heels. He looked towards the stairs and got up to greet her. "Hey"

"Hi, Ross", Rachel greeted him back with a smile. Finally he got a good look of her. She looked so beautiful. Rachel was also looking at him. He cleans up good, she thought.

"You look.. Wow..", Ross said. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself", Rachel replied.

"Shall we?", Ross gestured towards the door so that they could have some privacy.

"Sure, lemme just grab my purse", Rachel said. "Jess, I'm gonna take off now. Be good."

"Okay.. Mom", Jessica mocked, rolling her eyes.

Once outside, Ross led Rachel to his car. She smiled when he opened the door for her. She got in the car. Ross closed the door and got in the driver's seat himself.

They were both silent for a few minutes. They got on the Long Island Expressway and Rachel broke the silence.

"You know, I have never seen a guy picking a girl up on their first date", Rachel said with a serious expression on her face.

Ross got worried. Did she not like it? Did she agree to that so that he wouldn't feel bad? Ross' thoughts were interrupted when Rachel continued,"I found it kinda sweet actually" with a smile.

"For a second there I thought you were gonna give me a piece of your mind", Ross joked. Rachel laughed "Well..I still can"

"Would you mind if I switched the radio on?", asked Ross. "Go ahead", Rachel said.

They fell into a comfortable silence while music was playing. Suddenly, Rachel felt cold so she moved her left hand to lower the air condition. At the same time, Ross moved his right hand to change the channel. The back of their hands touched. They looked at each other and smiled. Both felt a spark.

They finally reached Central Perk. Ross parked the car. He got down and quickly rushed to Rachel's side to open the door for her. He extended his hand to her. She accepted his hand and got out of the car.

They walked the short distance towards the coffee shop. They sat on the love seat by the window.

"It's a nice place, very homely", Rachel commented taking in the surroundings.

"I know what you mean. When I'm in my dorm, Chandler, Joey and myself, we are here all the time", Ross told Rachel.

"Chandler?", Rachel asked curiously.

"Oh.. He's my best friend and room mate. I might add.. He's going out with my little sister", said Ross.

"So you've got a whole group, don't you? That sounds so cool", Rachel said. "Yea it is", Ross said simply.

"Hey.. Shall we order.. I'm kinda thirsty. Plus, that bald guy over there is continuously glaring at us like he's gonna throw us out if we don't order", Rachel joked.

Ross laughed. "Oh that's Gunther. He's just fine. But... yeah we should order", Ross said while looking around.

"Excuse me", he signaled a waitress to come over their table. "I'd like to have a Café Latte with a Blueberry Muffin", said Rachel already knowing what she wanted to have."And I'll have an iced tea with a Danish Pastry, please", Ross ordered.

Rachel looked at a couple sharing an ice-cream outside the window. She smiled. She turned back to Ross to find him already staring at her. "You do that a lot, don't you?", said a very amused Rachel. Ross was confused. "Huh.. Sorry?"

"We have met twice and it seems I've caught you staring at me like a million times", Rachel said shaking her head.

"Oh.. Don't blame me. I can't help it. You're beautiful", Ross said sweetly. Rachel blushed. The way Ross said that made her heart flutter.

"I want to confess something", Ross said looking down. When he looked up he found that Rachel was still silent so he continued. "Umm.. First let me make this clear to you that umm.. I don't do this very often.. I mean.. I just.. When I saw you the other night, it was a different feeling. Good different, you know. Umm.. what I really wanted to say is that.. I guess.. umm.. I-I ", he was so nervous confessing about his feelings. Rachel found it adorable.

Before Ross could continue, the waitress came over with their order. They politely said "thankyou" and the waitress left. Ross was feeling embarrassed, Rachel could tell. So she kept her hand over Ross' and squeezed it. Feeling her hand, he looked at her and then back at their hands.

"I know, Ross. I am feeling the same way", Rachel said with a smile.

"Really?", asked Ross with a his eyes shining. Rachel nodded."I was worried that I had completely lost it. My sister gave me a whole speech about how my actions showed that I was already in a 'relationship-py place'. Can you believe it?", Ross told Rachel about the talk he had with Monica.

"Oh.. Jess said the same thing to me. She said it seemed like we were going out on a fifteenth date", Rachel said laughing but soon stopped and got serious. "So.. you aren't afraid of your feelings?", Rachel asked consciously.

"Han? umm.. Yeah.. initially.. yes, maybe I was. But now, hearing that you feel the same way.. I feel great, you know. I mean.. I really enjoyed our talk at the bar. It is maybe fast, but it seems right", Ross said squeezing her hand with a smile on his face.

"It does feel right", Rachel agreed.

Both took a sip from their drinks. They felt so comfortable with each other. They didn't talk after that. Not because they didn't know what to say. But they didn't need to. They often would glance at each other and smile. Soon they finished their drinks. Ross paid the cheque and they both left. Once outside, Ross turned towards Rachel and asked, "Up for a walk around the village?"

"Mm-hmmm", Rachel smiled. Ross boldly took Rachel's hand and led her to the streets.

They are walking hand-in-hand on the streets of New York. Ross is showing her around. He's also telling her about the history of the places they come across. Rachel's loving every minute she's spending with him.

Ross asks,"hey.. what do you say we get some Chinese take out and have a little picnic at Central Park?"

"Oh I'd love that", says Rachel loving his idea. They walk a few more blocks to China Gate.

They enter the South block of Central Park. They're looking for a perfect spot for their dinner.

"Ross.. let's go uphill over there. We'll be able to get a good view of the stars", exclaimed Rachel pulling his arm.

Rachel ran and sat on the grass itself, without even thinking that her dress will be spoiled.

"Rach, don't you think you'd be more comfortable over there?", Ross suggested pointing towards a bench.

"No, Ross. Let's just sit over here. It feels good to be close to nature. Let's.. let's be down to earth", Rachel joked patting the spot next to her.

Ross smiled. There was so much more to Rachel than just a pretty face, that's what he thought the night he first saw her. Today, he was sure of that.

Ross sat down with her. They started to open their food packages.

"So tell me about this sister of yours. You mentioned her quite a few times before", Rachel said to Ross.

"Monica... She's in the culinary school. Soon-to-be chef. Makes amazing lasagne. You already know she's dating my best friend. Oh and she's a clean freak", Ross told Rachel thinking about his cleanliness obsessed sister.

Rachel laughed. "Every girl is a clean freak"

"Oh you're saying that cos you've never met her. I mean.. her level of cleanliness is ten steps up from a hospital even. She refers it as Monica Clean", Ross joked making Rachel laugh even more if it was possible.

"She seems like an interesting person", Rachel said in between the laughter.

"Ahh.. she's alright", Ross said sarcastically. "What about your family?", asked Ross while having his eggroll.

"My dad.. he's in Vascular Surgery and my mom's a housewife. I have two younger sisters, Jill and Amy.. who have done a PhD in making my life hell", Rachel said thinking about her childhood. Now it was Ross' turn to break into fits of laughter.

"Alright.. Let's just eat now. My food's gonna come out if I laugh even a tad more", said Ross controlling his laughter.

They both finished their meals, put the disposables on one side and decided to lay down beneath the blanket of stars. They were happy. They felt content.

"You see that small cluster of stars with the scattered one, it's ursa major", Ross told Rachel pointing towards the sky.

"Really?", Rachel turned. "Dunno.. could be!", Ross said. Both laughed.

After spending about a half an hour looking at the stars, Rachel turned to see Ross staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing", Ross said. They both looked into each other's eyes. They soon got lost in there. Suddenly, Rachel looked down at her watch and gasped. "Oh it's 10 already. We're late, Ross. I didn't even call Jess I'd be late. Oh God, she'll be angry", Rachel started rambling.

Ross kept his hand on her shoulder,"hey.. shhh.. we'll leave right now. I'll drop you off, come on."

* * *

They drove to Long Island. They reached Jessica's house. They were still in the car. "This is me", said Rachel.

"Yea.. I really had fun tonight", Ross told Rachel. "I know, I don't think I have ever laughed that much in my entire life", Rachel said recalling the events of their date.

Ross started leaning towards her. She knew what was about to follow. She closed her eyes not really knowing whether she wanted to or not. Their lips were merely apart when Ross opened his eyes to see Rachel's expression. Her eyes were closed and lips parted. He moved his face to his left and kissed her on her right cheek lightly.

Rachel's eyes shot open. She was disappointed. Now she knew that she wanted to kiss him. Reading her expression almost immediately, Ross put her flick behind her right ear and whispered,"Don't be sad. I think we must take it slow. I wanna have a second official date with you to do that" Rachel smiled.

"O yea? I thought you would never ask", said an awestruck Rachel. All she could think was how amazing her first date was, how wonderful Ross was!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone.. here's the next update.. I have been there when it gets so irritating to wait for an update so I have decided not to do that with my readers.. :) And about the drama question.. I really do not know where the story is going right now, I just want to evolve their relationship.. I just hope this story makes up for the lack of Roschel fanfics..

P.S. I tend to get carried away when I write and I cannot avoid the scenes that do not include both of them together.. Just know that this is gonna be a long story.. Enjoy..

* * *

Rachel entered the house and was soon greeted by Jessica "So..?"

"So what?", asked a very confused Rachel. Jessica made a face and whined "Come on.. tell me the details..How was it?", with a cheesy smile. Rachel smiled at her. She began thinking of a word to describe her date with Ross, but strangely she couldn't find any. She came back to reality when Jessica snapped her fingers in front of Rachel's face. "Hey"

Rachel sighed with a smile. "He's amazing. The sweetest guy I have ever met. We had coffee at that place where you took me the last time I was visiting, Central Perk. Then we took a long stroll on the streets of The Village. We got a chinese take out and had dinner at Central Park, that's why I got late. I'm so sorry, Jess.", explained Rachel.

"Oh its alright. I fell asleep as soon as you left. I got up just little before you came back" Rachel sighed. Jessica continued, "so.. did you guys kiss?"

"Almost.. I- we were going to.. but he kissed my cheek instead. To be frank, I thought he didn't want to kiss me. But he immediately explained we should go on a second date before we kiss. He's such a gentleman", recalling what he said in the car with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow.. Good catch, Rach", Jessica joked. "Oh but.. You know, brace yourself. Uncle Leo called up, he wanted to know where you were", Jessica told Rachel.

"What did you tell him?", Rachel asked suddenly afraid of talking to her dad.

"I told the truth that you were out with a guy", Jessica was scared. Rachel hit her on head "What's wrong with you, Jessica?"

"I had just got up.. I was sleepy. I didn't know what I was saying", Jessica explained rubbing her head.

"Oh God, he's gonna kill me. He sent me over here so that I could take care of you when Aunt Lisa and Uncle James were out. Oh no.. now what am I gonna say to him?", Rachel said flipping down to the couch with her head in her hands.

"Uncle Leo is so sweet. I'm sure he'll understand", Jessica said hoping to make her cousin feel better.

Rachel looked up at her. "Oh he's sweet with you cos you're not his own daughter. He has never been okay with me dating a guy. That's why I never tell him about some one unless I'm sure about him"

"Hey.. problem solved. Tell him about Ross then. You are gonna see him again anyway, right? I mean.. you kinda seem sure about him to me!", Jessica suggested.

"Hmm.. I could say that", Rachel said thinking. "Anyways, I'm gonna call him in the morning. He must be asleep by now. I'm gonna go upstairs. See you in the morning", Rachel said while getting up from the couch.

"Good Night", said Jessica.

* * *

Ross woke up the next day when he heard a buzzing sound. He opened his eyes and straightened up a bit to see Monica vacuuming his room. He looked at his bedside alarm clock which read 8 AM.

"Hey Mon.. you know some people are trying to sleep. Why are you vacuuming my room so early in the morning, anyway?", Ross said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You must get up too. Nana is gonna come visit us. And you know, she's worse than Mom, if it's possible", Monica explained.

"Is she gonna stay here?", Ross asked. "Yea.. for a while, I guess. A week, maybe"

Ross got up from his bed to go freshen up but was soon stopped by Monica.

"Hey, big bro.. How was the date?", Monica asked him. Ross smiled. He could not even begin to explain how amazing his date was. "It was wonderful. She's wonderful" Ross said with his eyes shining. Monica had never seen that look in her brother's eyes. Ross started walking towards the bathroom but turned around. "And she feels the same way, Mon"

* * *

Rachel was in the backyard on the bench listening to songs on her iPod with her earphones on. Her phone was kept on her lap and her eyes were closed. Suddenly, message tone rung on her phone. She opened her eyes and held her phone. She smiled when she saw who had sent the text.

Ross: Hey.. What's up?

Rachel: Hi.. listening to songs.. You?

Ross: Taking a break from cleaning my garden. What song is on?

Rachel: With or Without You :)

Ross: 'Through the storm we reach the shore, you give it all but I want more' Lovely song, isn't it?

Rachel: Yeah it is.. So Mr Holmes, turning into a clean freak, are you? ;) Ross smiled after reading this.

Ross: Haha.. Yeah Nana is coming today.. Making the place a little presentable for her :)

Rachel: Sounds nice.

Ross was thinking what to type next but soon heard a shout from inside. It was Monica "Ross you're impossible. One thing I assigned you to do and you're sitting here on the bench relaxing"

This made Ross angry."You know what?", yelled Ross. "What?", Monica asked. "You know what?", Ross said again. "What?"

"YOU are worse than Mom", with that Ross got up and went back to work. When he saw Monica was gone. He took his cell phone and began typing.

Rachel was waiting for his reply. Why is he taking so long? Maybe I should text him back. Yeah that's what I'll do. As she held her phone it vibrated again.

Ross: Hey.. I'll talk to you later. Mon almost pounded on me when she saw me texting you. Sorry.

Rachel: Oh that's fine.. we'll catch up later. Bye.

Rachel waited for his text staring right at the screen but he didn't send any. She kept the phone on her lap and went back to listening to her songs.

* * *

The same evening, Ross and Monica were out in the supermarket to pick some stuff Judy had asked them to. Chandler also accompanied them because Monica wanted to spend some time with him. She knew she won't be able to meet him much as Nana was visiting. Chandler and Monica... well.. being Chandler and Monica were making out behind Ross and soon Ross was alone getting the stuff.

Ross was marking on the checklist "Olives... check! Lasagne sheets... check! Croissants... ch-" Ross turned back when he heard a shriek "Oww" The girl was reaching out to the top shelf for a box of oats which fell and hit her on the head.

Ross walked towards her. "Are you alright? You could have just asked someone to get it for you", putting the box in her trolley.

"Ross?" Her hair were now out of her face. "Rachel? Oh my god", said a bewildered Ross.

Rachel laughed at the coincidence. Ross joined her. "Seriously, are you alright?" Ross asked with concern.

"Yeah.. yeah I can be clumsy at times", Rachel joked.

"What are you doing here?" Ross asked while putting the list in his pocket. "Oh.. you know.. I have an appointment here with my dentist", Rachel said sarcastically. Ross laughed. They were walking with their respective trollies and talking to each other.

"You here alone?", Ross asked while putting an loaf of bread in his trolley. "Yeah, Jessica had to discuss one of her assignments with Sylvia.. you remember her ?" Ross nodded. "Yeah she lives just around the corner. So... I thought maybe I could get us some food. Obviously she'll cook cos I don't even know the C of Cooking", Rachel joked.

"I'm sure you know how to cook SOME thing", Ross tried to make her feel good.

"Huh.. Oh yeah? I cooked an english trifle for a dessert on Thanksgiving last year. But you know.. accidents happen!", Rachel rolled her eyes on last year's Thanksgiving when she made that disaster.

"Maybe you could take classes from Mon.. She makes you do things you never thought you would... And you just need to learn how to cook, which she's excellent at", Ross suggested.

"Oh I would love to meet her some day"

"This is your lucky day, Rachel Greene. You have just won a coupon to meet the infamous Monica Geller", Ross talked mocking a typical Radio Jockey. Rachel laughed. Ross looked around. He couldn't find Chandler and Monica. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Monica and Chandler were behind me.. doing... disgusting things. But now I can't find them. I don't even know when did I lose them" Ross scratched his head.

"I'm sure they are around"

"Ross.. There you are! Sorry, we kinda got carried away" Ross and Rachel turned away to see an embarrassed Monica and Chandler.

"It's fine.. I got company. Guys.. This... is Rachel", Ross said gesturing towards Rachel with a smile on his face.

"Hey.. I'm Chandler" "Hey" They shaked hands. "Hi Rachel, it's so nice to finally meet you" Monica being a warm person, hugged her. "You too", Rachel said warmly, still hugging her.

"Ahem.. Mon.. I think you should leave Rachel now.. We don't want Rachel to turn out like Carol now, do we?" Chandler said jokingly.

Rachel was confused. Who was Carol? Monica and Ross glared at him. Chandler was really scared. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut some times?

"Yes I'm coming" He yelled pretending to reply to someone. He turned to Rachel "Good to see you, Rachel. See you la-", Chandler was saying and suddenly his eyes met Ross'. Boy did he look the Red Ross, Chandler thought.

"Or Not", Chandler stuttered and ran.

Rachel was amused with this guy. He was... weird. "What was that all about?"

"Oh.. Don't worry, Chandler was just being.. well.. Chandler. I'll meet you in the car, Ross. Bye, Rachel"

"Goodbye" Rachel said and turned to Ross. "Who's Carol?"

"Huh? Yea.. yea Carol.. Umm.. She's my.. Umm.. Ex-Girlfriend", Ross sputtered.

"Oh..", that is all Rachel could say. Ross didn't know what to say. He couldn't even read her expression.

"Why did you guys break up?" Rachel asked after a few minutes passed away looking directly at Ross.

"Trust me.. You don't want to hear about that" Ross tried to finish this topic. "Try me" Rachel said in a challenging tone.

"She.. turned out to be a.. umm.. a lesbian" Ross said looking away from Rachel. She took in the information. Finally comprehending it after a few seconds, she laughed. Ross looked at her. He was not amused. Rachel saw his expression and stopped. "I'm sorry, Ross. But... I was so not expecting THAT", Rachel explained controlling her laughter.

"Apparently you're not the only one" Ross said.

"So.. now you probably won't be going on that second date with me, right? I'm so gonna kill Chandler!" Ross hit the trolley with his right hand a little too hard.

"What?" Rachel was taken aback by this statement. "Why do you think I won't go out with you again?" Ross just looked at her.

"Ross.. just because your ex-girlfriend turned out to be a lesbian, does not mean that I won't go on a date with you. I mean.. that does not change the fact that you're the sweetest guy I have ever met" Rachel confessed.

Ross smiled. "So you don't think I pushed her off the edge?", Ross asked consciously.

"What.. Noo.. I'm not that shallow! She was the one who didn't know her real self. You're not to be blamed for that"

This made Ross feel good. He stepped forward and hugged Rachel. Both realised this was the first time they were hugging. They both felt so comfortable in each other's arms. Finally, they moved away. Both were smiling.

"So when do you want to take me out on a second date?" Rachel asked staring into his eyes.

"How about this Saturday? Have you ever dined at Alissandro's?"

"Nope... but won't it be too pricey?" Rachel suddenly realised he was still in college and he must get a limited monthly expense.

"Yeah.. but I do work part time at the museum, so..." he trailed off.

Rachel was proud of him but did not want to show that. "See.. You never told me that. Otherwise I would not have spared you with just a coffee and chinese take out on our first date" Rachel joked. Ross broke into laughter.

"So... I'll pick you up.. Saturday at 6?" Ross asked.

"On one condition" "What?" Ross got worried.

"You are not gonna kill Chandler. He seems funny" said Rachel.

"Hmmmmm... I guess I'll have to think about that" Both laughed and went to the cash counter to pay for their stuff.

* * *

Two days passed with the Gellers hosting Nana at their place. He and Rachel kept in touch with each other through text messages. Both felt so connected. This week was certainly turning to be the best week of Ross' life. He could feel there were more to come. And this feeling was mutual. Rachel was growing fonder of Ross with every passing second she spent thinking of him and could not wait for their second official date.

Before Ross knew,it was already Saturday. Thankfully, he did not have to count the seconds to tick 5.30 because Nana was visiting. Those who knew Nana, she was a very interesting person but at the same time, very strict. Judy and Monica were splitting images of her nature, he thought.

Ross was on his way to Rachel's house when he caught a flourist shop from the corner of his eye. He made a stop over there and went in. The old man looked at Ross happily "What kind of flowers you would like, Young Man?"

Ross did not know which ones Rachel might like so he was searching for the flowers where he could see a smile on her face.

"I can see it in your eyes the girl is special", The old man commented. Ross was taken aback. How did he know this girl was special? He could have come to pick some flowers for his mom or sister too. He just smiled.

"Yeah she is. But it's just our second date. So.. I don't want to give something over the top", Ross explained his situation to him.

"Here.. Lilies.. these would be perfect!" Ross took them in his hand and smelled. Suddenly an idea came to his mind.

"You do have the oriental ones, right?" Knowing that those lilies were seasonal and this was the time they were available. The man nodded.

"Great. I'll have seven of those, please. One for each day I have known her", Ross said with a smile. He handed the flowers to Ross and he paid for them.

"Good luck for your date" "Thanks"

* * *

Ross rung the doorbell to her place. She opened the door looking so beautiful to Ross. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey.. These are for you" He handed the bouquet of Lilies to her.

Rachel took them in her hands and smelled. Wow.. how did he do that? How did he know I loved Lilies? And he bought the Oriental ones.. Aww... Rachel was brought back to reality when Ross kept his hand on her shoulder "Didn't you like the flowers?"

"Oh Ross.. These are perfect. I was just surprised to see that you bought the oriental ones and you didn't even know I loved them", Rachel explained and hugged him. "Thank you" She said when they moved apart.

"You're welcome. Uhh.. we might as well take off. We don't want to be late"

"Yeah.. just let me put these in a vase and then we can go" Rachel smelled them again while going inside. Ross waited for her leaning on to the doorframe. Rachel came back after 5 minutes and grabbed his hand.

* * *

It was already 7 when they reached Allisandro's. The matre'd showed them their table.

"Do you like the place?", Ross asked while taking a sip from his water.

"Yeah.. it looks great. The ambience is nice" Rachel said while taking in her surroundings.

Yeah? Monica is never wrong when it comes to suggesting restaurants."

"You love her alot, don't you?" Rachel commented realising he told her so much about Monica every time they met.

"Huh.. Yeah.. She was my only friend in high school, so we're close. I mean.. I am popular in college now.. but you don't wanna see me in my high school days. I even looked like a geek.. Everyone teased me! She always would come to my rescue. She was big.. you know..", Ross recalled how miserable his life was in high school.

"Well.. she seems like a nice girl to me too.. and she's lucky to have a big brother like you" Ross was touched.

"Not more than me" Ross said seriously.

"Ofcourse... Next time you are showing me those pictures, Geller" Rachel said in an ordering tone.

Ross turned from where he was looking to see Rachel "So.. you see a third date with me in the future!?" Not in a questioning way but more in a confirming way.

Rachel smiled at his expression. He looked too cute to her at that moment. "Yeah.. why not? Don't you?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Oh yeah.. I saw it before I even saw the first date", Ross joked. Rachel laughed.

"The first date... Did I tell you my dad called when we were out and Jess told him I was on a date with a guy?" Rachel suddenly remembering the talk with her Dad the next day. Ross shook his head.

...

"Daddy.. it was just a coffee" She plopped down on her bed in Jessica's room rubbing her temple with the other hand.

"Oh I didn't know you liked to go out and have coffee at 10 in the night" Leonard said sarcastically

"Daddy.. try to understand.. we lost track of time.. we went to the Central Park for a light dinner" Rachel tried to explain to her Dad rolling her eyes.

"Sweet pea.. you don't know these guys nowadays.. You're so innocent, he could have taken advantage of you" Leonard tried to make his point.

"Come on, Daddy. Ross is not like those guys. He's so sweet.. I'm sure you'd like him" Rachel loved her father but she just could not take it when he won't understand her side.

"Ahh.. so he has a name! How can you say that about him if you have met him only twice?"

"At least I have met him. I know him, Daddy. And look at you.. already judging him" Rachel argued. There was silence on the other side. After a few seconds, Leonard knew better not to upset his daughter.

"Okay okay... You win.. Alright.. so if you say he's a good guy.. I'll take your word for it. But I'd like to meet him when I come to Long Island to pick you up" Leonard said giving in to his princess' wish.

"As you say, Daddy. You will like him, I know" Rachel said sweetly.

"I hope so, pumpkin. I gotta go now. Will talk to you later. Bye"

"Love you, Daddy. Goodbye" with that they hung up and Rachel sighed in relief having convinced her father.

...

"He seems like an intimidating person", Ross said after hearing about the talk.

"Oh yes.. he's so strict. I thought he'll come to pick me up right then. Thankfully he didn't, otherwise you'd have been sitting here alone", Rachel joked.

"So.. when do you have to go back?", Ross asked.

"In three weeks, I guess" Ross remained silent. Rachel knew that silence. It was about her having to go back. "Ross.. you knew that about me before you asked me out. So why are you acting like that all of a sudden?"

"Rachel... I-I just think one month is so less.. There is still so much I don't know about you.. and I want to know you", Ross explained.

"Ross.. even I want to know you. We'll make the most of this one month and then see where we stand. You will get to know me.. I promise" Rachel assured him putting her hand over his and giving it a squeeze. Ross smiled and kept his other hand over hers to let her know he was okay.. They were okay. He didn't quite know if they really were. Their moment was soon interrupted by the waiter as he brought their orders.

"A Caeser salad for the beautiful lady, and the steak for the Gentleman"

"Thankyou" They said politely. They didn't talk much during the dinner. This silence was awkward to both. Ross asked for the cheque and paid the bill.

* * *

In the car.. Rachel was looking through the window glass at the city quickly fading away. Ross was just keeping his eyes on the road. The radio was on. 'Walk On' by U2 played in low volume.

Rachel chuckled. Ross looked at her. "This is so us right now, Ross" Ross didn't understand. Rachel continued "At some point of time, we will have to just.. you know.. move on" Ross pulled over on the side of the road while she looked ahead on the road. She turned to him and continued. "In this one month, at least we'll get to.. to know if that moving on would be with each other or not" Now she looked straight into his eyes and leaned her side of the head on the back of the car seat. Ross didn't know what to say. She had a point, Ross thought.

Ross slowly leaned in towards her and kissed her. Ross had his one hand on her shoulder and the other in her hair while she rested her hand on his cheek. After what seemed like eternity, they pulled away but kept their foreheads against each other's, looking into each other's eyes.

"Wow" Rachel whispered, not wanting to disturb the comfortable silence.

"I know.. It was like everything you wanted" Ross said softly, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are we alright?" Rachel asked him, straightening herself.

"We are" He said firmly. Now he was sure himself too. He took her left hand and kissed her fingertips to let her know that. Both smiled at each other.

"Listen.." Ross started after driving for a few minutes. "There's an Annual Geller Summer Barbeque Brunch in my backyard tomorrow" Rachel looked at him with a weird expression. Ross shook his head embarrassed about these quirky little acts of his parents. "Don't even ask! Uhh.. Close friends and family are coming.. Umm.. I'd really love if you also come.. Bring Jessica along!" Ross invited her.

"Ross.. we just had a second date tonight. We just know that we like each other. We're still not sure what we mean to each other. Don't you think it's a little too early to meet the parents?" Rachel explained.

"Rach.. If it means that much to you, come as Mon's friend. And just so you know, it's gonna happen in the future anyw-" "But what about your parents?" Rachel interrupted him.

"Mon has invited Chandler. I don't think they'll have a problem with you" Ross said convincingly.

"Well.. I'm out of arguments now. I guess I'll just have to come" Rachel said rolling her eyes. "I need to think of a dress for tomorrow" Ross smiled.

"Such short notice, Ross!" Rachel playfully hit his right arm. "Ouch"

Soon they reached Rachel's place. Ross stopped the car and turned to look at her to find her already staring at him. "What?"

"You're too cute" Rachel pulled Ross' cheeks. "Okay.. THAT is a slap on my masculinity", Ross said. Rachel moved away and looked at him with a weird expression. "Oh God.. I spend way too much of time with Chandler" Ross realised. Both broke into fits of laughter.

Rachel controlled herself. "I think I should go now"

"I don't want you to" Ross whined.

"Me too.. But think of it this way, if you let me go now, I'll be able to get up early tomorrow and come to your place on time" Rachel explained to him.

"Alright! Hey I didn't give you my address, did I?" Ross suddenly realised they didn't get a chance for that. "Nope"

"Wait a sec" He grabbed a tissue from the box of kleenex kept in his car and a pen from the armrest.

"Here.. Give it to Jessica. I'm sure she will know the way"

"Yes, Sir" Rachel said saluting him. "Now shall I go?"

"No" He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight.. Now.. Go before I change my mind" Rachel smiled. She kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car. "Bye, you" She waved through the window glass.

* * *

Rachel went inside, to the room she was sharing with Jessica. Jessica was on her phone texting someone. As she heard the door open, she looked up to see Rachel grinning like idiots. "Someone got lucky"

Rachel snapped back to reality "Huh.. Oh God Jess, he's so amazing. I'm so thankful I came here this summer instead of going to Paris with Amy" She plopped down to her bed and sighed.

"Is there something for me to know?" Jessica was so curious about her cousin's date.

"Hmm-hmmm.. We had our first kiss tonight" Rachel was continuously smiling.

"And by the looks of it, it seems that was dreamy"

"Yeah.. it really was. He bought the oriental lilies for me.. Can you believe it? My previous boyfriends knew those are my favourite and they could never arrange them.. but Ross.. he didn't even know that" Rachel had her hand on her chest out of anticipatiom for the lilies Ross gave her.

"Maybe that's a coincidence"

"More like... Fate" Rachel had a dreamy look on her face when she suddenly realised she had to tell Jessica about the Barbeque. "Oh.. I hope you're free tomorrow.. Ross has invited both of us to his place for a Barbeque Brunch"

"Um.. Yeah sure.. I hope Joey is also there" Jessica said thinking. Rachel went to the bathroom to change. She just could not stop smiling. She didn't know what to do. But then.. she didn't want to stop, she was feeling something, something pure and true for someone.. and she was happy.. THAT SOMEONE was Ross!


	4. Chapter 4

Next day.. the Geller backyard was where almost everybody of Long Island was. Ross was with his cousin Harry, talking to Chandler and Joey with a beer in hand. Monica was with her mom and her Aunt Brooke. Jack.. being Jack.. was busy fiddling with the radio set to listen to the Rangers game that was on. Rachel and Jessica came through the entrance and were greeted by a very excited Monica. "Hey, I knew you would come" Rachel felt a warmth in the hug Monica gave to her.

"This my cousin.. Jessica. Jess.. this is Monica, Ross' little sister" Rachel introduced them

"Hey" "Hi" They shaked hands.

"I must say.. when someone says 'little sister' I forget that I do look little now.. You know.. I was a cow in high school" Monica was such a sporting spirit

"Yea.. Ross told me about those days.. I'd love to see his pictures some day. He said I don't wanna have a look at them. And that's what makes me curious" Rachel said to Monica.

"Well.. You have a point. Come.. I'll show you the pictures, then we can tease him afterwards" Monica grabbed Rachel's hand but Jessica excused herself to go meet Joey, who was now filling his plate with all the food. Rachel spotted Ross who was oblivious to her presence.

As soon as Rachel and Monica went inside the house, Ross turned to see if Rachel had come yet. He was anxious to see her. Little did he know that SHE was in HIS room with HIS little sister seeing HIS pictures of HIS high school days.

* * *

"Have a look at this album.. It's full of his photographs" Monica handed an album to Rachel, who was sitting on the bed in Ross' room.

"Ooo.. This is so cute. He was such a cute little weirdo" Rachel gushed. Monica smiled. She was starting to like Rachel for her brother.

"Eww.. what is he doing here?" Rachel was confused. Monica glanced at the photograph she was pointing at.

"Oh.. that's my first birthday.. He was so pissed off as I was grabbing everybody's attention that he tugged on his testicles so hard that Mom and Dad had to take him to emergency" Both were laughing endlessly. They just couldn't stop.

"Who's there? Mon.. is it you?" Ross peeped in to see both Monica and Rachel sitting on his bed. "Rachel.. You're here!" He exclaimed. Then he realised what was in her hand. "Oh. My. God."

He ran towards her and grabbed the album from her hand. "Oo-kay, I guess I heard Mom calling. I'll see you two later" Monica quickly rushed out of his room knowing her brother's temper. "I'll deal with you later, Mon" Ross yelled.

Ross turned to see Rachel laughing and his look softened. He loved her laugh. It was contagious. Rachel stopped. She stood up from the bed and walked to where Ross was standing. "Hey you" Rachel gave him a quick peck on the lips

"Hi.. How are you?" Ross threw the album on his bed and kept his hand on Rachel's waist.

"I'm good. I've been here for a while now, you didn't even look at me in the backyard" Rachel pouted.

"I apologise for that, Madame. I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you for that" Ross kissed her nose. Rachel smiled.

"You know.. I came to my room to take my cell phone only.. I wanted to call you to ask where you were" Ross explained.

Rachel jerked away from him and grabbed his hand. "Sit" She ordered him. She took the album in one hand and kept it on her lap. "Oh no.. I'm already embarrassed that you saw half of them.. Please save me the embarrassment for the other half!" Ross whined like a little boy. He could be so adorable sometimes.

"I really liked this one" Rachel pointed to the one in his infant days. "That's because I was a baby.. Babies are cute" Ross looked back and grabbed the AC remote.

"Ahh" Ross quickly turned around to look at her. "I found the high school Ross" Ross put his face in his hands.

"Seriously.. What's with the hair? Which era were you living in, the BC?" Rachel looked at him with teasing smile.

"See.. That's why I didn't want you to look at THAT"

"God Ross.. You're such a baby. Look at yourself now.. I mean you turned out to be just fine!" Rachel kissed him on the cheek to make her point. Ross felt good at this.

"Alright.. enough of this. Let's go outside. We have been in here for quite a while now. We need to introduce you to my parents" Ross closed the album and kept it on his bed. Rachel's happy expression changed to a nervous one. "Don't worry.. Just be yourself, you'll be fine"

They walked hand-in-hand in the staircase. Rachel pulled away as they entered the backyard. Ross looked at her with a confused expression. "Let's just not go over the top" Ross understood. They made their way towards Judy who was standing with someone.

"Mom.. This is Rachel. She's visiting her cousin from New Jersey. Sh-" Ross said to Judy.

"Oh yea.. Jessica, right? Monica told me about her" She turned to Rachel "Hello, dear"

"Hey, Mrs Geller. You have a lovely home" Rachel extended her hand. Judy smiled at her and shaked her hand.

"Thank you, Dear. So tell me.. What are you doing in life, Rachel?" Judy asked her.

"I'm a fashion major at Yale" Rachel said proudly."That's great!"

When Chandler called Ross, he went over. Judy continued "My Ross here is a good boy.. I hope you know that" Judy winked at her. Rachel looked past Judy at where Ross was standing and said "Certainly", a dreamy look on her face.

Judy smiled and excused herself to attend to her other guests. "I'll see you around, Rachel. Have fun"

* * *

It was now 4 and the crowd was much lighter. Jack, Judy and Nana were sitting on the table. Joey and Jessica were continuously flirting. Chandler and Monica were nowhere to be found. Ross and Rachel were on the swings.

Ross was telling one of his stories about how he, Chandler, Joey and their other friend Gandalf had a wild party "God Ross.. that must have been so much fun" Rachel said laughing.

"You know.." Rachel started trying to recall something "One time.. I exchanged sugar with salt and Amy had to drink a sour tea" Ross was shocked to hear about her kiddishness. "Trust me.. I've played so many pranks on my sisters to get back at them for making my life miserable"

"Do you still do that?" Ross asked.

"Oh I did cut Jill's new dress before I came here. She took my favourite skirt without my permission. I don't know if they got to know about that yet" Rachel started to wonder.

"You're such a mischievous girl. A typical example of kidults" Ross joked.

"Kidult?" Rachel asked with a confused expression.

"Oh I call the transitional phase between being a kid and becoming an adult. For me.. Adulthood really begins at 25. 18-25 is just 'Kidulthood' Ross explained.

"You're such a geek" Rachel smirked. Ross looked at her burst into a laughter. The way Rachel called him a geek, it was adorable to him. Rachel joined him. They felt so comfortable with each other. They could make complete fool of themselves in front of each other without thinking twice.

"Wow.. Look at you two.. completely oblivious to the world" Monica grinned at them. Rachel looked at her blushing a little.

"Actually, we are going for a movie. Would you guys like to come along?" Monica asked.

"Oh I have to ask Jessica. Jess-"

"She's coming. I asked her and Joey already" Chandler also joined them.

"Hi Rachel. Didn't get a chance to meet you earlier" Chandler kept his hand on Monica's waist.

"Well.. you WERE busy" Rachel said sarcastically while getting up from the swing. Ross also got up and Rachel snaked her hands around Ross' left arm. She could feel his muscles, so she looked at him and smiled. Tough on the outside, a softy on the inside.. A rare combination, she thought.

* * *

The six of them reached the theatre and got their tickets. Needing some privacy, all the three couples took seats which were far away from the other two.

Ross and Rachel got the topmost row. The opening credits to the movie were being shown. Ross looked at her "Hey.. Thanks for coming today. I really appreciate it"

"Well.. You did convince me to come. Plus... I just couldn't say no to your eyes"

"Really?" Rachel nodded. He continued. "Uhh.. I needed to run something by you" Rachel's expression turned into a serious one looking at him. "There's nothing to worry about. Umm.. It's just that I'm going over to the Atlantic City tomorrow."

"Oh.." Ross could see the sadness on her face.

"It's a guys' trip. Chan and Joey are coming too. This trip was planned before I even met you" Ross explained.

"That's... fine. So.. when do you come back?" Rachel asked hoping he'd come back soon.

"In two days.. on Wednesday night!" Ross answered.

"Hmm" Disappointment visible in her tone.

"I would have invited you but I was the one to add the 'no girl' clause" Rachel could tell he was sorry that they will miss three days to be together. If only Rachel lived in Long Island, these three days wouldn't have mattered. But their time was already limited.

"It's alright, Ross. Go.. have fun!" Ross smiled. He grabbed her hand and went to watch the movie, feeling relieved after telling about his trip to Rachel.

Rachel, on the other hand, could not stop the trail her thoughts were forming. Atlantic City... Beaches... Casinos... Alcohol... Sexy Chicks... Oh God.. Ross with another girl! No... he won't do anything stupid. But why was she worried? Ross did not make any commitment to her. Not yet, at least. They were still in the phase of... knowing each other. They were just going out. She herself said they didn't know what they meant to each other. What she didn't know was... she was falling hard for Ross, falling in love with him!

* * *

The next day.. Rachel was at Ross' to say goodbye to him. She could not hide her emotions which were building up inside. She didn't think she had the right to tell him not to do any funny business or... did she?

"Hey buddy.. we should go now if we wanna make it on time" Chandler yelled at Ross who was still marking the checklist he had prepared. Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at his little obsessions. Must be a Geller trait, she thought.

Ross turned to Rachel. She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "Hey.. Don't be sad. I'll be back before you even know it" Ross whispered in her ear, still hugging.

Few minutes passed and Rachel reluctantly pulled away. "Have fun, you guys. Don't drive too fast"

"Well.. I'm sure Ross can take care of that part" Chandler made a face. Everybody knew when it came to driving, Ross was so cautious. "One time, he got a ticket for being extra slow on the highway" Rachel, Monica and Joey laughed.

"Seriously.. Drive safe.. I want you guys back in one piece" Monica said obviously worried about her boyfriend and her brother.

Ross gave a quick hug to Rachel and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye" And he was gone.

* * *

Ross was in the back seat. He could not help but to think about the expression on Rachel's face when they said goodbye. Why was she so upset? Tensed even.. Did he do or say something wrong? Maybe she didn't want him to go.. Maybe he should have cancelled the trip.. or postponed it. Why didn't she say anything? But then.. why would she say anything? According to her, they were just... going out?

Ross was so engrossed in his thoughts that he could not even comprehend what Joey had asked him. He said "Hmm" and Joey seemed satisfied with his answer. To avoid any further confusion, he closed his eyes pretending to sleep while he was still occupied by his thoughts of Rachel.

Meanwhile in Long Island.. Rachel was out shopping with Monica and Jessica. She was outside a trial room while Monica was changing. Shopping did take her mind off of Ross. She was glad she accepted Monica's offer to come with her. Monica.. she was a fun person. She was starting to like this girl. Every bit Ross said about her was true. Oh.. Ross.. there he was again.. invading her thoughts!

* * *

Later that night, Rachel was lying on her bed thinking about calling Ross. Is he missing me already, like I am? Should I call him? Will he be happy if I called?

Rachel snapped back to reality when she heard her cell phone ringing. She saw the screen and sighed happily. It was Ross. She picked it up.

"Hey.. I was thinking about calling you just now" Ross felt so relieved to hear the chirpy Rachel. "Yeah well.. I beat ya" Ross replied. Rachel laughed.

"How are you?" Ross asked.

"Ross.. you've been gone for like.. 10 hours. What do you expect?"

Ross chuckled. "Sorry.. It feels like I haven't seen you for days" Rachel's heart skipped a beat. So he WAS missing her. "That's nice of you. Whatcha doing?"

"Lying on my bed. Couldn't sleep actually"

"And you thought I would sing you a lullaby" Rachel joked.

"Well.. if you insist, I don't really mind. But seriously.. I thought you would like to talk to me whole night long" Ross said slowly.

"What makes you think that?"

"Uhh.. Would it be too corny if I said my heart told me that you were dying to talk to me?" She blushed.

"Well... that IS corny.. but its sweet actually. And.. correct as well" Rachel said feeling a little shy all of a sudden.

"Monica called me earlier. She told me you had a GREAT girls day out"

"O yea.. To be honest with you, Jess is never able to give an honest opinion but Monica frankly told me about what she felt. We laughed so much at the phrases she used.. She actually said that I looked like a parrot in that dress" Ross stifled a chuckle. "I can imagine"

"Oh no Mister.. you so cannot"

"Believe me, Rach. I can. Monica clicked your image and sent it to me right then"

"Noooooooo" In true Rachel style. Now Ross was laughing out loud. Rachel was so much fun to tease.

"I'm so gonna kill your little sister"

"O yea? You will have to pay for that, Miss Greene!" Ross said playfully.

"What might that be, Mister?" Rachel asked.

"Hmm.. Something worth my sister's life...let's see" Rachel chuckled. Should I tell him about my doubts? Will he be able to understand? Suddenly she heard Joey in the background. "Hey Man" "Someone got lucky, I see" Ross said to him, turning around.

"Where was Joey?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yeah.. He met a girl at the beach" Ross answered.

"Oh.. Uhh.. Didn't umm.. you.. meet someone?" Rachel questioned him cautiously hoping he would not take it in the wrong way.

"Huh.. Umm.. Why would I meet someone?" Ross said rhetorically.

"Well.. Have you seen you?" Ross chuckled. Rachel continued. "Any girl would be happy to hang out with you"

"Ohh like that.. Well.. I don't think I need to meet someone else.. cos I already met a girl who lit up my life when she walked into it" Ross said sweetly.

Rachel kept her free hand on her heart. She took in his confession. Her heart was beating so fast. This statement cleared all her doubts. "You have a way withe words don't you?" He chuckled at this. She continued. "But do you really mean that?"

"Each and every word"

"Thank god.. Ross.. I was meaning to ask you about us since this morning because I know what kind of a place is the Atlantic City.. But you are so great, Ross. Yo-"

"Rachel.. ssh.. you don't have to worry about that. It's true that we are not committed to each other like Mon and Chan are. But I do believe we can be truthful to the bond we share by respecting each other. I really feel.. if we take it in the right direction.. THIS can turn into something very good, something eternal"

This calmed Rachel down and she felt her eyes watering. Was he really saying that? Was he even real? Did guys like him even exist? If not.. she was so god-damn lucky to have found him. She would put her soul in whatever THIS was. Few seconds passed. "Rach, you there?"

"Yea.. Yes. I am, Ross. And I agree with you. Thank you" Rachel said softly. "For what?" He asked

"For being real" Ross smiled.

"You're not so bad with words, yourself"

"Shut up and go to bed. You must be tired" Rachel ordered with a chuckle.

"Yea.. Sweet dreams"

"You too, sleep well. Bye"

They hung up and went to sleep with a relieved expression on their faces.

* * *

Next morning, Rachel was sleeping soundly in her bed when Jessica yelled from downstairs. "Raaaaaacheelllllll.. Mom and Dad are coming today"

Rachel got up and yawned. Jessica was now in the room. "Heeeeeeyyyy.. Sleeping beauty, I said Mom and Dad are coming back today"

"Is it a bad thing?" Rachel said groggily.

"No.. But it will be if you don't get up fast and help me. I promised them I'll clean the house when they were gone"

"Hummm-Hmm... alright" Rachel plopped down on her bed again.

"Rachel... Get up, get up, get up, get up" Jessica was now kneeling on the side of her bed, hitting her with pillows now.

"Alright.. Alright I'm up" Rachel groaned.

Jessica and Rachel were in the living room. After having breakfast, they decided to start from over there. Rachel was fluffing the cushions when her phone rang. Almost immediately, she took the phone out of her pocket and picked up the call. "Hello?"

"Hi" Hearing that voice, Rachel hugged the cushion to her chest.

"Hey you. How are you?"

"I'm good. How you doing?" Rachel laughed at his words. "I think you're spending way too much of time with Joey. Anyways I'm tired. Jessica's parents are coming back today and we're cleaning. Thanks to you, I already slept so late last night and now I'm cleaning" She groaned.

Ross was laughing out loud on the other side. "Do you really think it's funny?" Rachel said pissed off by his laughter.

"No.. alright.. hmm.. umm.. seriously, don't worry, I'm sure you guys will finish it off in time" Ross said controlling himself.

"I hope so. Listen.. I'll call you later. Jessica is glaring at me. Have fun"

"Oh alright. Take care" Rachel did not reply. She just hung up.

* * *

Jessica was organising the kitchen cabinet while Rachel was in the bathroom when the doorbell rung. "Oh my god. Are they here already? They were supposed to come around 5. It's just 1" Jessica was talking to herself when Rachel came and said "Are you going to answer the door anytime soon?"

Rachel walked to the house door and opened it to find a very chirpy Monica. "Hey Rachel. How are you?" They hugged.

"Hi Mon. What are you doing ov-? Wait a sec.. how did you know the address?" Rachel was confused.

"Oh.. I followed you last night. I was keeping an eye on you for Ross. But then I thought it's wrong, I must tell you and apologise"

Rachel just looked at her. Monica giggled. "Alright.. I just came to help you clean up the place. Ross called me up to come and help you. He knows I love to clean"

"Seriously I thought you were Chandler disguised as Monica" This earned her a big laugh from Monica. "But really? You'll help us?" Rachel said confirmingly.

"Of course.. there's only one condition" Rachel gave her a confused look so she continued. "I AM INCHARGE" She ordered her. Rachel was just laughing.

* * *

Monica kept the folded clothes in the cupboard. "That is the last thing. And it is still 4.22" She claimed proudly.

"Thank you so much, Monica. It could not have been possible without you" Jessica said.

"Don't mention it. Go freshen up" Monica turned to Rachel. "So... are you missing Ross?" Rachel was taken aback by her forward question.

"Let's talk about that over a cup of coffee"

Monica and Rachel were sitting on the kitchen table. "Oh my god. So you thought he was gonna hook up with someone in Atlantic City?" Monica took a sip out of her coffee, which she made herself.

"Yea.. I mean.. 'We are NOT committed. And he IS a guy' this thing was not coming out of my head" Rachel explained.

"Rachel.. One thing you need to understand is.. Ross is not like the other guys"

"Don't you think I know that now? He really calmed me down when he called up last night. He said such sweet things" Rachel said thinking about the things he confessed.

"So... how do you really feel about him?"

"You know.. I thought we'll date for a month, as I have to go back.. and see what we mean to each other. But now I don't think we need to wait for that long. Already, I feel things for him I've never felt for anybody. He's an amazing guy"

Monica was happy for her brother. She could tell Rachel was saying that with her heart. "I'm happy for both of you. He's missing you like crazy over there"

* * *

Jessica's parents arrived just before 5. Rachel introduced Monica to her Aunt Lisa and Uncle James, saying that she was her friend, consciously hiding the one detail that included Ross. Monica said her goodbyes after making small talk with them.

"So Monica seems like a nice girl. I can't believe she lives in Long Island and I never met her before" Lisa said while taking a sip of her tea.

"Yea she really is. But you know, she's a little shy. And.. a soon-to-be chef, so she spends a lot of time home.. umm.. experimenting" Rachel explained.

Lisa and James laughed. They were happy to know that Rachel and Jessica didn't feel lonely when they were gone. Monica did seem like a good company.

"Let's invite her over for lunch sometime. That'll be good" James suggested.

"Oh that'll be lovely, Honey" Lisa agreed with her husband. She looked at Jessica and Rachel for agreement.

"Yea sure, we could invite Sylvia too" Jessica added.

"It's settled then. Come on honey, we must take some rest before the screaming and shouting begins.. you know, when we open our suitcase to show these two what we brought for them" James stood up.

* * *

Chandler, Joey and Ross were having the time of their life chilling out on the beach. This was a much needed break for them.

"Taking a sunbath on the beach with a beer in hand.. Could it GET any better?" Chandler spoke first in his signature style.

"I agree with you, Man" Ross picked up his beer to make a toast. "You guys are insanely crazy"

"Thanks Man" Joey said looking at Chandler with a look which said 'Where is he going with this?'

"Let me continue.. You both drive me nuts at times. But seriously.. You both are the best friends any guy could ever wish for. To friends!" Ross exclaimed.

"To friends!" Chandler and Joey repeated.

* * *

Ross was getting ready to go down to the Hotel Discotheque with Chandler and Joey. He was putting gel in his hair when his phone rang. He picked it from the bedside table. His face lit up when he saw who was calling. "Hello?" Ross went back infront of the mirror.

"Hey you. Thanks for sending Monica in to help us"

"Yeah well.. I'd have come myself if I was there. That would have given me an excuse to see you on your busy day"

"That would have been nice" Rachel said thoughtfully.

"But hey.. Monica DOES love cleaning so.. Everyone's happy!" Ross said cheerfully.

"That's true. You know, Uncle James and Aunt Lisa really liked Mon it seemed. They were wondering why they never met her when she was from Long Island herself"

"Well.. Monica has that kinda personality.. you know, somewhat magnetic" Ross said proudly about his little sister.

"Yeah.. They asked me and Jess to-"

"It's Jess and I"

Rachel remained silent for a few seconds before she finally spoke. "You do want to talk to me, don't you?"

"Yeah" Ross said slowly.

"Then shut up and listen. Don't act like such a geek on the phone too" Rachel said playfully. Ross did not say anything. "Alright so what I was saying is they asked JESS AND I to invite her over for lunch. Do you think Monica would come?" Ross smiled when he heard Rachel correct her mistake. "I'll bet she will... Umm.. Can I come too?" Ross wondered.

"Uhh.. About that" Rachel got nervous. "Umm.. I don't think I got the chance to mention your name" She said carefully.

"What?" Ross chuckled. "Umm.. then how did you introduce her?"

"Oh I said she met us during the week and.. we clicked instantly. Umm.. I didn't want them to know about.. how fast THIS is going before.. you know, WE ourselves know where it's going" Rachel tried to make her point, more to herself than to Ross.

"Oh" Ross said, trying to understand. He remained silent and Rachel said "Why aren't you saying something?"

Ross cleared his throat. "I just need to ask one question to you"

"Yes"

"Why do you keep reinforcing this particular point? I mean.. everytime we talk about our relationship, you don't seem to be convinced. And... this is after our first date when I thought you were feeling the same way as I was. But you know what, NOW I'm really confused"

Rachel did not seem to have any answer for that. She really was thinking, why she didn't tell Jessica's parents how she ACTUALLY met Monica when her father knew about Ross already. Few minutes passed and Ross was waiting for her to say something, anything. Joey called Ross to come outside.

"Listen Joey's calling me. Uh-" Rachel snapped back. "Where are you going?" She asked quickly.

"We're going downstairs to the Casino. Think about what I said and we'll talk when I get back"

"Hmmm-hmm" Rachel was still thinking.

"And umm.. Don't think that I'd do something stupid. Just... trust me!" With that, Ross hung up. Rachel did not really get his last sentence. She was still holding her cell phone to her ear.

* * *

The next day was a slow one for both of them. Rachel didn't really have anything to do except for to come up with an answer for Ross' question. Ross did have something to do, a lot of things.. Hell he was in the Atlantic City.. but his mind was really not helping him.

Joey and Chandler decided to take Ross for a couple of drinks before heading back home. They knew something was up with their friend and that SOMETHING was related to Rachel.

They all were in a decent Bistro. "Come on Man, help us out over here" Joey said looking at Ross.

"Ross, you really need to tell us why you're acting strange... er?" Ross chuckled at Chandler's last minute improvisation. Chandler spoke in his wrist like Secret Service "Mission 'getting Ross to react to our conversation ' which seemed pretty impossible is Accomplished"

This brought a full fledged grin on his face. After a few seconds, he stopped and became serious. "Alright.. it's about Rachel. Sh-"

"We knew it" Joey exclaimed.

"She doesn't really seem to be convinced about US"

"Well.. Monica was not convinced of us for the first two months"

"Yeah but that was because she liked you just as a friend before. You were a nice person so she accepted to go out with you to see what happens. But Rachel and I.. we felt a connection on the very first day we met. She said on our first date she felt the same way. Now she always says.. 'We should see where this is going. We should see what we mean to each other after one month. It is going really fast, you know' I don't know what to think of that"

"Dude, even in this situation.. you are forgetting a very important detail. She is from New Jersey" Joey pointed out.

Chandler nodded his head in agreement. "Our Catholic friend does make a point. Maybe she does not want to go out of her way.. Uhh.. she's afraid to hurt herself.. or you, when she has to go back. I mean.. She HAS to go back. And we all know how many long distance relationships work"

Ross took in what his friends were saying. He took a sip of his beer. "But how to assure her that I'm a good guy?"

"Well.. I don't think you need to tell her THAT. I'm sure she didn't come here to have a summer fling. If she's even going out with you, that means she must see some potential in you" That did make sense to Ross. He'd talk to her when he gets back. He really needed to see her and apologise for the way he acted on the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks **m4manju** , you're my star you know.. Thanks for the lovely review. I hope to keep it realistic and different from other fics at the same time. Please everybody, Read and Review.. cos its nice to read how you guys find my work. Constuctive criticism is always welcomed. Thankyou!

* * *

It was around 10 in the night when the three guys reached Long Island. Joey and Chandler were gonna stay at Ross' to avoid late night driving. They were both sound asleep on the sleeping bags in Ross' bedroom. Ross didn't really feel like sleeping so he was in the living room thinking about.. No guesses there, right?

His cell phone vibrated on his lap startling him. Thank God I put it on vibrate or else everyone would be awake, he thought.

He saw the caller was Rachel and kept looking at the screen for a few seconds before finally accepting the call. "Hello?"

"Hi Ross. I hope you were not asleep"

"No no.. What's up?"

"Uhh.. Nothing I just wanted to talk to you. Umm.. when did you get back?"

"Around 10. So what did you want to say to me?" Ross asked curiously.

"Not like this. Will you come over?"

"What? Rachel it's like 1 in the morning"

"I know but.. I really need to see you to talk to you. Please, Ross" Rachel literally begged.

"Alright. I'll be there in about 10 minutes" Ross gave in to her wish.

"Great. Don't ring the bell. I'll leave the door open. Just come on up to my room"

"Okay" He hung up.

What could possibly be the matter?, he thought. 'I'll just have to go over there to get the answer, don't I?' He quietly grabbed the car keys and left.

* * *

Ross was at Jessica's place in no time. He did what Rachel told him, went upstairs and stood infront of the room for a while, thinking what he was gonna say to her. Should he apologise? No.. let's see what she has to say. With that he entered the room. Rachel was laying on her bed. It was dark but he could see her clearly as the moon light from the window was shining on Rachel's face. Her eyes were closed. She looked so beautiful at that moment.

Feeling his presence, Rachel got up and walked towards him. She hugged him standing on her tip toes. Her chin rested on his shoulder and her hands were behind his neck. Ross didn't respond at first but could not resist her after missing her for 3 days. So he finally hugged her back resting his hands on her waist.

They stood like that for what seemed like eternity. Ross pulled away to look at her. There was a hint of tears on her face. He moved his hands to her shoulders. "What's the matter?" Ross wiped the stray tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Ross.. I thought about what you said on the phone. I'm sorry. I really am. I like you so much. But I can't help but to feel a bit afraid of my feelings for you. This IS going too fast. It's just that.. I don't wanna hurt either of us when I have to go back to New Jersey"

"Rach.. Don't be afraid. If your heart tells you this is right, just go with it. Let me tell you.. I missed you like crazy in these three days. I was asked out by a lot of girls but I knew you were waiting for me over here. I mean.. THIS... is not just a summer fling, is it?" Ross said putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh God no.. Ross. No, it's not a summer fling. It's so much more than that" Rachel answered quickly

"What is really bothering you? If going back to New Jersey is what it is.. then we could have a long distance relationship, right? We'll make that extra little effort" Ross suggested.

"Would you really be okay with that?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel.. at least you would still be in my life" Ross explained kissing her forehead. Rachel looked at him lovingly and smiled. He was an amazingly understanding person.

"I wanted to ask you something" She asked after a few moments passed. Ross remained silent which was a cue for her to continue. "Can I be your girlfriend, Ross?" Rachel's eyes were hopeful. Ross smiled and nodded his head before leaning in to kiss her on the lips this time. He didn't know he missed her lips so much before he actually kissed them again. They were so soft, so smooth. And they were Rachel's. The kiss was not passionate but more of a soft brushing up of lips to let each other know that this was real. They were now in a relationship.

They both broke the moment when the lightening struck at the window making a loud sound. Rachel looked at him afraid and hugged him with all her might, never wanting to let go. Ross closed his eyes feeling her presence in his arms. Suddenly his eyes shot open when another lightening struck. It was pouring cats and dogs. His eyes went to the wall clock. He saw it was 2 already. He broke away from her. "I think I should go now. It's late"

"Umm.. would you mind staying over here? I mean.. it's raining heavily and you don't want to catch cold now, do you?"

Ross thought about it. He smiled at her. "On one condition- you will wake me up before 6 so that I can go back home without creating a fuss over there"

Rachel laughed. "Arghhh.. You know I'm a late sleeper. That is so not fair. But alright if that's what it takes to make you stay" Rachel gave him a peck on the lips.

"Come on" She grabbed his hand and took him to the bed.

"Uhh.. let me just leave a text for Chan. I don't want any of them to be wondering where I am"

He kept the phone on the side table got into bed. They didn't do anything wild. They just lay on her bed with Rachel hugging him in the middle and her head resting on his chest. His hands continuously stroked her hair.

* * *

It was almost 6 in the morning when Ross woke up. He felt something covering up his face. He opened his eyes to see multiple strands of blonde hair. Then he remembered the events of last night. Very slowly, he removed Rachel's hair so as to not wake her up. He moved her face to her side of pillow and kept looking at her. She slept peacefully, laying on her side with her lips parted. How could God make someone so beautiful? And even if he did, how did this girl choose him to be her boyfriend?

He was truly mesmerised by her. Not able to resist, he bent and planted a kiss on her lips. Suddenly, he felt her reacting to it. It was no longer an innocent peck but very much passionate than he originally had thought it to be. Their moment ended when the alarm started to buzz.

"Good morning" Ross kissed her on the nose. Rachel just smiled. She was feeling so happy to see his face first thing in the morning. She straigtened up a bit. "I can't believe I'm waking up next to you"

"I know.. It's pretty unbelievable"

"I had the best sleep in months. Listening to your heartbeat felt so amazingly peaceful" Rachel kept her hand on his chest.

They kept looking at each other in one of those infamous Ross and Rachel stares.

"Hey.. I didn't notice it when I got here but.. uhh where is Jessica? I mean.. Don't think I'm complaining but umm.. wondering"

Rachel laughed at his sudden realisation. "Oh she only gave me the idea to call you over in the night so that we could spend our day together without any fights or you know, intense talks" Rachel explained.

"That sounds.. umm.. perfect" Ross kissed her hand when he got a look at his wrist watch. "Ooh.. I should head back. I must get out of here before your uncle or aunt finds me. I'll call you after breakfast to fix up our date" Ross said while getting up from the bed.

"Sure. Umm.. Ross?" "Yeah"

"Come over to pick me up. I'll introduce you to Uncle James and Aunt Lisa"

"Really?" Rachel nodded. This meant so much to Ross. He kneeled on the bed to give her a quick peck on the lips. "See ya" With that he was gone.

Rachel kept looking at the door for a few minutes after Ross left. She felt content. She was happy that they cleared their doubts last night. Ross was her boyfriend now, and that thought alone brought a huge smile on her face. She plopped back down on the bed and sighed happily, going back to sleep.

* * *

It was the same evening. Ross was driving his car to pick Rachel up. He was gonna take her for a dinner at Sorentino's. He already had the Oriental Lilies, her favourite flowers. He reached the place and rung the bell, more nervous than before as he was gonna meet Rachel's uncle and aunt. This was a big moment as they WILL definitely tell Rachel's father about him.

The door was opened by Jessica who greeted Ross with a handshake and invited him into the living room where her dad was seated. On their way, they saw Rachel coming down the stairs.

"Hey you" Rachel said with a big smile.

"These are for you" Ross kissed her cheek.

"God Ross.. Don't you think you're spoiling her too much?" Jessica spoke eyeing the bouquet. Rachel gasped. She was going to say something but Ross immediately spoke. "Well.. She deserves every bit of it"

She turned to him, completely touched by his words, to find him already looking at her with his puppy dog eyes. "Thank you. I love them" She leaned in to kiss him softly. They pulled away and Rachel grabbed his hand.

They entered the living room. Rachel cleared her throat. "Uncle James? I'd like you to meet somebody"

James closed his newspaper and looked at his niece who was accompanied by a guy.

"This is Ross Geller, my boyfriend" Rachel said proudly. She loved saying that.

"Er.. Good Evening, Sir" Ross offered him his hand. James being a welcoming person, smiled and shook his hand.

"Where are you from, Ross?" James inquired.

"I'm from Long Island, Sir. I'm majoring in Paleontology at NYU

"Good"

Rachel saw they were getting warmed up so she went upstairs to do some last minute touch-up. After a while, James spoke up. "So.. What are your plans with our Rachel?"

Ross was a little taken aback. He chuckled to hide his usual nervousness. "I-I really like her, Sir. But umm.. we have decided to take it slow as we know each other for like two weeks"

"Hmmm-hmm" James crossed his arms. "Rachel is like my own daughter, Son. Do take care of her" He said firmly.

"Of course, Sir" Ross assured.

"Good... Uh.. I met your sister the other day. Monica, is it?" Ross nodded. "She's a good girl"

"Yea she is" Ross said. James could see he was a little scared.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm gonna take it easy on you cos I know Leo is gonna give you a hard time. You see, he's so protective about his daughters, especially Rachel. She's like his Princess"

"That she is, by all means" Ross agreed with pure admiration. He was thinking about Rachel's beauty, her eyes, her hair, her heart. Oh.. Her heart.

Ross' thoughts were soon stopped by Rachel's voice. "Ahemm ahem.. Am I interrupting anything?" Neither heard Rachel coming in.

"Uhh.. No, I was just telling Ross about your dad"

"Oh Uncle James.. Trying to scare him away, are you?" She joked holding Ross' arm.

Everybody laughed. "Shall we go now?" Rachel looked up at Ross. He nodded. He turned to look at James. "It was nice meeting you, Sir"

"You too. I would have loved for you to meet Lisa but she is out shopping for groceries"

"Chill Uncle James. This is not gonna be the last time he's here"

"Alright! Have fun, kids. Bring her home by midnight" James warned playfully.

"Certainly" Ross held Rachel's hand and they started to walk.

"Bye Jessica" Rachel yelled and they were off.

* * *

Ross and Rachel were in the car. Rachel was playing with Ross' right hand which was free at the moment. Suddenly, she realised she didn't know where they were going so she turned to look at him. "Hey.. you didn't tell me where we are going!" She exclaimed.

"Oh.. That would be a surprise but we are gonna make a stop at the Museum first"

"Why the Museum?" Rachel asked clearly not happy with that idea. She knew Ross loved them and she respected that but she couldn't help the change of tone in her voice.

"Yea.. I got a call in the afternoon. They said I needed to come down over there for some emergency" Ross rolled his eyes.

"But it's a part time job. Does this come under your agreement?" Ross smiled seeing her whining like a child.

"Sweetie, it does. I'm sorry"

"Alright" Rachel gave in. She was going to be with Ross. That will make it better, she thought.

She has no idea what's gonna hit her, Ross thought.

"And we're here!" Ross said excitedly.

"God... you ARE a geek!" Rachel said playfully. Ross just looked at her clearly not amused while she just laughed.

They were walking hand-in-hand in the corridors of the Museum. When they neared a dinosaur exhibit, Ross started to tell her about the extinct animal.

"You know, it's 65 million years old specimen of a tyrannosaurous. It was the first dinosaur to-"

Rachel was looking at him with admiringly. She didn't even listen to half of the things he said. But the way he was speaking about the dinosaurs, it was too adorable, she thought. That was one of the many things she loved about him, his passion for the littlest of things. Of course, Dinosaurs were a big part of HIS life.

"-So that's why they became extinct"

"Uh huh" That was all Rachel could say.

"Umm.. Are you gonna be okay here alone? I'm just gonna go in there for my work. Call me if I don't come back in ten minutes" Ross said pointing towards a large double door.

"Don't take too long. I'll miss you" Ross' heart melted at her words. There was so much innocence in them.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Ross was still doing his work. Rachel was getting frustrated now. She decided to call him but he didn't answer. "Arghhhh Ross!"

'Should I go in there?' She thought

"Lets just peep in through the door whats happening", she mumbled to herself.

Rachel walked down to the door and knocked. When no answer came, she opened it a little. She pushed it a bit more to get a good look at the room. She gasped. Ross was nowhere to be seen but the ceiling was filled with stars. She walked inside the room and stood in the middle taking in the beauty of the stars.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her waist from behind. It was Ross. "Do you like it?" He whispered in her ear. She kept her hand over his and nodded, still mesmerised. She turned around to look at him. He gave her another bouquet this time of Roses. She gladly accepted and smelled them

"Ross.. what is all this for?" She asked smiling.

"Look up!" He said softly. She did what she was told and what she saw left her spellbound. The stars re-arranged to form a sentence.

'THANK YOU FOR BEING MY GIRLFRIEND'

Her eyes immediately filled with tears. She considered herself as the luckiest girl in the world. And the reason was standing right infront of her. Finally, she looked at that reason. She was smiling and a tear fell down her cheek. Ross kissed her there and tasted her tear. She immediately kept the bouquet on the nearest seat and pulled him through the collar of his shirt to press her lips to his. His hands instantly found her waist. She moved her hands at the back of his head, feeling his short, crunchy hair and finally settled on his neck. In no time, her tongue was begging to enter his mouth, to which he gladly accepted. Carried away by the moment, Ross left a trail of kisses from her jawbone to her neck. Rachel moaned and tilted her head to feel more of his lips.

This was soon turning into a steamy make out session. They came back to their senses when Ross' phone rung and they quickly pulled away. They both were left breathless by the kiss.

Ross saw Joey's name flashing so he picked up. He gained his breath and spoke "Hey Jo, whats up?" Meanwhile, Rachel was reminiscing about what just happened.

"Uh..I had two extra tickets for the Knicks game tomorrow. I was wondering if you would like to come. Chandler is, too"

Ross made a face. "Is that it? You're calling me to ask this when you know I'm on a DATE!?" He emphasised on date and Rachel got startled.

"Uh yea.. It skipped my mind and then I suddenly remembered, but it was too late because you picked it up. I'm sorry" Joey did not want to see the Red Ross when he saw him the next time. Ross' look softened a bit, thinking he was getting angry at his friend for no reason.

"Oo-kay.. I'll talk to you later" Joey said after a few moments, when he didn't hear Ross say anything.

"Yaa.. and hey, don't give that ticket to anyone else!" Ross warned him playfully.

"You got it" Joey said in his signature style.

Ross kept the phone in his pocket and looked at Rachel who was staring past him. "Rach?" No answer. "Rachel?"

He shook her shoulders. "Rachel, sweetie?"

"Huh.. yea?"

Ross chuckled. "Are you alright? You seemed a bit out of it"

"Oh yeaa... Yeah I'm perfectly fine" Rachel said reassuring him.

Suddenly, Ross' look turned to a serious one. "Listen.. umm.. I didn't mean to do what I did. I guess I just got a little carried away. I'm sorry" Ross hung his head down, thinking that this becomes a big deal when it comes to girls.

"God Ross.. No.. It was both of us, not only you. But let's just take it slow, you know" Ross nodded. She continued, "And if it makes you feel any better, that felt good. It was so spontaneous" Rachel kept her hand on his cheek.

Hearing this, Ross' face lit up. "It really was" Ross said playing with the bangs of her hair.

They were lost in each other's eyes when Rachel's stomach growled. They laughed. Rachel stopped and cleared her throat. "So... is the dinner still on? Cos I'm starving!"

"Of course. Let's go" He grabbed her hand and they were out of the Planetarium.

* * *

They were seated on a table at Sorentino's. The waiter had just served their food. They said 'thankyous' and Rachel started. "Ross.. I really appreciate what you did for me in the Museum. But.. I just can't understand why you did that?"

Ross smiled. "Last night when you asked me to be your boyfriend, I was really happy. But I felt.. guilty... cos I should've been the one to ask that to you. So I.. I just wanted to make up for that"

"This is not fair" Ross got perplexed at her words. Rachel continued to explain "I've been coming to Long Island almost every year in the summers and I have JUST found you. It's not fair"

Ross smiled sweetly at her and they went back to eating. Ross wanted to have a dessert too but Rachel was almost full so she suggested they order one and she'll have some. When he ordered a Blueberry Cheesecake, she couldn't help but wonder.. Was it a coincidence that he ordered it? Did he love it like she did? Did he know she loved it that's why he ordered it? Whatever it was, she thought that this was fate. Meeting Ross was fate. She couldn't wait to see what was in the future.

She was lost in her thoughts when the waiter brought their dessert and Ross snapped his fingers in front of his eyes to break her from the daze.

"What's up with you, today? You keep zoning out" Ross inquired.

"Uhh nothing. I was just thinking something"

"Something I should know, Watson?" Ross joked.

Rachel chuckled. "Nothing as of now, Mr Holmes"

Ross cut the cheesecake with his fork and brought it infront of her mouth to let her have the first bite which she gladly accepted. When he had a bite himself, he spread the blueberry all over his mouth. Seeing this, Rachel chuckled.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked oblivious.

"Nothing, you just got something here" She said pointing to her own mouth.

"Oh" He took a napkin to wipe it off but he spread it even more instead.

Rachel chuckled harder. "Here, let me get it for ya" She took a napkin and got up to reach his mouth across the table.

Their faces were mere inches apart. Ross was mesmerised. She was doing it with sheer concentration. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked into them. Here it was again, the infamous stare that lasted for about ten seconds before Ross turned his face towards her fist as she was holding a napkin and kissed her knuckles. He looked back at her and she was still in a daze. He leaned in to kiss her softly. She jerked away.

"Ross... we're at a public place" Rachel said while looking down and playing with her hair like she does when she is nervous.

Ross laughed when she blushed. After a few seconds, he stopped and said "I don't believe I told you how beautiful you look tonight"

Rachel blushed even more. "Stop it, Ross.. You're embarrassing me!"

"What? I can't even compliment my own girlfriend!?" He complained. Then he realised what he said and smiled. "God I loved saying that" Rachel smiled at him. She knew what he meant.

* * *

It was still not Rachel's curfew time. They were walking on the streets of New York hand-in-hand. Both of them wanted to spend as much time together as they could. They didn't talk much. They didn't feel the need. Every now and then, Ross would stroke the back of her hand with his thumb. This made her heart flutter. Rachel's mind suddenly went to the Museum. When they kissed this particular time, the feel of his lips on her neck was like Heaven. He made her toes curled. She had made out with so many guys before. Never ever a guy could do THAT to her. But then.. those guys were not Ross.

"This is good" Ross broke the comfortable silence. Rachel looked up at him. "Me.. You.. Us. Alone. I feel good" Ross explained.

"Me too" Ross kissed her forehead. Rachel snaked her hands around his arm and put her head on his shoulder. They continued walking like that until Rachel spotted a fountain. "Wow.. Look at that, Ross. It's such a beautiful fountain" She said pointing towards it.

"Not more than you" Ross said softly. Rachel smiled.

 _Wise men say, only fools rush in_ _But I can't help falling in love with you_

"Come on. Let's go" She dragged him along. When they reached, Rachel took her stilettos off and kept in a corner. She sat on the marble with her legs half dipped in water. Ross kept looking at her and soon joined when she turned back at him with a look saying 'Would you come here already?'

 _Shall I stay, would it be a sin If I can't help falling in love with you_

Ross got in and started splashing the water on her. She tried her best to defend the attack. Both were smiling endlessly. Rachel wanted her revenge so she pretended that she was hurt and her eyes could not open. Ross.. being a caring guy, stopped and came to her. He blew in her eyes so that she could feel better. Rachel kept looking at him while he did that.

 _Like a river flows, surely to the sea Darling so it goes Some things.. are meant to be Take my hand, take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you_

Suddenly she remembered her trick and started laughing. She splashed a lot of water on him. She looked so adorable to Ross at this point of time. He stood still, not even wanting to defend her splashes. He felt content just looking at her in her most childish manner. He was happy. For the first time in his life, Ross Geller was feeling what others called as Love.

 _For I... can't... help... falling in Love... with... You..._


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so guys.. Lemme just tell you that I'm here to tell a story and I'm not going anywhere until I finish it. I also hope that the writers of **Wishes** and **Something More** realise how wonderful their stories are going. They definitely should not disappoint their fans by not continuing with them. Anyway... just so you know, you are all in for a very long story in the form of **Eternal Love** , so hang in there and enjoy reading! Do review :)

* * *

A month had passed that undoubtedly proved to be the best for both of them. They got closer and closer with every minute they spent together. When they weren't together, they wanted to be with each other. The bond they shared was stronger than ever. Rachel became a frequent visitor at the Geller household. She quickly won Jack and Judy's hearts too with her personna.

Rachel was sitting on her bed. Tomorrow was their one month anniversary. She was looking forward to spending the whole day with Ross. Since he did everything for the past one month on each of their dates, she thought to shake things up a bit. She wanted to give him a surprise. A surprise that he will remember even when she was not going to be around. This thought saddened her. How was he gonna stay so long without her? Forget him.. what about her? Was she capable of living without him after this amazing one month they shared?

Her trail of thoughts soon stopped when she heard her phone ringing. It was Ross. She straightened herself up and kept her head on the headboard for support. She picked up the call.

"Hey you" Her sad tone difficult to hide.

"Hi. Baby, what's the matter?" Ross was always able to make out her mood after the first word she spoke. He was himself plopped down on his bed.

"Nothing" Ross knew there was something bothering her. But he didn't want to push it. She'll tell me when she feels like it, he thought.

"Alright so I called you up so late because I needed a hint of where we are going tomorrow. I need to decide on my clothes"

She laughed. He always made her laugh. "Ross.. wear whatever you want. I don't think there's a dress code for where we are going"

"Think before you say that, Rach. Maybe I'll wear my shorts if you don't tell me" He said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you'll still look handsome" Rachel said unknowingly.

Ross smiled. "Sweetie, thanks for the compliment. But.. Didn't you think how we'll get over there if you don't tell me the place. I mean I have to drive, you ca-"

"Ross.. slow down.. I'm not gonna tell you. And for getting over there, I've already called a cab at noon. I'll come to pick you up. Fine?" Ross was starting to irritate her with his over curiosity.

"Yeah.. So I guess you have got it all planned"

"Oh yea.. thought it all through" Rachel said proudly.

"Now I'm really looking forward to it.. not only because of our one month anniversary but for this thing you have under your sleeve" Ross said.

"Have patience, honey. I'm sure you'll like it. Now will you let me sleep?" Ross groaned at it. "Oh God.. you always call me up so late and talk to me. Ofcourse I can't resist talking to you. But did it ever occur to you, because of that we sleep so late? I mean I'm a girl and I got to have beauty sleep for my one month anniversary" Rachel started rambling.

"I don't think the beauty sleep makes you look so gorgeous"

"What?" Rachel didn't understand this sentence.

"Sweetheart, you're naturally so beautiful. Inside and out. The best part is you don't know that about yourself. And that's what makes you look even more beautiful"

"Really?" She was touched by his words. She knew he spoke everything with his heart and soul.

"Of course. You're like.. Beauty Personified" Rachel smiled. He continued "Everyday, I wake up and think.. Oh my God, I'm-I'm with Rachel. How lucky am I"

"Not more than me. I'm so lucky to have found you, baby" Rachel said with all the honesty. Ross remained silent. She felt the same way as he felt about her.

"But seriously.. we must go to sleep if we wanna get up for our date"

"Alright. You win. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodnight, sweetie"

* * *

The next day, the Gellers except Ross were having breakfast. Ross came down and joined his family.

"Morning, Dad.. Hey Mom"

"Good Morning, son" "Come have some breakfast, sweetie"

"Yeah I'm starving"

"Someone's happy than usual" Monica smirked. Ross was continuously smiling. Why wouldn't he? Today was gonna be the happiest day of his life so far.

"Ross.. Sweetie, something special today?" Judy asked curiously. She herself was surprised to see Ross so upbeat in the morning. Before Ross could say something, Monica chirped in. "It's his and Rachel's one month anniversary today"

Jack and Judy smiled. They were happy for their son. Ross felt shy suddenly.

"That is amazing, son. Rachel is a very sweet girl. I'm happy for both of you" Jack said.

"Thanks Dad" Ross took a sip from his juice.

"So... what have you planned for her?" Monica asked.

"Umm.. nothing" Ross replied thinking of Rachel's surprise for himself.

"Well.. that is hard to believe" Monica said.

"Oh.. no. Uhh.. Rachel insisted she plans for the day cos I have been doing everything on our previous dates" Ross said smiling.

"Aww...that is so sweet of her. You're lucky" Monica hugged him while sitting.

"I know" Ross agreed.

* * *

Ross was putting on his shoes when his door opened. It was Monica and Rachel.

"Congratulations on the one month, you guys. You have no idea how happy I am for you two" She kissed Ross on the cheek. Then she turned to Rachel "And you... thank you. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy" Rachel hugged her. She and Monica had become really good friends over the month. They used to spend time when Ross and Chandler were out with Joey.

"Okay.. now I'm gonna leave you two alone! See ya" Monica rushed outside.

Rachel was still looking at the door. She felt something cold on her neck. She looked down. She saw an 'R' shaped pendant of stones. Ross moved her open hair over her shoulder to the front and put it on her neck gently. His fingertips grazed the skin of her neck almost teasingly, sending chills down her spine. He hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear "Happy One Month Anniversary"

She smiled. She was doing that a lot lately. "You too" She said with equal softness in her voice. Ross kissed her hair. He walked both of them in front of the mirror while still hugging. His chin rested on her shoulder. Now they were looking at each other in the mirror.

"Do you like it?" Ross looked straight in her eyes.

"Of course I do. I love it! But what does it stand for - Rachel or Ross?" Rachel asked smiling.

"For me.. Rachel, always" He kissed her shoulder skin as she was wearing a tank top. They kept looking at each other for what seemed like eternity. Their moment was broken when Monica yelled from downstairs. "Rachel.. Ross.. the cabbie's getting cranky outside waiting. Get down here"

"We're coming" he yelled back. He grabbed her hand and then they were out.

* * *

They were in the cab on their way to the 'mystery place'. They sat close to each other, hugging from the side. Rachel had her head on his shoulder. Ross would kiss the side of her head every now and then.

"Now will you tell me about this surprise of yours?" Ross started looking down at her.

"No no no no, Mister. I'm gonna blindfold you when we're about to get there" She said looking up at him, smiling. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're such a mischievous girl, Miss Greene"

"Alright now. Close your eyes. I'm gonna put this and soon your wait will be over"

"Okay!" Ross said a little skeptical about the blindfold.

The cab came to a halt and they got out. They were walking on something wooden. Then she helped Ross climb some stairs. Ross could feel the breeze on his cheeks. He was so anxious to open the blindfold. He decided to be patient. After five minutes or so he spoke. "You know I should get a reward for being so patient" But he didn't hear her reply back.

Instead he felt her lips on his. He instantly kept his hands on her waist. He was disappointed when she didn't accept his tongue. She kissed his cheek and took off the blindfold.

What Ross saw left him speechless. He was on a Yacht. That explains the breeze, he thought. "What th- I mean.. This is.. Oh.. God" Ross could not say anything.

Rachel stroked his cheek with her hand and smiled. "Honey, you like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it. But... how did you even manage to do this?" Ross asked curiously.

"Does it matter?" Rachel asked.

"No but.. alright.. so we're gonna spend our whole day here?" Ross inquired looking around.

"Of course. The food is right there in that picnic basket. And.. We also have privacy here" Rachel said slowly planting a kiss on his nose. She couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Wow.. You're so great" Ross hugged her.

"Okay so let's go sailing" said a very excited Rachel.

"Wha-? Sailing? I thought we're just gonna sit here talking. We don't even know how to sail" Ross said afraid.

"You don't. I do"

"You do?"

"No.. I just love to keep our lives in danger" Rachel said sarcastically.

"You sure?"

"God Ross.. this is Uncle James' boat. All the Greenes learn how to sail when they are 15"

"Oh.. that was an unknown fact for me"

"Come on. Let's just sail over to that end. Then we'll dive in the water and swim" Rachel said pointing to a side.

Ross just looked at her with a weird expression. "Did you hit your head with a pole? Swimming in these waters without any protection gear.. Have you lost your mind?"

"Ross.. Don't be such a baby. I'm here with you"

"What about my clothes? I've got no extras" Ross tried to convince her.

"And you think I brought my whole wardrobe with me?"

"Well... it's you.. it IS a possibility" Ross said knowing her love for clothes. Both broke into fits of laughter. Rachel slapped his chest playfully.

"We shouldn't waste time" She said while walking over to the control area. Ross followed her.

"Just so you know, I'm doing this only for you"

"Why thank you honey" She kissed his lips. "Now shhh" she kept her finger on her lips.

* * *

They were halfway to that end when Ross started to look through the picnic basket. When he found a pack of beer, he knew Rachel brought it for him cos she knew he loved it on a sunny day. He just opened it and walked over to her.

"Whoa.. You're pretty good at it. I'm enjoying myself" Ross said while taking a sip.

"See. You're getting a hang of it"

They reached the end. It was colder there. Ross convinced Rachel not to go in the water. He said "If either of us catches cold, entire day will get ruined" Rachel agreed. She just wanted the day to be beyond perfection. "Alright, lets eat something then"

"That's like my girl" Rachel smiled. She was liking the way the day was turning out to be. It was not the conventional anniversary. But it was so much better. Ross put the sandwiches for both of them.

"Cran-apple or Cran-grape?" He asked showing two juice boxes.

"Grape" Rachel took the juice box and opened it.

"You know, this is so much better than what I could have ever thought" Ross said taking a bite of his sandwich. Rachel just smiled.

"Well, thanks for appreciating this"

"No thank YOU.. for being you. This past one month has been so wonderful I can't even tell you"

"I know.. It's almost like a dream" Ross pinched her when she said that. "Ow"

"Rachel.. it's so real. Just believe it. You're here. I'm here. We're here. Together" Ross said taking her hand and kissing it.

They finished their sandwiches soon after. They decided to sit on the side seats of the boat. Rachel was sitting infront of Ross with her back pressed to his chest. Their hands were intertwined on Rachel's stomach. They were sitting in a very comfortable silence.

"Look Rach.. The sun is about to set"

"Yeah.. I love watching sunrise and sunsets. And today I'm gonna see it with you. This is good" Rachel said rubbing his hand with her thumb.

After watching the sunset, they didn't say anything. Feeling this Rachel spoke softly "Ross?" No answer. "Ross?"

"Yes?"

"Whatcha thinking?"

"You. Always" Aww. When she thought she couldn't be happier, he said the most amazing things to her. She turned around to sit face to face and gave him a kiss.

They were getting to sink in it when Ross pulled away. "What?" Rachel asked breathless.

"There's something I wanna say to you" Rachel looked at him with an expression that said 'it better be worth stopping that kiss' He kissed her nose. "Something I've been meaning to say to you since I first met you" He looked deep into her eyes. "I love you" Rachel smiled. "I love you too" She said stroking his cheek. He leaned in to kiss her frantically. His hands rested on her lower back while hers were playing with his hair. Ross left trail of kisses on her face to her neck. This kiss was going in a direction they had never been to. But both knew they wanted to. God they wanted to!

Ross was sucking on her neck like he was gonna leave a mark. Rachel moaned. His hands were caressing her back, continuously moving up and down. Ross said in between the kisses "I love you Rachel"

"I love you too" Rachel replied equally breathless.

They moved to the floor of the boat still kissing. Soon Rachel took his shirt off and looked at his torso. It was a well built physique. Rachel wanted to lead so she pushed him back down. She started leaving wet kisses on his chest. This was definitely turning Ross on. But being the good guy he was, he held her wrists with both of his hands and looked straight into her eyes "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rachel ignored his question and continued her actions. Ross started to leave another trail of kisses on her arm. Her skin was so soft. He could not believe he was with RACHEL!

* * *

The next morning, Rachel opened her eyes when she felt the sun shining directly on her face. She moved her face to look at Ross sleeping peacefully. How adorable he looked while sleeping! He slept with his mouth open. She did not have the heart to wake him up so she just kept looking at him. She could do this her whole life, she thought.

After what seemed like eternity, she felt the need to look into his chocolate brown eyes. So she kissed him on the forehead, then his nose, his cheek and finally on the lips. "Hmmmmm.. Morning, Sweetie" Ross moaned.

"Hey you" Rachel said in their signature style of greeting. Ross smiled and intertwined their hands, brought them to his mouth and kissed her hand.

"Last night was amazing" Rachel said looking at him sweetly.

"It really was" He said looking into her eyes. They kept looking at each other when Rachel realised they should sail back. "Now help me get dressed if you wanna get back home" She said playfully slapping his cheek. "Alright"

Rachel got dressed first and made her way over to the control area. Ross put his shoes on and went there as well. He went near her and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck. Rachel kept her free hand on the back of his neck. "I missed you" Ross said in between the kisses. Rachel laughed.

"Ross I came here just about.. five minutes ago. How can you miss me?"

"That's what you do to me, baby" Rachel smiled, satisfied with his answer.

"You know you need to stop doing that if we want to get home. Already we are late. We had to get to Long Island like 7 hours ago"

"Nooo... lets just stay here for one more day. I liked having you all by myself. With no disturbances. I'm sure you'll like an action replay of last night" He whispered seductively into her ear kissing her earlobe. She giggled. She was getting to like this new wild side of Ross.

"Certainly I'd like it, Mr Geller but we can do that in Long Island as well, right?"

"Well yea.. but here it's gonna be so much fun. Plus..I'm sure Mon would have taken care of the situation for us. Don't you think? Cos I did too when she was out late with Chan" Ross explained.

"Ross.. we gotta go. My parents are coming this evening" Ross jerked his head up and turned her around. "What?"

"Yea.. They're gonna stay for a few days and then we'll head back"

"Oh"

"Ross.. Sweetie.. I'm sorry. I was not going to say that. I-"

"No uhh.. I'm sorry. I should not react like that. Umm.. but I can't help it Rach. It kills me to even think I won't be able to see you every day"

"I know. I know. I feel the same way but what can we do Ross, huh?"

"Yea.. hey, the college doesn't open for a month. Is there any chance you could extend your stay?"

"I don't know Ross. Maybe. But even if I can, what after that? Sweetie.. a little extra effort, remember?"

Ross nodded. They hugged. Ross said "We will move on Rachel. With each other. I love you" Rachel smiled remembering her words on their second date.

"I love you too" Rachel replied hugging him tight.

* * *

By the time they got back to Long Island, they were physically and emotionally exhausted. The cab first dropped Rachel off. Both got out of the car.

"Thanks for making our anniversary so so special, Rachel" Ross said stroking her cheek. His other hand rested on her waist.

"And thank you for making me feel so special whenever I'm with you" Rachel said gazing into his eyes. They were standing infront of the house when a car pulled over to the house. They were completely oblivious to their surroundings. Their moment was finally broken when a man cleared his throat. "Ahemmmm"

They looked towards the man and Rachel let out a "Hi daddy" unknowingly. She turned back to Ross who looked at her with a weird expression. She jerked away from him. "Daddy?"

"Sweetpea" Leonard said firmly.

She came back to her senses and walked over to hug him. She kissed his cheek. "Daddy, how did you get here so early?" Rachel asked nonchalantly.

"Fortunately I didn't get any traffic. So how is my princess?"

"I'm good. Now that you're here, even better" They hugged once again. Leonard looked at Ross.

"Oh.. Daddy.. This is Ross Geller, my boyfriend" Rachel introduced.

Ross walked the small distance to greet him "Good evening, Sir" He offered his hand.

"Hello, Ross. Rachel has talked so much about you"

"I hope all the good things, Sir" Ross said nervously.

"That I will find out soon" Leonard smirked.

"Daddy.. stop it. Now tell me where did you leave Mom?"

"Oh she'll come tomorrow morning. She had some country club thing to attend. But I couldn't wait to see my princess"

"Aww Daddy"

"So where are you two coming from?" Leonard asked skeptically looking at Ross making him nervous.

"Oh.. we uhh.. we just had a.. umm.. brunch date" Rachel answered before Ross could say anything.

"Hmm.. so is he coming in?" He asked looking back and forth at Ross and Rachel.

"No sir.. I should leave, really. You must be tired too" Ross said.

"Okay. Let's go in Sweetie" Leonard looked at Rachel.

"Sure. Bye, Ross" Rachel looked at Ross.

"Take care" "It was nice to meet you, Sir"

"Hmm" Leonard replied.

With that, Ross took off. Rachel and Leonard started walking towards the house. "So you're still with him, I see"

"I told you daddy, he's a good guy"

"Yeah right"

"Daddy.. didn't you like him?" Rachel asked in a high voice.

"What.. I gotta give an opinion based on a five minute conversation!" Leonard said. Rachel did not say anything. At least, he didn't start to point out Ross' faults yet, she thought.

They entered the house to see Jessica watching TV in the living room. "Hey Jess. Look who I brought" Rachel said smiling.

Jessica turned around "Oh my god. Uncle Leo. How are you?" She exclaimed "Its been such a long time"

"Yeah. Where are your parents, sweetie?"

"Dad's at work. He'll be home in a while. And Mom's upstairs"

* * *

"I hope Rachel has not been much of a problem to you. It's just she had some last minute problems with her visa otherwise she would be in Paris with Amy" Leonard said while taking a sip of his tea. He was sitting with James in the living room.

"Don't say that. You know we love Rachel like we love Jess. And it's not like when she was 6 that we need to be taking care of her. She takes good care of Jess, controls her"

"Yea.. but who's gonna control her?" Leonard wondered muttering to himself

"What do you mean?" James asked curiously.

"She's dating this guy, Ron or Ros-"

"Ross" James interrupted.

"Yeah.. you know about him?" James nodded. "So what.. they will continue whatever THAT is? I mean.. he lives here! You know, she told me about him when she had just met him and today.. when I saw both of them, it looked quite serious to me. I could see it in their eyes" Leonard said shaking his head.

"Leo.. he's a decent boy. I've met him. I don't know how serious they are. But I'm pretty sure it's not a summer fling for either" James confessed.

Rachel was listening to this conversation that could make or break her day. Her father and uncle however, had no idea she was evesdropping.

"Well yeah.. he seemed alright. Well-mannered as well. But what about my Rachel? She is so innocent at times"

There he goes again, she thought. The problem with her father was he liked the guys she went out with. But he didn't quite like them for her.

"I say you invite him over to know him better. Maybe you could take him out to dinner with Sandra and Rachel. But talk to Rachel first" James suggested while keeping the empty cup back and excusing himself.

Leonard took in what his brother said. "A dinner with the gel boy could do no harm", he said.

* * *

It was late at night. Rachel was in her bedroom flipping through a fashion magazine. Her phone rung and she immediately answered without even looking on the screen but somehow she knew who was calling. "Hey you"

"Hey how was your day after I left?"

"The usual. I missed you" Rachel said sweetly.

"I missed you more" Rachel smiled

"Oh you know, I heard Daddy and Uncle James ta-"

"No Rach.. please don't talk about your dad. The way he was looking at me, I felt like I could not breathe"

"Wha-" Rachel chuckled.

"Yes Rachel, he is so intimidating it's not even funny"

Rachel started laughing. She could not believe Ross was that scared of her father after a five minute conversation.

"You're laughing? You're LAUGHING?"

"I'm sorry Ross but this is so funny"

"Oh I didn't know my misery amuses you" He said sarcastically.

"Okay.. humm.. alright. Sorry. I'm not laughing anymore. Hmmmm so.. yea.. anyways.. Daddy said you were a well-mannered guy. And believe me when I say this cos he has never said positive things about my previous boyfriends after the first meeting" Rachel said realising herself. Ross had a different personality, really.

"He really said that about me?" Ross asked not believing her.

"Why would I lie to you, baby?" Rachel whined.

"Okay okay.. Now I feel a little better"

"And yes, we might go out for a dinner with my parents in a day or two. So prepare yourself when Daddy invites you properly"

"Sounds good to me"

"Rach?" "Yes honey"

"You said you had boyfriends. Umm... could we uhh.. talk about them?" He was curious to know but nervous to ask.

"What about them, Ross?"

"Lets start with the number. How many were there before me?"

"You really want to know?"

"I really want to know"

"Okay so.. Chip Matthews.. Billy Drescan.. Pete Carney.. Uhh.. Barry Farber and oh.. last was Paulo"

On the other side Ross was counting on his fingers. "That's five Rachel. You've had five boyfriends before me!? You're just 20" Ross was shocked at the revelation.

"Yes they're 5. But it's not like I was serious about anyone. I mean.. none of them lasted for more than a month. And Paulo.. he was an exchange student from Italy.. just a fling" Rachel explained. Ross remained silent. He didn't know what to say.

"Honey.. are you jealous of them?" Rachel teased.

"Huh.. no.. its just.. I didn't expect the number to be 5"

"You don't have to worry. You're so much better than all of them ever were.. combined" Rachel confessed.

"Really?"

"Of course. I saw something in you at the bar that night we first met. I had never seen that in anybody before"

"And what was that?" Ross inquired.

"I don't know. I have thought about it but could not really put my finger on it"

"Come on. Tell me, sweetie. Why did you accept when I first asked you out for a coffee?"

"Majorly? I'd say.. cos of your eyes. You have these big, chocolate brown eyes. I got lost in them when I saw you staring at me. Then I got to know you and I discovered the puppy dog look. God it's irresistable!" She exclaimed.

"And what else?"

"Oh I don't believe you have time to hear that list. It's quite long" Rachel joked. He laughed.

"You're amazing" He said.

"You're wonderful"

"You're beautiful"

"You're funny"

"You're my angel"

"You're too good to be true"

"You're my dream come true"

"You're th-" Before Rachel could complete the sentence, Jessica took her cell phone and spoke "Alright you two love birds.. I know you are enjoying this little 'complimenting game' but some of us are really trying to sleep. I swear I'll have diabetes if I keep listening to you two talk. It's sweetness overdose you guys!"

She gave the phone back to Rachel with a look that said 'Say your Good night'

"So I guess I gotta hang up now" Ross said surprised at Jessica's speech.

"Yea.. Good night, honey" Rachel smiled.

"Sweet dreams"

"I love you"

"I love you more, baby"


	7. Chapter 7

Well.. I hope you don't mind that diabetes.. anyway.. maybe this chapter will make up for that :p Please, read and review!

* * *

Next morning, Rachel woke up with a knock on the door. She got up. Where's Jessica? She wondered. She opened the door and all the sleep washed when she saw her mom standing there. Oh.. how much she missed her.

"Oh my God Mom... You're here" She said before hugging her mother.

"Rachel Sweetie, I missed you so much. It's been a very lonely one month without you" Sandra confessed.

Rachel smiled. "Well.. Jill must be happy without me" She smirked while pulling away.

"Rachel.. you know your sisters love you. But they're younger you must-"

"I must understand and act mature.. Yea Yeah. How is she anyway?"

"She's great and pissed off with you for her skirt" Rachel laughed, it was not hard to imagine what had been Jill's reaction whe she found out. They were the Greene sisters after all.

* * *

The same evening, Rachel and Sandra went for what they loved the most.. shopping. Like mother, like daughter. They thought this would allow them to catch up and have some alone time. While Sandra had another objective in her mind, Leonard and Sandra decided it would be better if Sandra talks to Rachel about her relationship before they take Ross to dinner. They were walking on the street with hands full of shopping bags when Rachel's phone started to ring. Rachel was carrying the maximum bags so she asked Sandra to reach in her pocket and take out the phone. As she took it out, the phone stopped ringing but what Sandra saw did not really fit with her. There was a lock screen wallpaper of Rachel with a guy kissing her forehead. Both laughing. Well there are no doubts who the guy was.. Right?

"So this is Ross?" Sandra asked to confirm while giving the phone back to her.

"Yes" Rachel said smiling. She didn't think she had to be shy with her mother.

"How long have you known him exactly?" She questioned.

"Umm.. a total of... 33 days today" Rachel answered.

"Hmm. Come on Sweetie let's go have some coffee"

* * *

Their coffees were served. They were sitting at a corner table. Sandra sipped her coffee. "Ahhh.. hmm so sweetie.. tell me about Ross"

"Well.. He's majoring in Paleontology at NYU. He is hoping to get a job in the MET where he is already working part-time. His mom and dad are very nice people. I have really gotten along with his little sister, Monica who is a soon-to-be chef. And... He's amazing, Mom. He really is" She said with a glint in her eyes. Sandra could see that Rachel was smitten by the boy. She had to choose her words carefully and wisely.

"I'm sure he is. But Rachel, dear.. Don't you think you're moving too fast?"

"I thought so too, Mom. We both did. And we talked about it. We concluded that it felt right. And Mom.. you gotta meet him before you say anything. I mean, Daddy met him for like 5 minutes yesterday and he didn't say a thing about him. Otherwise you know how he starts criticising my boyfriends the minute he sees them. I even heard him talking to Uncle James about Ross" Rachel tried to convince her mom.

"I know, Rachel. Your father told that to me. Sure we'll meet this Ross guy. But first I wanted to see how you feel about him" Sandra explained.

"Can I be really honest with you?" Rachel asked.

"Of course sweetie. I'm your mother. Tell me" Sandra assured.

"I love him, Mom. I felt a connection with him on our very first date. And it has just increased over time. I don't know if I should say this or not.. to you of all people-" Rachel chuckled. "But he didn't even kiss me on our first date. He said we should at least have a second date. After that all I could think was.. He's such a gentleman. No other guy would have put it that way. They would have jumped at the chance to kiss me"

"Wow. From what you say, he seems nice. I'm happy you shared this little detail with me. But sweetie.. it's not that we don't trust your choice. It's just that.. you do need to go back to New Jersey, right? How will this work?"

"Mom.. you would think I'm a little immature. But Ross is so mature.. he's almost a grown-up in nature. He suggested for a long distance relationship, which is apparently only a 3 hour drive long. Even when he's at NYU and I'm at Yale, it's a 2 hour drive. We could see each other on the weekends. That way we won't miss out on our studies as well" Rachel was trying so hard to convince her mother. God, I don't think I have ever wanted something that bad in my life.. I could become a Lawyer, she thought.

Sandra took in what Rachel said. She was about to say something but Rachel continued "This relationship is turning out to be so good for me, I don't want to throw it away" She was looking down absentmindedly making circles on the rim of the cup with her fingers.

Sandra smiled. Her daughter was in love, she could see it in her eyes. She kept her hand over her free hand and gave it a little squeeze. Rachel looked up.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll talk to your father"

* * *

Ross and Chandler were in the living room playing video games while Monica was trying out a new recipe in the kitchen. Jack and Judy were out for the night.

"Dude, my dino is gonna kick your clown's witty butt" Ross smirked laughing continuously pushing the buttons on that little remote.

"Hey I didn't know extinct animals could kill somebody. Even if they could.. Clowns population will be more than the dinosaurs." Chandler joked back. Both were laughing hysterically.

Monica came out from the kitchen with a spatula in her hand and yelled "Dino and Clown!" She had a weird look on her face. Ross and Chandler were so engrossed in their game they didn't notice.

"Arghhh... Could you guys BE any geekier?" She exclaimed going back into the kitchen after realising they didn't really care.

She was sautéing something when she heard the house phone ringing.

"Would you guys get the phone please?" She yelled. When she heard no response from the guys and that the phone was still ringing, she simmered down the gas and walked muttering to herself "I can't believe you two"

She picked up the telephone and said a very frustrated "hello"

"Hey Mon.. Is everything alright?" It was Rachel.

"Oh yea.. just that your boyfriend and my boyfriend are playing video games in a little bubble of their own"

Rachel laughed. "So how are you? Didn't see you around. How was your anniversary?" Monica threw her questions at Rachel.

"I'm great. My parents are here, actually. And.. the anniversary.. oh.. it was beyond perfection. We had the most amazing time on the yacht" Rachel said remembering the events. She realised she didn't even get to reminisce about her day because her father had come.

"I bet you did"

Suddenly Monica heard shouting from the living room. It was so loud that Rachel could hear.

"Uhh Mon.. Tell Ross to call me as soon as possible. From what I hear, they are not gonna pay attention to anything before the game ends"

"No no. I'll call him right now. Hang on"

"Ross... there's a call for you. Come here fast" She yelled. Rachel kept her phone at a distance from her ear.

"I'll call whoever it is when I'm done with Chandler" He yelled back. Rachel heard what he said.

"It's Rachel, you doofus. Come to the phone" She yelled.

"I'm coming" Rachel smiled at this. "I'll get you the next time, funny man"

"I swear he's so sweet when it comes to you" Monica complained. "But I'm happy.. You walking into his life did wonders for him" Rachel smiled even more.

Ross came. "So you're all ears when I say Rachel's name?" Monica smirked.

"Me me meh me meh meemeh" Ross mimicked. Rachel laughed overhearing the brother-sister. They were the best she had come across.

Monica slapped him on the arm and gave him the phone before walking into the kitchen. "Hey you" Ross said sweetly.

"Hey you. How was your day?"

"The usual. Sun shining.. Birds chirping"

"Really? Mine too. Mom and I went shopping at the 5th and we bought lots and lots of stuff"

"Hey you're getting good at the grammar thing" Ross teased.

"Shut up" Rachel said laughing.

"So what did you bring me?" Ross asked

"Be a good boy and we'll see" Rachel smirked.

"That I'm afraid I can't promise" Ross said seductively. Rachel laughed. She knew what he meant. And after the things he did to her on the yacht, she would love for him to be a bad boy.

"Anyway.. I called your cell first but you didn't pick so I called your house. The thing is.. Daddy wants to take us out to dinner tomorrow"

"Oh God" Ross said scared.

"Honey.. I've done my part here to convince them. You just have to be yourself in front of them and you'll be just fine. I'm sure they're gonna love you like I do"

Ross chuckled. "Sweetie, I doubt that"

"Alright.. Not exactly like I do but they'll love you for me. Okay?"

"Yes alright. What time?"

"Tavern on the Greens at 7"

"Whoa.. Fancy"

"Well.. Daddy loves that place. He never misses out a dinner there whenever we're here"

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow then"

* * *

Next day at the restaurant, Ross was extra punctual. He reached ten minutes before 7. He asked the Matre'd for Dr Greene's table who showed him to it. He was continuously thinking how to act around her parents. He was still engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear his company coming.

"Ross" Rachel said while waving her hand infront of his face.

"Huh.. Oh.. I'm sorry. I was just thinking" He quickly stood up. He greeted her with a kiss on her cheek.

"Good Evening, Dr Greene. How are you?" He said while offering his hand.

Leonard shook his hand. "I'm good"

Ross turned to Sandra. "Hello Mrs Greene"

"Oh dear.. call me Sandra"

"I think we should all sit down now" Leonard said firmly.

Ross pulled out a chair for Rachel while Leonard did the same for Sandra. Ross sat besides Rachel, right infront of Dr Greene.

"We're sorry we were a little late. But you know how much time women take getting ready. And having these two didn't really help" Leonard joked.

Ross chuckled. "I understand that"

"Of course you do. You must take time too.. to put all that gel in your hair" He said pointing towards Ross' head. Ross did not look amused. Sandra elbowed Leonard.

They ordered their food. The drinks were already on the table.

"Ross.. Tell us about yourself. Rachel has already told us about you but we thought it would be good to hear it from you" Sandra said.

Ross quickly looked at Rachel and her smile calmed him a little. He cleared his throat and started "Well I'm majoring in Paleontology from NYU. I'm working part time at the Museum presently. I also plan to do my PhD once I get a full time job. Uhh..." All the while he was talking, Rachel looked at him so lovingly. She was so proud of him. "My family's basically from Long Island. My Dad runs a business of his own. I-I have a younger sister, Monica-"

"Rachel told me about her" Sandra interrupted.

"Doctor of Dinosaurs!?" Leonard had a weird expression on his face.

"Well.. yeah. We study their Evolution"

"But they're already dead!"

"We still have fossils, Sir. And the Museum keeps finding more every now and then" Ross explained.

"That does not make you a Doctor" Ross didn't like what he said.

"Daddy!" Rachel said in a high pitch. Leonard gestured his hands like he was surrendering himself. The waiter came with their food and served it.

"Alright.. tell me about you two" Dr Greene said pointing towards him and Rachel taking a sip from his wine

"What about us?" Rachel asked banging on the table.

"Sweetpea.. we're talking" "Let your father talk"

Rachel looked at Ross with sorrow in her eyes. He smiled to let her know he was alright. He turned to her parents.

"Sir.. Obviously you know that we know each other for just over a month. You must think that it's going too fast but trust me.. this is good. I-I can't even explain how good. I don't have words to describe how my life has changed since the day she walked in" Ross said the last sentence while looking at Rachel. Rachel was smiling. He turned back to them. He chuckled. "I know it sounds cheesy but it is true in this case. I really think THIS... is IT" Rachel smiled even more at this revelation.

"Ross.. that is sweet of you to say that. But what about your studies and the fact that you live far away?" Sandra said.

"Yes I know that, Mrs Greene. But.. just a little extra effort and we'll be fine!"

"You think so?" Rachel chirped in before Leonard or Sandra could say anything.

"Of course sweetie. I know _us._ I have faith in _us_ "

What Leonard was thinking was the boy is smart, seems to be serious about what he was gonna do in life, good with Rachel. What else was needed? But that would mean his princess will go away from him. That is why he was being so tough with Ross. Afterall he was Rachel's father. The four didn't speak much after that and finished their food. Leonard asked the waiter for the check and looked at Ross and Rachel.

"Ross.. How do your parents feel about this?" He asked refering to the relationship.

"Uhh they were doubtful too.. at first but.. umm I guess they are pretty much okay now that they have seen us together"

"I take it they've met Rachel then?" Sandra chirped in.

"Yes Mom.. They had a Barbeque brunch in the backyard and Ross invited me.. that's when I first met them" Rachel answered.

Sandra looked at Leonard. He let out a sigh. She turned to look at Ross and Rachel and smiled. "That's nice"

"Umm.. I have a question" Ross said.

"Yes.. Ross?" Sandra replied.

"Since the college does not open for another month.. umm.. can Rachel stay a little longer here in Long Island?" Ross asked nervously.

"What?" Leonard asked angrily.

"Leo.. let him talk" Sandra said. Leonard threw his handkerchief in the plate roughly.

"Mrs Greene.. I know I'm asking a lot but.. I don't know anyone in New Jersey. Or else I would have come along for the next month. I'm sure Rachel could stay at Jessica's"

"Hmm hmm. Ummm.. We understand Ross. But we'll have to think about it cos we came to take her along" Sandra said.

"You don't need to worry. You won't even have to come back to pick her up. I'll drive her to New Jersey. It's just that.. We need to make the most of this summer"

"This is ridiculous" Leonard kept some money on the table and walked out of the restaurant. The three kept staring at where he was sitting.

"I'm sorry for that, Ross. But you need to understand his state as well. He's very protective about Rachel. She's his princess" Sandra explained.

"I understand" Ross said not able to hide his disappointment.

"Why did you ask them about this? I'd have asked them my way" Rachel scolded.

"I thought being straight with Dr Greene would get me somewhere but... evidently it got him out of that chair" Ross joked. Sandra laughed. Rachel looked weirdly at her mom. "Mom.. this is not funny"

She looked at Ross. "Listen.. Now that you've been so straight forward with Daddy.. there's a big chance that he takes me back tomorrow. So.. be prepared" With that she also got up and started walking.

"Rach.. Rachel.. Rachel, sweetie?" Ross called but she didn't stop and left.

"Don't worry Ross.. I'll talk to Leo. He seems tough on the outside but I'm sure he'll understand. I should go as well. Goodbye. It was nice meeting you"

"Likewise. Bye, Mrs Greene" They shook hands. Ross was most shocked to see how Rachel reacted. She only said to be myself, he thought.

In the car, Sandra was trying to calm Leonard down. "He had no right to ask us to extend Rachel's stay" Leonard said angrily while driving.

"Leo.. Try to understand the boy's side as well. Did you see his look when he was talking about Rachel? It was so innocent" Sandra explained.

"Still-"

"Look.. I can tell the boy cares for Rachel. She likes him as well. And I don't think that's gonna change anytime soon. I say we make peace with that and approve of him"

Leonard looked into the mirror and saw Rachel had fell asleep.

He started in a low volume "I know he is good for her. But..." He looked at Rachel again and continued "You know I saw them together. I saw them looking into each others eyes standing outside in the garden when I reached Long Island. That was a serious look. And that scared me. My little princess in love at just 20. I can't let her go away from me. Not yet"

"Think of it this way then. They're not doing anything behind our back. They are asking for permission" Sandra said. Leonard looked at her. She kept her hand on his shoulder. She knew he meant well. He was just being a father.

Rachel's phone vibrated and her eyes shot open. It was a text from Ross. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset your father" Rachel let out a sigh. She knew he loved her and was well aware of the fact that he was nervous in front of her parents. But why did he ask them that one question? She wrote something back and switched her phone off.

Ross was in his car when his phone buzzed. "I need to think. We'll talk tomorrow!" Rachel replied. He knew he upset her unknowingly. Satisfied with her reply, he drove off the restaurant.

* * *

By the time Ross got home, his family along with Chandler, were watching the repeat of Modern Family. He loved that show. Normally he would have sat down and rewound it to watch it from the beginning. But not tonight. He was not happy. He was sad because he made Rachel sad. That was the last thing he wanted to do. "Hey Ross" "Hi Sweetie" "How was your dinner?" "How were the Greenes?" These were somethings he heard. But he quickly made his way towards his bedroom without replying to even one. Everybody noticed that. Monica stood up from besides Chandler to go after him but Judy stopped her. "I think we should let him be by himself. Obviously he doesn't want to talk at the moment otherwise he would have joined us"

Monica's face had a look of concern. Jack noticed it. "Aww.. Our little Harmonica is worried about her big brother. Don't worry Sweetie. We'll talk to him tomorrow"

* * *

The next day.. Ross was coming down the stairs to have breakfast with his family. He felt so guilty for his behaviour last night. He didn't even greet them. But he couldn't help it. He sat on his chair. "Good morning, everyone"

"Morning, Son" "Hey"

"I'm sorry about last night. I was thinking" Ross apologised.

"What about?" Monica asked curiously.

"I don't think Rachel's father likes me. Her mother seemed alright but..." He trailed off.

"So that's what this is about" Jack said.

"I don't know.. At least it was going better than I expected... until I opened my big mouth" Ross was feeling angry with himself now.

"Why? What happened, sweetie?" Judy questioned. "What did you say?" Monica also asked.

"I asked him to extend Rachel's stay here in Long Island" He said looking down.

"Ouch" Monica said. He looked at her.

"I know right. You know.. he walked out of the restaurant when I started explaining my question. And to make it worse.. Rachel's mad at me cos she wanted to ask him that her way"

Monica hit the side of his head. "You got way too ahead of yourself bro"

"Don't you think I know that by now" Ross said scratching his head.

"Listen to me Son. You didn't do anything wrong. I mean.. Yes.. I'd have been pissed off as well.. if it was my little Harmonica but.. to think about it.. You do have a valid point to extend her stay" Jack tried making his son feel better.

"Try telling Dr Greene that" Ross muttered. "Rachel won't even talk to me"

"Ross sweetie.. Everything's gonna be fine. Rachel is a good girl. I'm sure she'll understand" Judy got up and walked over to where he was sitting. She kept her hand over his shoulder.

"I hope so" was all Ross could say.

* * *

Meanwhile the Greenes were having breakfast too and Rachel was keeping quiet. Normally she was chirpy in the morning. Everybody could see that she was not quite herself. The thoughts that were going on in her mind were.. Daddy won't approve of Ross' wish. He'll take me away from him earlier than we were supposed to. On the other side, I didn't even resolve things with Ross. Maybe I should have talked to him calmly. She was playing with her cornflakes.

"Hey Rach.. What's up?" Jessica started. When she got no answer, she looked at her Aunt and Uncle. They didn't know what to say. Sandra gestured to let Rachel be that way. I'll have to talk to her, she thought.

All of them finished their breakfast and went back to their rooms as it was a Sunday. Rachel went over to the swing in the backyard and closed her eyes.

Sandra and Leonard were in the guest room. "I think we should let Rachel stay here for another month"

"What?" Leonard was shocked. She is still on that, he thought.

"Did you look at your daughter at the table today?" She asked him. He kept his mouth shut. "She looked so sad. You know why? Because she fought with Ross after you walked out. But that's not the only reason Leo. She thinks you're mad at her" Sandra explained.

"Why would I be mad at her?" Leonard wondered.

"Because of what Ross said"

"But I told you how I felt last night, didn't I?" Leonard said.

"Yes you did. But I really think you should talk to Rachel about how you feel. She needs to know that you're okay. I don't even think she has talked to Ross after dinner last night" Sandra pointed out.

"She's that upset?"

"How would you feel.. when two important people to you.. do not get along? And maybe she thinks.. the reason is She, you know.. cos I know you like Ross as a person" Sandra asked. Leonard nodded understanding what his wife was trying to say.

The whole day crawled for Ross and Rachel. Ross didn't dare to text or call her, Rachel didn't feel like talking to him. Not yet anyway. She knew he meant well. But she also knew his question didn't go well with her father.

* * *

The next day Rachel was in the living room watching TV when the doorbell rung. She didn't bother to get up and open the door. When she realised no one had come to open the door. She let out a frustrated sigh and got up. She opened the door to see Ross standing. She crossed her arms. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry" He said giving her favourite Oriental Lilies. Rachel looked at the bouquet and then back at him. Her heart melting at the sight. But then she could not accept that. Not until she talked to her father.

"Ross.. I told you I needed to be alone" She said firmly.

"Yea.. and I respect that. But.. uhh.. I also respect your father, he invited me over" He explained.

"What?" Rachel was shocked. "Hello Ross.. Thanks for coming" Leonard said from behind her.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Rachel asked turning to look at her father.

"Sweetpea.. I was never mad at you. I could never be. Gelboy here is a good guy. It's just that I was not expecting him to be that frank on our first meeting.. but.. I thought about it and talked to your mother. We have decided to let you stay here for three more weeks while we go back to New Jersey tomorrow"

"Really?" Rachel confirmed.

"Of course sweetie. Now please show me that beautiful smile of yours" She smiled and hugged her father. "Thank you Daddy. You're so great" She looked at Ross, still hugging her father. He looked back at her with pure adoration in his eyes. He mouthed a 'sorry' holding his ear with his free hand. She smiled and mouthed 'it's alright'

They pulled away and Rachel realised something "But Daddy.. how did you contact Ross?"

"I asked Jessica for his number" He answered looking at Ross.

"Oh" Rachel was feeling satisfied.

"Now will you accept these?" Ross asked giving the bouquet to her. She accepted it this time and smelled it. "Thankyou"

"Sir.. Can I take Rachel out?" Ross wanted permission from her father.

Leonard narrowed his eyes which made Ross nervous again. Seeing this, he laughed and said "Sure" Ross and Rachel chuckled nervously at Leonard's mood.

"I'll just be 10 minutes" Rachel went upstairs to get ready.

Leonard and Ross looked at each other. "Listen to me, Kid.. Never hurt her or I swear to God.. I'll hunt you down and kick your ass" He warned.

"Never in my dreams I would hurt her" Ross assured.

"The next three weeks... You know you have to take care of my princess, right?"

"Of course Sir. You don't need to say"

"And no funny business" Leonard said pointing his finger right to his face. Before Ross could say anything, Rachel came down with Sandra. "I'm ready"

"Good to see you here, Ross" Sandra said. Ross smiled. "Yes.. umm.. I hope we all are.. okay now?" Ross asked nervously looking back and forth at Sandra and Leonard

"Of course. Now go and have some fun" Sandra said. They said their goodbyes and left. "You did a good thing today" Sandra appreciated her husband.

"Yeah well"

"I see a bit of you in Ross. You were also blunt when it came to us. You both say what you feel"

"Oh shut up will you" Sandra laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay with this update.. I was down with viral. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, though. Read and review!

* * *

Ross and Rachel decided to take a stroll in Long Island only. They were not hungry to go out for lunch. They were equally happy to be with each other. They were both walking side by side.

"Listen.. I'm sorry.. I had no right to ask Dr Greene that" Ross started. Rachel stopped and he did too.

"Chill Ross.. It turned out well for us, didn't it? I'm staying!" Rachel exclaimed hugging him. "Ahh.. I missed you"

"Really? I thought you were mad at me" She broke away from their hug and looked at him. "How could I ever be mad at you? Yes.. I didn't want to talk to you cos I needed to think but.. I was never mad at you" She kept her hand on his cheek to prove her point.

"Must say.. I'm relieved to hear that. Yesterday was so miserable for me when I didn't see you.. didn't get to talk to you" Ross confessed hugging her with all his might. "When your dad called, I thought he was gonna tell me to forget you but.. He surprised me" Ross chuckled.

"Well.. That's Daddy for you" Rachel said patting his back.

"So.. we're alright?" Ross said pulling away. "Of course honey" She answered keeping her hands on his chest.

"Does that mean I can do this?" He asked before kissing her fiercely on the lips. His hands were at her waist while hers were still on his chest. The kiss left her breathless. "Well.. I'd be mad at you if you didn't" He laughed and kissed her again with equal passion. They pulled away and Ross grabbed her hand. "Come on"

In the car.. "Would you tell me now where are we going?" Rachel asked for the 100th time.

"Let me surprise you.. Please"

"What do you have under your sleeve, Geller?" She said looking at the window smiling.

The entire way they didn't speak much. Finally Ross pulled over infront of a fancy dress store. "Oh, my God. Ross why are we here?" Ross quickly got out and walked towards the passenger seat. He offered her his hand which she accepted.

"Ross-" "Shhh.. Let's go inside first"

"Hi.. I want to see your best collection for this beautiful girl over here" Ross told the attendant.

"Sure Sir. Please follow me"

Rachel grabbed him by the arm. "Ross.. are you out of your mind? Do you even know how expensive this store is?" She scolded.

"Calm down, Sweetie. I know what I'm doing. I got a bonus for my extra duty from the Museum. And now that you're staying here for another three weeks, I thought it would be nice to give you a little gift"

"Wow Ross. You're really good at spoiling me"

"As I said before.. You deserve every bit of it" He kissed her hand and they made their way further inside.

The attendant showed them the shelf. Ross pulled out a hanger with a dress and kept in front of Rachel. He made a face every time because he didn't find one that came close to her beauty. Rachel was looking at him so lovingly. She could not help but chuckle over his fussyness over her dress.

Suddenly he spotted an aqua green sundress. He smiled "Try this one"

"Whoa.. nice choice, honey"

Ross waited for her outside the trial room while she changed. "Sweetie how much time does it take to put on a dress?" He was getting restless.

"I'm here" She came out. Ross turned around to see her. His mouth dropped. How could someone be so beautiful? When he didn't say anything after a while, "Honey.. Does it not look good?" Rachel asked with concern trying to fit the dress. These little things mattered to her. Fashion was a big thing for her.

He closed the small distance between them and put a strand of hair behind her ears. "You look gorgeous. The dress brings out your eyes. I could so easily get lost in your deep pools of blue" He kissed her eyelids. Rachel felt butterflies in her stomach. Everytime Ross gave her a compliment, she knew it was from his heart. And this time was no different.

The attendant came into the trial area. She cleared her throat when she saw the two lovers looking in each other's eyes. Ross and Rachel pulled away, embarrassed. "I take you are gonna buy this one" The salesgirl said.

Ross looked at Rachel. She nodded. "Yes please" Rachel went back in the trial room to change into her clothes.

When they were at the cash counter paying for the dress, the attendant said "This is the only piece in this pattern. Nice choice"

"I know" Rachel said looking sweetly at Ross while he signed the receipt for the credit card. She clearly wasn't saying that about the dress.

They came out of the store hand in hand and Rachel started in a baby voice. "Thankyou for the dress. I love it"

He looked at her. "You're welcome"

"And thank you for being you.. I love you even more" She kissed his cheek.

"I love you"

Suddenly she got a good look of her watch. "Ross.. I think we should go now"

"But Monica wanted to meet you. She said it's been a long time"

"Yea it has.. umm.. why don't you call her over at Jessica's? We could all watch a movie.. Tell Chandler and Joey too.. What's say?"

"That's a good idea, Rach. But what about your parents? They're going back tomorrow.. I think you should spend some time with them"

Rachel kept looking at him with pure admiration in her eyes. How did she find him? How did she get so lucky? He was so concerned about her parents. She came out of her reverie and let out a happy sigh. She hugged him tightly interlocking her arms behind his neck. "Yes you're absolutely right.. I'll go back. Tell Mon.. I'm staying here for another 3 weeks"

"Let's go then" And Rachel nodded.

* * *

Rachel came into the house and went towards the guest room which was her parents' bedroom. Her father was writing something on the paper sitting on the study while her mother was reading a magazine. She came inside and hugged her father from behind while he was still sitting. "Thankyou.. thankyou.. thankyou.. thankyou sooooo much Daddy. I love you" She said in pure excitement. Leonard smiled. Nothing made him more happy than his daughter's happiness. "Well you could say one of the 'thankyous' to your mother as well"

Sandra was watching the incident with a smile on her face. Rachel came to her and hugged her. "Thanks Mom. I love you"

"We thought about it and let's face it.. Jill and Amy are gonna be so happy you're staying here longer" Everybody broke into fits of laughter.

"Sweetpea.. Please tell me you're happy" Her father said in a serious tone.

"Daddy.. I'm more than happy. And it's because of you" They hugged again and Rachel kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

The next morning, Leonard and Sandra were all packed up to leave for New Jersey. They were disappointed by the fact that their daughter was not going to come with them but at the same time, she was happy staying in Long Island and that's all that mattered.

"Daddy..Mom, you need anything?" Rachel asked while coming inside the room.

"No.. no Sweetpea.. we'll just leave in an hour or so"

"I'm gonna miss you" Rachel confessed.

"Aww.. sweetie.. we're gonna miss you too" Sandra said.

They heard the doorbell and the door opening. After a few minutes or so, Ross and James walked in.

"Oh great.. everybody's here.. Look who I brought"

"Hi everyone.. Dr Greene" he offered his hand to him. Leonard accepted it.

"Ross.. what are you doing here?" Rachel could not help but smile at the surprise.

"I just wanted to say goodbye"

"A little too happy with the parents gone" Leonard muttered under his breathe. Sandra heard what he said and smiled.

"That's so nice of you, Ross" Sandra gushed.

"Oh I forgot... Mom.. come with me I wanna show you something" Rachel grabbed Sandra by the hand and they were out of the room.

"Ross.. I must say.. You're the reason Rachel's staying here another month. Thanks, big guy. We love having her around" James said with a pat on the back. Leonard stared at his brother.

Ross smiled. "Dr Greene.. Rachel told me its your birthday on the 28th.. I'll bring her before that I promise" This brought a smile on Leonard's face as well, so he just nodded his head.

"Leo.. I guess we should be going now" They heard Sandra yelling from downstairs. Leonard picked his and Sandra's suitcase.

"Let me help you, Sir" Ross carried Sandra's suitcase.

Ross helped getting the bags in the trunk and turned to see Rachel and Sandra saying their goodbyes. He was looking at Rachel so sweetly. Leonard noticed that. "Ross?" No answer. "Ross?"

"Huh.. Yes"

"You staring at my daughter!" Leonard said firmly.

Ross didn't know what to say "Huh.. ahemmm.. uhhh.. Sorry"

Leonard chuckled. "Well.. it's not your fault, I know she's beautiful"

"Inside and out, Sir" This made Leonard look at him while Ross continued looking sweetly at Rachel. She came to her father and hugged him.

"Bye, Daddy. Love you"

"Love you too princess. Take care"

"You too, Daddy" She said breaking away from the hug.

"Have a safe journey, Sir" Ross spoke up.

Sandra came and hugged Ross. Ross, a little taken aback by the gesture, was hesitant at first but then he smiled and hugged her back. "Take care of our daughter, will you" Sandra said.

"Of course, Mrs Greene"

Both of them got into the car and they were off. James, Lisa and Jessica started to go inside leaving Ross and Rachel alone. James turned around. "Ross.. why don't you stay for lunch?"

* * *

Everybody was still having lunch while Ross finished early. Looked like he was really in a hurry. He wiped his hands off the napkin and "Uhh.. thank you for the lovely lunch, Mrs Greene. But I'll take your leave now"

"Oh Ross.. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lisa?" She said chuckling.

"One more time, as always.. Mrs Greene" Ross joked.

Rachel got up in the middle of her lunch only. "Hey just come up to my room, I wanna show you something"

"No.. Rach.. Y-You.. uhh.. eat your food" Ross stuttered infront of everyone, thinking what could possibly be the matter.

"No no.. it will just take a few minutes out of your busy schedule.. I promise" Rachel said sarcastically.

She started walking and Ross followed her upstairs to her room. Rachel opened the door and let Ross enter. She closed the door and walked over to him keeping her hands on his shoulder. "Rach.. what did you wanna show to me?" He asked when he felt her hands on his neck. She started to rub her fingers up and down her neck giving him chills. Then she moved her face near his ear.

"I.. wanted to show you.. how much.. I love you.. to come and see my parents off" She said seductively. She punctuated her sentence by biting his earlobe. Ross smiled. He finally kept his hands on her waist. "And how would that be?"

"By..." She kissed him full on the lips. The kiss lingered on for a few seconds until they broke it. Both were smiling. "And..." She reached out for a packet on the small table by the side of her bed. "Here" She handed it to Ross. He had a confused expression on his face.

"Open it" She ordered.

He opened the packet wondering what his girlfriend had brought for him. He finally got the thing out and laughed. It was a boxer with little dinosaurs on it and it said 'I dig you'.

"Just an extra touch up to your geekiness" Rachel said.

"Where did you even get it?" Ross asked.

"When I was out shopping with Mom the other day, I spotted it and I thought of you. I could not stop myself from buying it"

"You bought this infront of your mother?" Ross asked bewildered.

"No silly.. when she went to look for something, I quickly slipped it in my bag. She doesn't have any idea" Then she again brought her face to his ear and said "I dig you" Ross smiled. He kissed her neck and replied "I dig you too"

* * *

Monica was helping Judy preparing the dinner by the time Ross got home. Ross was extremely happy. Why wouldn't he? He had a beautiful girlfriend who was gonna stay here for a few more weeks. He was hummimg the tune of a song. He was skipping his steps even. Judy noticed it. "I don't think I've seen him this happy before"

"You're right. Whenever he comes back after meeting Rachel, I see an extra little glow on his face"

"Well.. Rachel is a special girl. Hey why don't we invite her over at our place? She has never really spent time with me"

"I don't see that a problem, Mom. Oh.. and let's surprise Ross"

"Okay"

"I'll go talk to Rachel then"

Monica walked into the living room towards the telephone. She picked it up and dialed a number. "Hello"

"Hey Rach. How are ya?"

"Mon.. I'm good. You?" Rachel said excitedly.

"Just great. I'm happy that you forgave Ross after what he said"

"Oh no.. I was never really mad at him. I just didn't want to talk to anybody. He made up to me for that anyway"

"What?"

"Oh yes.. he took me to this dress store and bought a sundress for me. He chose it all by himself" Rachel said remembering the events that took place infront of the trial room.

"He did that? Oh my God Rachel.. what have you done to my brother? He hates shopping" Rachel laughed.

"How's everybody at home?" Rachel changed the topic.

"Oh they're fine.. I called you to let you know that you're having lunch tomorrow, here at our place.. And.. Don't tell Ross about it. Tell him you have some work to do if he calls you for setting something up"

"Whoa.. whoa.. Mon slow down. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing.. Mom asked me to invite you so I'm doing that"

"Oh. Alright.. I'll be there"

"Great. See ya"

"Bye Mon"

Rachel hung up and smiled. Ross hates shopping. But he did that for me! Aww.. he's so sweet. He didn't even let me know that he hated to. He happily bought that dress. God.. I love him, she thought.

* * *

The next day, Ross came down the stairs hanging his head down. Judy and Monica were in the kitchen preparing for their lunch. He walked into the kitchen. "Hi" he said in true Ross style.

"What happened, Sweetie?" Judy asked with concern in her voice.

"Rachel cancelled for today. I had made plans about what we were gonna do today"

Judy and Monica looked at wach other, amused by Ross. They gave each other a mischievous smile.

"Don't be sad, Sweetie. I'm sure she had something important to do"

"Yeah" He said.

"Come on Ross.. have lunch with us. We're two of the three most important girls in your life afterall" Monica joked. He smiled and nodded. "Now come on and set the table" Monica ordered. Ross looked at her. She could be night and day in flash of a second. He walked over to the shelf and picked up the crockery for 3.

Judy called up "Ross sweetie.. set the table for 4 please. Monica is expecting Chandler"

"Yes Mom" he yelled.

He was keeping the last glass on the table when the door bell rung. "I guess Chandler's here Mon" He yelled and walked to the door to open it. He opened to see Rachel standing smiling at his door. Ross kept staring at her. "Hey you" She said sweetly. "Hey you" he replied back and then he came back to his senses.

"Rachel.. how come you are here?"

"Oh I thought it would be nice to surprise you"

He hugged her. They walked to the dining table where Monica and Judy were already sitting. "Mom.. I think we need to set up another plate"

Monica and Judy laughed. Ross looked at them confused. He turned to look at Rachel when his sister and mother did not say anything. "Ross.. this little surprise was Mrs Geller's plan" Ross also joined the laughter. Rachel walked to Judy and shook hands. She hugged Monica from behind, who was still sitting. "It's been such a long time. Huh Mon?" "Yeah it has"

Ross was looking at the scene. Rachel and Monica had got so much liking for each other in such a short time. Monica never really had a friend because of her size. She got thin and she got Chandler. She didn't feel the need to even make a friend. Maybe Rachel could be the one friend that she needs.

"Rachel dear.. please have a seat"

Rachel walked to where Ross was standing. He pulled out a chair for her. He sat next to Rachel.

They all had their delicious lunch. After that, Monica, Ross and Rachel went to Monica's bedroom to talk and watch a movie afterwards. Monica turned on the music player while she went outside to call Chandler.

Ross walked to where Rachel was standing and kept his hands on her waist while hers automatically went behind his neck. "Hey you.. I didn't even get to greet you properly" He french kissed her. They were in the middle of their kiss when...

"Chandler's gonna be here in half an hour. Wh- Whoa whoa... let's keep it PG you guys" Monica said shielding her eyes with her right hand.

Ross and Rachel were embarrassed having been caught like that. "You know.. I have the perfect way to kill time before Chan comes" Ross whispered in Rachel's ear when he saw that Monica wasn't looking. He had his arm around her waist.

"And how's that?" Rachel asked getting a hint what he was coming on to.

"Well.. I'm wearing the 'I dig you' boxers.. if you wanna see them.. we could go to my room" Ross said biting her earlobe.

"I would say... let's" Rachel said pinching his left butt cheek. "Oww" Ross screamed. Monica turned to look at them when she heard. She gave them a confused expression. Ross smiled shyly while Rachel had a mischievous look on her face. Ross stared at Rachel with narrow eyes with a look that said 'I'm gonna get you'

"Uhh.. Mon.. Call us when Chan gets here. We'll be around"

"Alright" Monica replied knowing what they were upto. She smiled at the thought of her and Chandler's days when their relationship was new.

Ross grabbed Rachel's hand and they were just out of the door when Rachel started to laugh. "So you play little games with me huh?" Ross said nodding his head. Meanwhile Rachel was backing away towards Ross' room. "Come here, you" Rachel made a face and ran. Ross followed her.

They entered Ross' room. "Rach I'm not gonna leave you. Monica would have made me the butt of jokes if she found out you pinched my ass" They were still running around the room. Finally Ross got a hold of her but she tangled her leg with his making both of them to fall down on his bed. Rachel was on top of him with her hands on his shoulders. Their laughters soon turned into one of those intense stares. God.. they loved each others' eyes. Rachel's hair fell down and were blocking Ross' vision to her angelic face so he put the strand of hair behind her ear. He kept his hand over there so that they don't fall again. His other hand was on her waist. His thumb rubbing the little skin exposed between her jeans and top. This gave Rachel the chills down her spine. Her eyes went to his lips. She started to lean towards him and pressed her lips to his. The feeling both of them got whenever they kissed was out of the world. This was what heaven would be like. They remained like that until Ross started to move his lips. He wanted to explore her mouth with his tongue so he begged for her entrance. She gladly accepted. In no time, Ross' lips sucked on her neck. They moaned letting each other know they were enjoying themselves. Ross moved his hands up and down her back, to her hips pressing her against himself. Still kissing, Rachel started to pull on his t-shirt to let him know she wanted it off. Giving in to her actions, he pulled it over his face. Then he rolled them over to undress Rachel. As he pushed his jeans off his legs, onto the floor, Rachel smiled at him when she saw him wearing the boxers she gave to him.

* * *

Monica and Chandler were in Monica's bedroom, watching movie. Obviously, Monica exactly knew why the two love birds excused themselves. That is why, she did not disturb them when Chandler reached. Ross and Rachel entered the room, their hair slightly dishelved. Chandler and Monica looked at each other and smiled, thinking whether to tease the other couple or not.

"Chandler... You're here!" Ross exclaimed.

"Gee Ross... no.. it's Chandler's ghost" Monica said.

"You've been dating him for way too long that now you're starting to speak like him" Ross teased his sister.

"But you have been dating Rachel only for over a month and you have already started shopping when you hated it" Monica smirked.

Ross turned to look at Rachel who was amused by the conversation Monica and Ross were having. These two are definitely the most amazing Brother-Sister in the world, she thought.

He turned back to face his sister. "Oh yes, Rachel told me about your little outing to that dress store" Monica said smiling.

"Anyways we kinda lost track of time an-"

"Of course, Monica and I know exactly what you mean" Chandler spoke.

Rachel was starting to feel shy now. She was in no mood to discuss the reasons of losing track of time.

"Enough you guys.. umm.. Mon.. this movie is soon gonna end. Let's all just sit and play something. Whats say?" Rachel asked rotating her eyes to the three people in the room.

"Yeah" "Alright" "Sounds good" were the replies she got from the three.

"Suggestions anyone?" Rachel said cocking her eyebrow.

"Oh I know.. Let's make two teams - Ross and Rachel.. Me and Chandler. We could ask questions. Like.. me and Chandler wi-"

"Chandler and I, Mon" Ross asked. When he looked around and saw everybody was staring at him weirdly, he continued "Why do I do that?"

Monica rolled her eyes and threw a cushion on him, that was in her lap. Chandler spoke up "Cos you are a geek"

Ross frowned. He looked at Rachel and asked "Am I a geek?"

"Of course you are, sweetie" Rachel said. He started to say something when she continued in a baby voice, cupping his face "but you're my geek" She patted him on the chest.

"Okay okay.. let me explain. Chandler and I will ask Ross a question about Rachel.. and Rachel about Ross, same goes for us.. Let's see which couple wins the game"

"Thank god I'm on Monica's side" Chandler said.

Rachel looked at him with a questioning face.

"Believe me.. you don't wanna compete with her" He explained earning a slap on his arm from Monica. Ross and Rachel laughed.

"What does he mean by that?" She whispered to Ross.

"You'll get to know. Just wait and watch" Ross said.

They all sat on the bed, Indian style. Chandler and Monica on the side of the headboard while Ross and Rachel at the foot of the bed.

"Okay.. we'll go first. Ross.. What are Rachel's favourite flowers?" Monica asked.

"That's easy. Lilies. Oriental type" Ross said. He turned to Rachel to find her looking at him lovingly. He knew she was recalling their initial dates.

"Rachel? Is it correct?" Chandler asked.

"Absolutely"

"So Monica.. Who is Chandler's favourite Baywatch model?" Ross asked.

"Yasmin Bleeth" Monica groaned. Chandler was smiling ear to ear seeing his girlfriend's reaction.

"That is correct" Ross said.

"I'll go now.. Rach.. What was the name of Ross' best friend in high school?" Chandler asked.

Ross winced. He didn't have a high school best friend. Rachel was thinking for an answer, to see if they ever talked about that. She smiled to herself.

"Thats not a valid question, Ch-" Ross complained and soon was interrupted by Rachel.. "Monica"

All the three looked at her. "Monica. Ross told me how no one used to talk to him in high school. Monica always came to his rescue when someone made fun of him. And he also told they shared everything with each other like friends did. So technically.. Monica was his best friend in high school"

"Yeah.. I did say that" Ross remembered.

"Aww Ross, I can't believe you said that" She reached over to hug him, forgetting the competition for a while. "Only because that was a very sweet answer, I'm giving you both a point" Monica said going back to her position.

"Great save" Chandler complimented as well.

Monica shot him a look. "Sweetie, I'm on your side" Chandler looked scared.

"Alright.. umm who's turn is it?" Monica asked.

"Mine" said Rachel in a squeaky voice.

"So.. Chandler.. How did Monica get this mark on her hand?" She asked reaching over to pick Monica's hand and showed him the mark. Chandler looked at it. He never noticed it. How could he possibly know that? Then he thought, how could Rachel possibly know that? He dare not look at Monica.

"I don't know about it" Chandler said after a few minutes passed.

"Damn.. I wish we had talked about it" Monica said picking the AC remote from her bedside table, to lower the temperature. Chandler and Ross bent their heads down to tease her, to pretend they thought she was gonna hit them.

"Oh come on" Monica whined. They both sat straight now.

"Will anyone at least tell me the answer?" Chandler asked impatiently.

"Ross jammed a pencil on her hand when Monica was 9" Rachel said proudly.

Chandler and Monica looked at Rachel questioningly, obviously wondering her knowledge about their childhood. "Oh.. Ross has told me about you guys more than you can imagine" Rachel explained smiling. They both turned their heads to look at Ross. "What.. we talk okay. A lot. Whole night long, at times"

"Alright people. Let's not waste time" Monica turned to Chandler "We gotta win this round" She said poking his chest three times. "Ow ow and ow" Chandler mocked wincing.

"So.. I guess its your turn to ask us" Ross suggested.

"Yes... I'll go. Uhh Rach.. Do you know Ross' favourite dinosaur?" Monica asked smiling, knowing that was difficult to remember, even if Ross had told her. Chandler high fived his girlfriend.

"Okayyyyy... let's see.. Umm.. starts with a 't' but I'm not able to remember the name. Arghhhh" She turned to Ross hit him the head. "You had to be a geek!"

"So do you give up?" Monica asked.

"Not yet, Mon. Let her take her time" Chandler said laughing. Everyone was looking at Rachel trying to remember. Few moments passes until..

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rachel exclaimed proudly. Monica and Chandler's jaw dropped. Ross smiled. "So you did listen to me at the museum. I thought you were in your own little land"

"You've gotta be kidding me! I thought Chandler and I would have an edge over you cos we've been dating longer. But you guys... arghhhh" Monica said, still in her competition mode.

"I'm so loving it" Rachel said, clapping her hands

"Alright so..." Ross trailed off when he felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket. He saw the name on the screen. "Excuse me" He went just outside the door to listen to that person. "Hello?" The other person must have greeted too.

"Hi. How are you?" Ross replied back. He let the other speak. "Oh I'm good. How was London?" He listened to the person answering. "Wow. Seems like someone had fun" He said.

Ross had a moment of realisation when the person said the next sentence. "O yaa.. I completely forgot about it. You're right, we must complete the assignment" He listened to the other person. "I don't know.. How about you come to my place tomorrow?" At this moment Rachel came outside to see what was taking him so long but Ross had his face to the other side so he didn't get to know. "Okay then.. I'll see you at 12 tomorrow. Bye"

Ross closed the phone and turned around to see Rachel. He smiled. Seeing him, she could not help but to smile back. She closed the distance between them and gave him a peck, keeping her arms around his neck. Ross kissed her wrist upto her arms. "Who was it?" Rachel asked feeling his kisses. She had her eyes closed and head tilted. "It was Carol" Ross said in-between his kissing. Rachel's eyes shot open. She pulled away her arms from him. "Did you just say Carol?" Ross nodded. "Your ex-girlfriend, Carol?" Ross nodded again. "You're meeting your ex-girlfriend tomorrow? No no no... You're telling your present girlfriend that you're going to see your ex tomorrow"

"Yeah.. we have to complete an assignment. We always do it together" Ross said.

"Together?" Rachel asked.

"We are partners in a project. The assignment is a part of it" Ross said.

Rachel did not say anything. Ross could see she was bothered. "Hey.. why are you so tensed?" He said putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know she's my ex. But we are still friends after our break-up. And there is nothing to worry about, she's a lesbian, remember?"

"And if she was a straight ex?"

"Even then there would be nothing to worry about.. because it's you who I love. And nothing can change that. Not now. Not ever" Ross said sweetly before kissing her forehead. Rachel smiled satisfied with his answer and leaned in to hug him.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey you guys.. you know, the thought of Emily did enter my mind while writing about the phonecall but I watched the beginning of season 5 recently and remembered how I hate Emily.. sorry, but its true. Before I'm a writer (that too an amateur one), I'm a _** Ross and Rachel shipper**_ (that too a die-hard one). I apologise if you didn't like it, but this is what it is. And as long as the plot development is concerned, this is overall a happy fic, so just enjoy reading and keep reviewing. It is always great to read what you think and I'll be happy to justify my thoughts.

* * *

The next day, the doorbell rung at the Gellar's. Judy opened to see Carol standing shyly. It was the first time Carol had come to their house since she and Ross broke up. Judy smiled. She didn't have anything against that girl. And anyway, her son was ten times happier with Rachel than he was with Carol, she had witnessed this by his behaviour. "Hey Mrs Geller"

"Hi Carol. Its been a long time, isn't it?"

"Yes it has. And.. I'm really sorry for what happened" Carol said with sorrow.

"Oh Dear.. it's completely fine. It turned out well for everybody, didn't it?" Judy said smiling, thinking about Ross and Rachel. Carol was confused. But she smiled back. "Uhh.. where's Ross? We're supposed to do an assignment"

"He must be upstairs in his room. Why don't you make yourself at home and I'll go call him" Judy said politely, leaving Carol in the living room all by herself.

Meanwhile.. the doorbell rung again. Sensing nobody at their house was downstairs, she thought she must answer the door. She opened the door to see a dark brown haired girl. Carol didn't know who that was. That girl, on the other hand, knew who had opened the door. She was here for a reason. It was not like she didn't trust Ross, but he was her boyfriend and she loved him, these were the reasons she was here.

"Hi. May I help you?" Carol asked politely.

"Oh you must be Carol. I'm Rachel" Rachel introduced herself.

"Uhh.. ho-how.. do you know me?" Carol asked perplexed by Rachel's chirpy tone.

"Oh heyyy.. You're here!" Ross said from behind. Though he meant Carol, but he was shocked and surprised to see Rachel as well. Carol turned around to look at him. Rachel smiled when she saw Ross."Hey you" He went past Carol and hugged her. "Hey sweetie. What are you doing here?" He asked while breaking away from their hug.

"Oh you know.. didn't really have anything planned for today, thought I could come over and spend time with Mon while you do your assignment" She made faces while saying that. Ross laughed. He turned around, still standing next to Rachel with his hand on her waist. "Carol, this is Rachel" He looked down at her lovingly and continued. "My girlfriend"

"Oh.. wow.. good to meet you" Carol said offering her hand. Rachel smiled and gladly accepted. "Likewise"

"Alright honey.. please go and finish your assignment so that we can go someplace nice for a date" Rachel said sweetly.

"As you say" Ross said bowing down to her. "You're staying for lunch, though?"

"Oh yeah.. Monica and I.. we are gonna make lasagne" Rachel said, clapping her hands with excitement.

"Whoa.. tell us now.. will it be safe to eat it?" Ross asked. Rachel hit him playfully on the arm. "I'll be with Mon" She made her way to Monica's bedroom. Ross kept smiling like an idiot until Carol spoke.

"I'm happy for you, Ross" She said truly meaning those words. She never wanted to hurt him. He was such a sweet guy. She was sure they would never have broken up if she wouldn't have been a lesbian.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I've seen you after our break up. It was not a good sight. And now.. it is much better even than when we were together" Carol said.

"It really is. She is so special" Ross had a dreamy look.

"So tell me.. how did you meet her?" Carol asked with curiosity about her ex - boyfriend's love life.

"Well.. there's this bar at the 5th avenue where..." Ross started telling his and Rachel's story.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Monica's bedroom, she was painting her toe nails. She and Rachel were talking about Ross and Carol. Rachel had a look of shock on her face. "So they dated for five months?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. It was going quite well. And we loved Carol, she was a part of family. But then, you know.." She trailed off, looking at her toe from a distance.

"So how did she break this news to him?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know the details but... from what Chandler told me, it was emotional but not hurting.. you know. Ross was thankful that he didn't have to know from anyone else, that she came out of the closet" Monica said while closing the nail polish bottle. Monica stood from the bed to keep the bottle back in its place.

"Oh" After a few moments.. Rachel spoke. "Mon?" Monica turned around when she heard the concern in her friend's voice. "Yeah"

"Was he in love with her?" Rachel asked. Her expression was hard to read.

Monica came and sat infront of Rachel. "Does it matter to you, Rach?" Rachel shook her head. "I just want to know, that's all"

"From what I saw.. he liked her. A lot. It could have turned into love" Monica said, hoping this would not bother Rachel much. Rachel started to look down at her hands.

"Hey.. come on.. let's go make lasagne! I'll even let you have my recipe" Monica tried to cheer her up. And she succeeded. Because Rachel smiled "Yes you give that to me. Ross has always praised it"

"Fine. Come on now"

* * *

"...that is how her father finally permitted her to stay here longer" Ross sighed happily. "And here we are..."

"Wow Ross.. seems like you two are very much in love. Just over a month, and so much has already happened. I just hope she sees the real you" Carol chose her words carefully.

"Oh no.. she's not shallow, Carol. She has a big heart. She's so much more than just a pretty face" His tone was confident and sweet.

"That's good to hear. And now I know why your Mom said it turned out well for everybody"

Ross smiled. "Oh shoot. Let's start with our assignment, we'll talk more at lunch. You'll even get time to bond with Rachel"

"Yeah.. she seems nice"

* * *

In the kitchen, Monica asked Rachel to spread the lasagne sheets. "You know Mon, I don't know the C of cooking. Thanks for teaching me SOME thing"

"Oh I'm sure you'll catch up. I know I wouldn't be cooking all these things if I was not in a culinary school"

"Maybe. Okay.. all done" Rachel said triumphantly.

Monica walked to her from what she was doing and looked. "See.. You're not that bad"

"Yeah well tell my mom that. She thinks I couldn't cook even if my life depended on it" Both girls broke into fits of laughter.

In the living room, Ross and Carol heard their voices and had an amused look on their face. "We must finish it off with an equation cos that always fetch extra marks" Carol continued after a while.

Ross was still looking towards the direction of the kitchen. "Oh Ross.. Don't show me this longing for Rachel" Ross turned when he heard Carol speaking. "She is just a wall away. Wanna go see her, don't ya?"

Ross smiled shyly. "No let's just get this over with"

"Oh come on. It's almost done. I'll add the equation I was telling you about afterwards. Let's go"

When Ross and Carol entered the kitchen, Rachel was standing infront of the oven watching the lasagne in complete awe. She had eaten lasagne many times but it was the first time she was actually seeing how it was made. Ross put his finger on his lip to signal Monica to keep quiet. He went behind Rachel and put his hands over her eyes from behind. She got startled at first but then she touched the hands. Only Ross, she thought. She smiled. "I see you completed your assignment well before time" She said taking his hands from his eyes and turning around.

"I do need to take you out you know" He said sweetly. "And I will even reward you for not disturbing me in between my work" He whispered in her ear, making sure it was not noticed.

"O yeah?" She was leaning towards him to kiss him when the oven bell rung 'ting' and they pulled away.

"Okay you two love birds.. Get out of my way and let me take the lasagne out. Chandler will be here any minute"

"Oh great Chandler's coming too. Didn't see him for a long while" Carol chirped in.

"Umm.. I'll go to the bathroom before that" Ross kissed Rachel's cheek and left.

Rachel kept looking at the door with a look of longing and desire even when he was gone. Carol noticed it. "He is a nice guy, isn't he?" She said breaking Rachel from her trance.

"Huh.. oh.. yeah.. yes he really is. The sweetest guy" Rachel said smiling.

"I see he's happy too. Thank you for that Rachel. I never wanted to hurt him. I'm sure he told you about us" Rachel nodded. "Well I just hope the best for you two" Carol said from her heart. "He deserves this happiness.. and so do you."

"Thanks Carol. That's real nice of you to say that. You won't believe me, but I was a little jealous when Ross told me he was meeting you today cos.. you know.. you being his ex and everything bu-"

"Oh you don't have to worry about anything. I'm not going to change my choices anymore. I know what I want now" Carol interrupted.

"Yeah I know that. And thank you cos that has played a big part in mine and Ross' relationship, you know what I mean" Rachel said with a big smile on her face. She even walked over to hug Carol that took her off guard but she nonetheless obliged. They broke their hug when they heard the door bell. "It must be Chandler. I'll get it" Rachel said running out from the kitchen.

Rachel opened the door. "Hello there little one" Chandler said. Rachel laughed. She knew why he said that. Rachel was not wearing heels today and that made her look shorter than usual.

"Monica.. the class clown is here" She yelled while walking back.

Before Monica could come, Chandler spotted Carol. "Oh hey Carol. Didn't know you were coming"

"Well Ross and I had to do an assignment so... how have you been?" She asked hugging him.

"Just great. It's nice to see you. I don't see you much in college"

"Hi honey" said Monica coming from her parent's bedroom.

"Hey sweetie" Chandler said sweetly. Before he could kiss her, he saw Judy coming out of her room. "Well well.. Chandler is here too. How nice! It's like a little party today, isn't it?" Everybody just smiled.

"Where's Ross?" Judy asked when she saw her son missing. "He'll be down any minute" Rachel said.

"Lets all settle down then" Judy and Monica said in the exact same tone. Rachel, Chandler and Carol laughed. They were soon joined by Ross at the table. They ate, they talked, they laughed and had a perfect lunch together. There was no awkwardness between Rachel and Carol that Rachel had thought there would be. She actually liked Carol. She could see why Ross was with her. She was his type. Even more than Rachel was. But Ross loved Rachel now and that's what mattered.

"Thankyou for an amazing lunch, Mrs Gellar. And Monica, the lasagne was too good" Carol said. Monica smiled.

"I'll take your leave now. Goodbye everyone"

"Monica.. I see why Ross loves your lasagne so much. It tastes heavenly" Rachel said.

"Well you did help me today" Monica said with modesty.

"Oh she did, did she?" Ross said turning to look at Rachel.

"Indeed I did" Rachel said in the same way.

"Oh God Rachel.. was Ross not enough to kill us with his stupid grammar that you are also ganging up with him now?" Chandler said sarcastically. Ross shot him a look. Rachel and Monica laughed.

"Okay kids.. I'm done here. I'm going to take a nap"

"Bye Mrs Geller" Chandler and Rachel said in unison, both knowing they won't be here when she wakes up. Judy smiled and walked towards her room.

"How about we catch a movie, sweetie? What do you say?" Ross asked Rachel, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I say.. let's do that" Rachel agreed happily.

"Alright then.. what are you guys gonna do?" Ross turned to Monica and Chandler. They both looked at each other. After a few moments, Chandler decided to speak. "Well.. I'm just not in the mood to step out today" He turned to Monica. "How about we stay at home?"

"Yeah.. even I'm a little tired"

* * *

"So we still have 10 minutes before the movie starts. You wanna grab something to eat?" Ross asked Rachel after buying the tickets.

"No.. I'm pretty much full. Let's just go inside" Rachel said.

"Alright" Ross held her hand and led her into the theatre.

They got corner seats in the movie hall. It was a sassy romantic film. Ofcourse Ross was not a big fan of those films but Rachel loved these kind of films and he could not say no to her. Moreover, with these kind of films came romantic scenes which eventually led to little romantic escapades between the two. He kept his hand behind her head over her shoulder and almost instantly, she tilted her head towards his shoulder. This is life, he thought. He couldn't be happier.

A little into the movie - A romantic scene was playing. Ross thought to have a little fun with his girlfriend. So he decided to whisper the actor's dialogues in her ear.

"I don't know what I would do without you" Rachel smiled.

"I'll bring the moon for you. You just have to ask" Rachel could not wipe that smile off her face. Although she knew he was just repeating the dialogues, but the sincerity with which he was speaking, she could tell he meant every word.

"You're the last piece to the puzzle which is my life"

"You are the centre of my universe" The actor spoke.

"Well.. see.. you ARE my whole universe" Rachel quickly glanced at Ross when he changed the dialogue this time. He had a goofy smile on his face. She brought her hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips. "I love you" He brought his other hand over hers on his cheek and kissed the fingertips.

* * *

"Honey, can we get an ice cream before heading home?" Rachel and Ross were coming out of the theatre hand in hand after the movie ended. "Of course sweetie. The ice cream parlour was not that far from the theatre so Ross let his car in the theatre parking.

They were in the queue waiting for their turn when Ross saw that the tables were getting full. "Would you get the ice cream while I save us a table?" Ross asked her sweetly. "Sure"

Ross was sitting on the table. Rachel came in no time. "Here's your orange and chocolate sundae" She kept the cup infront of him. He tasted it. "Hmmm.. just how I like it. Here.. have some" He fed it to her. "Wow.. it tastes yum"

"You wanna have some of mine?" Rachel asked with her mouth full. Ross chuckled and said "Sure" He took some with his own spoon. "Hey this is nice. How come I never had this flavour? Wanna switch?"

"Okay" Rachel just wanted to have ice cream. She loved all the flavours.

"Its so tasty. What is this flavour anyway?" He asked taking in a spoon full of it.

"Kiwi-lime sundae" Rachel said. Ross stopped his spoon midway and looked at Rachel, worried. "What?"

"Kiwi-lime. What.. what's wrong?" Rachel asked perplexed, seeing the facial expression of Ross.

"I'm allergic to kiwi" Ross said.

"What happens when you have some?" Rachel asked concerned.

"My tongue fwell (my tongue swells)" Kiwi was definitely having its effect on Ross and Rachel was worried sick. She got up from where she was sitting and came to Ross. "Sweetie, is it happening now? Is your tongue swelling?"

"Either zat ow my mouth iz getting -fmallew (Either that or my mouth is getting smaller)"

"Oh God.. I'm so sorry, Ross. I didn't know you were allergic to kiwi. I would have never offered that to you" Rachel was almost crying. She knew these allergies could be very harmful if not treated immediately. "No, Ii iz not yow fault. I fould have azked you about the flavow. Let juft go to a hofpital (No, it is not your fault. I should have asked you about the flavour. Lets just go to a hospital)" Rachel could not believe he forgot about his allergy and he was consoling her. "Okay.. Come on. I'll drive"

* * *

They reached the hospital. Rachel banged on the reception desk when she saw there was nobody to help her. "Is somebody here?"

"Yes Madam. How can I help you?" She heard a middle aged woman walking from her behind and stopped at her desk.

"My friend..." She pointed towards Ross. "kiwi in his ice cream.. mistake.. allergic.. tongue swelling" Rachel did her best to explain the situation. The woman looked over at Ross who had a weird expression on his face.

"I'll call the doctor immediately. Please fill this form" She handed her the board and a pen.

"Oh God.. Oh God please help me" She frantically started to fill the details for Ross. Even though Ross was in pain, he couldn't help but notice how much she cared for him.

"Here.. Can we see the Doctor now, please?" Rachel asked the receptionist returning her the form.

Inside the ward, Ross was sitting on the stool waiting for his Doctor. Rachel was behind him massaging his shoulders. "Does it hurt, honey?" She asked. Though it did hurt him, Ross knew better than to tell that to Rachel. She was already feeling so bad about the whole incident. "Not weally.. juft one tot and it will be back to now-mal (Not really. Just one shot and it will be back to normal)" He assured her in slurred speech.

An old aged man wearing a white coat comes in. "Alright.. so you must be... Ross Geller. I'm Dr Letterman"

"That's him, Doc. Kiwi allergy" Rachel informed.

"Oh yes I'm aware of the situation"

"Will he be alright?" Rachel asked the Doctor.

"Of course. Let me give him a shot"

The doctor gets the syringe ready. The moment Rachel sees how big is the needle, she glances at Ross with a painful expression. Ross chuckled. "Fweetie.. You acting like you awe gonna get a tot (Sweetie, you're acting like you are gonna a shot)"

"Yeah well.. it will cause you pain, wouldn't it?" Rachel argued. Ross just smiled. "It'll be alw-ight" (It will be alright)

"You wanna hold my hand?" Rachel asked sweetly, offering him her hand. "Auwaz" He said. (Always)

"Are we ready now?" The doctor asked. Rachel pulled his sleeve for him and held his hand again. "Okay... just a matter of few seconds.. and.. done!"

"You have to stay here until you get your speech back to normal" The doctor said while writing on his paperwork.

"How much time for that, Doc?" Rachel asked.

"About half an hour. Don't worry, he'll be just fine" With that he walked out of the ward. Rachel came infront of Ross and leaned towards his face. She kept her hands on his chest and started to move them up and down.

"Honeeey.. are you alright?" Rachel asked in her typical way. "Better" Ross answered sheepishly.

"You gave me a scare there" Rachel said in a serious tone. "I won't awgue wiv tat. I could haf died if we weve late (I won't argue with that. I could have died if we were late)" Ross said half-joking. Rachel looked down.

"Hey" He kept his finger below her chin and lifted her face so she could look him in the eyes "I'm otay (I'm okay)" Rachel shot him a look hearing his still slurred speech. "Well.. not compleefely buf I will be (Well.. not completely but I will be)" This got a chuckle from Rachel.

"You know.. I can fink of fumthing how you can make it upto me" Rachel smiled knowing his intentions. She leaned towards him and kissed him with all her might. She was being so very emotional at that moment. She put each and every one of her emotions in that kiss to let him know how important he was to her. She was so worried about him that she didn't even get to think what she would have done if something happened to him. Well love will do that to you, it will make you selfless for that one person. After what seemed like eternity, she pulled away but kept her forehead against his. He had his hands on her wrists while hers encircled his neck. "Hmmmphh.. well that was one hell of a kiss" Rachel laughed and gave him another quick peck. "Kiss. Kiss. Hey I got my S' back" Ross said triumphantly.

"That was fast" Rachel said.

"Maybe I just needed some Rachel lovin" Ross said seductively looking straight into her eyes before leaning in to kiss the corner of her mouth.

* * *

Ross stopped the car infront of Jessica's house. "Today was interesting han?" He said with a chuckle.

"It sure was" Rachel grabbed his hand. "Listen.. I'm sorry for feeding you kiwi"

"Hey. I'm fine. Just get that out of your head" He kissed her hand to reassure her. "And... umm.. I'm also allergic to lobster and peanuts. Just for your future reference" Ross said embarrassed.

"Really?" He nodded. "Wow" Rachel said more to herself that to Ross. "What?"

"Ross... could we BE more opposite?" She said with a chuckle. "Why's that?"

"The three things you're allergic to.. are the three of my favourite things" She said shaking her head.

"Oh" Ross looked at the steering wheel. He turned to her. "But hey.. someone wise once said.. Opposites attract" This earned him a smile from his girl and a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess they do"


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys.. Thanks for the reviews alright.. **m4manju** you're damn right I love writing Romantic scenes, if you like them its only because they are for _Ross and Rachel._ These two characters make my writing look good, you know. And **Ross Geller** I didn't really get when you said I finally learned how to spell Geller, because as much as I remember, I've been writing  Geller in the story, if any other spelling was there, it would have purely been a typo. But anyways thanks for liking my story. **WishUponAFanGirl** You definitely deserve to read this story, its for all _**Ross and Rachel shippers**_ :) Now on with story and don't forget to review okay..

* * *

Days passed and it was the 27th already. It was the day when Rachel had to go back to New Jersey. Monica was in Rachel's room at Jessica's to help her pack. "God Rach, that sure is a lot of clothes" She said folding one of her tops.

"Well what else do you expect from a fashion major?" Rachel retorted.

"So have you ever like, designed a dress?" Monica asked with excitement.

"Oh yes. In fact.." Rachel started to look in her cupboard for something. She turned around with a dress "Aah-ha.. I designed and stitched this one" Rachel said.

"Wow. Its so pretty" Monica was amazed. It was a simple black dress with an olive coloured bow in the middle. It was a straight fit. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Come in, its open" Rachel yelled. The door opened and Ross walked in.

"Hey sweetie.. my stuff is all in the car. Are you done packing?"

"Almost done"

Ross rolled his eyes. Then he suddenly saw the dress Monica was examining. He went closer to her to have a good look at it. "I knew I had seen it before" He turned around to see his girlfriend. "This is the dress you were wearing when we first met, isn't it?" Ross asked.

Monica's jaw dropped. Rachel had an expression like she was trying to remember something. Slowly her lips curled up and she nodded her head, feeling flattered. Monica shook her head. I can't believe him at times, she thought.

"Well Rach.. this dress proved lucky for you, didn't it" Monica said, patting on Ross' back. "You met my brother afterall" Rachel just gave her a warm smile, thinking about the day they met, the song he played for her. Monica looked up at her brother. "Rachel designed this dress" "Wha- Really, Sweetie? Thats so cool. I'm proud of you"He walked over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Aww.. I'm gonna miss you guys. Rachel, promise you won't forget me" Monica said. "Of course, Mon. I'd always keep in touch" Rachel assured her.

"Alright, we must take off, Rach. I don't want your father to kill me with his death glare if we are late" He said jokingly. Monica and Rachel rolled their eyes. They went back to packing.

(...)

Jessica's family, Rachel, Ross and Monica were all outside saying their goodbyes.

"You said your goodbyes to Mom and Dad?" Monica asked Ross.

"Yeah I talked to them. They were pretty cool about my plan to directly go to my dorm after New Jersey"

"Well.. You're gonna be missed big bro" Monica said hugging him.

"Yeah" Ross said pulling away. "So when are you heading back to college?"

"Chandler said he needs to be at NYU by 30th so... most probably then. He'll drop me off"

"Okay. Take care" He kissed her cheek.

He walked over to the Greenes. They were all just having a nice chat "Shall we go now, Rach?"

"Yeah. Goodbye Uncle James, Aunt Lisa. Take care Jess. Will miss you guys" She said, giving them all quick hugs.

"Keep my sister safe, Ross" Jessica warned playfully. Ross and Rachel laughed. "Drive safe, big guy" James said. Ross nodded. He led Rachel to his car and they both got seated. They waved a final goodbye and drove away.

Both had their sunglasses on. Songs were playing on the radio. On the top of that, they had each other's company for the 3 hour drive. They had just reached the Long Island Expressway when Rachel broke the comfortable silence. "You remember when we first met?"

Ross turned to look at her. She had a nostalgic smile on her face. He just nodded his head.

"I never thought you would remember such a small detail of that day as my dress"

"Well.. you are forgetting a teeny-tiny detail here.. that detail is related to you. And.." Ross said, keeping his eyes on the road. Then he turned to look at her "I could never forget anything about you" Rachel smiled with satisfaction and turned to look at the view from her window glass.

A few minutes passed.. a song started playing on the radio. "Of course" Rachel muttered. Ross heard her. "What?"

 _See the stone set in your eyes_

 _See the thorn twist in your side_

 _I'll wait.. for you_

"Didn't you notice?" Rachel turned to him and continued. "Everytime we are in the car, a song starts playing that perfectly explains our situation"

 _Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

 _On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

 _And I'll wait.. without you_

 _With or without you_

Ross didn't say anything. But then.. what could he say? She was right. On the inside it was killing him that he won't be able to see her everyday, but he had kept his cool so that he didn't bother her. But little did he know, she was thinking the exact same thing since the last two days.

 _Through the storms we reach the shore_

 _You gave it all but I want more_

 _And I'm waiting.. for you_

A smile spread upon his face. He chuckled. A little too hard that annoyed Rachel. "This is funny to you?" She asked frustrated, putting her shades off on the dashboard.

"We're moving on, Rach. Together, remember?" Rachel just looked at him. Seeing her expression, he pulled over to the side of the road. He put his shades in his shirt pocket and took one of her hands in between his both, resting on his thigh. He looked at them for a while and sighed. He looked up at her face and smiled. "Sweetie.. We can't be available 24x7 to each other, I know but.. you know, we do have each other's hearts"

A single tear dropped from her eye at the sweetness of his words. She kept her other hand over the bundle of their hands and gave a squeeze. "I'm gonna miss you so much" she said, now sobbing a little.

"I know" He freed his one hand and wiped away the tears off her face. He just couldn't see her crying. On the other hand, he found her beyond adorable when she cried. She was such an emotional person. But he dare not mention it then. When he came back to reality, he saw her looking at him questioningly. "What?"

"At this point, you have to say, you will miss me too" She said crying again. He couldn't help but chuckle. Classic Rachel, he thought.

"I'll miss you, baby. But... think of it this way.. we get to see each other every saturday. I just thank God that you don't live on the west coast. I would have died I swear" Rachel managed to give him a smile, still crying.

"Heyy.. now come on. Don't dry your eyes out like this. Save some tears for the sisters reunion as well" He said making the situation lighter, and earned a playful slap on the cheek. She pulled out a kleenex and wiped her face. Ross handed her the water bottle. She had some water, feeling a bit relaxed. "You wanna eat something?" He asked, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Monica made sandwiches" She shook her head. "Later"

(...)

They were halfway through their journey, had eaten their sandwiches, and Rachel was fast asleep in her seat. Ross would often look at her when she moaned his name. He just couldn't believe she was having a dream of him. He kept smiling at the thought. All of a sudden, Rachel's phone started ringing. This made her groan. "Rachel sweetie, get the phone"

"Huh?" She took in what was happening around her. "Oh.. okay" She pulled her phone out of her purse. "Hello?" Still trying to rub the sleep off her eyes.

"Hey Mom"

"Nothing I fell asleep. Whats up?"

"Uhh.." She looked out the window to see where they were. She couldn't make it out. She kept her hand on the speaker and whispered "Ross, where are we?"

"I don't really know.. But tell Mrs Greene we'll be there in about an hour"

"We'll be there in an hour, Mom"

"Lunch?" She looked at Ross, his eyes on the road. " I don't know.. we had sandwiches"

"Okay.. sure" she hung up.

"So my Mom wants you to have lunch at our place today"

"That's nice of her"

"She also said it is the perfect way to introduce you to Jill and Amy"

"That'd be interesting" Rachel laughed at his words.

"Okay Sweetie.. we're in New Jersey. Would you please tell me the way to your house?"

"Uhh.. the left cut after burger king" She could see the board that said 'Burger King in 2 miles'

They took the left and it led to a number of houses. Every one of them elegant in their own way. "Just there Ross.. the house with the jaguar in the drive way"

"That's your house?"

"Yeah.. Dad bought it when he and mom were about to get married"

Ross stopped the car in her drive way. "Whoa.. that's double the size of my house" She just looked at him with a look that said 'what do you mean by that?'

She got out of the car and smiled. She missed that place in the two months she spent in Long Island. But one look at Ross, who was pulling out her bags from the trunk, made her think what she gained by that one summer. A lifetime, she thought.

They made their way to the door and rung the bell. A few moments passed and finally the door was opened by Jill. She just looked at both Ross and Rachel with a weird expression on her face. "Jill.. get out of the way. Let us come in" Rachel said frustrated by her sister's behaviour. Jill now focused on Ross and looked him from head to toe. "Who's this?" Whoever this is, he's so sexy, she thought.

"It's Ross ofcourse. Didn't Mom and Daddy tell you about him?"

"Nu-uh" Jill said, blowing a bubble off her gum on Rachel's face.

"Arghhhhh" Rachel groaned. She turned to face Ross. "You see that. That's a younger sister. You're lucky you have Monica" Ross chuckled at her outburst.

"Mom.. I'm home" Rachel yelled, giving up on Jill. Sandra came from behind and hugged her daughter "so how's my sweetheart?"

"I'm good, Mom. How are you?"

"Now that you're back, better" Rachel hugged her mother again, when she heard these words.

"Oh.. Ross.. I apologise to keep you standing with.. all... these... bags" Sandra said pointing to the Rachel's bags that Ross was carrying, making him look almost like a shopping monster "Please come on in"

Ross kept the suitcases and turned around. He hugged Sandra. "Nice to see you again, Mrs Greene" He even kissed her cheek.

"You too, dear. Thank you for bringing Rachel back home safely"

"You don't need to mention that" He said with a shy chuckle. Sandra smiled at him. Jill, soon got bored of the talk and started to walk away from the conversation when Sandra said "Jill sweetie, call your father and Amy for lunch. Tell them Rachel is back"

Jill rolled her eyes. What's the big deal if she's back, she thought.

"So how is everything going between you two?" Sandra asked Ross and Rachel obviously referring to their relationship. "Couldn't be better" Both said the same thing without even thinking. They looked at each other and smiled. This made Sandra smile even more. "Well.. nothing else matters then" She could see her daughter was in love.

"Okay kids.. go get freshen up. Lunch will be served in 10 minutes. Rachel, show Ross the bathroom, will you?" Rachel nodded. With that Sandra made her way to the kitchen.

Rachel grabbed Ross' hand and took him to her room. They entered the room and Ross rotated his eyes through her room "Wow.. pretty pink princess theme" He looked down at her "Just like you" She smiled. "Make yourself comfortable while I go freshen up"

Ross decided to kill time by exploring her room. His eye spotted a few pictures on the side table. First he picked up a frame that had a mother, a father and three little girls. Rachel must have been 9, he thought. Then he saw a picture of Dr Greene and Rachel. Lastly he picked up a frame that just had a candid close up of Rachel. He softly slid his index and middle finger over the frame, brought it to his lips and kissed it. "You do know I'm right here"

This made him jump and almost drop the frame. He turned around to see Rachel grinning at him. He kept the frame back and walked over to her. "I'm just practising.. for when I can't see you when I feel like" Rachel frowned. She held his face with her hands and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you" She kissed him again, with a little more passion.

"Mom" They heard a yelling and pulled away. "Rachel is kissing a stranger in her room" Rachel looked at the door to see Amy giving her a mean smile. "Is this how you welcome your elder sister after two months?"

"Is this how you show up in your home after two months? With a guy?" Amy smirked back. Rachel sent a death glare towards her and started running. "Alright I'm not gonna leave you"

"You have to catch me first, Ray Ray" With that Amy ran outside the room, followed by Rachel just behind her. As they reached the staircase, they heard their father..

"Hey hey hey... what is the fuss all about? Can't you two meet like normal sisters do.. han?" Dr Greene stopped both of them in the way. He was not expecting an answer from either. "Sweetpea.. You're back" Rachel smiled and walked forward. He gave her a tight hug. "You sure didn't give me a hug when I came back from Paris" Amy muttered under her breath.

"Well.. I would have given you one if you wouldn't have made a scene back in my bed room" Rachel said pulling away to look at her sister.

"Well.. I didn't expect a guy to be in there with you"

"You're such a tattle tail" Rachel hissed and looked at her father who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Is Ross in your room?" Rachel nodded.

"His name is Ross? He's cute" Amy said smiling. Rachel shot her a look. As if on cue, Ross joined the little Greene reunion. "Good afternoon, Sir"

"Ross.. look at your hair! What.. do you swim in hair?"

The Greene girls laughed at their father's joke. "Just kidding, Ross" Ross just nodded with a faint smile.

"Hmm... I see you kept your promise" Dr Greene's tone was still, neither angry nor happy. Ross just shrugged and smiled.

Sandra called "lunch is ready"

(...)

They all settled down. Ross and Rachel on one side, Jill and Amy right across them while Leonard and Sandra occupied the seats of the 'head of the family' on both sides.

Jill and Amy were curious to know about Ross. How did their parents know him? What was he doing with Rachel? Was he like her boyfriend or something?

"Ross.. how do you like the potatoes?" Sandra asked while having her salad.

"They're yum, Mrs Greene. Everything's great. Thank you" Ross said.

"Will someone introduce us to this guy?" Jill whispered to Amy. "Well yeah.. out of all of us, we don't know him and no one's making an effort to introduce us!" Both turned to look at him. "I must say he's cute" Jill gushed. "I saw Rachel kissing him" Amy mentioned. Jill gasped "So are they like.. together?"

"I know I won't like that" Amy smirked.

Hearing her sisters' disturbing thoughts, Rachel groaned. She hit the sides of her plate with both hands. "Hey, he's my boyfriend. And I know he's cute, but he's taken. Get it?" Rachel playfully pointed the fork infront of their face.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yes dear.. Rachel met Ross while she was in Long Island" Sandra spoke up.

"So is this why she stayed another month?" Jill chipped in. Dr Greene nodded. "And you allowed her?" He shrugged.

"Umm.. he was angry at first but.. then he gave her permission" Ross finally spoke up.

"So you do have a tongue. We thought you were dumb" Jill teased, taking a spoon full of her rice. He smiled shyly.

"So.. tell us tell us tell us.. how did you meet?" Amy asked giddily.

"Can we eat our lunch first? We have whole day to discuss our story" Rachel said. Everybody went back to eat their food.

After lunch, Amy and Jill decided to go upstairs with Rachel to discuss her two month relationship. Ross was going to follow them but Dr Greene asked him to stay with him in the living room.

"So Ross.. how are you?"

"I-I'm good, Sir. Thanks for asking"

"I hope you had no trouble to bring Rachel back home" Dr Greene's expression was hard to read.

"Of course not"

"So now what?"

Ross got confused. "Umm.. Sorry? What?"

"I meant are you gonna drive for 3 hours in the dark"

"Uhh.. no.. I'm going back to my dorm. Anyway I gotta start my basketball practice"

"Oh" Leonard paused, then continued. "Can your practice wait for a day or two?"

Ross just looked at him, unsure of what to say.

"Well.. I mean.. you could join us for my birthday party. You kept your promise by bringing Rachel back in time. This is my way of saying thank you"

The way Leonard asked Ross, that erased all the nervousness he felt. " Oh.. I appreciate the gesture, Sir.. so much. But won't it be a little inappropriate?"

"Oh.. A lot of things have happened to you the past two months that I would say were more inappropriate than you coming to my birthday party, Ross" He said sarcastically.

Ross chuckled. "Okay"

(...)

Meanwhile... In Rachel's room, she was showing the sundress and the pendant that Ross gifted to her.

"Wow.. you don't even have to say it's from him. It stands for Rachel as well!" Amy gushed.

"I know.. we both have RG as our initials. Ross says fate wanted us to meet" At that moment, Leonard and Ross walked into Rachel's where all the three Greene sisters were. All of them looked up to see who was at the door.

"What did you say about fate?" Leonard asked Ross who was behind him. Ross was equally confused.

"About our initials" Rachel explained.

"Oh.. yeah.. Since the day I met her and got to know we have the same initials.. as in RG, I think we met for a reason.. Fate" Ross said smiling. Leonard rolled his eyes.

"Anyway.. girls.. Ross will be staying for my birthday party" Leonard told his daughters. Rachel smiled. Finally, her father liked her boyfriend.

"Really?" Amy said. Rachel turned to look at her with a weird expression. Why is she so excited about him staying, she thought.

"Yeah.. Dr Greene insisted. I couldn't say no" Ross answered Amy's question, his eyes never leaving Rachel's.

* * *

It was around 11 in the night. Ross was in the guest bedroom and was getting ready to sleep. He had no shirt on and was looking into one of the suitcases for his t-shirt. He felt two hands snaking from the behind which settled on his stomach flatly. He smiled, knowing those hands. He turned around to see her smiling so sweetly at him. Her hands went straight for his neck while he placed one on her waist and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm so happy I didn't have to say goodbye to you yet" Rachel spoke up. He kissed her on the forehead. They kept looking into each other's eyes. Rachel leaned in to kiss him on his neck. He felt like losing himself in that, but he came back to his senses realising...

"Rach, no.. we are at your parent's. We can't do that here" He said holding her wrists. Rachel pouted. "But we did it at your parent's place"

Ross chuckled at her childishness. How could he resist her? But he could not take the risk. Everything was going so smoothly with Dr Greene. He didn't want to ruin that. "Sweetie.. your father will forbid me to see you if he finds out" He said, only half-joking.

"Let's just talk.. what do you say?" Ross bargained. Rachel remained silent for a few seconds, thinking how could she find a guy as considerate as Ross. She was giving herself to him, but he wanted to protect her, it was her house afterall. Any other guy would have jumped on the opportunity, without even thinking about the consequences. She finally nodded her head and kissed him on the cheek.

"Lemme just put on my t-shirt"

"Hey.. would you like to have some coffee? I'll brew some" Rachel asked.

"Sure"

Rachel left the room. He wore the t-shirt and remembered he didn't inform his family about the change of plans. He quickly made a call to let Monica know he was staying in New Jersey for Dr Greene's birthday party.

* * *

The next day, Ross had breakfast with the Greene family. They were all busy preparing for the party. Ross asked Rachel to take him to a mall and help him choose something for Dr Greene. Rachel obviously had no problem with that, as it gave her an excuse to check out some shops for herself.

They came back around 4 and Rachel ran to her bedroom as she knew she would take time to get ready. Ross decided to give Dr Greene his birthday gift, so he went straight to his study and knocked. "Come in"

"Uhh.. Sir.. Happy birthday" Ross wished him again. At the breakfast table, he just wished the old man, mentally kicking himself to stay for his party without a gift.

"You didn't need to get anything, Ross.. Really"

"I wanted to" Ross walked to where he was sitting and offered the package.

Dr Greene opened the packet to find an Emporio Armani Men's cologne. He opened the bottle and smelled it.

"You got good choice, Wethead" He said while putting the bottle back in the packet. God, Ross groaned in his mind. A new nickname!

"Actually.. Rachel helped me pick it out" Ross explained.

"So what do you think I was talking about.. huh, Geller?" Leonard smirked and got up. He patted Ross on his shoulder and left the room, leaving a very confused Ross standing in the middle of his study.

* * *

It was almost 8. The Greene living room was filled with friends, family and people of their neighbourhood. Ross observed the gathering. Everyone looks so rich, he thought. He was starting to get bored so he went upstairs to see what was taking Rachel so long.

He knocked on her door and opened it. She was infront of the mirror, giving her hair a final touch up. She jerked her head at the opening of the door. "Hey.. look at you all handsome" She said walking towards him and sliding her hands on his chest upto his shoulders. He was wearing black trousers with a white dress shirt and a black semi-formal jacket. They kissed. "You look so radiant" She was wearing a black dress with a hint of royal blue. With that the earrings she wore were the ones she bought the same day on her little trip to the mall with Ross. He fiddled with her ears to take a good look and continued "The earrings look beautiful now" She smiled, remembering him saying they won't compliment her beauty.

"Everyone's waiting for you. Dr Greene said hosts should not be late"

Rachel laughed. "Let's go, then"

Rachel kept both her hands around his arm. They were walking down the stairs. "I'm happy you're mixing well with the family"

"Just want to stay in your father's good books"

As they stepped into the living room, they were greeted by a couple their age. "Hi Ray Ray. Finally you're back" the girl hugged Rachel.

"Mindy... How are ya?"

"I'm great"

"Oh.. hey Barry" Rachel greeted the guy with a hug as well. Ross had a weird expression as he was trying to recall. Then it came to him. Barry? Her ex-boyfriend?

"Good to see you, Rachel" He said politely, eyeing Ross.

"Oh.. this is Ross.. my boyfriend. Ross, this is Mindy, my friend since high school, and this is Barry" Rachel introduced them.

"Hello. Nice to meet you" Ross said, erasing his thoughts for the moment.

"Likewise" Barry said.

"Never seen you around" She turned to Rachel "did you two meet at Yale?" Mindy asked, thinking that's why Rachel never mentioned about him.

"No no.. I'm from Long Island" Ross told the two.

"We met when I was visiting Jessica" Rachel explained.

"So that's what kept you there for this long" Mindy teased. Ross and Rachel smiled shyly. Barry just listened to the conversation.

"Everybody please gather around the table.. It's time to cut the cake" They heard Sandra announcing.

(...)

After the cake cutting, Ross took Rachel outside the living room for some privacy. Before he could say anything, she asked "Are you having fun at the party?"

"Yeah but.. there's something bothering me Rach"

Rachel got worried. "What is it, Sweetie?"

"You didn't tell me your ex was gonna come to this party"

"Who, Barry?" He nodded. "Ross.. he was a family friend before he was even my boyfriend" Rachel explained. Ross didn't say anything.

"And I'm with you now. He doesn't matter" Rachel continued. Ross still remained silent. This bothered Rachel.

"Is there something else, Ross?" Rachel asked seeing the look on his face.

He just looked at her. How could he lie to her? He had to tell her what he was thinking. "Uhh.. Promise not to judge me"

"Then don't give me a reason to"

"Rachel.. your lifestyle is so different than mine. I mean.. your status.. your house.. even your friend circle.. its so.." He moved his eyes past her to think of the correct word but settled on "-rich. I can't shower you with expensive presents on every date. I'm sure that Barry would have done that with you" He said thinking about the watch the guy wore. It would have to be at least a thousand dollars, he thought.

Rachel was shocked to hear these words from Ross. What did he want to say?

"Ross.. Why do you think I love you?" Rachel asked sternly. Ross kept his mouth shut. "Do you really think I expect expensive things from you everytime we meet? I mean.. how could you even think like that? Yes.. Barry did shower me with presents almost everyday in our three month long relationship, but even then I could not bring myself to love him. Do you know why?" Ross shook his head. "Because he never did the things that really mattered to me. For one thing, he always brought orchids for me, even after knowing that I liked-"

"Oriental Lilies" Ross cut her. Rachel nodded. "Yes. And you... You make me happy, Ross. Whatever you do, you do it with your heart. There's a meaning to it. It's not just to impress me" Ross was on the verge of crying. Rachel kept both her hands on his cheeks and continued "Oh.. and I can't even begin to explain how empty I would have felt inside, if I had gone to Paris.. and never met you" A single tear made its way down his cheek, feeling which Rachel wiped it.

"Thanks Rach. You cleared all my doubts. I love you" He quickly kissed her on the wrist, still staring into her eyes. She smiled. "I know you do. Now come on. Let's go back to the party"

* * *

The next morning, Ross was all ready to go back to his dorm at NYU. He had initially planned to leave by 7 but Sandra insisted he had breakfast with them. After eating, Ross and Rachel excused themselves so that Ross could go.

They stood infront of his car devoid of any expressions, just staring at each other. Both knew they had to wait for a week to see other again. "So.." Ross said.

"So.." Rachel said expectantly.

"I guess I'll see you soon"

"You better"

Ross came forward to hug her. "I'll miss you" Rachel closed her eyes, to savour the feeling of his body against hers. "I'll miss you too, so much. Please tell me you will call me regularly"

"Every day" He answered smiling. They pulled away and Ross kissed her on the forehead. They remained like that for a while, with eyes closed, hand in hand. He moved back. "Take care" She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He got into his car, blew her a kiss and drove off, not wanting to cry in front of her.

Rachel went inside after wiping her face off of tears and joined her family on the table. She cut some bacon and put in her plate. "Are you alright, Sweet pea?" Dr Greene asked.

"Mm-hmm" She purred. "Oh.. and daddy.. thank you"

"For what?"

"For letting Ross stay here for your birthday party. I wanted to invite him but didn't know how you would react" She explained.

"Rachel.. you could have invited anybody you want"

"But Ross is not just 'anybody', Daddy" It was not rude, she said in a tone which let Leonard know how much his daughter was going to miss her boyfriend.

"I understand, sweetheart. So tell me when do you have to go back to your dorms?"

"Umm.. by 5th I guess" She said thinking.

"Aww... Ray Ray is going to be missed so much" Jill spoke up to tease her sister. "Yeall we should have thanked Ross for being in the right place at the right time and meeting our sister" Amy joined her. Rachel shot them a look. Sandra just waved her younger daughters in a way to shoo them off. They giggled hard, annoying Rachel even more.


	11. Chapter 11

"Yea.. yeah, I reached just an hour before" Ross was talking to Judy. "Of course Mom, I bought him a gift"

"Yeah Rachel helped me pick out a men's cologne"

"So where's Dad?"

"Oh okay.. I gotta go, Mom. Joey is waiting for me in the Basketball court"

"Bye. Take care" He hung up, put his phone on silent and kept in the drawer.

(...)

Joey and Ross came back to Ross and Chandler's room to hang out, drowned in their sweat after a 5 hour long practice. It was because Ross was late by a day. Ross tossed a can of soda to his friend on the bean bag, while he plopped down on his bed.

"When's Chandler going to be here?" Joey asked, opening his can.

"Tomorrow"

"Mind if I crash down on his bed for tonight? Gandalf is still in Ohio, after his little party"

"Sure. You could grab a sleeping bag and sleep in here, if he does not come back tomorrow. I'm sure Chan won't mind"

"Thanks, Man. So.. how's it going with Rachel?"

Ross almost choked on his soda after hearing this question. "Dude.. I was just being polite. Jeez" Joey said rolling his eyes.

Shit, Ross cursed in his mind. He was supposed to call her when he reached. He quickly got up, got his phone out and saw 13 missed calls and 5 messages from Rachel.

"Excuse me" He went out of his room and dialed her number. He heard 3 rings before he heard yelling "Where the hell have you been? I'm here worried sick about you and you didn't even have the decency to call me to let me know you have reached safely"

Ross was shocked at Rachel's outburst. Sure he thought she'd be worried, but to this extent? Boy was he in trouble. His thoughts did not allow him to speak, so Rachel continued. "Great. Now you won't even speak to me. You promise me you will call me every day and you forget that on the very first day, Ross"

Rachel was fuming at the moment. She was really mad at him this time. "Sweetie" All it took to forget her anger was his voice. It melted her heart whenever he called her that. "I'm so sorry I forgot to call you. The thing is.. this is new to me. I mean.. I called my Mom but.. I never had a girlfriend.. you know.. who cared about me as much as you do. Plus.. I was getting late for my practice, just came back. I'm sorry" He said sweetly.

"Alright. You know I can't stay mad at you for long" Ross knew she was pouting, he smiled with relief that she didn't stretch this topic.

"Now will you please let me hear that magic laugh of yours?" Ross asked her. She didn't even answer him but Ross could hear her chuckle.

* * *

Ross was on his study, writing something on sheet of paper. Suddenly the door opens and enters Chandler.

"Look it's the guy formerly known as my best friend" Chandler said. Ross got up to hug his room mate. But Chandler stepped back. "You sure you hug strangers?" This earned him a playful punch from Ross on the stomach.

"Have you had a recent batch of sarcasm today?" Ross smirked, taking one of his bags.

"Well.. I thought my humour was dying down.. that's why you are becoming distant" Chandler answered, only half-jokingly. Ross chuckled.

"I'm damn serious. You didn't even tell me you were coming back. I heard it from Monica" Chandler explained.

"I forgot to mention it, dude. I'm sorry" Ross said.

"Hmm.. so how was New Jersey?" Chandler asked with curiosity.

"Oh it was great. Rachel's sisters are weird but her parents were so cool the whole time I was there. Dr Greene made some cracks on me but they were all in good humour. So.. all in all it was, yeah.. great" Ross said smiling. Chandler patted him on the back to appreciate him. "Hey.. why don't you freshen up and then we could go out? Joey told me about some party he was invited to"

"Yeah.. sure" Chandler started towards the bathroom when he noticed Ross folded a paper and put it in his pocket.

"What's that?"

"What? It's nothing"

"Come on Ross. You can tell me.. what is it?"

"Okay.. Don't make fun of me" Ross said handing the piece of paper to his friend. Chandler opened the fold with a confused expression. Once he started reading it, his lips curled upwards.

"Wow, Man. This is really good. Did you write it?"

"Yeah.. I mean.. we needed a new song for our band, right? So I got to writing.. and.. umm.. all I could think was Rachel so.. she kinda became the inspiration for this one" Ross said embarrassed.

"This is so gonna earn you brownie points from Rach"

"Yeah? But before we use it for our band, I want to play it for her, in private"

"Of course" Chandler agreed, completely understanding his friend's state of mind. He was so in love with Rachel. He's never been this happy, not even with Carol, he thought.

* * *

Rachel was in her bedroom, lying on her stomach, drawing some sketches for her assignment when she heard her sister yelling "Ray Ray.. you gotta see this" Rachel ignored, thinking it must be another one of their pranks. After a few minutes, Sandra entered her room. She looked up to see her mother smiling down at her.

"What's up, Mom?" She kept her pencil down and sat straight.

"We thought you might wanna see this" She said, handing her a photo.

It was a candid shot of her and Ross', when they had their little moment in the private, at Leonard Greene's birthday party. They both were smiling, looking into each other's eyes, and Ross had his lips on her wrist. Funny, they never realised they got clicked. We look great together, she thought.

"It's a beautiful picture. You both look wonderful together" Rachel smiled, still looking at the picture.

"Pretty intense looks you have. Anything serious, dear?" Sandra asked.

"Nu-uh" Rachel looked up to see her mother and shook her head. "Just some doubts Ross had"

"Okay.. you need an empty frame for this picture?" Sandra did not want to push the topic if Rachel didn't describe the kind of doubts.

"That'd be great. Thanks, Mom"

* * *

The next day at the Greene's, the doorbell rung and Sandra opened the door to a tall, blonde, hippie kinda looking girl.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Greene. Is Rachel here?"

"Hello, dear. She's upstairs in her room"

"Thankyou" She made her way to Rachel's room. She opened the door to see Rachel sleeping in a sitting position with a book in her hand. She also spotted the new frame on her other side table. Out of curiosity, she picked it up and observed it closely. She smiled, thinking there was a lot to talk about. She kept it back and kneeled down on the bed, started shaking Rachel by her arm.

"Rach.. get up" No answer. "Get up.. get up" Still no answer. "If you don't get up, I won't do your Shakespeare paper due this Monday"

Rachel's eyes shot open. She was met by a grinning. "Hey Pheebs.. how was your trip?" Rachel finally straightened up, rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

"Well.. my grandma and her boyfriend had fun.. and that's pretty much it"

Rachel chuckled and they hugged. Phoebe Buffay was her room mate at Yale. She lived in the village with her grandmother. Though they were pursuing different courses, they still had some common subjects. Inspite of Phoebe's quirkiness and Rachel's little self-centeredness, they became best of friends.

"You could have told me you were gonna visit, I'd have prepared something for ya" Rachel offered.

"After the trifle incident last year, no thanks" Phoebe said. Rachel invited Phoebe at her place to celebrate Thankgiving with them last year.

"Hey.. I'm getting better. I learned to make Lasagne in these holidays" Rachel argued.

"I thought you were visiting your cousin in Long Island. Did you take some cooking classes there?" Phoebe asked.

Rachel started to say how Monica taught her, but quickly shut her mouth, thinking.. to tell her about Monica, she would have to tell her about Ross, and that would take a while.

"Pheebs, there's a lot we need to talk about. Let's go out for some drinks, what do you say?" Rachel said patting her on her thigh.

"Does this 'A lot' have something to do with this guy in the picture?" Phoebe asked pointing towards the picture frame. Rachel looked back to where she was directing. And then she just smiled.

Phoebe noticed her reaction. "You're so smitten"

"Wha- No.. I'm not" Rachel defended.

"Ofcourse you are. You're so the Smitten kitten!" Phoebe teased.

(...)

"That's some story" Phoebe commented after hearing the story of Ross and Rachel.

Rachel was smiling ear to ear. She was so happy Phoebe was back and now she could confide the details about her relationship to her. She took a sip of her Long Island Iced Tea.

"So you learned to make lasagne from his sister, huh?" Phoebe asked a little annoyed by her friend. Rachel mentioned about Monica a lot while telling her about Ross.

"Well.. yeah.. we spent a lot of time together when Ross was out with Chandler, who is her boyfriend and also, Ross' room mate"

"Hmmmmm... Can I say something, Rachel?" Phoebe said seriously.

"Yeah.. sure"

"I've been to your place so many times, each time you were with someone else.. never ever did you keep a framed picture of any one of them. That says a lot, you know.. I have never seen you this happy" Phoebe was really happy for her friend.

"That's cos I have never been this happy, Pheebs. Those guys never gave me a reason to keep their picture on my side table. Ross earned that spot on our very first date, I guess"

"Really?"

"Yeah.. I mean.. you know.." Rachel wanted to explain it correctly to her friend. Her eyes wandered around the club and came back to her "Pheebs, when we kissed for the very first time, I felt like I could not kiss anybody else in the future"

"Aww.. I'm so happy for you" Phoebe leaned in for a hug.

"Thanks. He's an amazing guy. Really.. and our relationship.. It's like the thing.. when-when you wanna scream on the top of your lungs to show it off, you know... but at the same time you want to hide it from the entire world to prevent it from getting jinxed" Rachel tried to explain.

"Alright.. alright.. what you just said went above my head" Rachel smiled at Phoebe's comment.

* * *

A week passed by and it was the day when Rachel was going back to Yale. It had also been a week since she last saw Ross. Both missed each other terribly, but found peace in the fact that they were still in each other's lives. They made sure to talk to each other about anything and everything before going to bed.

Rachel was in her car driving, on her way to Yale, when she heard her phone ringing. She could see it was Ross, so she pulled over to the side of the road to talk to him.

"Hi honey"

"Hey sweetie. How are you?"

"Good" She said. "I'm actually on my way to the college. You?"

"Uhh.." He looked at his watch and continued "I have Geology in 10 minutes" Ross groaned. Rachel laughed. He was not amused. "I'm gonna ignore that you're laughing on my misery. I'm missing you, sweetie. When can we meet?" Ross was almost whining.

"I miss you too, baby. I guess we'll have to wait for another 4-5 days. Most of my papers are due this week. I'm sorry" She looked down at the steering wheel.

"No, Rach. You don't need to apologise. I completely understand" Ross assured her.

"Thanks" She said with a faint smile.

"So.. next saturday?" Ross asked expectantly.

"Yeah.. sounds perfect"

"Great.. I have a surprise for you"

"Goodie. You know how much I love surprises" Rachel got so excited.

"That's why I planned it. But.. you have to come down to NYU for that" He bargained.

"Is it so?" Rachel asked cocking her eyebrow.

"I'm afraid it is" Ross said slowly.

"Alright.. I'll drive down to your dorm after lunch. Then we can spend the day together and you can give me your surprise whenever you feel like"

"Sounds cool. I'll let you continue your journey now. Drive safe"

"I will. Bye"

"Make sure to call me when you reach. Love you"

"Will do. Love you too" She hung up.

* * *

It was already friday night. Chandler was out with Monica on a date. Ross was in his room, tuning his guitar, for the next day. He heard a knock on his door. He kept the guitar on his bed, got up and opened to see a soaking wet Rachel standing with the biggest smile in front of him. "Wha- How come yo- I mean.. Wow"

"Ross.. I know you're shocked. But let me first come in, its freezing out here" Rachel said smiling. Ross mentally kicked himself before opening the door wider to let her come in. Her eyes wandered around the room. It didn't take her long to spot which was Ross' bed as its side table had a framed picture of her.

"When did you take this?" Rachel asked, walking over to his bed and picking up the frame.

"At the Annual Geller Barbeque Brunch. You looked so beautiful in that sundress" Ross said coming closer, standing just behind her, her ears could feel his breathe giving chills to her body. She knew she was cold by the rain, but she realised it was Ross who could make her feel that way. She turned around to look at him. Before they could even hug, let alone kiss, Rachel sneezed. This made both of them break into laughter.

"I'll bring you a towel" Ross walked away from her to the bathroom. He came, handed her the towel. After a few seconds, he said to her. "Now would you tell me.."

"Well.. I just wanted to surprise you by coming in a day earlier. But obviously, I didn't see the weather forecast and got wet while looking for your door" She explained, while putting her wet overcoat on the floor.

"How did you know which one was mine?"

"Well.. I did have to call Monica who in turn had to ask Chandler for the exact location"

"You never cease to amaze me, Rach" He walked closer to her and hugged her tightly. His head rested on her shoulder while hers on his. "God.. I missed you" They closed their eyes, to feel the moment.

"I missed you too, so much Ross. But I really think you should get off me. I don't want you to get a cold" Rachel tried to pull away, but failed because of her small size compared to Ross.

"Do you really think I would stay away from you when I'm seeing you almost after two weeks? Just because you're wet and I could get a cold?" He finally pulled away to look into her eyes, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

Her hands slid from his back to his front, upto his chest and finally settled on his cheeks, softly caressing him. "I love you"

Ross could not resist his urges longer. He leaned in to kiss her, a little too forcefully, that they backed away a bit, because of imbalance. It was not passion or lust, it was love and longing for each other. For the next two minutes, they were kissing continuously. Ross finally pulled away to gain some breath. Rachel was literally left breathless. She was heaving. He put her somewhat dishelved, wet hair behind her ears with both his hands. "You are irresistable when you're wet" He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. He kissed her on the forehead and walked away to his cupboard. He picked out one of his sweatshirts tossing it to her, so that she didn't feel too cold. While she was wearing it, he switched on the coffee maker, thinking she could use a cup right now. He turned around to see her in his sweatshirt. She couldn't be more beautiful to him. She was in his sweatshirt, for crying out loud. He smiled. "Are you ready for the surprise?"

"Now?" Rachel was confused.

"Whenever you're ready"

She couldn't help but smile back at him. "Sure"

He walked towards her and took her hand. He led her to his bed while he picked the guitar and sat on Chandler's bed. He fixated his eyes onto hers and started striking some chords.

" _I can only give you love_

 _That lasts forever_

 _And a promise to be near_

 _Each time you call_

 _And the only heart I own_

 _For you and you alone_

 _That's all"_

Rachel was touched by his gesture. She loved him even more, if it was even possible. She knew he meant every word of the song. Oh God.. did he write the song? For me? She thought.

" _All I have are these arms_

 _To enfold you Just go with it_

 _And a love time can never destroy_ "

At this moment, Rachel was fully crying the tears of happiness and satisfaction. She quickly wiped them off and got up to sit right next to him. She started to kiss his neck. Ross had to fight his urges to not react to her advances. He had to finish the song for her.

" _if you're wondering what I'm asking_

 _In return, dear_

 _You'll be glad to know_

 _That my demands are small_

 _Say it's me that you'll adore_

 _For now... and ev-"_

He stopped playing while Rachel continued to shower him with her kisses all over his face.

"If you keep doing that, it will be hard to finish the song" He said in a nervous chuckle.

"That's the idea" She said in between her kisses.

"Am I that bad?" He asked a little hurt.

She stopped her actions to look at him, took the guitar and kept it on Chandler's bed. She positioned herself on his lap and caressed his cheeks. She tilted her head and gazed into his eyes "You're that good" And they kissed again. Until..

"I don't think it's a good idea to do it in here. Chan could come back any second" Ross said breathless, still had his hands on her wrists.

"I don't think so. He knows I'm here. He would know better than to walk in on us" Rachel replied in a serious tone. Nothing could stop them right now. They were in love and they loved the feeling of being in love.

(...)

It was almost 1 in the morning. They lazily laid on Ross' bed, in each other's arms. It was a queen sized bed, but that didn't matter. Rachel lifted her body to look into his eyes. She took support from her elbows and rested them on his chest. "Did you write the song?"

"Yeah"

"For me?"

"For you" He kissed her on the forehead. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it. I didn't know you played the guitar" Rachel realised.

"Well.. Chan and I have this band called 'Way, No Way'.. Guess who's the lead guitarist!" He said with a goofy grin.

"Really?" Ross nodded. She lifted herself and crossed one of her legs to his other side, positioned herself on his thighs. She bent down so that their faces were just centimetres apart. "So you're a rockstar! When can I have an autograph?" Rachel pouted.

"Oh.. you can have more than just the autograph!" With that he rolled them over to be on top of her. The room filled with Rachel's giggle.

* * *

It was 7 in the morning and Ross' alarm clock started to buzz. Rachel groaned in frustration. She was definitely not a morning person. She patted Ross on his chest to switch off whatever it was that disturbed her sleep. Ross did as he was signaled to.

As he got off the bed, he put on his boxers and a t-shirt. Then he saw her small body laying on his bed. She curled up to the side when he got out of the bed, and hugged the blanket, thinking it was him. He continued to just look at her. He thought she was so beautiful, inside and out. How could someone as beautiful as her even want to be with an average looking guy like him? Boy was he thankful, he was allowed to see her, talk to her, touch her, kiss her and make love to her. Yes... from the first time they did it on the yacht, it was never sex, it was love.. because it was Rachel. God, I love her!

Amidst the train of his thoughts, Rachel opened her eyes, unable to go back to sleep. She lifted up her face a little and saw him staring at her figure. Suddenly she became very aware that she was naked. But she liked the look on his face, it was hungry yet decent. "Like what you see?"

"Huh?" He was still in a haze.

"I hope you do not stare at any other girls like that" She said teasingly, grabbing her top and putting it on.

"No one out there is as beautiful as you are" He said lovingly. She got out of the bed, walked over to him and kissed him full. "Good morning" Because it was never too late for that.

"Morning" He kissed her forehead.

"It's nice to see your face first thing in the morning" Rachel said sweetly, playing with his earlobe. Ross smiled. And then his smile transitioned to a mischievous look. "Wanna join me for a shower?"

Rachel gasped lightly at how forward he was being. She thought for a moment to come with an equally playful reply. "That's a possibility.. I mean.. we must save water"

* * *

Since they had the whole day to spend with each other, they decided to go out for brunch, a movie and then for a double date with Chandler and Monica at a local club in the evening.

The two couples sat in a booth, Ross and Rachel on one side and Chandler and Monica on the other side. The music was loud, the smell of alcohol was dripping from the breath of each and every person in the club.

"I'm so happy you called us for a double date, Rach" said Monica.

Rachel smiled. "I did promise I won't forget you Mon" She kept her hand over hers and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry.. Are you two out on a date?" Chandler commented sarcastically. Everybody broke into fits of laughter.

Ross took his drink in one hand "A toast please" The other three also raised their glasses. "all four of us.." Ross intertwined his fingers with Rachel "together.. just hanging.. To love" And then he kissed her on the corner of her mouth, a little too forcefully for a public place. It was visible Ross was getting drunk, but Rachel liked the wild, drunk Ross. They kissed..

"We are going to excuse ourselves for a dance while you do that" Monica said smiling.

"This is good" Rachel said. "Thank you Ross.. you have not only given me my first stable relationship but.." She looked at Chandler and Monica on the dance floor "but also two great friends, especially Monica" She kissed him on the cheek. They kept looking at each other for a few moments until a slow, romantic song was playing on the dance floor "Let's go dance"

They walked hand in hand towards the dance floor. Ross' hands found Rachel's waist while hers found his neck. They were swinging to the music slowly, keeping their gazes fixated on each other. "I remember when we first danced together. We had just met. And today we-"

"We're in love" Rachel finished for him.

"We are?" Ross asked smiling.

"Are we not?" Rachel asked concerned.

"No.. I mean.. we just confessed we loved each other on the yacht. There was not any mention of us being in love, right?"

"Wow, Ross.. I didn't know guys noticed these kinda things"

"I'm sorry I'm not a typical guy"

"Oh no... You're not.. You're the greatest guy ever" Ross smiled at this. "So.. are we in love?" Rachel came back to the topic.

"I know I am"

"Good" And then they kissed, oblivious to the existence of the whole world, let alone their presence. They broke apart and smiled at each other. The song switched to a rock music and all of a sudden, that hit Ross like a hammer on the head. "Wanna get out of here?"

"What about Mon and Chandler?"

"They're keeping themselves busy" He pointed to the booth where both of them were making out.

"Alright" Rachel said smiling.

(...)

They were walking on the streets of New York City. They both hugged each other by the waist while her hand was clinging on to the collar of his overcoat, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

An idea hit Ross, he grabbed Rachel's hand tightly and started running. "Ross.. what happened? Why are you running?" Ross didn't answer. "Ross.. tell me.."

Rachel gave up. "Ross you're making me run in heels. You better have a good reason" She warned.

After a minute or two, they entered the Central Park. Ross turned around to look at Rachel who was frustrated with all the running. He put a strand of her hair behind her ear and caressed her face. "We had our first date here. Under the blanket of stars, remember?"

Her expression softened at his words. "Of course I do. We had chinese take out up on that hill"

Ross smiled, remembering how they laughed endlessly that night. "Come on"

They headed towards the spot and laid on their backs, with Rachel's head on Ross' stomach, making a T-shape. Ross had one hand behind his head and the other was on Rachel's stomach while Rachel played with it. They both just kept staring at the sky for a few minutes. Every now and then, Ross would "You know Ross.. When we were kids, Daddy would take us out to the mountains.. for camping.. where we could see so many bright stars, almost ten times in number than we can see from here, or back at home"

"That must have been beautiful" He commented, imagining the sky in his mind.

"It was. And so peaceful, you know. That was what kept me grounded" She confessed.

"What do you mean?" Ross asked.

"Uhh.. when I was little, I used to think everything was just a demand away, you know.. I mean.. I just had to say it to Daddy and he would get it for me. That was how all of us were raised, Ross. I-I felt like the princess who could have anything and everything. But whenever we went to the mountains.. I used to look at the stars.. and get reminded of the fact that there is so much which is beyond my reach" She explained.

Ross stroked her stomach to let her know he appreciated her thought.

"Not for these stars, I think I would have been a completely, self-involved bitch just like my sisters" She muttered. This earned her a chuckle from him.

"I'm sure they'll come to their own. It might take time but.. they're your sisters, Rach. They have a wonderful idol to look upto" Ross said.

"I hope so"

"I want to thank you, Rachel" Ross said. Rachel turned her head to look at him questioningly. He continued. "For sharing a glimpse of your childhood with me. It makes me feel so special that you chose me to share this particular moment. Thank you"

"I'm also happy that I chose you, Ross" She turned her head and continued to look at the sky. A shooting star came into their view of the already beautiful sky. This made Rachel excited and she got a little jumpy. "Ross.. Ross.. look there's a shooting star. Let's wish for something" She said, patting on his hand, which was still pressed between hers. She had her eyes closed.

"But you already came true"

She opened her eyes at his sweet words. She turned again to find him smiling his innocent smile and his chocolate brown eyes staring at her with so much love. She rolled herself so that their faces were closer and rested her weight on her elbows on the grass. She leaned in to kiss him.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I've been away for a while.. but hey, I'm back now with this chapter. Its a smaller one compared to the previous ones but I hope you all like it. Please Read and Review!

* * *

Phoebe and Rachel were on the way to their Literature class. When Rachel got in after spending the weekend with Ross, Phoebe was out with her boyfriend, Mike who also studied at Yale. When Phoebe got back from her date, Rachel was already asleep. So they didn't really have the chance to talk before the Sun rose.

"So.. how was your weekend?" Phoebe asked giddily.

"Ah.. it was the best, Pheebs. We kinda relived our first date at Central Park, except this time, we did kiss" Rachel said. Phoebe rolled her eyes on her friend's answer.

"So what was the big surprise?" Phoebe asked, remembering Rachel's excitement when Ross mentioned about a surprise.

Rachel stopped. Her lips were slowly curling upwards. Phoebe, knowing her best friend was definitely reminiscing the events, decided to cut her some slack. On the other hand, Rachel remembered how he looked into her eyes the whole time he sang the song for her. She also made a note in her mind to ask Ross for a recording of the song.

After a few seconds, Phoebe flicked Rachel on the head to bring her back to reality. "Hello.. Surprise?"

"He wrote me a song, Pheebs" They started to walk again. "He played it for me on his guitar. Oh.. and his voice, Phoebe.. he is too good, you know. He told me he has a band with Chandler, his room mate" Rachel said proudly.

"Whoa Rach.. You're dating a Rock Star it seems" Phoebe said, genuinely feeling happy for her.

"Yeah.. but enough about me. Tell me what you did while I was gone? Did you miss me?"

Phoebe smiled naughty. "Well.. I would have. But Mike kinda made it hard to even think about you. Everything was so hazy and my head stopped working, if you know what I mean"

"PHOEBE! That sounded so dirty" Rachel exclaimed playfully hitting her on her arm.

"Oh.. You're one to talk" Phoebe smirked back. They laughed and entered the classroom.

(...)

Rachel was waiting for Phoebe in the mess at the table. She was reading a magazine to kill time. She jumped when she heard someone sitting right next to her without asking for permission. She jerked her head to look at the person.

"Hey Rachel. I missed you, you know. I just came back to college.. and I came straight to see you"

Rachel rolled her eyes. She kept her hand on her heart, mocking. "Aww.. It makes me feel so special, Mark" She said sarcastically. Mark was in her fashion class.

She started to get up and move to another table. But Mark got hold of her arm. "Hey! You kn-" He was quickly cut by Rachel.

"Leave my arm!" She threatened.

"Oh well.. you sure didn't say that the last time we were together" Mark had a dirty grin on his face.

"Oh yeah? Don't you think I know you added something in my drinks to get into my pants?" Rachel yelled, pulling her arm away from his hold. She was fuming. Yes she did flirt with Mark at the Pre-summer party they all attended, but that was all friendly. Mark took it in the wrong way, and tried to take her advantage. But with her stay in Long Island and meeting Ross, she had completely forgotten the events of the night.

All the people in the mess had their eyes fixated to the scene, afterall Rachel did say that out loud. There was dead drop silence in the hall. Even Phoebe had joined Rachel till then, but decided to stay silent for the while.

Mark was embarassed by her outburst, infront of almost half the college. "Yes Mark.. I do have friends that truly care for me. If it wasn't for Kiki, you really would have had your own way with me, wouldn't you?"

"I'm sorry, Rachel" He said, hanging his head down.

"Oh come on. You don't even mean it" Rachel said.

"I do. I mean.. I heard you got a boyfriend in NYU"

"Your point?" Rachel asked rudely.

"I came to ask you if we could be friends" Mark asked. Rachel saw that he really felt bad for what he did. At that moment, Phoebe kept her hand on her shoulder from behind. And being large-hearted as she was, she decided "Alright Mark.. let's start a fresh then. I hope you don't let me down this time"

"I won't. I promise" He said offering her his hand. She shook hands with him and walked away with Phoebe.

* * *

We see a close up of a guitar and rocking chords playing.

"This seriously sucks dude" Chandler said. He, Ross, Joey and Gandalf were all in Ross and Chandler's dorm, practicing a new song. Apparently, Chandler did not like what Joey suggested for the opening chords.

"Guys.. Even I'm not satisfied with the rhythm" Ross said slowly.

"Come on.. Let's go party. I'm telling you, Buds.. you wouldn't have had so much fun" Gandalf said, clearly not interested in the practice.

"Hey! And why don't you both show what will go with it, han?" Joey challenged.

"Hey Ross, why don't you play the song that you wrote for Rachel? That was pretty good"

"Dude.. you wrote a song for her?" Joey exclaimed happily. "That's so cool"

"And gross" Gandalf added.

Ross shot Chandler a look. "Yeah.. I mean.. I was writing for the band, but I could not keep Rachel out of mind, you know. So that song is basically for her" He turned to look at Gandalf. "Just so you know, she loved it" Ross said making a face, proud of himself.

"Whatever" Gandalf said frustrated. He was always a party freak. He could not get girls to like him, so he spent almost all his time planning ideas for wild parties.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get something for dinner, you guys" Joey whined.

"Okay" "Cool with me" "Ye-" Ross was interrupted by his phone ringing. He walked over to his study where it was kept. He smiled looking at his caller ID.

"Guys.. This would take a while. Why don't you carry on and I'll join you guys later?" Ross suggested, picking up the phone.

"Come on. We can't argue with him when he has that smile on his face" Chandler said, opening the door.

"I know, he's completely smitten, if you ask me. Who is this Rachel girl, anyway?" Gandalf asked, never having been met her.

"Ah Dude.. she's this chick we met in the vacations.. At this new bar on the 5th. She's hot" Joey said, in his typical style.

Chandler shot him a look. "You know your best friend loves her. How can you talk about her like that?"

"Oh sorry.. And Gandalf.. Rachel's cousin, Jessica.. like Wow" Joey said. Gandalf smiled. Chandler chuckled as they made their way to the mess.

"Hey you" Ross greeted his girlfriend in their signature style.

"Hey you. How are you?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"I'm good. We were practicing for our band, you know" He replied, plopping down on his bed.

"You know.. I was telling my best friend, Phoebe about the song and your band. She said I was dating a Rock Star" Rachel told him, playing with her hair.

"Yeah?" Ross said smiling.

"Yes I mean.. You're my Rock.. I know I can always count on you to support me.. and you're my shining star. Why not?" Rachel said, only half-jokingly. They both chuckled.

"So.. how was your day?" Ross asked.

"It was good. I mean.. I did have a fight.. kinda" Rachel answered, thinking back to the events in the mess.

Ross sat straight on his bed. "Whom with?" He asked.

"Arghh.. this guy.. Mark.. he's also a fashion major. There was this thing we needed to clear out. It happened at a party before the vacations" Rachel said, not knowing how Ross would react.

"Sweetie, what happened at that party?" Ross asked concerned.

"Ross.. just know it was before I even met you, okay?"

"Tell me" Rachel could feel the urgency in his tone.

"We flirted a little at the party. Maybe it was the alcohol. But after sometime, he added something in my drinks I guess.. so that he could have.. you know.. I mean.. that's what my friend, Kiki tells me. She helped me out of the party, before anything could happen" Rachel confessed.

"That's sick of him" Ross was infuriated. He could not imagine Rachel with another person, although there was nothing between them.

"Ross.. calm down. He apologised. He looked pretty embarassed too" Rachel explained.

"Yeah right" Ross did not buy it. "Did he touch you today?"

"What?" Rachel was confused with his question.

"Rachel.. I need to know"

"He got hold of my arm, if that's what you're asking"

Ross closed his eyes and punched his fist into the head board. "Rachel, sweetie.. please tell me you'll stay away from him"

"Ross.. You're being unreasonable"

"Am I? Am I? Am I out of mind? Am I losing my senses?" Ross said crazily, in a squeaky cum angered tone.

"I'd say" Rachel could not believe him.

Ross closed his eyes and sighed. "Rachel.. Don't get me wrong, okay? I'm just looking out for you. I doubt he has good intentions with you" Ross explained.

"Well, guess what.. I am a big girl. I don't need anybody telling me what I should do" Rachel argued.

"I know but.. I, I hate that I'm not there to help you if something comes up" Ross said calming himself.

"Ross.. there's nothing to worry about. Trust me" Rachel reassured. "Rossy... now give me a smile before saying good night" Rachel said in a baby voice, knowing he would do anything for her.

"Rach you know I can't say no to anything you ask" Ross said chuckling.

"I know, sweetie.. that's why I love you" Rachel said sweetly.

"Love you too" Ross replied back.

Rachel hung up and looked at her phone funnily. At that moment, Phoebe came back after taking her shower and noticed her friend. "What happened?"

"I don't really know" She answered softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Ross got mad when I told him about the whole 'Mark' incident" Rachel said.

"And it is bothering you because..." Phoebe said expectantly. Rachel shot her a look. "Oh come on, Rach. He's your boyfriend. He is supposed to feel that way. If he didn't care at all, that's when you bother"

"I know what you mean but.. arghhhh.. I don't know how to explain. This was a side of him that I never got to see before" Rachel tried explaining to Phoebe.

"Was there a Mark before?" Phoebe argued. "I'm telling you, you're wasting your time worrying about this. Just chill"

Rachel could see her friend's point. She nodded her head and Phoebe continued. "So tell me when am I gonna meet him?"

"I don't know... Hey! What do you say I ask him to drive down here this weekend?" Rachel suggested.

"I'd say.. why not? Maybe we can go out on a double date. I'll ask Mike" Phoebe agreed with excitement visible in her tone.

Rachel chuckled. "That's all we do lately" She said thinking back to the last weekend when they went on a double date with Chandler and Monica.

* * *

"So it's a yes?" Chandler was talking to somebody on the phone. By how it looked, he looked pretty happy. "Thanks a lot, Man"

"This saturday it is"

"Yea-yeah.. we'll be there at 6"

He turned to look at the direction of the bathroom and yelled. "Dude, we got a spot"

"What are you talking about?" Ross yelled back from the bathroom.

"We can perform at the Hard Rock Cafe. Isn't it great?" Chandler shouted.

Ross came out in a towel wrapped on his waist and half of his face covered with shaving gel. "You're kidding, right?" He could not believe him.

"No, I just talked to this person. He said we can perform this saturday" He said walking over to him and playfully punching Ross' stomach.

"This is awesome. It's like our first huge gig" Ross said before doing the lame cool-guy handshake with Chandler.

"Totally" Chandler said with equal enthusiasm. "You go get ready while I tell Joey and Gandalf. See you at lunch" Chandler got out of their room. Ross went back to the bathroom.

(...)

It was later that evening when all the four band members were in Ross and Chandler's room. They were thinking of what songs they were going to play for their Saturday evening.

"How much time do we get, Chan?" Gandalf asked.

"They said 20 minutes at the tops. The professionals perform after 7.30 so..." Chandler answered.

"Alright.. Let's do at least one solo each" Ross suggested. "What do you think?"

"Yeah.. and then we can do a rock or even a trance, all four of us" Joey chipped in.

"Yeah that'd be about 20" Chandler agreed.

"Great! What do we say, you guys?" Ross asked making a fist in the air.

"Way, No Way" Everybody said in chorus.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She was waiting for Ross' call. She knew he would call because he promised. Earlier in the evening, when she called, he didn't pick but quickly texted that he would call her ASAP. Her eyes were getting heavy when she felt her phone vibrating. Her eyes popped open and she went outside the room in the corridor so that Phoebe did not wake up. She pressed the answer button "I thought you would not call"

"How could I not? I promised you" Ross answered in a parody tone of some song.

"What's with you?" Rachel asked, walking towars the balustrade and keeping her elbows on it.

"Huh? Oh.. Chandler pulled some strings and guess what? Our band is performing at the Hard Rock Cafe this saturday" Ross exclaimed.

"Wow Sweetie.. that is so great" Rachel said proudly.

"I know. Please tell me you can make it" Ross almost begged for her presence.

"Yea-yeah.. I mean.. I already told Pheebs that we would go out on a double date with her boyfriend and herself.. but what the hell! This is great opportunity for you, I couldn't miss it" Rachel said happily.

"Ah.. that's so very sweet of you, Rach. But you know, you can bring them along if you want. Just call Monica when you reach, I'll hand her all the passes" Ross suggested.

"You would seriously do that?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yes.. Each of the band member gets 3 passes. Mon can use Chandler's" He explained.

"This is awesome. So.. is this why you cut my call in the evening?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah.. we were rehearsing. It was a crazy evening. In fact I never got the chance to have dinner cos I knew you'd be waiting" Ross told her.

"Ross.. you could have called tomorrow, you know. You should not have skipped your dinner" Rachel scolded.

"Rach.. I think you should know you're way more important than some worn out sushi" He said only half joking. She laughed. "God, I love that sound" Ross said.

"What sound?" Rachel asked.

"Your laugh.. I wish I was with you to see your angelic face" He said from his heart.

"Aww honey.. are you missing me?" Rachel said in a baby voice.

"You're damn right I am" He exclaimed. She chuckled.

"I'm missing you too, you know" She said with a frown.

"Rachel?" Both heard someone. Rachel turned around to see Mark walking towards her.

"Who's that?" She heard Ross.

"Uhh.. Nobody" Rachel answered, knowing Ross would flip out if she told him.

"Hey.. I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Mark said, pointing to her phone.

"Wha- oh.. no.. No! Umm.. I'm just talking to a friend" Rachel said.

"Rachel.. you seriously think you can fool me" She heard Ross again and her eyes got big. "At least cover up the speaker if you don't want me to hear"

Rachel kicked herself in her mind. "Oh.. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night"

"Alright.. Friend!" Ross angrily mocked her and hung up quickly. Rachel looked at her phone, realising what she just said.

"Is everything alright?" Mark asked.

"Yea-yeah.. totally. Everything's fine" She said, waving her hands in a way like it wasn't a big deal.

"I was meaning to ask you this in the class.. but you were in such a hurry that I didn't get a chance to talk to you-"

"What is it?" She cut him.

"I was hoping if we could do Professor Fitzgerald's project together" He asked expectantly.

"Oh"

"That is not a happy OH" Mark pointed out nervously.

"No, no.. it's just that I already asked Kiki to be my partner" She explained.

"Ohhh... alright"

"Yeah"

"So... Was this 'friend' actually the boyfriend from NYU?" Mark asked.

"Wha-" She chuckled nervously. She shrugged and continued "Okay.. you caught me! Yeah.. it was him.. His name's Ross" Rachel confessed.

"Good for you"

"How did you get to know about him anyway?" Rachel asked, obviously thinking back to their fight in the mess when he mentioned something about Ross.

"Well.. You are the most popular girl. Your secrets spread like a rage virus around here" Mark said jokingly.

"Yeah" She chuckled. Her phone rung again. It was Ross. She looked up at Mark. "I gotta take this. Good night" She said, walking towards her door and answering the call.

"Hello?" Silent. She could hear him breathing deeply on the other side. "Ross?"

Rachel started to walk back into her room as she was feeling cold, eagerly waiting for her boyfriend to say something. On the other hand, Ross waited a few moments before speaking.

"Listen.. I'm sorry I hung up the way I did, without saying a proper good night" Ross apologised. Rachel smiled. He could be so adorable at times. He was the sweetest thing on this Earth.

"Ross.. you don't need to apologise. I would have called you even if you hadn't" She said softly, getting underneath her blanket.

"Really?" He said expectantly.

"Yeah.. I mean.. I-" She couldn't find the right words.

"What?"

"Ross.. it was Mark" She blurted out.

"You mean the Jerk 'Mark'?" Ross said, his tone changing.

"Yes.. but it's all good. He was just out for a walk and he came to say hi when he saw me" She explained

"So why did you lie, Rach?" He asked.

"I didn't think it was a big deal"

"Oh.. She didn't think it was a big deal" Ross said crazily.

"Alright! Who are you talking to when you do that?" Rachel smirked in a whispering cum yelling tone. She was making sure not to wake Phoebe up. Meanwhile Ross buried his head in his pillow and groaned. Both remained silent for a few seconds until Rachel spoke. "Why does this bother you, Ross?"

"Don't you know that already?" Ross laid on his side before questioning rhetorically. She did not say anything. "I love you, Rachel. I mean- you're this unbelievably beautiful girl.. I'm afraid someone's going to steal you away from me and.. let's face it.. I'm an average looking g-"

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "You have no right to say that about my boyfriend" Rachel said, to make the moment light. This earned her a chuckle from him.

"You're the best boyfriend ever. You're good-looking, Ross. And even if you weren't.. That would not have made a difference to me. You know why? Because you have a good heart. Not even one guy exists in this whole God-damned world, who comes close to you. You get it?"

"Yeah alright... Yes" He said confidently.

"Good. Now promise me we won't discuss about Mark again. I mean- I couldn't care less about him, Ross" She said, making a point.

"Okay. I promise. And you know I don't make false promises" Ross assured her.

"I know, sweetie. I know you don't" She said softly.

"Alright, let's call it a day. Chandler just threw his shoe on to me for speaking so loudly" Ross said. She laughed.

"Well.. You deserved it" She said jokingly.

"Good night, Rach. Sweet dreams"

"My dreams are about you, Ross. They couldn't get any sweeter" His heart melted hearing those words come out of her mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay.. Hi, I could not be more sorry for not being able to update for almost 4 months now, but I have been real busy.. and while I was away, I thought to compensate for that, so I started writing another story for Ross and Rachel, will proof read it and post the first chapter around Christmas. Till then, continue with Eternal Love, I hope you like this chapter. Read and Review :)**

 **P.S. this absence of Ross and Rachel stories is bugging me now.. People, please start writing and express your love for them!**

* * *

It was saturday. Rachel, Phoebe and Mike were in Mike's car. Rachel didn't take her car along as she expected to spend the next day with Ross. She was excited to see Ross performing on stage. When she thought about it, he was an all-rounder as he was incredibly smart, played the basketball and was in a band. What other things had he hidden from Rachel? But she could care less, because he was a person with a good heart. Whenever she would think if this was real, if Ross was real, if they were real, she just pinched herself. And as she came back to reality...

"Okay.. we're here!" Mike announced.

"Already?" Rachel asked.

"Jeez, Rachel.. it was a 1 hour drive. What more do you want?" Phoebe asked rolling her eyes. "I hope this boyfriend of yours is good so me and Mike can enjoy our saturday night"

"It's Mike and I" Rachel corrected. Phoebe turned her head to shoot Rachel with a look. "Sorry" Rachel said sheepishly, looking down and smiling to herself about Ross' charm. All of them got out of the car while Rachel called Ross. She frowned when he didn't pick up. She realised he must be busy so she called Monica, who said she'll be out in a minute. They waited for a few seconds when Rachel spotted Monica. She started walking towards her."Monica!"

"Rachel.. hey!" They hugged, much to Phoebe's disliking. "How are you?"

"Good. Come here.. this is my best friend, Phoebe and her boyfriend, Mike" "Guys.. This is Ross' sister, Monica"

"Hi" Monica shook hands with the both of them.

"Hey Mon.. why didn't Ross pick my call?" Rachel asked, while the four walked into the cafe.

"Oh they all are busy rehearsing in the green room. Chandler just waved to me from like.. 100 miles away" They all laughed. Monica showed the passes to the bouncer and they entered the area. They all sat on a table. "I'm glad you came on time. I was getting bored here" Monica said to Rachel.

"Well it's kinda his big night. I couldn't miss it for the world" Rachel said sweetly. Monica smiled. She turned her attention to Phoebe and Mike. She tried to initiate a conversation. "So what are you two studying at Yale?"

"Umm.. I'm studying accounting and Mike here is studying Law" Phoebe answered proudly. Mike nodded.

"Wow. That's great" Monica said.

"Rachel has told me so much about you. You're exactly like she said" Phoebe told Monica.

"Thanks.. I hope all the good things" Monica said shyly. Rachel kept rotating her eyes throughout this whole conversation to get a glimpse of Ross. Monica noticed it. "Looking for somebody?" Rachel blushed and smiled.

"Well I don't think you'll be able to see him before his performance" Monica said. Rachel frowned. Everybody fell into a silence. Phoebe and Mike were in their own world for a while until..

"Uhh.. How did the band get a chance to perform here?" Mike finally broke the silence.

"Actually.. Chandler's mom talked to the owner a few months back. Finally they got a chance" Monica told them the gist.

"Cool" Mike said. "Sounds like Chandler's mom is a magician. I mean.. this is like the coolest place for your first performance"

"Yeah.. you can say that. When your mom is Nora Bing, you're pretty much a child with the silver spoon" Monica said only half jokingly. This got Rachel's attention. "You're kidding right?"

"About what?" Monica said confused.

"Nora Bing is like my favourite author. If I don't make it in fashion, I'm telling you I'll be an author and she's my inspiration" Rachel explained. Phoebe laughed. "Ask her how"

Rachel turned to look at her friend and shot her a look. "Oh please Rachel.. Don't give me that look. You know you couldn't even complete your Literature assignments without me"

"Well" Rachel banged on the table. "No one cares about the 16th century. I-I will write my own stories" She said rolling her eyes. Everyone else laughed. Rachel sent out an expression that she was not amused by all the laughing. Suddenly she felt someone hug her from behind and she didn't take time to guess. "Hey you" He whispered in her ear. She kept her hand on his arm and looked up to see him smiling down at her.

They kissed softly. "I thought I won't see you before your performance" she pouted while getting up and hugging him properly. "I couldn't perform without seeing my lucky girl now, could I?" He said sweetly. They pulled away and she let him sit on her chair while she positioned herself on his lap. She kept her arm around his neck and ruffled his hair. "Sweetie.. this is Phoebe. I told you about her, didn't I?" Ross nodded and shook hands with her. "You look cuter in reality" Phoebe said. Ross was confused and turned to Rachel. "Oh honey.. she saw your picture in the frame on my bedside table back in New Jersey" He smiled. "Thanks" He said to Phoebe. "This is Mike, my boyfriend" She snaked her arm around his. They both waved a Hi due to the distance. "Listen you guys.. I'm sorry we couldn't go out on that double date. Rachel told me about it" Ross said to Phoebe and Mike.

"No need, Man. We're always up to listen to some good music. Maybe next weekend, we can all go out for that double date" Mike said.

"Ooo ooo.. Mike plays the piano" Phoebe said with excitement. "Really? I'd love to listen" Ross said.

"There you are, Man. You couldn't wait until the end of performance to see her, could you?" Joey came towards the table. Ross just shrugged.

"Hey Rachel" Joey waved to her. "Hi"

"I'm tellin' you.. you have done somethin' to him" He said pointing to Ross. Rachel just smiled looking at Ross. Joey spotted Phoebe and turned his charm on. "How you doin'?"

Phoebe looked at Ross as he shook his head with his eyes closed. She turned to look at Joey. "I'm doing good. How are you?" Joey gasped dramatically and ran away from the table, not believing that some girl would not fall for his charm. Poor Joey!

"I'm sorry.. That's just Joey being... Joey" Ross said to Phoebe, helping Rachel up. He turned to her. "I'll see you after the performance, Rach"

"Wait" He looked at her while she was fiddling with her purse. She got something out "Here. Give me your hand" Ross was confused but did what he was told. She tied a bracelet sort of thing on his wrist. It was a black beaded one. He observed his wrist closely when she was done. "I got it for you" He looked up. "This will add to your Rockstar look tonight" She kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck, sweetie" Everybody just watched the love birds. "Rock the stage, bro" Monica said. Ross nodded and walked away from the table.

(...)

The performance was done. The audience loved the band. Everyone was screaming their lungs out 'Way, No Way' They even asked for more when the band members bowed down. They could not extend their stage presence because the professional band was waiting to do their settings on the stage. Rachel, Monica, Phoebe and Mike were all happy and proud to be there as the band's special guests. After the performance, everybody except Joey was sitting around a table, celebrating the night. Joey came with three girls in his arms "How do you think I'm doing?" He smiled cheesily. Everybody just looked at him and broke into laughter. He went dancing with all of them.

"Looks like he gave his three passes to complete strangers" Chandler whispered to the whole group. They all laughed.

"Totally hot strangers, dude" Ross added. This earned him a smack on his chest from Rachel who was sitting next to him."Oww"

"That served you right, big bro" Monica smirked. Ross just made his hands into fists and hit them twice. Monica just made a face. "That's mature"

Rachel just looked at the interaction. "What.. what does this mean?" She took a sip from her Martini. Ross just shrugged.

"Back when we were kids, this was what Ross did when he wanted to say the 'F' word in front of Mom and Dad" Monica explained.

"Dude.. Seems like you got no guts as a kid" Gandalf said. They laughed.

"Yeah.. make me the butt of your jokes today" A not so amused Ross said taking a sip from his bottle of beer. "Aww.. Come here" Rachel kept her arm behind his neck and the other on his cheek. "Sorry Rossy" Ross' eyes got wider than normal as he looked at everybody, embarassed by the nick name she just used.

They kept to themselves for a while. Monica could not help but notice how cute they looked together. "Would you look at them?" She smiled and whispered to Chandler "I'm so happy for Ross"

"I know. Whenever I see them together, I get reminded of the chat I had with Ross on our 6-month anniversary" Chandler said.

Monica turned to him "What.. what was it?" He looked at Ross and Rachel talking among themselves. "Well.. he said he wanted to feel the same way about somebody" He turned to look at Monica "as I felt about you" He smiled and kissed her hand.

Monica was amazed by this revelation. "He really said that?" Chandler nodded. "That is so sweet of him" She looked back at the happy couple. Ross whispered something in Rachel's ear and she giggled uncontrollably. "I really think he found the one" Chandler said. "Don't you think?"

"Just like us" Monica agreed and they kissed.

Meanwhile... Phoebe and Mike were a little too drunk to even realise that they were surrounded by people. They were making out.

Gandalf eyed the three couples and cleared his throat. "I guess I will excuse myself. I'm feeling left out" When he saw nobody even turned their heads to look at him, he muttered under his breath "Like you even care"

Phoebe and Mike pulled away. She clapped her hands to get attention from both the couples. When she saw everybody was looking at her, she started "Now that we are only couples here, let's do something coupl-y"

Everybody just looked at her. "A little more enthusiasm, people" She said rolling her eyes. They turned their eyes towards Mike with a look that said 'what's up with her?' He shrugged "isn't she lovely?"

"Alright.. tell me how did you two meet?" Monica took the initiative.

"Funny story" Phoebe exclaimed. "I was standing in queue in the mess at Yale. The attender gave me a steak. I asked for something vegetarian as I'm a vegan. He said everything was finished. Mike overheard our convo and offered his salad to me"

"Yeah that's how we met and I believe I should thank Rachel that she had an assignment to do.. that's when I asked Phoebe if she would like to join me at my table, she agreed" Mike added his own version.

"You're welcome" Rachel smirked, raising her glass.

"That's great" Ross commented.

"Well.. your story isn't too bad, Ross" Phoebe stated. "Rachel told me how you requested to play a song for her"

Ross and Rachel looked at each other and smiled. "You really did that?" Ross nodded. "Well that angle of the story even I didn't know about" Monica said as a matter of fact.

"What song did you play?" Monica asked intrigued.

"You light up my world by One Direction" Ross and Rachel spoke at the same time.

"That's a lovely song" Mike said. Chandler and Monica nodded.

(...)

They had a lot of fun dancing, eating and drinking. It was 11 at night. They were all outside saying goodbyes. Monica and Phoebe really hit it off. "It was nice to meet you. I really hope to see you soon" Monica told her.

"Yeah.. Even I had a great time. Bye" Phoebe said. They hugged and Phoebe turned to Rachel who was hugging Ross by his waist. "Are you sure you're not coming with us?"

"Yeah.. Ross will drop me" She looked up at him. "Won't you honey?"

"Of course, sweetie" He looked at Phoebe and Mike. "Don't worry about her. Hey why don't you come to my dorm with us? We could make a night out of it" Ross suggested.

"Actually I have this family lunch tomorrow. I can't skip that" Mike said.

"Oh okay.. Nice to meet you, Man" He patted on his shoulder. Phoebe and Mike left.

"So I'm out of my room for tonight as well" Chandler said. "Is this going to be a weekly thing?" Monica slapped him playfully.

"Ha" Ross exclaimed, pointing towards Chandler, earning a slap on his arm from Rachel. "What is with you today?" He said. "Well.. He's sacrificing his room for us, you should be thankful"

"Ha.. ha" Chandler did the same thing as Ross did. Monica and Rachel laughed.

Ross and Rachel made their way towards the parking area hand in hand. Ross looked down at Rachel. "So what do you want to do now?"

"What? Now?" Rachel said.

"The night is still young, you know" Ross said.

"Well.. I don't know.. Maybe we could just go have coffee. I'm actually feeling a little cold" She said rubbing her arms.

"Oh I have the perfect solution for the cold" Ross said hugging her by the shoulders. Rachel instantly leaned her head onto his shoulder and hugged him by the waist. They continued to walk like that until they reached Ross' car. They got into the car and drove to Central Perk.

(...)

They sat on the love seat by the window, remembering the last time they were here. It was the first half of their first date, when they revealed their feelings for each other. They considered themselves blessed to have these 3 months together, hopefully with many more to come. Both knew what was going on in the other's mind. They were in a comfortable silence until Ross finished his espresso and broke the silence. "Oh.. I completely forgot.. Mom and Dad's 25th anniversary is coming up. They are having a party this thursday. They would love for you to come"

"Uhh.. I don't know Ross. I mean.. Long Island is further away from Yale than here and I have a presentation on friday" Rachel frowned.

"Oh" Ross was visibly disappointed.

"But hey! I'll try shake things up a bit" She said keeping her hand over his on the table. "I'll let you know" Ross smiled faintly at this. He kept his other hand over hers. She got a look at the bracelet she got him. She held his hand with both of her hands and played with it. "You like it?"

"Ofcourse I do, Rach. Why do you ask?" Ross asked.

"I didn't think you would" Rachel said softly, looking down, still fiddling with the bracelet.

"Rachel.." he said sternly, knowing she was bothered. She looked up to see him waiting for an answer. "I gave a similar bracelet to my first boyfriend, Chip. He immediately gave it to his gay friend as he thought it was a harm to his manliness" Ross laughed. Rachel was not amused. "You think it's funny?"

He controlled his laugh. "No.. hey" He kept his index finger below her chin to make her look at him. "Hey! I don't think I need to prove to anybody how manly I am" He looked at the bracelet and back at her "As long as you are okay with it, I think we'll be just fine" This got a chuckle from her. He always knew just what to say to make her feel better. "Can I make you another one?" She asked expectantly.

"Whatever makes you happy" Ross said. Rachel was surprised by his reaction. She thought he won't encourage her. She bent down to kiss his hand which was still sandwiched between hers.

(...)

"Aren't you gonna spend the night with me? I have to meet Kiki at noon" Rachel asked Ross who had come to drop her to Yale. It was 2.30 in the morning. They had to come back early as Rachel got a message from Kiki that they needed to complete their project on Sunday because Kiki was going to visit her grandmother in the hospital for a few days.

"I really think Phoebe won't like that" Ross said.

"Come on" Rachel whined. "Tell you what.. Why don't I go check to see if she's even there? I really think she is with Mike" Rachel said as a matter of fact.

"You got a deal, Greene" Ross gave her a thumbs up. "Get ready to do as I say then" She said while getting out of the car. Ross gave her a smile.

After 10 minutes or so, Ross saw Rachel coming back towards the car. He pressed the button to pull the window glass down. Rachel bent towards him and supported herself on her elbows. "You better park this car of yours, Mr Geller. Miss Buffay, as we speak, is busy doing something important with Mr Hannigan, in his room" Rachel said in a seductive tone.

Ross decided to play along. "May I have the pleasure to do the same thing with you, Miss Greene?" He asked, closing the distance between their faces. Rachel giggled and Ross got his answer.

* * *

The next day, Ross and Rachel were sound asleep under the covers when Rachel's phone started ringing. She fumbled on her side table to pick her phone, her eyes still closed. Ross' heavy body against her didn't help much. She opened her eyes to look at the screen

"Why is Phoebe calling me?" She whispered softly. Strange, she thought. Little did she know that when she will answer the phone...

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Rachel Karen Greene?" Rachel's eyes became wider than usual.

"What.. wha-what am I doing? What are you talking about?" Rachel asked confused. The volume also woke Ross up. He lifted his head to see what the fuss was about.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! What's Ross doing in our room?" Phoebe questioned.

"He stayed here last night when he came to dro-" Rachel stopped mid-sentence when she realised something. "How do you know Ross is here?"

"Rachel, did you hit your head with a hammer and just forgot you have a room mate who happens to have a key too..." Rachel was confused. Phoebe continued. "I came back from Mike's just 10 minutes earlier and I saw you cuddly sleepers on your bed!" Phoebe said crazily. Rachel quickly got up and sat straight. "Wait.. where are you right now?"

"Out in the corridor" Phoebe answered.

"Why didn't you just wake us up then?" Rachel questioned.

"Because I didn't want to see your naked boyfriend" She answered. "Now stop asking questions and go get your boyfriend dressed" Phoebe threatened.

"Alright.. alright" Rachel said hanging up the phone. She turned to her side to see Ross "Morning Sweetie"

"What's up?" Ross asked.

"No big deal" She got up from the bed and tossed him his clothes. "You better dress up or else Phoebe will pound on you" Ross chuckled at her joke.

"Hey.. it's no joke" Rachel said half serious, half jokingly. Ross gave her a strange look and Rachel walked towards the bathroom.

Ross was putting his shoes on when he heard a knock on the door and someone yelled "Can I come in now?" He got up to open the door to find a not so happy looking Phoebe. She walked past him and threw her bag on her bed. At this very moment, Rachel came out with her bathrobe on. "Calm down, Pheebs. It's not a big deal"

"Not for you ofcourse" Phoebe said.

"Oh come on" Rachel said. "What.. what is it?" Ross said.

"You didn't tell him?" Phoebe asked Rachel. She shrugged her shoulders. Ross was getting more confused by the second.

"Well.. I saw you and your girlfriend sleeping under these covers a few minutes back" Phoebe explained. Ross gasped funnily. "I had to shield my eyes and run out of this room"

"Phoebe.. we're all adults here. Would you please grow up?" Rachel pleaded.

"I will ask you the same thing when you find me and Mike in a similar position" Phoebe said rhetorically.

"Oh my god" Ross was still shocked and he became a statue, with one shoe in his right hand. Rachel rolled her eyes. Just when Phoebe calmed down, a bolt of lightening struck in Ross' behaviour. She walked over to him and held his left hand in hers. "Would you please breathe?" He looked at her, trying to process what she just said. He shrugged and came back to senses. "I'm sorry Phoebe you had to see that" Phoebe just groaned.

Ross took Rachel outside. "I thought she knew we both were in your room. Why did she come unannounced?"

"When I saw she wasn't here, I assumed she was with Mike and invited you in" Rachel said, still thinking it wasn't a big deal.

"How can you not be affected by this?" Ross asked Rachel, eyeing her behaviour.

"Why.. are you ashamed to be seen with me like that?" Rachel argued, crossing her arms on her chest. Ross was taken aback by her question. "No.. Rach" He stepped forward. "It's.. that's our moment.. its just between us, you know. And I don't want to share it with anybody else. No matter how minute it may be.. Now I know she's your best friend but there are some boundaries as well"

Rachel loosened herself. "I know Ross. But we can't do anything about it now, can we? I'm sorry I didn't let her know that you were in there. Can we just drop the topic now?"

"Yeah, okay" Ross gave in to her wishes. She stepped forward to hug him. "If it means so much to you... I promise I'll be more careful next time" Ross smiled kissing her hair.

* * *

There you go... Please don't forget to review! Thanks for reading.. :))


	14. Chapter 14

**So here's the next chapter of _Eternal love_ , I hope you're all still hanging on to this story. I know this is long, but I promise you will be happy when it is finished. I have an idea I need to experiment on, so please be patient and keep reading and keep reviewing :)**

* * *

It was Tuesday. Ross was in the library, reading yet another book on dinosaurs. He just could not get enough of them. By habit, he was also noting the interesting facts that he found about them. After a few seconds, a guy came and patted him on the back. He jerked his head to look who was it.

"Ed, hey!" Edward was with him in the basketball team. He became a good friend to Ross and Joey. He was a Geology major.

"I've got something that's gonna make you happy. Guess what Dr Phil gave to me" Edward handed Ross an envelope. Out of curiosity, Ross quickly ripped it and got the paper out. It looked like an official letter. Ross started reading the contents. His lips curled upwards when he saw what it was about. Then he realized something, how will Rachel react? Will she be happy for him? Will he be happy for himself?

"Isn't it cool, man. We are the only two who have been selected for this excavation trip from New York City. Other four are from Northwestern" Ed said excited. Ross forced a smile.

(...)

It was the same evening. Ross was lying on his bed, in the dark, thinking about how he would tell Rachel that he won't be in New York for 3 months. He won't even be in the states. He decided to call her and tell her. He will deal with her reaction when it comes. He switched the light on and dialed her number. He heard just one ring before she answered. "Hi Honey.. You have great timing. I was just about to call you"

She sounds so happy. I'll have to break the news to her and make her upset. "Hey.. How are you?" Ross asked.

"I'm good. And I have some great news for you" Rachel said sweetly.

Another great news. Just what I need, Ross thought. The great news earlier the same day did not prove to be that great. "What's up, sweetie?"

"You know how Kiki is going to be busy the whole week as she has to visit her grandmother in the hospital.."

"Yeah.." Ross said not knowing where this was going.

"Well.. She'll be gone for the next five days and Professor Fitzgerald agreed to take our presentation on Monday" Rachel explained.

"Okay... so how is this great for me, Rach?" Ross asked.

"I'll be able to drive down to Long Island for your Parents' anniversary on Thursday, silly" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh.. yeah.. tha - that's great, Rach. I'm happy you can make it" Ross said, trying to hide his low tone. But Rachel knew him enough to figure something was not right.

"Ross, honey? Is everything alright?" Rachel asked concerned. Ross thought whether to tell her on the phone or in person on Thursday. He decided it will be better if he did it face to face. His silence was bugging Rachel. "Ross?"

"Huh? Yeah"

"I asked if everything was okay"

"Yeah.. I'm fine, Rach. Just, you know.. exhausted" Ross said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sweetie. And I'm feeling better after talking to you" Ross tried to assure her.

Satisfied by his answer, she continued. "You know the weirdest thing happened with me today..." She kept talking and talking and Ross could not help but to think about her reaction when he would tell her on Thursday.

* * *

Rachel had called a cab to Long Island. The party was in a local hall. Since Ross had taken the second half off from college that day, he was already there for some preparations. He had asked Rachel not to bring her car and that he would drop her at Yale in the night. Her cab was not too far from the venue when her cell phone rang. She saw it was Monica and picked it up. "Hey, Mon"

"Hi, Rach. Where have you reached?"

"I've just entered Long Island. Has the party started yet?"

"No no.. it's about to, though. Come fast"

"I'll be there in about.. 10 minutes"

"Great, see ya" Monica hung up and turned around to see Ross. "Would you relax now? She'll be here in 10" Monica told him as he forced a smile. "What's up, big bro? You're weird today" She said confused. With that, she went to Judy who was calling her. If only you knew, Mon, Ross thought.

Just over 10 minutes had passed and Ross spotted Rachel on the entrance. He could not take her eyes off her. She literally took his breath away.

He forgot everything when he saw her.. the trip, the surroundings, the occasion. Gorgeous, he thought. And then their eyes met, that was when everything else just vanished. It was only the two of them in their own little world. Rachel covered the large distance between them and smiled.

"Hey you" They gave each other a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for coming"

"Thanks for having me" Rachel replied smiling.

Ross took her to where his parents were standing. As confident as Rachel was, she felt somewhat conscious whenever she was about to meet Ross' parents. They were such nice people that she wanted to make a good impression.

She greeted both of them gracefully. "Happy Anniversary, Mr and Mrs Geller. Everything looks great" She kissed Jack on the cheek and hugged Judy. She was caught off-guard when Judy kissed forehead. Nonetheless, she smiled.

"Rachel, you look so pretty" Judy complemented.

"Thank you. So do you" Rachel blushed and handed them a gift.

"Oh dear, you didn't have to. Just you being here is all we need" Judy said sweetly.

"Please, I insist"

"Judy, let's not waste her shopping trip by rejecting the gift" Jack said in his true style. Everybody laughed.

"Thank you, darling" Judy said. "Ross, introduce Rachel to your cousins, will you. We don't want her to get bored and leave early. She's family after all" Rachel was touched by Judy's words.

"Sure, Mom" Ross obeyed his mother.

Ross and Rachel walked towards the bar and sat on the stools. The party had just started so the crowd was light. "What do you wanna have?"

"A diet coke will be fine. Thanks" Ross looked at her funnily. She noticed that. "What?"

"You sure no Dirty Martini, today?" Ross asked, remembering that most of the times they went out, she ordered the same drink.

"How well you know me!" Rachel said smiling. "Anyways.. I don't wanna get drunk in front of your family, Ross. God knows I can get out of control"

"You know I won't mind that" Ross said and earned a playful slap on his arm by her.

"Excuse me.. Diet coke for the lady and orange juice with a twist of vodka, please" Ross ordered and turned to look at her. "Did I tell you how breathtaking you look tonight?" Ross said, looking into her eyes.

Rachel smiled, as her elbow took support on the counter and she leaned her cheek onto her hand. "I don't think so"

"Well you do. And this aqua color really brings out the blue in your eyes"

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself" Rachel commented.

"Definitely not bad for the boyfriend of a fashion major like you" Ross said. They both chuckled.

"Here are your drinks!" The waiter announced. They took a sip from their drinks. "Uh.." Ross started nervously. "I wanna talk to you about something"

"Okay, shoot"

"Well.. just hear me out alright. I-" He was cut mid sentence.

"Rachel" They heard a shriek. It was Monica.

"Monica!" They hugged. Ross sighed, half disappointed and half relieved. "My oh my.. you look amazing"

"Thanks. And so do you, I must say.. aqua really suits you" Rachel just smiled. They were soon joined by Chandler. "Thanks Honey, for abandoning me with your dull cousin who did not get even one joke I made" He saw Rachel. "Hi Rachel.. How are you?"

"I'm good" Rachel replied. Chandler nodded.

"Seriously, thanks" He said to Monica and she rolled her eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen.. can we have your attention please? The cake cutting is about to start" A member of the band that was playing for the night spoke on the microphone. "Before that, Mr and Mrs Jack Geller have an announcement to make"

"Good evening.. I thank you all for coming here and celebrating our 25 years with us" he said keeping his arm on Judy's shoulder.

"They still seem so much in love" Rachel gushed. Monica and Ross made a face but then smiled.

"But.. I didn't know that there would be another reason to celebrate until this morning. You all know our medical marvel..." he pointed towards Ross

"Medical marvel?" Rachel whispered to Monica. "Oh.. The Doctors told Mom and Dad they could never conceive. So they decided for adoption... but they kept trying, you know.. they were in the middle of the adoption process when BAM! Mom is pregnant with Ross. Since then he's known as the Medical Marvel of the family"

"Wow" Rachel said softly, amazed by the fact.

"Well.. he has always made us proud. And today, he has given us another reason... He is one of the six students across the United States to get selected for an excavation trip to Cairo by the Museum of Natural History" Jack exclaimed proud of his son and raised his glass to everyone.

As soon as these words came out of Jack's mouth. Everybody's expression changed. Chandler was happy for his best friend so he smiled. Monica did not know about this huge detail so she smiled with confusion written all over her face. Ross looked at Rachel, scared of her reaction. And Rachel... her face was expression less. Yes she didn't know much about Paleontology but she did know enough about these kind of opportunities.

"Son.. Congratulations" He said, looking at Ross from where he was standing in the front. For the first time in his life, he was angry at his father. Why did he have to announce the trip? Nonetheless, Ross smiled faintly. His eyes were on Rachel.

"Now let's cut the cake" Jack invited everyone. Everybody walked over to the table. Ross, Rachel, Monica and Chandler stayed at front just with Jack and Judy. They cut the cake and everyone applauded. A few minutes later, Ross was being fawned upon by his relatives.

"Ross, Congratulations" "Are they paying you?" "How long is the trip?" "Ahh.. You're the Indiana Jones of the family"

Finally, after answering each and every question politely to his relatives, he looked around to find Rachel sitting alone on one of the tables. He took a deep breath and started walking towards her. He took the seat next to her. "Hey"

"Hi" She said back, not looking at him, kept staring at the flower vase on the center of the table.

"You mad at me?" He asked scared. She quickly turned to look at him. "Why would I be mad at you, Ross?" She asked rhetorically.

"Uh.. I didn't tell you about Cairo, tha-"

"So you do know that you didn't. Cos I thought maybe you _had_ and _I_ didn't pay attention to you" She said sarcastically, with obvious traces of anger in her tone.

"Ahem.. Can we go talk about this in private? Please?" Ross pleaded with her. She nodded getting up from her chair. She walked ahead of him outside the hall. They reached a bench and sat down. Both remained silent until Rachel glared at Ross.

"Listen, Rach.. I was about to tell you. At the bar, I-I was gonna but then.. Mon and Cha-" Ross pointed his thumb in hall direction

"Ross, how long have you known about your trip?" She cut him in between.

"Uh.. It became official on Tuesday"

"Alright, so when did you think you might go on one?"

"Since last month" he muttered, hanging his head down.

"You had one month to tell me, Ross. So don't tell me you were about to"

"Rach.. I.. I am sorry, okay? I know I should have told you sooner. But I wanted it to be confirmed. I didn't want to bother you then. And.. It was originally a 1 month trip but they are extending our trip to 3 months because of our good recommenda-"

"What did you just say?" She cut him again. Boy was she on a roll that night.

"What?" Ross was confused.

"3 months, Ross?" She asked, more in a confirmatory tone. He could just give her a silent nod at that. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Rachel.. sweetie.. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. Please don't be mad at me" He pleaded, taking her hand in his.

"I'm not mad Ross. I'm disappointed in you" She looked him in the eye.

"Aren't you happy for me, Rach? Aren't you proud?" Ross asked softly. Her face softened at his words. She let her body loose and spoke. "Of course I'm happy for you, Ross. I'm so proud of you" She kept her other hand over his and looked at the bundle "But.." She looked up.

"But what, Rach?"

"What about _us_?" He looked down at her words, not being able to find the right words. "Do you know how long 3 months is, Ross?"

She moved her hand to his cheek to make him look at her. He did. "That's how long our relationship is" She told him.

"I know, Rach. And these 3 months have been the best of my life" Ross said, kissing her fingertips.

"Mine too" She said, finally smiling a little. "When do you have to go?" She asked after a long, intense gazing.

"In October" Ross answered. "Oh" was all she could say.

"Rachel.. it's not easy for me as well" Ross said.

"I know, honey" And she did know. But... "Maybe we should take a break" She suggested.

"What?" Ross almost yelled.

"We should take a break from us, Ross" Rachel spoke more confidently.

"Rachel.. if going on that trip means I have to break up with you, I'll go to Dr Phil tomorrow itself to back out of thi-" Ross said, almost sobbing

"No Ross.. There's no way that you will back out. _This_ is a great opportunity for you. I can't be the reason for you to throw it away"

"You're being too stubborn to ask me to stay" He said in a low tone, somewhat rudely.

"Maybe I am, Ross. But at least, I'm not being stupid to throw the greatest opportunity of my life just like that" She explained, with a click of fingers to make her point.

"But you're the best thing that ever happened to me, Rach" He said caressing her face. "I can't lose you. I mean.. I don't know what I would do without you" He said shaking his head, now completely sobbing. "I don't want to find that out, Rach"

"Ross.. Don't make it hard for me" She kept her hands on his wrists.

"No.. Rach, you're the one making it hard. You're the one that's bailing out on us. What if-what if you had gotten a similar opportunity, huh?"

"I would have suggested the break then too" She said confidently. He looked at her for sometime and spoke.

"But why, Rach? Don't you have faith in me? In us?" He looked her straight in the eyes. He looked so broken at the mention of a break. This broke her heart a little. She burst into tears and hugged him.

"I have complete faith in us. I do, Ross. But.." She sniffled a cry and pulled away to look him the eye "What we have is too good to be true-"

"I know" Ross said nodding his head.

"Already we see each other just once a week. 3 months is gonna add to that pressure. I don't think we would be able to sustain a long distance rela-"

"Rach sweetie.. shh" Ross smiled. "You're right.." Rachel looked down. "Hey.. hey, look at me" She did. "But we're in love, isn't it?" She smiled faintly and nodded. "Let's prove to ourselves that our love is strong enough to cross this hurdle"

"I'm scared, Ross" She confided in him.

"Me too, Sweetheart. But knowing that you love me as much as I love you, I feel confident" Ross tried to make her feel better. She smiled a little more.

"So what's it gonna be? Moving on, with.. or without me?" Ross asked putting a strand of hair behind her ear. At that, Rachel leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Ross found the answer to his question in that kiss. They broke away. "Shall we go back inside? Everyone would think we vanished from the face of the earth" This earned him a chuckle from her. That's what she loved about him. He knew just the perfect things to make her feel good, make her laugh.

He handed her his handkerchief so that she could wipe her tears off. They started walking hand in hand. "Did I ever tell you that you look too adorable when you cry?" Ross asked, looking down at her and got a playful slap on the chest. They continued to walk. They got back into the hall. Judy called Ross as soon as she spotted him. He excused himself from Rachel asking her to have dinner and he will join her soon.

(...)

Rachel sat with Monica and Chandler on a table with a plate full of delicious food from the buffet. She took a bite or two before Ross kissed her on the cheek. "I'm back"

"Here.. have some" Rachel fed him a bite. "Hmm.. yummy"

"Hey Mon.. are you going to stay in Long Island tonight?" Ross asked looking at her.

"Yeah.. I don't have any important classes tomorrow. Why?" She asked.

"I thought I'll head straight to my dorms after dropping Rachel off at Yale... Just wanted to make sure someone will be with Nana for the night" Ross explained.

"Can I also be with Nana for the night?" Chandler butted in the conversation, only half-jokingly.

Ross shot him a look. "You're coming with me, Bing"

"But why?" Chandler asked banging on the table. "I don't want to be a third wheel between you two"

"Chan.. I don't want you to be driving alone late at night. Plus.. when I drop Rachel off.. even I would not have to be alone.. Mom and Dad won't worry then" Ross tried to convince his friend.

"Alright.. fine. But how will Sally live without me?" Chandler asked. Monica rolled her eyes.

"Sally?" Rachel asked interested.

"Oh yeah.. My corvette.. I got it on my 18th birthday.. I named her Sally" Chandler answered. "I'd like to believe I'm Harry" Chandler said, looking past everyone.

"Mon will bring Sally to the city.. won't you, Mon?" Ross suggested.

"Yeah sure" She looked at Rachel. "I swear it's like Yasmin Bleeth and Sally are my boyfriend's mistresses" Rachel laughed.

Ross got a glimpse at Rachel's plate. "This looks yum, what is it?" He asked moving his hand to have some of it. Rachel quickly got hold of his wrist. He looked at her confused.

"It's lobster" She answered. "Oh.. thanks" He smiled.

Monica and Chandler looked at the scene. "Wow Rach.. you just saved us a trip to the hospital" Chandler commented.

"Well.. my last trip to the hospital was quite amazing. I won't mind going again" Ross said sweetly and Rachel knew what he meant, while Monica and Chandler exchanged looks with each other.

(...)

"Thank you so much for coming, Rachel. I hope you had a good time" Judy said to Rachel while saying their goodbyes.

"Thanks for having me. Everything was great" Rachel said smiling.

"Oh you're always welcome, darling" Judy kissed her on the forehead. "Ross!" She called her son from where he was saying goodbye to some relatives.

"Yes, Mom" He came and stood next to Rachel.

"Sweetie.. I hope you are going to drop Rachel off. I don't want her to be driving alone this late" Judy showed so much concern for Rachel that it made her emotional.

"Yeah.. Chandler and I are gonna go together.. and then we'll head straight to our dorms" Ross answered

"Well.. okay" Judy said.

"Hey, Mrs Geller. Thanks for having me here. It was a lovely party" Chandler came after saying his goodbyes to Jack.

"You're welcome, Chandler. I hope you enjoyed" Judy said. Chandler nodded.

"Rachel.. did you have fun tonight?" Jack said while approaching Rachel.

"Of course Mr Geller" Rachel replied.

"I hope to see you soon. It's good to see you two kids together" Jack confessed glancing back and forth at Ross and Rachel. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Bye Dad" Ross hugged his father. "Come on Chan, let's go"

"Bye sweetie" Chandler kissed Monica on the forehead.

"Bye honey.. call me when you reach" She said.

"Forgetting your brother, Mon" Ross said in an accusing tone. Monica was about to say something...

"Aww.. you can call me when you reach" Rachel offered. Ross smiled, sticking his tongue out to Monica and she rolled her eyes.

The three started to walk. Ross and Rachel walked hand in hand as Chandler walked besides Ross. "Rach.. just to be clear.. I'm not going. He's..." He pointed at Ross "...making me go" Rachel chuckled. "I understand, Chandler" She had quite an intense talk with Ross. She could definitely use some of Chandler's wits to end the day on a lighter note.

They got into Ross' car, Rachel in the passenger's seat and Chandler in the back seat. "Chandler.. you didn't apply for that trip to Cairo?"

Chandler popped his head from in between the two seats to come closer, just like a child. "Well Rach.. Given that I would die before I have to dig something.. Let's give it another 100 years" Rachel chuckled. Ross shook his head.

"So you will be all alone on the trip?" Rachel looked at Ross.

"No.. There's a guy, Edward.. he's also going"

"That dark-haired, tall, muscular jock?" Chandler said.

"Yeah, why?" Ross asked.

"Mon saw him once while looking for me. Her reaction? Not something I loved so much" Chandler said making faces.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Rachel inquired.

"9 months 8 days" Chandler said proudly, smiling ear to ear.

"You know Rachel and I first met on your 6 month anniversary" Ross said, looking at Rachel and the road ahead.

"Yes I do.. we had that conversation, remember?" Chandler kept his hand on Ross' shoulder. Ross looked confused.

Rachel also jerked her head to look at Chandler, interested to know about the conversation and why Chandler remembered that. "Tell me" She urged.

"Uh.." He thought. "Yeah.. okay.. I don't think there's any harm in telling you now.. He told me that he wanted to have what I had with Monica" As soon as these words came out of Chandler's mouth, Rachel looked at Ross whose face was red with embarrassment.

"Yeah.. he's a hopeless romantic that way.." Chandler continued. "..and after coming back from the bar, he said he met the most amazing girl at the bar.. just like fate"

Rachel smiled. "Really?" Ross just looked at her shyly. "So did you find what Monica and Chandler have?" Rachel asked playfully.

"Even better" Ross kept his hand over hers that rested on her thigh, looking straight ahead on the road. Rachel was satisfied with his answer.

Chandler gasped dramatically. "That's a slap on both of our faces" He referred to himself and Monica. Ross and Rachel laughed.

(...)

They finally reached Yale and Ross noticed in the mirror that Chandler had fallen asleep. He looked at Rachel.

"This is me" She said. Ross leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Their hands found each others faces. They sunk into the kiss and moaned a little, waking Chandler up. He opened his eyes in disgust and cleared his throat. They pulled away.

Rachel opened the door and looked at Chandler. "Bye Chandler"

"Good night, Rachel" Chandler got out of the car to sit next to Ross.

"Bye sweetie" Ross blew a kiss to her from the car to which she waved him goodbye and walked away. Ross kept looking at the gate even when she wasn't there anymore, thinking about what could have happened tonight if he would not have fought for it. What if they would have broken up when Rachel said they should? He would have been devastated, was an understatement. His trail of thoughts was soon interrupted when...

"Are you waiting for the car to drive itself?" Chandler said sarcastically. With that he started the car and they drove off.

* * *

 **That's chapter 14... I was not so sure about the conversation Ross and Rachel had, but could not come up with a better one. Anyhow, I'd like you guys to let me know the verdict.. Thanks!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy reading it, but don't forget to review!

* * *

Rachel came out of the bathroom after a long bath, with a towel on her hair.

"Someone got in late last night. Did you two love birds have your own little party after the anniversary?" Phoebe asked.

"No.. nothing like that" Rachel started putting nail paint on her toes. "We all were there almost till 2"

"So how was the party?"

"It was great. Ross' parents treated me like family. Judy is an amazing woman" Rachel answered thinking back to what Judy said to Rachel. "Oh.. and Monica asked about how you were"

"Really?" Phoebe said happily.

"Yeah" Rachel was not completely herself while telling Phoebe all these things. This did not go unnoticed by Phoebe.

"Rachel.. your aura does not seem to be clear. What is it?" Rachel chuckled at these words.

"Uhh.." Rachel closed her eyes and sighed. "Ross told me he's going to Cairo in october for 3 months on an excavation trip headed by the MET officials"

"Wow.. that's so cool" Then she noticed the look Rachel was giving her and frowned "Oooooh.. but not for your relationship"

Rachel got up. "I know" She started to walk left-right crazily. "And when we talked about it, I suggested a break, Phee-"

"What?" Phoebe almost yelled and got up from the bed.

"Yeah.. I just.. I don't know what I would have done if Ross had not argued with me over this" She plopped down on the bed with her head in her hands. "I love him so much. And last night, he proved that he loves me more than anything else, cos he offered to back out from the trip" She looked up at Phoebe. "I mean.. Can you believe that? This amazing guy, an all rounder intellectual guy, was going to throw away the greatest opportunity" She shook her head. "Just to be with me" She finished softly.

"So is he still going?" Phoebe asked kneeling down infront of her. Rachel nodded. "And you guys are still together?" Phoebe confirmed. Rachel smiled fainty. "Yes.. very much"

"Then why are you crying Rach?" Phoebe wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Because... I can't get these thoughts out of my head. What if he had agreed to take a break? What if, at this very moment, it was painful to even think about him, cos we would have broken up? I-I-"

"Don't think about that, Rachel. And even if you would have broken up, you guys would have eventually gotten back together" Phoebe said confidently. "He's your lobster" Rachel just looked at her. So she continued "Come on, Rach. It's a known fact.. Lobsters fall in love and mate for life. In the tank, you can actually see old lobster couples walking, holding each other's claws" She did the claws with her hands. Rachel chuckled. This definitely calmed her down a little, even if it was a strange thought off her quirky friend's mind.

"Thanks, Pheebs. You're the best" Rachel hugged her. "I know.. I'm a pretty cool person" They pulled away.

"Now go get dressed. We're already late for our class"

* * *

Ross was in the library with Edward doing some preliminary research for the trip. Ross was looking for a book in one of the shelves and Edward was sitting just behind him on the table.

"My parents were so proud that I was selected for the trip" Edward said getting up from his chair and walking towards Ross.

"Yeah.. mine too. They announced it before the whole family last night on their anniversary" Ross told him, still looking for the book.

"Dude.. that must have been so cool" Edward said.

"Ehh" Ross was obviously not happy the way things went when Jack announced about his trip.

"What is it?"

"Well.." Ross looked at him. "I didn't tell my sister and my girlfriend about the trip.. so they needed a lot of explanantion" He said thinking back to be cornered by Monica after he sort things out with Rachel.

"Ooh.. so everything good now?" He asked.

"Yep.. pretty much" Ross nodded.

"So you have a sister, huh? Is she the thin brunette with blue eyes?" Edward asked remembering a girl who frequently came to visit Ross.. or so he thought.

"Yeah"

"Can you introduce us?" Edward asked.

"No I don't think so.. she's seeing somebody" Ross explained.

"Oh.. alright.. let's get back to work"

"Yeah.. we need to hand the report to Dr Phil on Monday" Ross agreed.

* * *

The next day, Ross drove to Yale to surprise Rachel. On the phone, he had pretended that he was busy on Saturday and will meet her on Sunday. During his drive, he made a stop at a local gift shop and bought some flowers and some chocolates. He got back in the car and scribbled something on a sheet of paper. He smiled when he was finished writing, thinking how would Rachel react when she will read it. He reached Yale and directly made his way towards her room.

In her room, Rachel was talking to her Mom in her room. "The party was wonderful, Mom. You should meet the Gellers, really"

"No.. I got in pretty late but Ross and his friend, Chandler dropped me off so there's nothing to worry"

"Yeah.. I know I know... I need to bring Jill the dress when I get back" She said rolling her eyes.

"Can't say anything. Let's keep it for the next weekend"

"Tomorrow I'm meeting Ross. He said he had something important today" Rachel said frowning

"Okay.. I'll ask him and let yo-" She stopped mid sentence when she saw an envelope coming in. She got up from the bed and saw that it was addressed to her. She quickly opened it and started reading.

 _Rachel,_

 _I know I upset you when you got to know about my trip to Cairo. But really.. I never meant to do that. Making you sad is the last thing I will ever want to do. I just want you to know that you have nothing to worry about. God knows how much I'm gonna miss you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I didn't want to get any hopes up.. in our case.. to sadden you. Last thing Rach... Never ever suggest to break up again.. I won't be able to handle it._

 _I love you so much.. and I will love you no matter where I am.. Either in Cairo or in a completely different galaxy._

 _R R_

Rachel started crying. She got so engrossed in the letter that she didn't hear when her mother was asking for her attention and what was wrong that she suddenly stopped speaking.

"Huh.. no.. Mom, I'll talk to you later. Someone's on the door" She hung up the phone and quickly opened the door to find an empty corridor. She looked to her left and right.. but nobody. She frowned. She turned around to go back inside the room.

"Looking for somebody?" She heard a voice. She smiled and turned again to run into his arms. She hugged him with all her might. Ross kissed her hair while still hugging.

"Sweetie.. I'm here" He said pulling away and putting a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled faintly, still sobbing.

"I know.. but you said you were busy today"

"I wanted to surprise you. Did you get the note?" She nodded. "You liked it?" She nodded again. She held his hand and dragged him into the room. She made him sit on the bed and knelt down infront of him. She looked him in the eye.

"I'm so thankful that you fought for us, Ross. I don't know what I would be doing right now if we had broken up that night. I'm so sorry I suggested that stupid break" She caressed his face "I love you so much"

He held both of her wrists. "I love you too" He kissed her right wrist. He wiped her tears and kissed her cheek as she found loosing herself in it. He helped her up and sat her on his lap. "What do you wanna do today?"

"Anything.. I just want to be with you.. that's all" Rachel answered.

"Yeah? Let's go for a movie.. and then we'll have dinner" Ross suggested. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Lemme go get ready" She gave him a quick peck on the lips before going into the bathroom.

(...)

After 15 minutes, she came out in a towel to decide what she would wear. Ross looked up from his cell phone when he heard her running and couldn't take her eyes off her. She was the only one who could take his breath away. Water dripping from her shoulders, she never looked sexier to him. He got up and walked to where she was standing infront of her cupboard, still thinking. She felt him hug her from behind. "You're beautiful"

She chuckled. "Ross.. I'm not even ready. I'm still in this towel.. how can you possibly say that?"

"Because you're naturally so beautiful" He said in a serious tone.

"Really? You don't think my nose is a bit unaligned?" She asked scrunching up her nose. He quickly turned her around so she could look at him. "I really think I should get it reduced"

"Are you kidding me? You're perfect, Rach" He lowered his face and rubbed his nose with hers while saying "Your nose is fine too. No need to change anything" Rachel smiled.

* * *

They left her room after an hour. Rachel finally decided to wear the dress Ross bought for her when she was staying in Long Island. They both got to his car and as always, Ross opened the door for her. Rachel instantly remembered their first date when he opened the door to his car. The moment he opened the door for her that day, she opened her heart to him. Yes it is a cheesy thought but she was in love with this incredible guy. Ross got into the car and started to drive.

"You're so sweet, you know.." Rachel said, looking at him.

"Well.. I try" He said, looking straight ahead of him on the road. She chuckled.

"Ross.." He looked at her briefly. "Can we please celebrate our 4-month anniversary? Obviously you're not going to be here for our 5th or 6th month anniversary"

Ross frowned. I would miss an important milestone in our relationship, he thought. "Ofcourse Rach.. anything you want.. let's make the most of this month before my trip" Rachel smiled and looked away from him in her window.

"You know I will call you everyday from Cairo" Ross spoke after a few minutes.

"You'd do that for me?" Rachel looked at him and asked hopefully. Ross chuckled. "Who said for you? I'll do it for myself" Rachel smiled satisfied.

"You know I don't feel like watching a movie.. let's go somewhere peaceful, somewhere we can talk" Rachel suggested.

"Okay.. you know some place?" Ross asked.

"Yeah.. there's a children's park nearby. Take the next right, will ya?" Rachel directed.

"Sure"

(...)

Ross and Rachel walked hand in hand on the sunny day. There were not many people, mostly just families out to have a picnic. "I remember when Dad used to take us all to a place in Connecticut" Ross started. "It was this theme park.. Monica and I, some of our cousins.. we used to go as a big group, you know.." He looked down at Rachel. "The more the merrier.." She smiled. "This place reminds me of that"

"Family outings are great" Rachel commented. "No matter how much you hate your sisters, fight with them.." Rachel rolled her eyes, looking straight. Ross chuckled. "At the end, what matters the most is that you're all together.."

"One big happy family" Ross finished for her.

"One big happy family" Rachel repeated his words, looking up at him. She turned to look down at the grass, thinking something.

"What is it?" She is brought back to reality by Ross' words. She shook her head, still looking down. "Nothing"

"Come on.. tell me" Ross swung her hand, Rachel walked and sat on a bench. Ross followed her and did the same.

"So..." Ross says expectantly.

"Where do you see yourself 5 years from now?" Rachel asked.

"Wow" Ross got confused. "It's like one of my career counselling classes"

Rachel playfully smacked him on the arm "I'm serious"

"Okay okay" He started to think. "I guess I'll be working at the Museum.. Hopefully with a doctorate in Paleontology, you know.." Rachel smiled at him. "Probably living in the Village, to avoid the bitch of commute" She chuckled at this. He got a serious look on his face and looked at her "..and coming home to you"

Rachel was caught off guard with these words. "Wow" She didn't think he would say anything about their relationship. "Really?" She closed her eyes. "I mean.." She trailed of, not finding the right words.

"Hey.." He made her look at him. "it's not like we'll be married or.. or will have kids or something.. but I would like to believe we'll be living together, you know.." She nodded.

"Don't you think it's very early to think about our living situations? I mean.. I know I asked you this question but.." Rachel rambled.

Ross chuckled. "What has not been early in our relationship?"

She also chuckled at this. "Well.." She shook her head, laughing a little more. She decided it would be nice to play along. "I really hope to work for a fashion company like Ralph Lauren or.. or Saks.. ohhhh"

"See? it feels great to think like that" Ross said.

"Yeah.." She smiled. "We COULD.." she turned to him. "be engaged, you know.."

Ross stopped laughing and got all serious. "Really?"

"Don't give me that look now.." She said. Ross smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly. "I really hope that's our future"

"Yeah? It does sound like an amazing future" Rachel said from the bottom of her heart, thinking she could see this face for the rest of her life. It didn't matter if it was early to be thinking like that but she had complete faith in their relationship, in Ross. Maybe Phoebe was right, they were, in fact, Lobsters. And she chuckled when this thought entered her mind.

Ross got all worried. "Don't tell me you were kidding"

"Noooo.. it's just something I remembered" She took his hand in hers. "I could never joke about our future with you"

* * *

They decided to have an early dinner at a nearby restro bar. When they entered, they noticed they had a karaoke and seemed like a semi formal restaurant. The matre'd invited them to participate in the Weekly Karaoke Competition. It was a saturday special. They obliged and ordered their food. They sat on the table with their drinks in hand. They were having a good time. The middle aged man pointed towards Rachel and called her on stage. "Oh God" She muttered. "Go on" Ross gave her a nudge. "I'm a terrible singer, Ross"

"I'm sure you'll be better than the previous ones" He said.

She shyly went on stage. "We have a beautiful young woman here" He put the mic to her mouth so that she introduced herself. "Hi.. I'm Rachel"

"Can we have a huge round of applause for Rachel?" The man said. All started to clap. Rachel saw Ross standing and hooting for her. She smiled. "Now can we have a song please"

And the song started playing. She was relieved to hear a familiar song.

I was a little girl

alone in my little world

who dreamed of a little home

for me.

I played pretend between the trees, and fed my house guests bark and leaves, and laughed in my pretty bed of green.

I had a dream

I could fly from the highest swing.

I had a dream.

Long walks in the dark

through woods grown behind the park,

I asked God who I'm supposed to be.

The stars smiled down on me,

God answered in silent reverie.

I said a prayer and fell asleep.

I had a dream

I could fly from the highest tree.

I had a dream.

Ross came to the stage as she finished the song and gave her a hug. She could definitely be a singer, he thought. She had a hidden talent. "Very well sung, Rachel. And.. who's this young man?"

"He's my boyfriend" Rachel said proudly.

"So Mr Boyfriend, would you like to sing something too?" The man asked.

Ross looked down at Rachel. She smiled and nodded. "Sure.. but can I choose the song? I want to dedicate it to my girlfriend here" Rachel blushed. The man asked the people if he could allow him. A few people got up and screamed. The responses were "Such a sweet boy, let him" "oh no dude.. you don't get to choose" "That's a cute couple.. let them show us their love too"

"Okay. So most of them say you can choose the song. What's your good name?"

"Ross Geller"

"Which song is worthy enough to be sung for Rachel?" He asked.

"Uhh.. sorry but there's no song as such.. but one comes close enough to describe how I feel about her" He said shyly. Everybody in the audience said "awww" Rachel kissed him on the cheek and went back to their table. Ross whispered the song in the man's ear. He went off-stage to ask the technical people to play the song.

"We're ready.. are you, Ross?" He nodded. "Okay... can we have the song now?"

The song started to play. Rachel swore she had heard it but could not really figure which one was it until she heard the first words out of Ross' mouth.

Oh.. her eyes, her eyes.. make the stars look like they're not shinin'

Her hair, her hair.. falls perfectly with-out her tryin'

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Oh God, he always proves so sweetly what he says, she thought, continuously smiling and thinking back to the conversation they had about her nose, earlier in her room.

Yeah.. I know, I know.. when I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so.. sad to think that she doesn't see what I see

And everytime she asks me do I look okay? I say..

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cos you're amazing

Just the way you are.

And when you smile

My whole world stops and stays for a while

Cos girl you're amazing

Just the way you are.

Everybody started applauding at the display of young love. Also, they were enjoying listening to the song because of Ross' voice. Being a band member, he had to have a baritone.

Her lips, her lips.. I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh.. she hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her everyday

Rachel could swear the crowd cheered so loud that she could barely listen to Ross' song. They were screaming, hooting and clapping for Ross as if he was a Rockstar performing at his own concert.

Oh.. you know, you know, you know

I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching

Oh then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay

You know I'll say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cos you're amazing

Just the way you are.

At this point, Ross came down to Rachel and offered her his hand. She gladly accepted it and smiled. He started singing the end of the song slowly.

And when you smile

My whole world stops and stays for a while

Cos girl you're amazing

Just the way you are.

The whole time he looked straight into her eyes. He finished the song and kissed her hand.

The audience applauded hard at this. They even got to hear "Kiss her" "Kiss her"

"My my.. that was some song, Mr Boyfriend" The man said. "Wasn't it guys?" He asked the audience who yelled.. "yeah"

"Thanks" Ross said still standing near their table with Rachel.

"Rachel.. It seems Ross considers himself lucky to have you, doesn't it?" He looked at Rachel. She looked up at Ross who put the mic near her mouth to let her speak."Not more than me"

"Woohooooo" The man hooted. "Ladies and Gentlemen.. this is young love.. so naive.. Let's hear it for this cute couple.. Rachel and Ross"

Ross and Rachel waved to everybody. They sat down and waited for their food. Ross sipped his beer. "Wow"

"I know" Rachel smiled. "That was awesome"

"Rach.. You're a wonderful singer, I'd take you in my band if we needed a female vocalist" Ross said.

"Stop kidding" Rachel rolled her eyes and sipped her Long Island Iced Tea. "You never really cease to amaze me, Geller"

"Why's that now?" Ross asked.

"The song, Ross.." She simply said.

"Well I did mean every word of it. You're amazing, just the way you are" They kept looking at each other until the waiter arrived with their order.

* * *

They reached Yale. Rachel got out of the car after saying her good night to Ross. He kept looking at her walking away from his car. Suddenly he remembered something. He quickly got out of the car. "Rach.."

"Rachel" He shouted. She stopped and turned around. Ross caught up with her "What's up?" She asked.

"Here.. I got you these. Forgot to give them to you" He said handing the flowers and the box of chocolates to her.

"But why?" She asked. He shrugged. She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks"

"Good night, sweetie" Ross whispered kissing her hair. "I'll see you next weekend"

"Oh shoot" Rachel almost yelled and pulled away. "I forgot.. Ross.. Mom was asking if I could be home for the next weekend"

"Oh" Ross said.

"I'm sorry.." She said worried.

"Hey.. hey.. Don' say that.. just, you know, take care okay?" He caressed her face. She nodded. He kissed her forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

**And I'm back with a new chapter. I have a feeling that this story is turning out to be just like its name, eternal and everlasting, because I cannot find a perfect ending right now. So I am gonna stretch it as long as I don't okay? I hope you guys do not have a problem with that. Because you're in for a long, long story. I hope you like this chapter, though. Please read and review!**

* * *

"So how did she handle the news?" Monica asked her brother while having Sunday brunch with him at a diner. They always met once in a while, just the two of them.

"Eh.. she was sad... Then she understood. I mean.. she didn't take it well at first.. she even thought we should break up-" Monica gasped and kept her hand on his shoulder. He smiled. "Don't worry. I didn't let that happen"

"Thank god" She kept her hand on her chest, relieved.

"She's the best thing that happened to me. I'm not gonna let her go witho-" He said with all the honesty in his voice.

"Good for you, Bro. You two are amazing together. And if you had broken up, I swear I would have talked to her myself" She said only half jokingly.

"No need for that" He took a sip of his milkshake. "But.. I need some ideas" Monica looked at him confused. "Uhh.. we have decided to celebrate our 4 month anniversary before I go"

"Ohh.. You're not gonna be here for the 6th month" Monica realized.

"That's right. And I want to make it special for her, Mon. I want to clear her doubts about my leaving, you know. She acts all happy on the outside.. but I know.. she doesn't feel like it" He tried to explain.

"I understand" Monica said knowingly. She would be equally sad if Chandler was going away for 3 months.

"And you know.. yesterday.. we had the best time. It was the perfect day" He said reminiscing. She smiled.

* * *

"Hampton's?" Ross asked, a little too loud for Chandler's ears. He explained his dilemma to his best friend who had come from his date with Monica.

"My ears won't be able to hear anymore. Thank you very much" He said sarcastically. Ross shot him a look. "Yes.. Mom has a cottage over there, you can totally use it"

"Are you sure?" Ross asked.

"Of course Dude. I was gonna take Monica for our 10 months anniversary. But it seems you guys need it more than we do" Chandler said.

"What about you guys then?" He asked, liking the idea but the good guy he was, didn't want to ruin their plan.

"I'll take her to a dinner. It's not like she knew about it. I'll take her there on the next one" Chandler said like it was the most obvious solution.

"Okay. Thanks, Man. You saved me. She's gonna love it" Ross said knowingly. Chandler patted on his back and switched the lights off. "Good night, Ross"

* * *

"Hey Phoebe" Ross called her up in the morning just before leaving his room to attend his classes.

"I knew you would call me today. I had dinosaurs in my dreams" Phoebe was her usual quirky self.

He chuckled, not so sure. "Uhh.. Listen.. I need a favor"

"Wait a second.. I'm getting a deja vu" Phoebe said. "Oh.. no I'm not"

"I need a favor-"

"There it is" Phoebe cut him.

"Yeah.. so for our 4 month anniversary, I'm gonna take Rachel to Hampton's.. but.. I wanna surprise her. So I need you to pick Rachel's clothes for three days and pack it in a bag so that I can pick them up the next time I'm there"

"Wow.. is this to make up for the Cairo thing?" Phoebe asked.

"You can say that" Ross said unsure. "Umm.. how did she sound when she told you about that?"

"Ross.. I'm not gonna lie to you. She was really sad, but she was so happy that you didn't step back when she suggested the break"

"Oh.. okay" Ross faintly smiled. "So will you do that for me?"

"Wha-ohh.. yeah.. of course" Phoebe agreed.

"Thanks Phoebe. Just don't let her know" Ross made it clear.

"You can trust me. And you can call me Pheebs. You're my friend now, Ross" Phoebe explained.

"Thanks Pheebs. I owe you big" Ross said smiling.

* * *

"Wh-Ross.. that is so mean of you" Rachel sat up with the phone, sounding mad at him. It was in the night when the couple was having there usual late night conversations. Ross told her that two girls were going to Cairo from Northwestern, Boston and today the six students had met with the Museum people for a briefing. When Rachel said to do no funny business, he jokingly said he had a full on flirting session with one of them after their meeting. Ross could not stop laughing on the other side.

"Sweetie.. can you really see me do that to you?" Ross asked sweetly.

"No but.." Rachel started. "Even thinking about you with someone else makes me crazy"

"Aww.. You're so jealous about this imaginary girl" Ross teased her.

"Yeah well.." She smirked. "I'm your girlfriend.. I'm allowed to!" She could not think of anything else to say. Ross smiled, feeling loved. He liked to see Rachel being possessive for him. He felt needed.

"You remember when I went to the Atlantic City?" He asked, changing the topic, keeping his hand between the headboard and his head.

"Yeah?" She replied not knowing why all of a sudden he remembered that.

"You couldn't even say anything to me cos we had just started going out. You thought it was too soon to express what you felt" Ross said. Rachel smiled faintly.

"Yea.. time flies" Rachel said. "A lot has changed since then"

"Hmm..." He waited for a moment and continued. "I'm gonna miss you, Rach. So much"

"I know" She said softly. Then she again thought of what she will do knowing she wasn't going to see him for 3 months straight. She shook her head of these thoughts and asked. "Anyway.. tell me what we're going to do on our anniversary?"

"Well.." Ross started, in a slow tone.

"You have something planned already, don't you, Geller?" She said excitedly.

"You'll just have to wait for the next weekend, Sweetie" He simply said. "..which reminds me.. what about this weekend? Are you going to be in New Jersey?" Rachel frowned.

"Yeah.. I guess we'll see each other the next weekend only" She said upset.

Ross noticed her tone. "Hey" She didn't answer. "Hey.. Don't worry. I promise I'll make it up to you on our anniversary" He said knowing she will love the privacy for a whole weekend. She smiled at his words.

* * *

Rachel entered her home in the afternoon. She felt good to be home. She made a note in her mind that she'll come back more often when Ross goes to Cairo. And again, that thought saddened her. She was brought back to reality by a shriek. "Raaaaachelllll... You're back" It was Jill.

Oh.. today she's very welcoming, she thought. They hugged. Obviously, Jill needed Rachel to design a dress for her friend's birthday. She wanted her dress to be something unique.

"Did you bring it?" She asked expectantly. Rachel had to stiffle a chuckle at the look her sister gave her. It was like she would have a stroke if Rachel said no. "It's in my bag, Jill" Rachel answered pointing towards the one small suitcase she had brought. "Where's everyone?"

"Oh.. Mom and Amy are out with Dad for a brunch" Jill said.

"And you didn't go because...?" Rachel asked.

"I had gone to that diner already. And I was sleeping so..." Jill answered. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Okay.. lemme know when they are back. I'll be in my room"

She made her way upstairs to her room. As soon as she entered it, she spotted Ross' and her picture from Leonard Greene's birthday party. Almost instantly, a smile made its way to her face.

She freshened up and was coming out of the bathroom when she heard a knock. She opened the door to find her Mom and Dad smiling at her. She became too happy to see them. She hugged both of them together.

"Sweetpea, how are you?" Leonard asked pulling away.

"I'm good, Daddy" she answered.

"Rachel Darling, how is everything with Ross?" Sandra asked. She was always very keen to discuss her reltionship, the reason was unknown to Rachel.

"Yea.. about that" Rachel started, looking down. "I wanted to tell you guys something"

"What.. what did he do to you?" Leonard said in an angered tone.

"Wha- No.. Nothing serious, Daddy" She calmed him down. "It's just that.. he is going to Cairo on an excavation with the museum. He's one of the six students in the US who are selected"

"Thats great to hear, Dear" Sandra said smiling. Rachel looked at Leonard for his reaction which came after a few seconds, just what she expected it to be. "So he's going to a different continent to dig up stuff.. big deal"

"For 3 months" Rachel simply said.

"Oh sweetie.. come here" Sandra stepped forward to hug her again.

"So what does this mean?" She asked pulling away. Leonard just listened.

"He's going in 3 weeks" Rachel said simply. Leonard and Sandra exchanged looks with each other at her tone.

"What about you?" Sandra asked Rachel.

Rachel chuckled nervously playing with her hair. "What about me? I'll be here.. I mean, at Yale"

Sandra narrowed her eyes at her daughter. She seemed comfortable on the outside but she was her mother, she knew her better than that. "Rachel, sweetheart.. are you okay with all this?"

"Yeah.. Yes I am. I mean.. Sure at first I thought it would be difficult but.." She shifted her eyes to her father who was standing there listening to the conversation. "Knowing that Ross does not want this trip to be a hurdle in our relationship makes me think that it will work. And.." She looked down, to find the right words. "We'll just carry on with our relationship when he's back"

"Are you sure, pumpkin?" Leonard finally broke his silence.

"Yea Daddy.. I might not have been sure if it was some other guy but it's Ross.." She trailed off.

Sandra understood her daughter and added "We know sweetie.. He's a good guy. He won't mess this up"

"Exactly.. he's not like others" Rachel said with a faint smile.

"If you say so" Leonard opened his arms for her daughter and Rachel stepped forward.

* * *

"Whoa, dude.. you have gotta be kidding me!" Joey said to Ross, banging his beer bottle on the slab when they were hanging out at a club. Joey didn't have a date (strangely) and Chandler was out with Monica. Rachel was in New Jersey so Ross had nothing great to do. Ross had just told him about Cairo. Joey had been in Queens, visiting his parents, in the last week.

Ross rolled his eyes at him. "Jo.. at least some times.. try and be supportive of me"

"But what about our basketball practice? And our band?" Joey asked. "Do these things mean nothing to you when it comes to your dinosaurs?"

Ross laughed. "You know Jo.. if I find even a tiny bone of a dinosaur when I'm in Cairo, I'll become world famous"

Joey kept looking at his friend. Then he chuckled. "For a minute there you had me" He playfully punched Ross' shoulder. Ross shook his head in disbelief at Joey.

* * *

It was already friday. Rachel had just come back to her room after her classes and sat on her bed, rubbing her temple. She was waiting for the next day when she would finally meet Ross after two weeks. These two weeks were so hard for her. How will she live not seeing him for three months?

She sighed. 'Better not think about that. Let's just see the bright side. It's mine and Ross' 4 month anniversary on monday' She smiled at this thought. She wondered what Ross was going to do for her in the weekend. She laid on her bed with her legs still hanging down and closed her eyes. After about half an hour, she heard a knock on her door. "Pheebs, it's open. Come on in" She yelled, still her eyes closed. She heard her door open and close. She was too tired to open her eyes. She felt two hands massaging her head. She felt relaxed now and enjoyed it. "God Pheebs.. You should totally think about being a part time masseuse in the future"

"Sure" That was not the voice she expected. Rachel's eyes shot open to see Ross sitting behind her on her bed and massaging her head with a goofy smile on his face. She smiled at him. "Hey, you" Now she was used to the surprises Ross loved to give to her, like right now.. he came a day before they originally decided on.

He bent down and kissed her softly. "Hi Sweetie"

"I missed you" She said soflty staring directly into his eyes.

"I know. Me too" His hands stopped. The room fell into a comfortable silence with the both of them looking into each other's eyes. Rachel extended her arms to pull Ross towards her and they kissed. Ross pulled away but still kept his face mere inches apart from hers. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Rachel asked perplexed.

"To start our anniversary" He said simply planting a kiss on her nose.

"Already?" She asked.

"Why not?" Ross asked smiling. "Come on now, get up" He helped her sit straight.

She got up and turned around to look at him, now standing near the foot of the bed. "At least tell me where we are going" She also gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could master.

"No no" Ross chuckled. "I'm not falling for that look this time" He rested his hands between his hand and the headboard of her bed, looking at her with a mischievous smile.

She picked up the pillow from Phoebe's bed and threw at him. He caught it and started laughing. "Jerk" She smirked and surrendered herself to the bathroom to get ready, smiling to herself.

(...)

Rachel could not believe it. She was on her way to Hampton's. After being so secretive during the whole drive, Ross let it out that they were going to Hampton's, just to shut her up. God she was starting to bug him with that question. They were gonna reach the cabin anyway, not like I ruined the surprise, he thought.

"Oh, my God" She turned to Ross. "And how long are we gonna stay there?"

"For the whole weekend" Ross looked at her briefly while keeping his eyes on the road. Whoa.. Rachel thought. She was going to celebrate her 4 month anniversary weekend at Hampton's all alone with her boyfriend, her Ross. She was shocked and surprised and anxious and nervous and excited and happy and curious, all at the same time. Her mind was asking her too many questions, she couldn't decide which one to ask first. She was brought back to reality when she felt Ross' lips on her bare arm. "Here we are"

Wow, I didn't even get to know when did he pull over. "Ross?" He looked up at her leaving a trail of soft kisses down her arm. "What about my clothes?"

"Well.. I might have called Phoebe to solve that problem" Rachel was amazed by his efficiency in planning. He quickly added. "Not that you would be needing them anyway" This earned him a playful slap on the cheek.

"Wow, Ross" Rachel walked towards the french window and admired the view while Ross kept both of their suitcases on the floor. "This is breathtaking "

Ross hugged her from behind and kissed her hair. "You like it?"

She quickly turned around and kept her hands around his neck. "Are you kidding me? This is amazing" She kissed him softly on the lips before continuing. "How did you manage all this?"

"Well.. you should thank Chandler for this, actually" He said keeping his hands on her wrists. Rachel chuckled a "what?"

"Yeah.. really.. he tossed me up the idea to bring you here for the whole weekend.. and.. I instantly liked it" He kissed her nose. "You're actually standing in the holiday cottage of Mrs Nora Bing"

"Really?" Rachel asked all excited now.

"Yes.. yes" Ross answered amazed by her giddiness at Mrs Bing's name.

"Whoa.. ho ho.. you owe Chandler a big one, Geller"

"Sure.." He nuzzled her neck "If I get everything I want in these two days then really.. I owe him big" He punctuated his sentence with a soft bite at her ear which made her giggle.

Rachel came out of the bathroom after freshening up. Ross was setting them up a treat downstairs. She opened her suitcase to see what did Phoebe put in there. She spotted a white sheet of paper. She opened to read it.

 _'Happy 4 month Anniversary, Rach. I hope this time you don't mind me going through your closet, huh? Anyways.. enjoy and have fun. You deserve it!  
Love, Pheebs  
P.S. Your boyfriend is amazing, right? Keep him or I'll snatch him ;)'_

Rachel laughed at the last sentence. Typical Phoebe.

She came downstairs to a delicious smell. Monica taught him well, she thought. She didn't know he could cook. On her way to the kitchen, she spotted something from the corner of her eye. A book. Her book. One of Nora Bing's book. She picked it up and went straight to Ross.

Ross noticed her presence started in Chef style "Are you ready for Pasta à la Ross?"

When she saw him, she couldn't help but laugh. He was wearing a chef hat with a heart on its center. The apron was red too. At the back of it was written 'Your wish is my command, Princess Rachel'

She felt overwhelmed by all these things Ross was doing for her. "You amaze me" She said softly. Hearing this he simmered down the stove and walked the few steps towards her. He kept his hands on both sides of her face. "I just want to treat you the way you deserve to be treated, Sweetie"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. It was already 11. Ross took her to the table he had set for them. Rachel saw it and gasped. A candle lit dinner. At the center in the vase, he made sure to keep 4 lilies as a symbol of their relationship. Her heart melted at his small gestures.

They sat there and started to have their dinner. "Here.. you taste it first" Ross served her the pasta.

She was apprehensive at first, because she never heard about his cooking but when she finally put it into her mouth. "Wow" escaped immediately.

"And you thought Monica was the only chef in the family?" He said referring to the words she said when he told her to get freshen up while he cooks something for them.

While having a sip of his coke, Ross noticed the book next to Rachel's plate. "So you found it already?"

Rachel followed his gaze. "Oh ya.. where did you get this from?"

"Open it" He simply said. She was about to say something but his smile told her not to. She opened it to see something was written on the first blank page.

 _'Dear Rachel,  
I heard from Monica that Ross' girlfriend loves my novels. Well thank you for appreciating my work. When Ross asked me to sign this, I was more than happy to do that. Hope to see you in person soon. Till then, good luck!_  
 _\- Nora Bing'_

"Oh my God, Ross" She looked up at him."Thank you so much for this" She said, excitement visible in her tone.

"You're most welcome. When you left this book in my dorm last time you were visiting, I figured this would be a nice way to return it to you" He said smiling. She nodded.

* * *

Next morning, Ross woke up to the feeling of soft lips on his shoulder blades. He let out a moan.

"Wake up, you" She said softly in his ears, spooning him from behind. He turned around and positioned both of them so that her head rested on his chest.

"Good Morning" He kissed her softly. She tightened her grasp around his waist. "Great Morning"

"The best days are when I wake up to this beautiful face" She smiled at his words and leaned in for another kiss, this time a passionate one. As much as he was enjoying his girlfriend's attention, he knew he had to get up to prepare breakfast for them. So he reluctantly pulled away "What would the princess like for her breakfast?" He asked putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"God Ross.. I can very well get used to all this pampering" She said playfully.

"No problems there" He replied smiling before getting a serious look on his face. "Just.. only let ME be the one to pamper you"

"Always" She agreed. She knew what he meant.

(...)

"You know there are little kiosks not too far, if you're in the mood for shopping" Ross suggested. They had just had their lunch and now were thinking of what to do next.

"You don't even have to ask Ross" Rachel's face had lit up like a child's does when their parents take them to Disneyland.

And just 15 minutes later, they were out of the door. They decided to walk the small distance and witness the beauty of the place. It was so quite there. Beautiful houses, though. Rachel stopped at an accessories shop first. She got a bracelet for herself and earrings for Phoebe. Ross paid for her bracelet. Then they stopped at a shades shop. She made Ross wear a number of sunglasses before finally settling on the cool dude aviators. When she asked Ross to get something for Chandler as a thank you, he said he already has his sister at which Rachel laughed hard.

After 3-4 hours of the outing, they got back to the cottage. Ross and Rachel plopped down the bags on the floor. Ross went to freshen up while she went straight to the couch. She closed her eyes and relaxed, reminiscing about the last 24 hours she spent with Ross.

She realized she loved the feeling of Ross by her side, without any disturbances. It was good he decided to take her away from the hustle-bustle of the city. She even made a note in her mind to thank Chandler whenever she sees him next. She opened her eyes and noticed a plain white box on the table. She looked left and right to see where Ross was but she didn't find him. Curiosity took over and she opened the box to find a cute little baby pink teddy bear. It held a heart in its hands, when she pressed it, the machine voice said 'I love you' She smiled and pressed it again. It said again 'I love you'

But this time she also heard it in her ears. It was Ross. She looked up to see him leaning behind the couch, smiling down at her. "Another one of Chandler's ideas?" Ross' smile changed into a not so amused look. She loved teasing him. He stood straight "FYI.. apart from the cottage, rest all the ideas are from in here" he said pointing to his heart, making his way to sit next to her.

"I was kidding" She kept her hand on his knee. "Now.. the reason for this?" She asked expectantly, because everything Ross did for her had a meaning.

He looked down at her hands which were holding the soft toy. "Its for when I'm in Cairo and you're missing me" He looked up at her, prepared to see a frown or sad face but was relieved to see her still smiling.

"Is it?" He nodded. "Then I guess I should name it Rossy" This earned her a chuckle from him. "I love you, Ross" She said softly.

"Wow.. I didn't even have to press the heart" They both laughed.

(...)

"Here's an S and that makes my Brontosaurus. I WON!" Ross exclaimed while placing the block on the scrabble board. They were in their PJ's on the bed, waiting for sleep to take over.

"This is so not fair Ross. You can't use your weird dinosaur names in the game. What if I use something related to fashion, huh? Something like.." She stopped mid sentence to find a word. Ross leaned towards her.

"Like Jurassic Parker?" He cocked an eyebrow. Rachel rolled her eyes. She kept looking him in the eyes, meanwhile grabbing the pillow from her side to hit him.

"Okay.. okay.. sorry. Forgive me, Rach" He said holding her hands.

"Alright now. It's time for your gift" Rachel said getting up from the bed to bring her purse. She fiddled with it and got a handmade card out which said 'Happy Anniversary'

She handed it to Ross who got really happy to see their photo from Dr Greene's birthday party on the cover. He opened it and started reading.

 _'Ross,  
I still remember the first time I met you. It was fun when we played that silly little 'guess my name' game'_

He chuckled at this.

' _That one month in Long Island was pure bliss. Our first I LOVE YOUs.. do you remember the yacht?'_

He smiled to himself.

' _And today after four months, I love you 4 times more. And I know it will only increase with time. You know why.. because what we have is magical.. as you always say.. it is Eternal. It does not fade away like that, does it?'_

"It doesn't" He said softly to himself but Rachel heard it and was surprised to see a hint of tear in his eyes.

 _'And Ross.. I have noticed you get all worked up when I tell you about my previous boyfriends or Mark. Sweetie.. please don't.. There's nobody out there who makes my heart skip a beat except for you. Only you can take my breath away. Baby.. you light up my world like nobody else.  
_

 _Lots of love,  
Always Yours - Rachel  
_

 _P.S. We are Lobsters, Ross. And lobsters mate for life!'_

This last part confused Ross and it was visible on his face. "Oh that is Phoebe's weird theory for us" She explained rolling her eyes. He nodded, knowing Phoebe a little.

"Now close your eyes" Rachel said.

"Why?"

"Do as I say, Ross" She ordered. He closed his eyes. Rachel got a wristband out of her purse and tied around his hand. She smiled when she saw he still wore the previous black one she gifted to him on his concert day. He opened his eyes to see a royal blue band with 3 black beads - which ha engraved on them.

"Do you like it? I made it myself" Rachel told him.

"Of course I do" Ross said. "This means so much to me Rach, you have no idea"

Rachel held his hand to let him know she got him. He quickly kissed her hands. When he looked at her again, he had a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"What?" Rachel chuckled.

"Lobsters mate for life, huh? Let's get a head start on that one" With that he leaned to kiss her and backed her on the bed, the whole room filled with her giggles. Together they started a long night of passionate love making.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello children... Here I am with the latest chapter of Eternal Love. Hope you like it.. And as always, read and review! Thanks.. Now on with it.**

* * *

Ross was walking in the corridor towards his room. To say he was exhausted was an understatement, really. He sighed with relief when he thought it was finally the weekend. After the wonderful weekend at Hamptons with Rachel, he had his hands full. The last week had taken a toll on him. College lectures, assignments, excavation briefings every now and then. To top that, the thought of not seeing his friends and family for 3 months saddened him. Of course, Rachel was the one he was most concerned about. Could definitely use a good night sleep, he thought.

As he opened the door to his room, the lights went on and a number of people exclaimed "SURPRISE!" The centre of the room had a dinosaur hanging. His headboard had a banner that read 'Bon Voyage' He chuckled when he noticed the balloons they had put to give the party look. All his tiredness vanished at the sight of his friends, though. Chandler, Monica, Joey, Phoebe. But there was only one person who made him really, truly happy.

Rachel.

He was seeing her for the first time after Hamptons.

"Wha-what is all this for?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You didn't think we were gonna send you away to Cairo without a going away party, did ya?" Joey grinned.

"Wow. Thanks you guys" Ross said, touched.

"Well.. you should say that to Rach. It was all her idea" Monica said putting both her hands on her shoulders from behind

"Noooo.. It could not have been possible if it wasn't for you, Chandler and Joey" Rachel said, keeping her hand over Monica's.

"Oh stop being so modest, Rachel" Joey chirped in.

"Alright.. stop it now. We will decide later about who to credit for this party" Phoebe said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah.. I'm starving" Chandler said rubbing his belly. Everybody looked at him with strange looks.

"What? It's not always have to be Joey" Chandler said sarcastically and everybody laughed. Ross walked and hugged everybody for the gesture.

"Hey, you" He said when he neared Rachel. She smiled lovingly hearing their signature greeting and hugged him. She pulled away after a few moments of savouring his presence and snaked her arm around his waist.

"I kinda invited myself when I heard about this party from Rach. I hope you don't mind, Ross" Phoebe said.

"Of course not. Afterall you are my friend, Pheebs" He said. "But where's Mike?"

"Oh he has flown to Atlanta for the weekend. His cousin had a baby" Phoebe answered.

"Oh that's nice" He turned to Joey "Hey, where's Gandalf?"

"He is at his parent's. Apparently his mother is 'scared' to live by her own when his dad's not around" Joey said rolling his eyes.

"Looks like both 'MIKES'are snoozing this party" Chandler spoke up. "We should have told them, although the party's for Ross, there will be no dinosaur stories of his" He smirked, making everybody, except for Ross laugh.

"Spare him tonight, Chandler" Monica came from behind with a small cake. "We all know you're the who will really feel his absence when he's gone. Afterall you guys are roommates"

"Arghhhh... that psychiatrist was right. I do use humour as a defense mechanism" Chandler said dejected.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Chaunsie" Ross said when he saw Chandler really feeling bad. Chandler sent him back a faint smile.

"Ross come on now. Cut the cake" Monica ordered. Ross came closer to the cake, pulling Rachel with him.

"But why the cake?" Ross had a confused look.

"Well.. We thought to cut a cake because you won't be here on your birthday" Rachel said, looking up at him. Ross nodded. He cut the cake and fed the first piece to Rachel. Monica took the cake away and cut into slices for everybody.

"This cake's so creamy and moist" Joey said with his mouth full.

"I know.. and it's Ross' favourite flavour" Monica added. This made Rachel smile. It was Orange chocolate.

"Where did you get it from, Rach?" Chandler asked taking a spoon himself.

"Well it's this bakery in New Jersey. We always order from there. I had it delivered" Rachel answered.

"Ooo.. oh.. I used to hitch hike there when I was a kid" Monica said making everybody laugh. "What? They have the creamiest frostings!" She cried with a funny voice.

(...)

Chandler and Joey circulated pizzas in disposable plates. Phoebe and Rachel handed a bottle of soda since they could not have alcohol in the University premises. This night was not about getting high, but hanging out together. They ate, talked, laughed and marked the beginning of what was going to be a familial group of friends.

Ross looked around the room and couldn't help but notice the effortless bonding of the group. Chandler and Joey bugging each other. Rachel, Monica and Phoebe engrossed in one of their girly chats. Joey and Phoebe had some weirdly similar beliefs, it turned out. Joey asking Monica to try out his Italian recipe. Ahh.. their love for food! He had a feeling the six were gonna be there for each other in the distant future as well.

He was brought back to reality by a whisper "What are you thinking?" He looked down at her. He was sitting by himself on his bed and didn't realise her sitting next to him "I'm thinking I have the best group of friends here" She smiled. "-and the most amazing girlfriend" He kissed her forehead to make his point which made her smile even more.

"Are you all set then? You leave sunday evening, don't you?" Rachel asked, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"Yeah. Almost. I'm going over to Long Island tomorrow. Mom and Dad insisted to spend some time with them" Ross could feel her smile against his t-shirt.

"What are your plans for the weekend? I mean.. you could come with me if you want" He asked. She pulled away to look at him. The offer did sound appealing to her. Seeing Ross off at the airport.. ofcourse she wanted that. And she COULD stay over at Jessica's.

"Really?" She asked just to confirm. He nodded. "It's definitely not a bad idea. But what about Phoebe?" She scrunched up her nose. He opened his mouth to answer but..

"Phoebe can take a cab" They both turned around to see Phoebe evesdropping. "She's a big girl, you know"

"Are you sure, Pheebs?" Rachel asked.

"Ofcourse Rach, you should totally spend time with him" She said hugging Rachel from behind.

"It's set then. Uhh.. you leave your car here. Chandler is coming to see me off at the airport.. so he'll drive you back here" Ross explained.

"Yeah I'll just call Uncle James to let him know I'll stay there for the night" Rachel said.

"But you're having lunch with me at our place" Ross ordered. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay children" Chandler stood in the middle of the room, rubbing his hands. "We gotta talk about the sleeping arrangements"

"I'm thinking I can bunk up here and the girls can crash in my room" Joey offered, mouth full of the last slice of his pizza. It was a friday night after all, two pizzas were a routine for Joey. Chandler made a face at him and looked around expectantly at everybody to see if it was okay.

"Yeah sounds good" Monica answered and looked at Ross "I think we must go to bed. We gotta leave early tomorrow"

Ross nodded. "Come on girls. I'll show you the way" He said getting up. Rachel did the same.

"Oh I know the way, Ross. Just say you wanna spend some more time with Rachel. We completely understand" Monica said smiling. Ross shot a shy smile towards her. Joey handed the keys to Monica. "Thanks" She walked to Chandler and kissed him good night.

"G'night guys" Phoebe waved.

* * *

Ross knocked on the door to Joey's room. Monica opened it. "Morning" He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Rach?" He asked looking around.

"She's taking a shower" Monica pointed towards the bathroom.

"Did Phoebe leave already?" He asked noticing her absence.

"Yeah we called her a cab" She went back to put her stuff in the bagpack. He walked over and plopped himself down on the bean bag. He was worried and that did not go unnoticed by Monica.

"Are you alright?" He looked up.

"Huh yeah.. yes" He said.

"Ross.. I know you better than this" She said sternly.

* * *

 ** _Flashback - Hamptons_**

It was in the middle of the night. Ross woke up to a soft sob. "Rachel?" He said softly. He got up to look for her but she wasn't in the bedroom.

He could see the light downstairs. He went there after wearing his t-shirt and boxers. He saw Rachel sitting on the big chair, crying to herself. That sight of her terrified him and he rushed over.

"What happened Sweetie?" He held her hands. Truly concerned about her, he wiped the tears that had made their way down to her cheeks. He rested his hand there. Rachel leaned into it to feel more of his hand, more of the reassurance it gave.

"Rachel.. did I do something wrong?" He wondered aloud. Rachel immediately shook her head.

"No I just.." She controlled her sob. "I had a dream"

"A bad one?" He asked innocently.

"You think?" She said smiling a little at his naivety.

"What was it about?" He asked reciprocating the smile with a shrug.

"You" She simply said.

"And..?"

"That you were making out with one of the girls on an exacavation site in Cairo" And she sobbed a little more. He chuckled a "What?"

She hit him on the shoulder. "You find it funny?" She said in between her sobs.

"Baby.. it was just a dream. You know I would never do that to you, don't you?" He said putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I know. Don't think I don't trust you because I do. Completely. But.. I was so not expecting the dream" Ross handed her a glass of water.

"I know" He said. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He was feeling helpless.

"You could promise me to love me forever?" Rachel pondered, keeping the glass back on the table.

"That I'm afraid is out of my hands" He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked just above a whisper.

"Sweetie.. I could not stop loving you even if I wanted to" Ross said sweetly.

"Damn you and your words" She kissed him softly on the lips.

 ** _End_**

* * *

"She's got some insecurity issues, doesn't she?" Monica said. Rachel was gonna come out of the bathroom when she heard...

"Yeah I mean... I'm just scared because.. that little dream seemed to have shaken her up. What if she gets these thoughts while I'm gone? I won't be here to reassure her. And I definitely don't want her to wreck herself" He said with his face in his hands. Rachel's heart broke a little to hear his concern for her. He was compassionate beyond say.

"I'll keep a check on her if it's okay with you. Being in the proximity of your group will make her feel better, don't you think?" She suggested.

"You could do that. I guess. I just don't want her to feel lonely" He tried to put it best way possible. The door opened and a very chirpy Rachel came out. "Hey you"

Ross gathered himself to greet her and got up. "Morning, sweetie" sounded equally enthused. He didn't want her to see him tensed, or so he thought.

Monica looked at the two and couldn't help but wonder how strong they were being for each other. Rachel truly loved him if she was happy for his greatest opportunity till date. Ross was obviously worried about leaving her. When she thought about it, how easy her and Chandler's love story was if she compared to Ross and Rachel. But then, every story has its own highs and lows. She prayed to God for her brother's happiness.

"Are we ready to go?" Ross' words brought her back to reality. She smiled when she saw them now in each other's arms.

"Yeah I am. Rach you all packed?" She asked.

"Yep"

(...)

They reached Long Island just before lunch time. Judy's face lit up to see Rachel with Ross and Monica. "Hi Mrs Geller. I'm sorry to impose upon you like this"

"Non sense, Dear. Come here" They hugged. Monica rolled her eyes.

"Take it till you have it" Monica whispered playfully in Rachel's ears.

"And how is my boy?" Judy asked.

"Mo-om!" Ross whined, embarrassed and hugged his mother. He was with his girlfriend afterall.

"Why do you guys have so different treatment around here?" Rachel whispered to Monica.

"Ahhh.. I've been wondering the same thing my whole life" Monica said in her signature style. Rachel stifled a laugh at that.

(...)

"Ross.. you wanna grab some ice cream?" Monica asked Ross and Rachel. They had their lunch with Judy, caught up with her.

Judy had just excused herself to make a phone call. The couple exchanged looks and shrugged. Ross went to let Judy know they'll be back in about an hour. They walked the distance to the ice cream shop. They sat on the table to have the ice cream and talk. Strangely, Ross was the one who felt left out when they started to engage in their chats. But he was happy, he knew he could count on his sister "Oh.. look at the time. I think I should go now. Aunt Lisa must be waiting"

"Okay.. I'll walk with you. Mon you coming?" Ross asked.

"I'll just head back. Help mom with dinner" She answered.

They were walking on the streets of Long Island. Jessica's place was at a good 10 minutes walking distance. "Thanks Ross" Rachel broke the silence. He looked at her confused. "I heard you talking to Monica this morning. Knowing you care enough about me to be THAT worried, I'll be okay" He smiled and pulled her closer to him by the waist. He kissed her hair.

"I just don't want you to be upset" He said.

"I know" She did know. "When do you come back?"

"January 4th" He answered.

"So you're not gonna be here for your birthday, Thanksgiving, Christmas AND the New Years!" She said before muttering to herself "What a great time to plan a 3 month long excavation" Ross chuckled.

"But I'll be here for our first Valentines, Sweetie" This made Rachel smile. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "And I'll make up for every lost minute on that day" Rachel looked up at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Here we are" Ross announced as he saw the fence to Jessica's house.

(...)

The Greenes were having a late dinner. They sat on the dining table in comfortable silence when James broke the silence. "I'm happy Ross is from Long Island. Dating him brought you here again. Otherwise you just made a summer-ly visit"

"I'm glad you didn't have any problem for me to stay the night" Rachel smiled.

"Oh come on Rachel. This is as much your own house as the one in New Jersey" Lisa said politely.

"Yeah.. and we definitely need to catch up Sis" Jessica chirped in.

"Sure" Rachel said equally giddy, knowing Jessica needed the details of the progress of her relationship.

* * *

Ross woke up to a knock on his door. "Come in. It's open" He yelled. Jack walked over to him and sat on his bed.

"Morning Dad" Ross greeted his father.

"Good morning, Son. I'm sorry I had to work late last night" Jack apologised.

"You don't need to say that. I was almost zonked out before dinner" Ross countered as a matter of fact. Jack smiled.

"You've made us proud, you know. And I knew you would, right from your first grade graduation" Jack confessed. Ross smiled, remembering how he got a dinosaur robot from one of his relatives and his never ending passion for the gigantic creatures started.

"Have you prepared everything for your trip?" Jack asked after a few moments.

"Yep. Pretty much" Ross chuckled.

"Tell me if you need anything okay?" Ross nodded. "Now get ready and come to the dining table. Our little Harmonica is preparing your favourite breakfast"

Ross chuckled again, his dad could never stop calling her that, not even when she'll have her own kids.. Nonetheless he answered "Right after you Dad"

* * *

"Rachel, Dear. What are your plans for Thanksgiving?" Judy asked her in the car. Ross, Monica and Rachel were in the backseat while Jack was driving. They were all going to the airport.

"Oh I don't know. We usually go for a ski trip, just the five of us" Rachel answered.

"I was thinking you could come over to Long Island to have Thanksgiving dinner with us" Judy pondered aloud.

"Uhh.." Rachel was a little taken aback. She looked at Ross who gave her an encouraging smile and so did Monica. "Thanks for the offer, Mrs Geller. But... I will check with my parents and get back to you" She said politely.

(...)

They all stood infront of the Check-in counter. Chandler and Joey had joined them at the terminal.

"Take care, Son" Jack said.

"Call me every day, okay?" Judy said getting emotional.

"Arghhh... Call her before you even think to call Rachel, alright?" Monica rolled her eyes, making Ross laugh.

"Mom..I'll be back before you know it. It's a matter of only 3 months" He said hugging her. He pulled away to hug Rachel. "Take care, Sweetie. Try not to miss me" Rachel chuckled although she had a hint of tears.

"My turn" Monica announced and Ross pulled away kissing Rachel on the lips.

"Don't worry about her, okay?" Monica whispered in his ear making him smile. When he pulled away he kissed her on the forehead.

He moved and did the lame cool guy hand shake with Chandler and Joey. There was an announcement "This is the final call for the passengers travelling from Flight A370 to Cairo. Please report to the check in counter"

"Come on Ross, we gotta go now" Edward called him. Ross picked his cabin baggage. He showed his ticket and passport to the officer concerned. He waved one last time before finally disappearing in the crowd.

(...)

"Monica I'm telling you this song is nice. Why won't you let me listen to it?" Chandler whined while driving. Monica was in the passenger seat and was shuffling through the CDs.

"Well it makes my ears scream. How can you even listen to THAT? Could it BE anymore annoying?" Monica mocked him. Joey and Rachel who sat in the back seat laughed.

"Wow. You've dated Chandler way too long to speak his tongue, Mon" Joey teased. Chandler made a face that didn't go unnoticed by Monica.

"FINE!" She banged on the dashboard a little harder than she originally thought to. "Listen to it" She said shoving the CD with the annoying song in the player.

"It's alright Sally. We'll just drop Mon-devil-ica off at the culinary school and spend some quality time" Chandler said rubbing the dashboard affectionately. Monica rolled her eyes.

"God.. If I didn't know better, I'd say you guys are always mean to each other" Rachel spoke up chuckling.

"Oh.. They have always been like that. First they bug the hell out of each other.. and then they speak a few sweet words to apologise to each other" Joey told Rachel. Hearing this Chandler looked at Monica briefly and smiled. She reciprocated his gesture by keeping her hand over his that rested on the gear stick.

"Seeee!" Joey grinned, with his eyes all widened and pointed at the bundle. "I must say though, you and Ross are all lovey-dovey all the time" He said in a baby voice before whispering "Completely opposite than these two evils"

"Joey, do you want to be thrown out of the car? You can't talk about my girlfriend like that" Chandler said from the front seat, only playfully warning him. Joey frowned like a child and went silent, amusing Rachel.

"We're here" Chandler announced a while later. He turned around to see Joey had fallen asleep.

"Should I wake him up?" Rachel said softly.

"No let it be. If we wake him up now, I doubt he will be able to find his room walking like a zombie" Chandler joked.

"Alright. Thanks for the lift, Chandler" Rachel said. He smiled, saluting her. She got out of the car and Monica did the same.

"Now Ross being gone doesn't mean you can't hang out with me. Lemme know when you can come to the city and bring Phoebe along. We'll have a nice girls' day out" Monica ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" Rachel said leaning in to hug her.

"Now you call me when you reach okay? It's dark already"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Children.. I'm really finding it hard to write the chapters to this story. I bet I scared ya, didn't I? Well to be honest I'm afraid too, that maybe I won't be able to finish it and thats sad cos I get angry at those writers who have left their stories in the midway and just forgot about them. So I promise I won't forget this story. I will post as soon as I get an idea. Until I'm completely satisfied with the next chapter, I can't publish it. So thats it, on with the story now. Read and review, as always :)**

* * *

Ross was sleeping in a sitting position on the study table in the RV. It was parked on the excavation site itself. Everybody was given a small cabin to maintain privacy. It had been 8 days since he landed in the city. He was still in the phase where he found it difficult to sleep soundly without saying good night to Rachel (time difference didn't allow that) or arguing with Chandler over the pettiest of things.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang startling him. He looked all over his table to find the device. He finally found it beneath one of the surveys. He picked it up without seeing the name. "Hello?" His voice still hoarse.

"Happy Birthday Honey" His eyes shot open.

"Is it time?" He asked using his other hand to turn the table clock so that he could see the time.

"Well.. it's still 4 hours early, New York time but.. uhh.. I thought it's time in Cairo so..." Rachel said sweetly.

"Wow. Thanks. I mean.. I'm still jet lagged so the sleep cycle is kinda screwed up" Ross explained, rubbing the sleep and sitting straight.

"I understand. That's why I thought maybe we could talk for another 4 hours until it's time here too" Rachel replied.

"You do know this is a long distance call, don't you?" Ross asked.

"What's your point, Geller? Evey penny is worth talking to you when you're digging bones across the Atlantic ocean" Rachel countered. Ross smiled. He considered himself the luckiest guy to have a girlfriend as loving as Rachel. Hearing nothing from him, Rachel continued "Besides... We didn't talk much since you left. I thought we could change that on your birthday"

"You know I love you, right?" Ross said sweetly. Rachel smiled to herself.

"It's come up a few times" After a few moments of silence, she said "How are you?"

"As good as I could be so far away from you" He said sweetly. "How about you?"

"I'm fine"

(...)

"I must tell you.. You've got a competition, you know" She teased.

"Really now?" He got up from the chair to get a glass of water from the small side table.

"Mm-hmmm.. He said he loved me more than the number of times you have ever said"

Ross frowned and put the glass back on the table with a 'thud'. At first he thought she was just messing with him but after four months he could tell when she was lying "And may I ask who this guy might be who's fallen for you within a week I left you by yourself? Is it Mark?" He said all worked up. She broke into laughter at his outburst. "What?"

"Ross.. it's Rossy.. the teddy bear you gifted" She said controlling herself. She even heard Ross sigh with relief.

"You can't do that to me on my birthday, Rachel" Ross said getting into the sheets of his bed.

"I'm sorry.. but I just could not resist myself" She apologised. "You know I take it with me everywhere. It's a good thing you gave it to me"

"Yeah?" Ross smiled. "So you're not missing me much because of Rossy"

"You could say that. Anyway... what are your plans for today?"

"Ohh... Big day. Me and my Geek buds inside a dome of sand" He said sarcastically b. "Ed says we'll go look for a club or something.. but I really don't think we'd succeed at a place like this"

(...)

"Ross?"

"Hmm" He was almost asleep.

"It's time. Happy birthday, sweetie" Ross smiled with his eyes closed.

"Thankyou" He said softly.

"Now I'll let you sleep" Rachel announced.

"I love you Rach"

"Love you too. Sleep well"

* * *

"Monica this looks amazing. You have to get this" Rachel said when she, Phoebe and Monica were trying out some dresses in the mall.

"Show me" Phoebe came out from the trial room. "Wow. If I were a guy, I would have shoven you right on that wall" Rachel and Monica stepped back afraid of her sudden excitement. "But I won't!" She said loudly making the girls laugh.

"I guess I'm buying this" Monica said looking herself in the mirror.

"Come on.. let's go eat something. I'm starving" Phoebe said.

(...)

"So did you ask your parents about Thanksgiving?" Monica unwrapped her sub.

"Oh yeah.. she said we were anyway gonna cancel the trip this year. Daddy's got an important symposium to attend in California"

She said taking a bite of her sub. "So... I guess I'll join the Gellers"

"Great! I'll let Mom know. She'll be really happy"

"Wow Rach. Looks like you have got a very good impression on Mrs Geller" Phoebe said taking a sip from her soda.

"Believe it or not.. it's better than me" Monica said before Rachel could say anything.

"Monicaaa... You're exaggerating now" She turned to Phoebe. "I'm just lucky that Mrs Geller is such a wonderful lady" Monica rolled her eyes.

* * *

"And thats... Check.. and Mate" Jack exclaimed proudly. He was playing chess with Chandler while Monica and Judy prepared the Thanksgiving meal. Chandler watched the man in amazement. He found happiness in littlest of things. That was the thing he admired the most in Monica's father. They heard a doorbell.

"Chandler.. will you get that? It must be Rachel" He heard Monica yell from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'll get it" He opened the door. "Hey Rach. What took you so long?" He gave her a friendly hug.

"Traffic" She simply said. "Anyway.. Happy Thanksgiving"

"Happy 'bad things happen on this day' Day" Chandler replied. Rachel looked at him with a weird expression.

"You must have heard about the spirit of Christmas" They heard Monica from the hallway. "Well this is the anti-spirit of Thanksgiving" Monica pointed at Chandler and stopped.

"Happy Thanksgiving" Rachel said hugging Monica.

"You too. Thanks for coming" Monica pulled away. "Come.. Meet Mom before she asks about you one more time" She grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Mom.. Look who's here!" Monica announced opening the swinging door to the kitchen.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mrs Geller" Rachel walked straight to Judy and hugged her.

"Oh Dear.. Happy thanksgiving to you too" She pulled away. "You look pretty in this dress"

"Thanks. Monica made me choose this one" Rachel smiled.

"Monica.. why don't you give her some snacks while I finish up with the dinner?" Judy asked her daughter.

"Sure Mom"

(...)

"Noooooo" Rachel said in her true style. "You really did that?" She asked Chandler curiously. She and Chandler were sitting on the dining table while Monica was setting the dishes and Jack was watching the parade.

"Hey.. in my defense.. it was dark and he was a very cute guy!" Chandler said all embarassed. Rachel laughed.

"I couldn't stop teasing him for days when Ross told me that" Monica added while setting the napkins.

"And that made it all the more difficult for me to ask her out" Chandler remembered.

"You guys are amazing. One of these days I'd love to hear more about your sto-" Rachel stopped and turned around when she heard "Okay kids.. Dinner's ready" Judy brought the turkey and placed it on the table. "Jack, honey.. switch the TV off and join us here" She yelled.

"Monica.. will you please bring the cranberry sauce you made? It's in the frigde" Judy asked taking a seat on the table next to Rachel. Jack joined the members with a bottle of wine for the dinner. Monica set the bowl of sauce and sat next to Chandler.

"Chandler.. I see you're not boycotting Thanksgiving food this year" Jack commented and turned to Rachel "You know Rachel, last year Ross brought him for Thanksgiving, and all he had was Mac n Cheese" Before Rachel could reat to the statement by which she was amused, Chandler spoke.

"Sir.. times have changed, lets just leave it at that" He said holding Monica's hand on the table. Monica smiled knowing what he meant.

"I wish Ross was here" Judy said eyeing the empty chair. And that was all it took Rachel to think about his absence. Monica gave a sympathetic look to Rachel.

"Come on, Mom. He'll be back in no time. Half the trip is already over" Monica said as a matter of fact, not only trying to calm Judy but Rachel as well. Judy nodded.

(...)

"I was thinking about what to get you from Cairo. Is there anything particular you want?" Ross asked Rachel the same night when she laid on Ross' bed. Jack and Judy decided to let her stay there as Chandler occupied the guest room.. or so they thought.

"Not really. But why do you want to get me something?" Rachel asked.

"Well.. I didn't know you were gonna join my family for Thanksgiving" He started. "And... I was surprised to hear from you when I called them and Mom told me how you accepted her offer to have dinner with them. This means a lot to me"

"Ross..." Rachel said softly.

"No Rach.. This makes me really happy that you drove all the way to Long Island..to-to be with my family.. as if they were your own" Ross explained.

"Don't embarass me, Ross. You know I love your parents. They've welcomed me with open arms. How could I not come? Besides Mom and Dad flew over to California last night. Jill and Amy are gonna have dinner with one of their friends" She told him about her family's plans "So technically.. I should be the one to thank you for having such a loving family"

"See.. this shows how big of a person you are to think like that" Ross commented sweetly. Rachel smiled. They remained silent for a few moments. "Anyway.." Ross started. "Holidays are coming, going somewhere?"

"Nah.. we'll have a party, for New Year's" Rachel answered. "And... I have no idea about Christmas. But I'll be at home"

"That doesn't sound bad"

"Yeah.." Rachel closed her eyes to hear his deep breaths on the other side. "I miss you" came out of her mouth without even thinking.

"I miss you too"

"You know.. everyday I wake up.. and hope against hope.. that you'd come back early to surprise me" Ross smiled faintly and his eyes welled up. "I just wish the time would fly and stop on January 4th so I could see you again" Rachel told him.

"I wish that too" Ross' voice came out more emotional than he wanted it to be. Rachel noticed his tone.

"Did I just make you cry?" She frowned.

"Huh no.. Cairo has some really spicy red chillis. You don't wanna try them" He said more sternly. Rachel smiled to herself.

"You can't even lie, Ross. And that makes me love you even more" Rachel confessed.

"Works well for me. But seriously, these chillis will trigger the tears in a cry baby like you" Ross joked making Rachel laugh, aloud this time.

* * *

"So you all can make it, right?" Rachel asked the group about the New Year's party that was gonna be held at her place -Monica, Chandler, Joey, Phoebe and Mike- they sat on the table. They were all in a lounge kicking the holiday season off with the last get together of this year.

"Yeah" "Sure" " I don't see a problem"

"That's great. It'll be nice to ring in the new year with all of you guys" Rachel said all excited. And just a moment after, her look turned into a serious one when she realised something. Monica and Phoebe noticed it. "Excuse me. Ummm... I'll be back in a sec" Before anyone could reply, Rachel took off.

"What's with her?" Joey asked pointing in the direction of where she went.

"Obviously she is missing Ross" Phoebe said.

"Really? You got that by a look!?" He asked and earned a smack from Monica.

"You know I talked to Ross last night, he said they didn't get to talk much in the last week or so" Chandler told them taking a sip of his beer.

"Why's that?" Monica inquired.

"No idea" Chandler shrugged.

"Maybe they had a fight" Mike offered.

"No I don't think so.. Rachel sounded so enthused about the party. If they had a fight, it would have been visible on her face" Monica explained.

"Yeah.. that's true" Phoebe agreed. "She's like an open book in that regard"

"Pheebs.. why don't we go and find out?" Monica suggested. They both stood up and went in the direction of the restroom. The three guys looked strangely at each other.

"Anyone up for a 'burger eating' contest?" Joey scrunched his nose up.

(...)

Monica and Phoebe spotted Rachel sitting on the bench outside the restroom with her face in her hands. They both took seats on either side. "Hey.. what happened?" Monica asked. This led her to let out a sob.

"Rach.. Don't cry.. tell us what's the matter?" Phoebe said rubbing her back. Rachel finally lifted her face. Seeing it, Monica went to get a glass of water. She wasn't crying but she looked very sad.

"Here sweetie.." She handed the glass to her. She took a sip of water.

"Feel better?" Monica asked after a few moments. Rachel sent out an apologetic smile to her.

"Will you tell us what has happened between you and Ross?" Phoebe was getting impatient by the second.

"How do you know it's Ross?" Rachel asked.

"Well.. matters with him are the only things anymore that make you happy or bother you to the very core" Phoebe explained.

"Should I be scared that you know me so well?" Rachel asked with a faint smile.

"No.. but tell us" Phoebe said.

"Well.. we haven't been talking much. It's not that we had a fight or something.. but.." She turned to Monica "He's been really busy. He said he needed to finish up the evaluation reports along with the usual digging up and stuff" She took a deep breath and continued "And then he called me yesterday, I got angry at him for not returning my calls right away" She leaned her head backwards and rested on the headboard. "God.. why couldn't I have been supportive?" She wondered shooking her head.

"It's alright, Rach" Monica kept her hand on her shoulder. "Ross knows you. He would have understood your state"

"Yeah.. that's the thing, Mon. He's so understanding. He never makes me feel bad about myself. NEVER. And that makes me feel even more guilty about losing my temper on him" She hung her head down.

"I'm sorry, Rach" Phoebe said. "But you gotta talk to him. He will be back in two weeks anyway" She said.

"Yeah.. but tell me one thing, Rach.. You've been so good.. and-and supportive of him for the last two months. What happened all of a sudden?" Monica asked cautiously.

"I don't know. I really don't" Rachel looked helpless to Monica "I guess it just crossed my threshold of not seeing him for so long. I mean.. I miss him!" Rachel sobbed and Monica hugged her.

* * *

Rachel changed position for the 100th time, trying to sleep, but could not succeed. Phoebe dropped Rachel off at her home around 10 in the night. She opened her eyes and switched the lamp now. It was almost midnight now. She groaned in frustration as she knew she won't be able to sleep. Not before she talked to a certain someone. She picked her phone from the side table and pressed the speed dial. She heard five rings before the phone was finally answered "Hello?" and Rachel was terrified to her very senses at the feminine voice that answered his phone. Who was she? What was she doing answering his phone? What was she doing in his cabin anyway?

"Hello?" She heard again. She could not bring herself to speak.

"Did somebody call me?" She heard Ross in the background. "Yeah.. some Rachel.. but I hear no one" The female answered.

"Hey, you" And that was all it took to remind her that he will always be her Ross. His voice so loving and sweet and soft.

"Hi" She smiled.

"I'm sorry.. I was in the bathroom" Ross said before she asked anything.

"It's okay. Who was the girl?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Oh.. that was Julie. She must have been around when you called so she picked it up"

"Why.. Where are you?" Rachel asked.

"We are all in Edward's cabin. Just hanging out, you know.. drinks and stuff" Ross answered.

"Oh. I guess I'll talk to you la-"

"No Rach.. I wanna talk. I'm walking towards my cabin as we speak" Rachel tilted her head feeling happy and sad at the same time. She mentally kicked herself for getting short with him last night. "How are you?" His voice brought her back to reality.

"I'm fine" She waited for a few seconds before continuing "Listen.. I'm sorry about how I talked to you last night. I really am. I don't know what came over me"

"You don't need to say that, Rach. I should be the one to apologise for not keeping up to my promise of talking to you everyday" Ross said. Rachel sobbed. She knew she was right when she said to Monica that he was the most understanding person in this god-damn universe. "Rachel?"

"Yes" She sobbed a little more.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ross asked concerned.

"No.. I did. I forgot to appreciate the best thing that ever happened to me" Rachel said calming her down. Ross' heart broke a little to hear these words from her mouth.

He just wished he was there with her to hold her at this very moment. But he knew better than to say anything regarding that to her. Instead he decided to make the moment lighter "Why.. what did you do to Rossy?" This earned him a chuckl-y sob.

"Rachel.. now stop crying. You know I can't stand it" Ross said, getting into his bed. "Please, sweetie.. for me. We'll talk whole night long"

"Yea.. okay" She wiped her tears "I'm all good now"

"Good. Cos if you would have shed some more of those tears, there would have been a need for a Tsunami Alert" This earned him a full-fledged laugh from her. "Now that's like my girlfriend"

"Why are you so good?" Rachel asked.

"Well.. that's because I'm with you. You bring out the best in me, Rach" Ross answered sweetly. Like that they talked for 2-3 hours straight and fell asleep with their lips curled upwards, after clearing out all the troubles in their paradise.

* * *

"Monicaaaa.." Rachel exclaimed as she saw her, Chandler and Joey at the entrance of her house. She hugged all of them.

"I see you have sorted things up with Ross. You're glowing" Rachel blushed despite herself. She wasn't missing him much. She was now anxious to see him. She was counting the days. 5 days from now.

"Phoebe is at the bar with Mike. Come on" Rachel grabbed her hand.

"Wow Rach. This party looks fancy" Monica commented eyeing the crowd. Rachel smiled. She remembered how Ross had a similar reaction the first time he saw her house. They reached the bar and greeted Phoebe and Mike. They all seemed to have warmed up well with each other. They talked, they joked, they laughed, it was like they knew each other for ages.

"We should totally see who can drink the most" Joey suggested as a matter of fact.

"We're at Rachel's parents' Jo" Chandler said. "Control it Man"

"I don't see why I can't compete for drinking the most. Lemme just go and pee" Phoebe said getting up to use the restroom. Joey followed suit saying he needed to relieve his bladder too but stopped mid way to charm a girl. Everybody laughed when they saw him try his cheesy pick up lines.

"I just hope it's not one of your sisters" Monica said to Rachel. "By what Ross told me, your father gives real hard time" Rachel laughed.

"No no.. it's Melissa, my friend from high school. She's he-" Rachel stopped mid-sentence at Phoebe's voice "Hey.. where's Joey?" And everybody laughed pointing towards Joey.

"Rachel dear.. Aunt Claudia is asking for you. Did you know she now owns a boutique in Paris?" Sandra came from behind.

"No.. but I'll just go find her"

"I don't believe I've met these friends of yours" Sandra eyed the three new faces. Rachel opened her mouth to say something but..

"Hey Mrs Greene. You do know me!" Phoebe announced.

"Oh hi.. Phoebe.. didn't see you before" Sandra replied.

"Mom this is Mike.. Phoebe's boyfriend" "Hey"

"This is Monica, Ross' little sister" "Hi Mrs Greene"

"Oh I have heard so much about you" Sandra stepped forward. Monica smiled.

"And that's Chandler, her boyfriend" "Hello"

"Kids.. make yourself comfortable okay? I'm gonna borrow Rachel for a few moments"

(...)

"So you think you'll take it?" Claudia asked Rachel. She had just offered her an internship in her boutique in Paris.

"Aunt Claudia, I appreciate your offer. And thank you. But I can't say anything before I think it through..I mean.. Paris is really far off" Rachel explained.

"Alright.. just let your Mom call me about your answer" Rachel nodded. Ofcourse Rachel was interested. But she could not bring herself to go to another continent. Not after meeting Ross. She was engrossed in her thoughts and didn't know where she was walking.

Suddenly she saw Monica and Chandler, Phoebe and Mike, Joey and Melissa - all on the dance floor. She felt her eyes welling up. She realised she didn't have Ross. She went to the bar, took a vodka shot and escaped the party. She took a seat on the stairs outside her house. She rubbed her arms to warm herself a bit. She looked up at the stars and remembered her first date with Ross at the Central Park. She smiled despite the tears flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't wait to see him. 'Gosh.. I miss him so much!'

* * *

 **Flashback**

Rachel was sleeping like a baby when her phone started ringing. She saw the time and it was just past midnight. Phoebe also woke up by the sudden noise. "Who's it?" She asked.

"It's Ross. Go back to sleep" Rachel said rubbing the sleep off her eyes. She got up and went towards the window with a glass of water and pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Happy 6 month anniversary, sweetheart" Ross wished her lovingly.

"To you too" She smiled. "I thought you forgot"

"How could I have forgotten? It's an important milestone in our relationship. Today is the day when I have known you.. and I have loved you for six months" Ross said sweetly.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yes.. why.. Don't you believe me?" Ross asked mocking hurt.

"Well.. I'd have to think about it" Rachel teased him.

"Oh you will believe me.. just come outside your room" Ross ordered.

"What?" Rachel asked perplexed.

"Just do it.. you'll know!" Ross said adamant. Rachel did what she was told. She opened her door to see a bouquet of lilies with six roses in the centre and a chocolate box. With that there was a card that read 'I love you. And I miss you' Rachel smiled. "Like what you get?" She chuckled.

"How did you..?" She trailed off, spell bound.

"I had Mike keep them infront of your door. This was the least I could do for our special day" Ross explained.

"I love you too" She said softly.

"See.. I made you believe" She chuckled at her words.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

At present, Rachel smiled at what he did at their 6 months anniversary even being so far away from her. She closed her eyes when she saw a shooting star and whispered to herself "I wish you were here to kiss me at midnight"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey you all.. I'm back, I know I took time but I am really busy.. I actually feel relaxed when I write these stories. So here I am, tah-dah :D Please read and review! THANKS.**

* * *

 _"I wish you were here to kiss me at midnight" She said with her eyes closed._

"And your wish is my command" She heard a whisper. She opened her eyes to see Ross sitting next to her on the steps. She smiled faintly. It happened a lot, her mind played games with her. But every time she tried to touch him, he faded away. That was how much she missed him. She kept looking at his silhouette, though. She was afraid it would fade away again. Several moments passed and she sat still.

She heard the countdown from the inside. "Seven.. Six.. Five.. four.. three.. two... one"

That was when she felt a soft brushing up against her lips making her close the eyes again. She touched her lips. It felt so real. She opened her eyes expecting to see nobody but she was still able to see Ross.

"Happy New Year, sweetie" He wished her giving her another peck on the lips. She smiled, letting out a happy cry and caressed his face with urgency.

"Are you really here?" She asked. Happy tears flowing freely down her face. Ross chuckled. He wiped the trail of tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Of course I am" He kissed her hand. She hugged him with all her might and sobbed. She felt so overwhelmed at the moment.

"This feels like a dream" She said, not letting go of him.

"Then don't wake me up" Ross replied softly, equally happy to hug her after almost 3 months. He had really, really missed her. He kissed her hair and they pulled away after a minute or two. Rachel kissed him again, this kiss lingered on for 10-12 seconds before Rachel pulled away keeping her forehead against his. Her hands feeling the skin of his neck.

"You really do like to surprise me, don't you?" He chuckled and kissed her wrist. He snaked his arm over her shoulder pulling her closer to him so she could lean her head on his shoulder. She also encircled his body with both her hands interlocking them at his side. He smiled to himself when he smelled her hair, still coconut-ty.

"How come you're here early? Not that I'm complaining.. just curious" Rachel asked.

"Actually.. all six of us requested the Museum people that we wanted to spend New Year's with our families.. After a lo-ot of talking, they gave in to our wishes on the condition that we work for them here in New York for two whole weeks" Ross explained.

"And you came to me!" She said softly, now playing with his hand that rested on his lap.

"I knew you'd be happy to see me. So I came straight from the airport to New Jersey" She looked up at him. She couldn't help but smile to finally have him back. She was glad these three months were now over.

(...)

"And you didn't even tell me!" Monica complained, pouting her lips. Ross and Rachel had joined the group just about half an hour ago. They were now standing next to each other.

"Well I wanted to surprise everyone" Ross stated.

"Whatever it is.. It's good to finally have you back, Man" Chandler said, raising his glass. Ross nodded.

"I know.. every one of our Band rehearsals sucked without you" Joey added.

"At least I won't have to witness her mood swings anymore" Phoebe referred to Rachel and took a sip from her glass. Ross smiled looking down at Rachel.

"And I won't have to be a delivery boy" Mike said making everybody laugh.

"Look at you all, guys. Seems like no one was okay with Ross in Cairo" She looked up at him. "See.. I didn't give weird reasons like them"

"I know, right" Ross said chuckling.

(...)

"Look Daddy.. who's here!" Rachel approached her father with Ross by her side.

"Happy New Year Dr Greene" Ross offered him his hand. Leonard eyed him for a few seconds before stepping in and hugging him. "Glad you came Ross" Ross was clearly not expecting this particular gesture from Rachel's father, but he knew the drinks were doing their part.

"So.. how was Cairo?" Leonard asked.

"It was great.. I learned so much from the field experience" Ross said.

"Good for you, Mr Big shot" Leonard patted him on the shoulder. Ah.. there it was, a new name, Ross thought.

"Daddy.. Ross and some of my other friends are gonna crash in here for the night. I hope you don't mind" Rachel said, seeking permission from her father.

"Of course not, pumpkin. Just ask the maids to tidy up the guest room" Leonard answered and turned to Ross. "Here.. have this, Ross" He said, offering him a glass of 'scotch neat'.

"No sir.. My head aches from the flight already. I don't think this will do any good" Ross said shaking his head. Leonard shrugged and excused himself.

"Man, your father's on a roll tonight" Ross started. "He never behaved this way with me before"

"Well, you know what to do from now on. Just get him drunk" Rachel suggested. Ross nodded, breaking into laughter.

(...)

Monica and Phoebe occupied Rachel's room and Chandler, Joey and Mike, the guest room. Ross and Rachel decided to stay up whole night in the living room. Ross' sleep cycle was a little too disturbed anyway and Rachel felt extra energetic to have Ross back. They sat beside each other. Ross held her hand in between his.

"When does your college re-open?" He asked.

"Not for another two weeks"

"Well I gotta be in the city" Rachel turned to look at him questioningly. "Have to fulfill the condition, remember?" She nodded.

"It's gonna be so tiring for you" She realized.

"Yeah, well.. it's worth seeing that look on your face when you saw me" Ross said sweetly. This earned him a peck on the lips. "But I do have to first go over to Long Island. Don't wanna disappoint Mom and Dad. I missed them" He added.

"Yeah.. You know Monica used to call me everyday after you left" Rachel told Ross.

"That's nice of her"

"I asked her if she checked up on Chandler like that, she said she didn't need to, cos he does that for her"

"I know. He thinks I'm asleep when he calls... but I'm not. Not most of the times anyway" After a few moments he spoke again "God he's changed" He wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Hmm, I don't know if you'd believe it, but Chan used to be a commitment phobic when I first met him"

"You don't say" Rachel squeaked, it was hard for her to believe after seeing him with Monica.

"Yes yes.. I mean.. He dumped girls for no reasons. I know most guys are not mature enough at the age.. but he liked this girl back in high school and she liked him back.. and that's what scared him"

"But why is that? And how did this change?" Rachel wondered.

"Well, his parents got divorced when he was 9. And they told him about it during a Thanksgiving dinner."

"So that's why he was cranky on Thanksgiving?" Ross nodded

"Evidently he didn't handle it well, cos that's the main reason behind his sarcasm" He sighed before continuing. "He was sent away to boarding school. He didn't even use to talk much to his parents. When he started dating Monica, she at least made him reacquainted to his mom"

"Wow.. and what about his dad? Where is he?"

"You don't want to know that" He chuckled.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I mean-" He thought to himself if he should tell her. He decided he should, one day she'll get to know anyway "He's the lead dancer at this Burlesque in Vegas, Viva Las Gaygas"

"No! You're kidding right?" Rachel looked at him with the strangest of looks.

"No.. apparently that's the reason his parents got divorced in the first place"

"Oh, God.. so the Chandler I know is the better version?"

"No doubts about that"

"And it's more or less because of Monica?"

"It seems to me. And he agrees to that"

"That's- I mean... they say love changes you into a better person but this... it is almost bizarre" She said making Ross chuckle.

* * *

"Which one?" Rachel held two dresses in front of her as she could not decide what to wear for her and Ross' date. After ringing in new year with each other, they were going to see each other after three whole weeks.

Phoebe closed the magazine she was reading and rolled her eyes. "You sure you are a fashion major?"

Rachel groaned. "Pheebs you gotta help me here. Ross said he has something important to tell me tonight"

"Okay.. umm.. the right one"

Rachel kept the other dress aside and walked to the mirror to see how would this one look on her. "You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah.. you look sexy in black" Phoebe said, going back to reading her magazine.

"But this is orange.." Rachel said turning around to look at her friend.

"Duh.. Orange is the new black" Phoebe said as a matter of fact to which Rachel could only roll her eyes and chuckle.

(...)

After a rather fancy dinner at Javu, Ross took Rachel for a walk around Central Park. Their hands were loosely connected in the middle. The wind came and Rachel's hair flew over her face. She used her other hand to do some damage control. She stopped her actions when she saw her boyfriend staring down at her. "What?" She chuckled.

"Nothing just.. I mean.. I can't believe how gorgeous you look tonight" He said sweetly causing her to blush. She smiled and turned to look straight ahead but gave his hand a squeeze.

"You know you still haven't told me the important thing" Rachel broke the silence.

"Oh.. that would be how I got a permanent job at the museum. And how I can join as soon as I graduate" Ross said nonchalantly. Rachel stopped walking with a look of amazement on her face. Ross felt her stop and turned around. What he saw blew his mind away, she was happy was the understatement of the year. In her eyes he saw how proud of him she was. In that moment, Ross fell for Rachel all over again because he realized that Rachel would be there for him on every step of his life.

"Really?" She confirmed smiling.

"Yeah.. they said I will be an assistant to the head of Research and Development. The pay.. well you know, for starters it's more than I could have imagined. They have also offered to sponsor my PhD research if I'm competent enough" Ross explained.

"This is so great Ross. This sure is an amazing news" She said caressing his face. They hugged. When they pulled, Rachel kissed him on the lips. "You know this calls for a celebration" She moved her mouth to his ears "And we also need to make up for the last three months" She said sensually nibbling his earlobe. Hearing this, Ross gulped knowing he was in for a long night but he was not about to complain.

* * *

Rachel slept soundly with her head resting on Ross' chest when her phone rang. She looked at the clock radio he kept on his side table and saw it just past 11 in the morning. She answered the phone groggily "Hello?"

"Yeah.. this is she. Who's this?" She said rubbing her eyes and sitting straight. Ross got up as she pulled away from his grasp.

"Oh hi Aunt Claudia, how are you?" She tried to smile but was too lazy to actually do that.

"Perfectly fine" As she heard the next words from her aunt, she got a look as she just realized something, but soon was interrupted by Ross kissing her neck. She closed her eyes to block every other feeling other than the feel of his lips on her neck, but actually trying to listen to her aunt. She tried not to let out a moan. Suddenly, she pushed Ross away to snap back to reality but continued to trace his jawline with her fingertips.

"Yeah.. yes I'm here. Umm.. I thought about it, Aunt Claudia. I did. But... I don't think I'm gonna take it. I'm sorry" She said apologetically.

"Yeah.. I forgot to tell mom about it actually"

"Of course. Yeah.. you take care. Goodbye" She hung up and turned to Ross to give him her full attention. "Morning" She smiled and leaned in for a peck on the lips, encircling his neck with her arms.

"You too" He kissed her full on the lips that lingered on for a few seconds. "Who was on the phone?" He inquired still leaving a trail of soft kisses on her face.

"Aunt Claudia. Dad's old friend. She wanted to know if I wanted an internship in her boutique" She answered, almost losing herself in those amazing kisses.

"So why didn't you take it?" Ross questioned, stopping his actions and looking straight at her with a look of confusion. He obviously heard her rejecting the offer.

"Uhh.." She raced her mind what to tell him. "She lives in Paris. She was actually here on a vacation so she spent New Year's with my family. That was when she talked to me about it" Ross took in the piece of information.

"And you didn't tell me earlier?" Ross said softly looking past her.

"Honey.. it's no big deal. I was quite sure I wasn't gonna take it" Her reply made him look at her seriously.

"Am I the reason that you rejected the offer?" Ross asked firmly. Rachel shrugged.

"Rachel.." He removed her hands from his neck and held them in between his "I can't do this-"

"What?"

"I can't hold you back" He continuously shook his head.

"You're not. I just.. don't want to" She said like it wasn't a big deal to her, trying to convince herself as well. Ross narrowed his eyes at her. He's seeing right through me, she thought.

"Don't you, really?" He asked a little roughly. She could not bring herself to move or say anything "Come on, Rach. Don't tell me you are willing to give up an internship in the fashion capital of the world" She looked down feeling embarrassed to have lied to him. Seeing her like that broke his heart a little. "Hey.." He lifted her face so she could look at him which she did. "Listen to me.." He caressed her cheek with one hand "We have our whole lives ahead of us to be together. We can't let these opportunities pass us by.. just because we want to spend this little time. And this internship.. it's not permanent, is it?. It's not like you're gonna be moving indefinitely, right?" He lowered his face a little to look straight in her eyes "You'll come back here. To me" He smiled. She nodded, her eyes welling up. "And if you don't, I'll make you" He warned playfully making the moment lighter, she chuckled.

"How long is it for anyway?" He put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"2 months in summers, but I can also extend it. Daddy has contacts at Yale" She answered softly.

"Take it, Rach. This is a great opportunity. Your career is as much important as mine. We're still the same Ross and Rachel after Cairo. I'm sure some more time apart won't make any difference" He kissed her forehead to make his point. She looked at him lovingly and closed the distance between them by hugging him tight. He continued after a few moments "Sure I'll miss you. But I don't want you to look back after five years and regret your decision. I know this is gonna make you happy cos this is what you love doing. And I just want to let you know that I'll always be by your side.. supporting you"

"I forgot how compassionate you were" She said kissing his bare shoulder. He stroked her hair and kissed her on her right temple before pulling away.

"Now call your aunt and tell her you'll see her in Paris" Ross ordered handing her the cell phone.

* * *

"You know you can stay at Nana's once you move out of your dorm" Jack suggested having a spoon full of his salad. He was here in the city having lunch with his son.

"I know but.. I thought Monica would like to have it" Ross replied.

"Whatever you want, son. Just let me know if you need anything" He said keeping a hand on Ross' shoulder. Ross smiled and nodded.

"So have you seen any places?" Jack asked.

"Actually yeah.. it's in the building across Nana's. Once I start getting paid, I'll take a loan for the rent of first 6 months" He answered taking a sip of his beer.

"Sounds like a plan to me. When is your convocation again?" Jack asked.

"End of this month"

* * *

Ross and Chandler were getting ready for their convocation. Chandler got a temporary job in data processing while Joey decided to get involved in theater work.

"I can't believe you won't be my roommate anymore" Chandler broke the silence while putting his socks on.

"I know, Man. At least you'll have Joey.. I'm gonna be living alone" Ross replied. This made Chandler chuckle.

"You know that was your decision, right?" He asked. Ross shrugged. "Anyway.. I gotta give Joey a chance at being my roommate" He stepped forward to hug Ross. They heard the door knock and open. It was Joey.

"I can't believe I'm out of this college, finally! At least I can pursue my acting now. And we get to be roommates, dude" Joey said to Chandler excited.

"Too bad Gandalf is moving back to Chicago" Chandler added, trying to tease Joey who gave him a look and turned to Ross.

"Is Rachel coming?"

Ross frowned. "No man. I didn't get an extra pass. They said it's only for family members and relatives. She was so bummed out when I told her. She really wanted to come"

"I'm sorry, Man"

"Are you.. really? You get to have Monica there, you know" This brought a smile on Chandler's face.

(...)

The guys reached the main hall and Joey immediately spotted his parents by the stage. Chandler reluctantly excused himself to see his mom being fawned upon by some crazy girls. Ross stood there unsure of when Monica and his parents would come. He sat down on the chair. He heard his name yelled. It was Monica. Behind her he saw his parents walking at half her speed. This made him chuckle. She came closer and they hugged. "Can't hide your excitement han Mon?"

"Well.. let's see how you hide yours when you see.." Monica stepped back and pointed towards the entrance ".. her" He saw Rachel entering the door bringing a full fledged smile on his face. Jack and Judy smiled seeing their son happy. Rachel came and hugged him.

"But, how did you- I talked to you last night.. uhh" Ross stuttered smiling.

"You thought only you could give surprises" Rachel replied with a big grin on her face. He kissed her on the cheek and went to stand with his classmates in the queue.

The degrees were handed to the students and the guys joined their respective families. As Ross neared his family, Rachel opened her arms and yelled "Congratulations!" He hugged her tightly. Jack and Judy looked at each other and smiled. They could not believe Rachel was more excited and happy for Ross than even they were themselves.

"Now you are officially a geek" They all heard Chandler making his way over to the Gellers along with Nora Bing.

"We're all very proud of you, Son" Jack said as Ross pulled away from Rachel.

"My boy is out of college now" Judy said, a little too emotional. Rachel smiled at this.

"Here.." Jack handed an envelope to Ross. "This is a graduation gift from your mother and myself" Ross opened and found legal papers to the apartment he had talked to his father about. They read that the rent for the first six months was already paid "Wha-" He looked at them perplexed.

"Dad.. you know you didn't need to. I would have taken a loan" He said.

"You don't need to prove yourself. We know you are fully capable" Jack said smiling.

"Just accept it as our love" Judy added.

"You are the best parents" Ross said stepping forward to hug his mother.

(...)

"And this is the bedroom" Ross opened the door in his apartment. He had brought Rachel to take a look at the apartment.

"Wow.. I can imagine how it will look when you decorate" Rachel walked around "..with your dinosaurs knick-knacks" She teased.

Ross came and held her hands from behind, encircling their bundle on her waist. "You know.." He gave her an open mouthed kiss on her neck "We don't have to sneak away from the college administration anymore"

"Tell me more.." Rachel said, liking the thought.

"And... you can stay however long you want.. without worrying about Chandler" Ross kissed her on the temple. Rachel smiled and turned around, snaking her arms around his neck.

"I like it" Rachel looked directly into his eyes.

"Do you like-" He kissed her full on the mouth for a good 20 seconds. He pulled away and looked at her expectantly. She nodded. She leaned in to kiss him again and pushed him downwards, making both of them fall onto the bed.

* * *

 **I know, I'm going fast. But I could not think of anything. So how was it? Is it losing its charm ? Shall I continue? Do tell me in your review, you know if you like it or not.**

 **PS I started watching Orange is the new black, and I found it interesting, couldn't resist the phrase into my writing. Plus I could totally imagine Lisa Kudrow's tone and expression when I wrote that. I bet you all could do the same :p**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello guys, first of all, I am so happy to have been continuously receiving your requests to update this story. Like I said, I had some commitments so I could not give time to writing fanfics, but now I am back. I will update as soon as I am ready with a new chapter. Also, please know, and I think I have repeated this so many times, I am NEVER going to abandon my stories. So even if I take time, its just that I want to give you guys a quality chapter to read, which is worth your time and most of all, it is worth to be an alternative story for our favourite couple. Some times, I cannot believe how much in love I am with them together. Let me be honest with you all, my favourite character on the show is Chandler, but nobody can surpass 'Ross and Rachel' together. In my opinion, they bring out the best in each other, contrary to what every one might say. On to the story now...**

* * *

Rachel was sprawled upon Ross' bed, sleeping like an angel as Ross would like to put. He sat on the bed and looked at Rachel. He still had a few minutes to wake her up, he thought. Ross was all settled in at his new apartment. He had also started his job and he loved it already. He liked living by his own. Why won't he? He made decent money, his best friends lived across the road, he had already found the love of his life. But the only thing that made him sad for the past month or so, was to say goodbye to Rachel every Sunday. 'Pull yourself together', he always said to himself. 'It is a matter of only a year, then you could ask her to move in with you'

Rachel felt her hand being caressed oh so softly. She smiled with her eyes still closed and made sweet noises that Ross adored. She finally opened her eyes to see Ross sitting besides her with a kids' cap on. He looked too cute to her "Happy Birthday, Sweetheart" Ross wished leaning to kiss her on the lips. She just kept looking at him. "Come here.. you" He helped her up and offered her a plate with a red velvet flavoured cupcake and a knife at its side. She cut the cupcake while he sang 'happy birthday' They fed it to each other. "So what do you want from me?" He asked keeping the plate aside.

"Uhh.. how about.." She seemed like she was putting a lot of thought to it, making Ross chuckle "..A kiss..." She kissed him on the lips "..here?" Ross smiled and leaned in to kiss her. After a few seconds, he pulled away knowing...

"Okay so.. you can continue with this game of yours after I give you your real gift" He said getting up from the bed. He walked over to his cupboard and brought back a small bag keeping it infront of her. Rachel saw it was 'Chanel' She opened it to see a bottle of the Chanel Chance, the perfume she had been saving for. She gasped "how did you-" Her face lit up like a child was just given the best toy in the world. She looked up at him and saw him smiling a smile he would just smile for her. "How did you get to know I wanted this one?"

"Well.. I did have to talk to Jill. And you might as well give me extra points for that. Man, your sisters are difficult to talk to. I mean she kept going on and on about how she loved perfumes" Rachel chuckled. "She actually expects a Burberry from me on her birthday which is in 3 months" He squeaked imitating Jill as she sounded on the phone. She laughed. "Come on.. Open it" He handed the package to her. She did what she was told. As she opened the box, she saw a note along with the perfume bottle that read

'Not that you need this perfume as you smell so naturally beautiful, so you, so Rachel. But I would like you to have it anyway so that I can know about your presence from far away. Happy Birthday, Rachel. Forever yours, Ross'

Of course, she thought, her eyes still fixated on that note. Everything had to have a meaning. She would never get a gift so shallow from Ross. Her Ross. This thought made her look up at him. "Aren't you the best?"

"Well.. I try" He said with his goofy smile.

"You're coming to New Jersey for the party, right?" Rachel asked keeping the perfume on the side table.

"Oh yeah, I have taken a day off to be with you tomorrow" Ross informed her as he leaned back to rest his head on the pillow, bringing Rachel's to rest on his chest. They snuggled. "You're stuck with me" He joked.

Rachel chuckled "I think I'll manage" and they both closed their eyes, reveling in each other's presence. "I could stay like this forever" Rachel broke the comfortable silence that had fallen upon them.

"I know.. me too" Ross said stroking her hair continuously.

"Sometimes I can't believe I have found my soulmate at just 21" She said and pulled herself to up look into his eyes "Thanks for being here, I love you"

"I know" They kissed.

"How am I going to stay in Paris without you?" Rachel said tightening her grip around his torso, thinking that next month, they both would have to say goodbye yet again. He kissed her hair. "You know I'm going just for you"

"You know I'm okay with you being in Paris because it is what you want. And I know that even if you say you don't"

"That's because you know me more than I know myself" She kissed his chest, her words making him smile.

* * *

Spending the day together, doing what Rachel loved the most, that is shopping. She could not have thought of a more perfect way to spend her first birthday with Ross. It all felt so normal to her. In fact, they had lunch at a McDonald's on their way to New Jersey. Rachel reasoned it used to be her favourite place while growing up. And just when Ross thought he could not love her any more, he found one more reason to love her. Her efforts to do the most routine thing, when he least expected it.

"Ross.. Sweetie, could you please call up the bakers and ask them about the cake? They were supposed to deliver it, like, an hour ago." Sandra emerged from the crowd as she spotted Ross. "I would have done that myself, but I have too many people to attend to." She gestured to the group of middle-aged women behind her.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Greene. You do not have to worry." He politely answered, and took his cell phone out of his pocket. Sandra patted on his shoulder to appreciate his kindness. The party had still just started, and Rachel was taking more than usual to get ready. It was almost as if Ross was one of them. The Greene family could actually depend on him, even her father. Ross was stunned when Dr. Greene called him up at work to ask for ideas for the party. He no more felt like an outsider now.

Ross was just hanging up the phone when he turned and saw Rachel walking towards him. She was wearing an off-shoulder baby pink dress that Ross got her after he got his first salary. Of course, he gifted some other dress, but Rachel exchanged that with this one. At this very moment, Ross could not be more thankful that she exchanged it. She looked so gorgeous. But before he could go near her, she was already surrounded by her friends from school and college.

He smiled. Ever the charmer, his Rachel.

He looked down at his phone, and he realised that the bakers were still on line. He sternly told them to get the cake quickly. He had just put his phone back in his pocket when he was dragged towards a corner. After the adrenaline rush, what registered was her angelic beauty. When she looked into his eyes with that kind of intensity, he knew he was at his happy place. Not knowing what to do or say, he kept staring at her. Rachel kept smiling like an idiot as she realised she still had that effect on Ross. Not like they were dating for years, but guys those days could not be so hung up on one girl. Rachel felt happy to have found such a dedicated man for herself. Getting bored of the silence, she decided to speak up.

"Hey, you" She snaked her arms around his neck. "How do I look?"

Seconds passed, and she did not get a reply from her boyfriend. She frowned for a moment, and then raised her eyebrows amused by the expression on Ross' face. She then stood on her toes and kissed him full. She felt relaxed when she felt him react to her advances. She moaned, and it was that moment when Ross' eyes went all big, and he realised they were in room full of people. He pulled away reluctantly hoping nobody was watching them. Getting complaining sounds from his girlfriend, he kept his forehead against hers. "Do you really wanna get me into trouble with your father?" He whispered.

"No, but you weren't saying anything, and it was the only way to bring you back into the real world. What was I to do?" She pouted, making him chuckle.

"I don't have words to describe how beautiful you look tonight. I figured my eyes would do justice to let you know." He kissed her forehead for good measure to let her absorb his words. "Happy Birthday, Darling!" He gave her a peck and she hugged him.

They were embracing each other when... "I knew we would find them here, this is their getaway" Phoebe exclaimed, Mike and the rest of the group following her. Ross and Rachel pulled away embarrassed.

"What do you mean, their getaway?" Monica questioned.

"Oh you know, Rachel has a framed picture where she and Ross are lost in each other. IN THIS VERY CORNER!" Everybody laughed.

"Thanks for embarrassing me, Pheebs" Rachel spoke finally. "What are you all waiting for anyway? Aren't you all gonna wish me or something?" In true Rachel fashion. Ross found it so cute that he kissed her hair, and everybody let out an 'Awww'

Ross excused himself for his phone call, while everybody wished Rachel 'Happy Birthday'. Chandler made a couple of jokes on how she looked like a 'Princess Bubble Gum' in the dress. Rachel hit him on the shoulder as Joey and Monica laughed. Just then, Sandra joined in. "Rachel, sweetie, there you are! It is time to cut the cake." Rachel smiled and turned around to look at Ross, but he was nowhere to be found. "Everybody, please make yourself feel at home, all right?" The group of friends smiled politely.

"Where did Ross go?" Rachel asked concerned.

"He must be around, sweetie." Monica assured. "You must go with your Mom, though, everyone's waiting out there." She suggested.

(...)

Everyone gathered around the cake as Rachel stood in front of it. Her eyes were looking for the one person she was most excited to celebrate this birthday with. Amy murmured something about return gifts, and Jill was busy getting clicked in her new dress.

"Rachel, now that everyone is here, lets cut the cake." Sandra exclaimed.

Rachel frowned. "Ross isn't here." She pointed out. "And Dad, too." Sandra realised her mistake.

Just then Joey came back running. "He wasn't even in the backyard."

"Yeah, I called him, but all I got was his voicemail." Mike followed.

"Ooh, I am gonna kick his ass!" Monica warned. "How dare he disappeared like that?"

"I would not do that if I were Ross. I am damn scared of that vein." Chandler added.

Rachel faintly smiled at her support system, but could not understand where he went without telling her.

"But he never does that. He is always so responsible like that, you know." Rachel said softly.

"Any chance Dr Greene killed Ross?" Phoebe whispered into Monica's ear in all seriousness. She was going to shush Phoebe off when..

"Sweet pea, that would be my fault. I am sorry" Leonard appeared.

"What do you mean, Leo?" Sandra asked. "How come you are so late for your daughter's party?"

"Well..." He looked back, and Ross emerged from the door. "I was on my way back home when my car broke. I called you, Sandra, but you did not answer." "Thats when I called Ross.." He patted Ross on the back. "...to inform that I might get late. But he was kind enough to come get me himself." Ross smiled sheepishly, knowing he would still get an earful for not informing anybody.

Rachel and Sandra kept their hands on their chests. Sandra, gratitude to Ross that he brought her husband back safe, and Rachel, in awe of HER MAN. He must have known she would be sad if her dad could not have been there.

"But I tried your cell, man?" Mike inquired.

"Oh, I was talking to the delivery boy, about the cake. I must have not noticed when you called. Then I was driving, so..." He trailed off.

"Anyways, everyone's here now. Can we please resume the party?" Jill asked amidst the dramatic events.

"Yes, definitely." Leonard answered. "Come on, Ross."

(...)

Most of the guests had taken their tired feet off the dance floor. This did not mean Ross and Rachel, though. They were still enjoying every bit of it. He had his hands on her waist, while hers rested on his shoulders. During some point, he brought his right hand to take hers, kissed the fingertips and kept the bundle over his chest.

"It was a good thing that you did today." Rachel broke the silence, as the music softened.

"Huh?" Ross had not even realised his eyes were closed.

"Going to help Dad like that." Rachel clarified. "Thank you, it meant so much to me."

"Don't say that, Rach. I know how much your Dad means to you." Ross said. "Plus, he is an old man, you know. He might have gotten lost in the dark." He joked, making her chuckle, and earning himself a slap on the shoulder.

On the couch, Leonard sat with Sandra, having dinner and eyeing the happy couple. Not skeptically, but just how a father is supposed to.

"Sometimes I wonder what would happen if Rachel had never met Ross" Sandra wondered aloud.

This got Leonard's attention. "What do you mean?"

"Well, look at them." And he did. "First time you told me about him, I never thought they would get here." It may seem inappropriate, but Leonard smiled. "And look at you now, I definitely thought you would always flip out at the slightest mention of his name."

"What can I say? That boy has, time and again, proved himself worthy to be in Rachel's life."

"Even today, he has taken care of every thing for this party. More than Amy and Jill. He's almost like family." Leonard nodded, agreeing with his wife.

Just then, they heard...

"Hey, Rach. Its almost midnight." Amy pointed towards the clock. "You still have ten minutes. You can still make a wish, though" Everyone else also looked expectantly, as they both pulled away, still standing with their arms around.

Rachel thought hard, leaning her head on Ross' shoulder. Feeling his lips on her forehead, she smiled.

"I think this is the first birthday that I have everything I ever wanted my whole life."

* * *

 **So, I hope its been _worth the wait_ :) And please do not mind that I dedicated a whole chapter to Rachel's birthday, I just could not resist myself. Now you can go ahead and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

"And I didn't even know you knew that" Joey whined as Chandler told the story of Joey having a threesome with a girl and a guy. All of them except Ross were in the Central Perk on a Saturday. Rachel sat in the big arm chair while Chandler and Monica besides each other on the couch with Phoebe next to Monica. Joey occupied one of the chairs on the table. It was a week before Rachel had to leave for Paris and they were just hanging out, kicking off the summer holidays.

"I wish I didn't" Chandler replied, making a face, making everybody laugh.

"Oh well, this stuff happens. It's pretty normal" Phoebe chirped in, sipping her coffee.

Chandler narrowed his eyes in a funny way only he could do before saying "Excuse me"

"Yeah, in my previous life it was a common thing" Phoebe said non chalantly "Even when I was a nurse during the second world war"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" Monica said rolling her eyes. Rachel laughed hard at that.

"Okay, you guys.. I gotta go. I have an audition for this really great play. Wish me luck!" Joey said as he got his jacket on. Everybody smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"That reminds me, how's your job going?" Rachel asked Chandler.

"Eh.." Chandler turned away funnily.

"Hey everybody" They all heard Ross walk in through the door. He ordered his coffee at the counter. Rachel instantly smiled by his presence and got up from the chair "Hey Sweetie"

"Hi honey" They kissed.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got called in for a meeting" Ross apologised.

"It's fine. Chandler told us about Joey's eventful night!" Rachel said, straightening his tie. Seeing him in those business suits always made her knees go weak. He seemed different to her, in a sexy way.

"Really? Nice!" Ross turned to Chandler as they did the lame cool guy handshake.

"Chandler, let's get going. I need to pick up some stuff from my dorm before we leave for Long Island" Monica said then turned to Ross. "You both coming with us?"

Ross looked at Rachel and said "You guys go ahead. We'll see you at dinner"

"I'll also go. I gotta take my grandma to the Vet" Phoebe got up from where she was sitting. As she put on her coat, she noticed four very curious pairs of eyes on her. "Trust me. That is the least of the weird things I do" Everybody looked at each other and nodded their heads. The three were off leaving the lovebirds alone.

"So.. what do you want to be doing before we have to leave for dinner at my parent's?" Ross asked playing with her hair.

"Well.. You know, I always get a turn on when I see you in one of these business suits" Rachel rubbed his shoulder to dust off the invisible lint. Then she got closer to his ear "..that I want to rip it right off"

"Let's get the check then" Ross rushed to the counter.

* * *

The doorbell rung at the Geller household and Judy opened to see her son and his girlfriend standing at the door.

"We're here" Ross announced smiling and kissed his mother on the cheek.

Her lips curled upwards when Rachel stepped forward to hug her "It's so great to see you. It's been a long time"

"Yes, Dear. You sure were missed around here" She pulled away from the embrace. "Come on in, dinner's almost ready"

Ross helped Rachel out of her overcoat and hung it along with his on the stand. They all walked into the house to see Monica yelling "Chandler! How many times do I have to remind you to use a coaster?" She kept a coaster for his soda at the table.

"Sorry Mon" He replied as he spotted Ross. "Hey Man"

Ross stepped forward and leaned down on the dining table where Chandler was sitting. "Try living with this 'take-charge-clean-freak attitude' creature for 18 years" Chandler laughed at this and Ross continued "Good luck for when your time comes" He smirked. Chandler got a look of fear on his face.

"Stop it, Ross" Rachel hit him on the arm. "Cut him some slack"

They all had a wonderful dinner together. Jack and Judy seemed really happy to see both their children so happy in their respective relationships. After the dinner, Ross offered to help Judy with the dishes while Jack went to watch some TV and Rachel, Monica, Chandler went upstairs to Monica's room.

"How are things at the museum?" Judy asked, handing him a rinsed plate to wipe.

"Things are good. They really appreciate my work. I couldn't get a better first job" He answered, smiling.

"That is great. We knew you'd make us proud" She said before continuing "How are you handling living alone?"

"I'm doing alright. I mean, I wanted to live alone because there comes a point when it is almost pathetic to have a roommate you know.." He trailed off.

"I know. I just don't want you to feel lonely"

Ross chuckled "No, no. It's nothing like that. Chan and Jo are right across the street so... In fact we always have dinner together"

"Yes. It does feel good to have friends for life" Judy said.

"Yeah it does" Ross said.

"Even Monica seems to get along with Rachel. She's almost like a compensation for when she didn't have friends" Judy said recalling Monica's childhood. Ross smiled.

"Monica's at a good phase now. And I'm proud of her Mom. You should be too"

"Oh I am, Ross. I just want her to keep trying to get even better" Judy shrugged. Ross laughed.

"You know, it's reversed at Rachel's. She's always asked to compromise for her sisters' sake cos she's the elder one" Ross told her, shaking his head.

"That's new" Judy chuckled. "Speaking of Rachel..."

Rachel was coming downstairs to get a glass of water when she heard Ross and Judy talking.

"... how's it going with her?" Judy asked. Rachel stopped just behind the entrance.

"Everything's good. She's amazing" Ross said.

"I know that.. What I meant was, now that she's going to Paris, how is everything?"

"It's the same Mom. I mean.. Yes. We're gonna miss each other but, we have our whole lives ahead to be together. She can't let this opportunity pass her by. And even if she can, I won't let her" Ross said sternly to make his mother understand. Rachel leaned on the wall, making sure she could not be seen by either of them.

"And I'm proud of you to think like that, Ross. Just.. how do you know that, after every effort you put in this relationship, you both will be still together in the long run? Not that I doubt your relationship with her, I love to see you both together" Judy said consciously. Ross backed away and sat on the kitchen counter.

"Mom.. the risk of breaking up is in every relationship. If putting up an effort in our relationship now.. means we have more of a chance on being together for the rest of our lives then.. I'm happy to do that.. and so is she" Rachel smiled at his words, closing her eyes.

He continued. "If we don't put that effort now, we won't work. And I can't bear the thought of not having her in my life. I mean, I love her way too much to let her go" He spoke the last sentence softly. A tear dropped from Rachel's eye on hearing that.

Judy smiled at her son's devotion and felt proud that she raised him as a guy full of respect for his relationship. She kept her hand over his shoulder to let him know she understood. "I'm proud of you both that you're dealing with all these situations so maturely"

Rachel smiled to herself. Satisfied, she turned around going back upstairs, forgetting about the water.

* * *

"Do you need anything else, Rachel?" Sandra came inside her room and stood behind her. It was the next day and Rachel was packing for Paris. Knowing her, a week was less to pack for months but her classes did not allow her to go back to New Jersey. The dinner with the Gellers last night was a promise she made to Jack and Judy that she just could not break.

"No I guess I have everything under control" She answered rotating her eyes across her bed which was a mess right. She shook her head "I miss Mon" She muttered to herself before turning to her mother.

"You do know there's a weight limit, right?" Sandra chuckled.

"I know, I know. But I can't help myself. It's Paris" Rachel said plopping down on the bed.

"Well, that gives you more of a reason to take less things along" Like mother, like daughter. Rachel chuckled.

"Is Dad back?"

"No sweetie, not yet. But he will be back in two days. You know how those medical conferences are" Rachel smiled faintly.

"Okay sweetie, I'm going downstairs. Those sisters of yours sure know how to take advantage of their mom's open jewellery box" Rachel chuckled and Sandra continued "Let me know if you need anything alright?" Rachel nodded.

(...)

"Okay, now Ray Ray. Now that you are moving into the fashion capital, I would be expecting a new outfit every month" Amy ordered just like a sister would. Rachel just rolled her eyes on her younger sister's predictability.

"Amy, Rachel is going to study in Paris, not to roam around the streets of Paris. It would be better if you ask her to call you every day." Sandra said, while Amy made a face.

Just then, Rachel's phone rang, but before Rachel could even look at the caller's name, Jill grabbed it and got up from her chair. Rachel gasped and looked at her mother, not believing Jill's guts. Sandra could just put her hands on her forehead in frustration.

Amy just sat back and crossed her arms. 'Now this is going to be interesting' She smiled slyly.

"Oh, hey Ross" Rachel heard Jill say, and turned to give her a look full of anger. She stood up from the table, which made Jill around the dining area. The scene was no less than two kids running around, which would make everybody laugh.

"No she's not here right now, but I will give her the message, and you remember to get me a Burberry for my birthday, okay? Bye" With that she turned around and tossed the phone towards Rachel, which she was just able to catch.

"I cannot believe you!" Rachel looked at her youngest sister with the classic 'stare'.

"Jill ! Why are you being like this?" Sandra asked.

"I don't know. I just thought about Rachel being away for half a year, so I wanted her to leave with these memories-"

"Memories where I hate your guts!"

"No.. this. Us. As the typical 'Greene Sisters', fighting but still caring, not balling our eyes out" And this softened Rachel. She could not believe her ears. She felt really proud of her sister, this could not have been put in a better way. So she stepped forward and hugged Jill, with Amy soon joining them. Sandra just smiled at her three beautiful girls.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you so much" Ross whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly.

The Greenes and Ross were all at the airport to wish Rachel good luck and goodbye for Paris. Leonard and Sandra were standing next to each other with their hands wrapped around each other's waist. And Amy and Jill, well, as expected, they were waiting for the drama to get over. So they just stood their with their feet tapping.

"I know" They cried freely, not wanting to let go off each other. Rachel pulled away to look into his eyes, and caressed his face with both her hands "Me too" She kissed him softly on the lips "I love you"

They kissed.

"I love you more"

She chuckled. They turned away from each other when they heard the final announcement for the flight to Paris.

She looked at him again.

"I really have to go now"

He nodded and kissed her forehead. He picked up her cabin bag from the seat and helped her hold it.

The group of five watched her go for the check in and disappear into the door. Ross just stood there with his arms crossed across his chest, tears all dried down but the trail still visible. He felt sad beyond known, that he was not going to see her for five months. Now he knew how Rachel felt when he left for Cairo. But he felt it ten times worse because he had already made her feel like this before. And God knew he always wanted her to feel happy. He was sure of one thing though, all these distances that came between him and Rachel every now and then, would all be worth when they would end up together.

"Up for a drink, Ross?" He heard Leonard from behind. For a minute, he forgot where he was, reflecting upon his relationship with Rachel.

He turned around and forced a faint smile.

* * *

It was almost midnight. Leonard and Ross were in a local bar in New Jersey. It was saturday night afterall, Ross did not need to report to work.

"So what are you gonna do now, huh Ross?"

"Excuse me?"

"About your relationship? About Rachel?" He took a sip of his bourbon.

"Is this a test?" Ross said confused.

Leonard chuckled. "I'm just curious. 5 months is a long time, you know" His speech slurring a bit.

"Oh I'm gonna focus on my research while she's gone. That would, you know, make it better.." He looked down. "I guess" He finished softly.

Leonard kept his hand on Ross' shoulder which made him look at him. "You're a good guy, Ross. I'm glad Rachel is with you"

Ross smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Sir. Your words mean a lot" At that instant, he recalled the new year's party at the Greene Mansion where Mr Greene was all drunk and behaved properly with him. This made him chuckle to himself. Getting him drunk does great wonder, he thought.

"So how's Paris?" It had already been a week since Rachel went off. Ross was on the phone with his girlfriend while typing on his computer.

"Oh it's beautiful. I still cannot believe I'm here, you know" Rachel said with excitement visible in her voice. This made Ross stop typing.

"Well that's great. You sound happy" He failed to hide his misery.

"Yeah.. but I would be happier if you were with me" He remained silent, so she continued. "I'm serious, Ross. The other day, I was sight seeing and my aunt took me to the river, all I thought about was you" He smiled contently.

"Really?" He said softly. And Rachel's heart broke a little. How could he not know?

"Ofcourse. Don't you believe me?" He could sense the concern in her voice.

"Wha-Sure I do, Rach. It's just.."

"I know" Rachel knew what he meant.

"Anyways.." Ross decided to change the topic. "You talked to Mon yet?"

"No.. why?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing really.. Just that, Chandler and Monica are moving in together"

"What? Really? That is so amazing" She said all happy. "But isn't it a little too early? I mean.. she hasn't even graduated yet" She pointed out.

"Yeah that's true. But.. apparently they both have come up with some routine as to how it's gonna work" He explained. "By they, I obviously mean Monica"

Rachel chuckled. "Man, I wish I was there to see Mon and Chan living together"

"Well, hopefully they'll be still together when you come back"

"Here's wishing" Rachel replied while taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Okay Rach, I gotta go now. Got an important meeting today about my research budgeting" Ross said standing up from his chair and packing up his things.

"Good luck, sweetie" Rachel wished him.

"Thanks. I need that"


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, bear with me as I know nothing about fashion. So just go along as I 'narrate' the story. Hope you are all willing to hang on to this one. Read and review, as always. Thanks :)**

* * *

"And this is how you do the in seam when no design is for certain" Claudia demonstrated her skills in front of Rachel. "This way there's always room for what the customer wants to make the dress look unique"

"That's really great" Rachel shook her head in amazement. "Oh Aunt Claudia, I'm learning so much from you" She said as she took the large piece of semi stitched cloth and put it infront of her own body to see how it looked.

"I'm glad" Claudia said while taking a sip of red wine from her glass.

"Really, thank you for this opportunity. I've been here only two weeks, and I feel I already know so much more about fashion, what is in, how long is it gonna trend, it was still just a dream to me in the States" She hugged her aunt "Simply wonderful over here in Paris"

"Well Rachel darling, I hope you can cash in on this experience when you work for real as some big shot fashion executive" Rachel laughed.

"Oh that is way into future. I need to complete college and let's face it, my first job is not gonna be that of an executive"

"But I know you're gonna make it. I can sense that" She took another sip. Rachel smiled gratefully "Talking about the future, Sandra tells me you have a boyfriend back in New York" Rachel smiled and nodded. "She hinted how serious it was-"

"It is.. Yeah. His name is Ross. He works at the Metropolitan Museum of Natural History. He's really amazing, the sweetest. Very understanding. Sometimes I can't believe that I've found my one true love at the age of 21, but it feels so good to know that somebody is waiting for me back home" Rachel said, blushing a little. Claudia could see her niece's eyes shining the whole time.

"Ahh.. young love" Rachel laughed at her aunt's words. "Let's drink to that" Rachel picked her own glass of wine and clinked with Claudia's.

* * *

Ross was hanging out at Monica and Chandler's with Joey, Phoebe and Mike. He was working on his laptop until Monica finished cooking. They were all supposed to have dinner together. This was the first time that Monica had taken up all on herself to make dinner for her friends and play the perfect hostess. So there she was, meticulously chopping the vegetables in the kitchen. Since Chandler was also the host, she had strictly instructed him to be in charge of the drinks and coasters for the night.

Joey was just about to keep his bottle of beer on the table before Chandler came running and slid the coaster right on time before the moisture from the bottle could reach the surface of the table. Chandler wiped his forehead, symbolic of his hard work. Ross noticed that and smiled, only Chandler could bear with his sister's neurotic nature.

Mike and Phoebe were on the big chair whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. A few seconds later, something Mike said earned a big laugh from Phoebe, almost contagious. Ross noticed that and could not help but be reminded of a similar sound. Rachel's laugh. How she used to giggle whenever he nuzzled her neck. At first, he was not so amused by that, but over time, he understood it was just another one of her traits. One he cherished greatly.

As if on cue, the phone started ringing, and he smiled at the name on the caller ID. He shut his laptop and excused himself, walking over to the balcony for privacy.

"Hey Rach. I was just thinking about you"

"Aww.. You're missing me. I told you to come with me" Rachel said as she hugged Rossy, the teddy bear more tightly. Ross smiled.

"How are you?" He leaned on to the railing.

"Oh I'm good. Aunt Claudia is making me work my ass off" She said in a funny voice, making him laugh. "But you know, I couldn't be more thankful to her to let me have this opportunity"

"I understand. You're gonna have to work hard. After all your grades for the semester depend on this internship too" He reminded her. It was a special case. Dr Greene had used his contacts and convinced the University to permit Rachel to earn international credits in Paris through this internship and attend some lectures at the Parisian Institute of Fabric and Apparel Science. ( **I don't even know if it exists** )

"Yeah I know.. its just hard without you" Ross could sense sadness in her voice. He hated that he could not do anything about it.

"Uh, Rach?" He asked for her attention, he was afraid and Rachel could feel it, but the reason was unknown.

"Yes?"

"I don't know if I should tell you now, but.. you may not be able to reach me the next week"

"What?" Rachel was confused by his statement.

"I'm gonna be travelling"

"What do you mean by 'travelling', huh Ross?" Clearly not happy with his nature of not cutting to the chase.

"You remember my research? Well I need to fly down to San Francisco this tuesday for the potential carbon footprints" He scratched his hair with his index finger.

"Oh.. but why can I not reach you? Are you not taking your cell phone with you?" She asked, obviously curious as to why her boyfriend was going to be away for a week.

"Oh no, I am. But the area is secluded and, its in the periphery of the city. The service is often poor, I've heard" He explained.

"I don't know what to say" She said, now running her fingers down the glass of his framed picture, which she had kept on her night stand of her bed in Paris as well.

"You could say you love me too when I say I love you" She smiled at how sheepishly he could sway her mood by his goofyness.

(...)

"Who is he talking to?" Joey asked.

"Duh.." Phoebe made a face. "Rachel, of course"

"How can somebody talk on the phone for too long?" Joey asked again.

"The answer to your question, Joe, is Love.. something you won't understand" Chandler quipped. Joey was still clueless, so got up and walked towards the little kitchen while speaking.

"Well I am hungry. Monica how much time do you take to cook a goddamn meal?" Monica turned around and shot Joey a look. The vein in her forehead popped and Joey was almost instantly frightened by the anger.

"Good God Joe. Don't anger it" Phoebe scoffed, hiding her mouth moving, under her hand.

Joey went near Monica to see what was the status and tasted the curry. Before Monica could warn him about how hot it was, he had already taken a spoon full into his mouth and reflex had him spit it back into the bowl, making the whole curry a waste. He screamed and jumped like a child.

"JOEY!"

(...)

"What was that?" Ross and Rachel heard Monica's voice. Ross turned around to see Monica pointing the knife at Joey, and by what it seemed like, she was yelling. "Ross, where are you?"

"Huh.. oh, I'm at Mon's. Everybody is here actually. Yeah, Monica is making us dinner" He answered as he walked back into the living room and Mike filled him in with what happened. He laughed and Rachel got intrigued. He told her and she almost felt like she was with all of them.

"Well there goes everybody's chance at having a delicious dinner" Monica threw the apron on the dining table. To say she was disappointed was an understatement.

Chandler walked over to his girlfriend and made her sit on the chair. "Hey, it is all right. Don't be sad"

"You don't get it. The hostess is supposed to have everything under control" She said in a squeaky voice.

"I know. And everybody here knows that only you have the potential to be the perfect hostess" He kissed her on the forehead. Joey looked at the couple embarrassed.

"Yeah Mon, Chandler is right" They all heard Rachel's voice from Ross' phone. Apparently, amidst Chandler consoling Monica, she had asked Ross to put her on speaker.

"Rachel?" Monica smiled faintly. It seemed like it had been ages since she had last heard from her.

"Yeah. Cheer up. Its just a sign, Mon. Don't you dare host your first dinner without me" Everbody laughed. Rachel decided to take charge. "Phoebe, please feed Mon some of your heavenly oatmeal raisin cookies. I know you must have some in your bag" Phoebe smiled as if it was the brightest idea and went to her big bag to get the box out

"But what is everybody going to eat? Its too late to start preparing for another meal" Monica said concerned.

"That's easy... Joey, would you be a sweetheart and treat everybody with a Joey special, its friday night after all" Joey grinned like a child and took his phone out to order the pizzas.

Ross smiled gratefully and whispered a "Thank you. You're amazing"

"Tell me something I don't know"

Ross chuckled. "Umm.. I love you?" Rachel laughed at his goofiness, like she did not already know how much he loved her.

* * *

"So maybe we could find out what species were endangered in that particular area at that point of time to conclude for certain" Ross suggested to the board of members. It was a week later, and he was in San Francisco. He had collected his data and was now presenting in front of the MET decision-makers for further suggestions, since they were funding his research.

"That's resonable" "Pretty much possible" "I don't see why we can't" These were some replies he got. Ross sighed with relief.

"Well then, Mr Geller, if everything happens as per your hypothesis, that would would be quite a catch for the Museum as well as the field of archaeology. Not to forget your professional growth" Dr Sutherland commented. Ross smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Doctor. I won't let you down" He assured the board as he shook hands with Dr Sutherland.

"So Ross, would you like to join us old lads for some drinks tonight?" One of the other members asked.

"I would love to, but I fly back to New York tonight" Ross reasoned. "I'm actually heading to the airport directly"

"Well then. We certainly could have used a new company. Anyways, you have a safe flight"

"Thanks"

"Yeah, and don't hesitate to give us a call if you need anything"

"Will remember that"

* * *

Ross sat on the bench, doing a crossword puzzle, in the lounge waiting for his flight to be announced. It was delayed due to weather.

'Would have been better to join those professors, than waiting for the damn flight' He thought.

All of a sudden, a little boy, not more than 6 years old, came running towards him and collided with him, making his pen and newspaper fall.

"Andrew!" came a voice of a man from behind "What did we talk about running at public places?" Probably his father, he came and stood in front of the boy.

He sheepishly smiled. "See, you disturbed this good man. Would you apologise to him?" He said sternly, picking up Ross' stuff.

"No, no. It's fine, really" Ross interrupted.

"Sorry" He held his ears for a moment and ran again to the other bench, started playing on his playstation.

Ross smiled.

"Hey, I'm Adam"

"Ross" They shook hands.

"I'm sorry about my boy. He's so excited to see his mother" He explained.

"It's okay. Where is his mother? If you don't mind me asking" Ross asked politely.

"Well, she's in Paris with her family. Yeah, she's french. We met during an exchange program, fell in love and got married right after college" Adam shared.

Ross let a "Wow"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bore you with my love story. It's just that I'm going to see Amelie after a whole month. She had to go because her dad a heart attack, and little Andy here had just started school" Adam explained looking at his son. He turned back to Ross "This is the longest we've lived away from each other after getting married"

The last statement was all Ross needed to be reminded of a certain blue-eyed girl who had taken his heart away.

"Uh-oh.. I did it again, didn't I?"

"What? No.. It's just... got me thinking" Ross assured.

"Where is she?" Adam asked.

"How do you know I'm thinking about a girl?"

"Well, I know those eyes" Adam pointed at Ross' eyes. "I've had those eyes for Amelie"

Ross smiled. "Her name is Rachel. She's actually in Paris, for an internship. Uh, she has been there for almost for a month now, and we've not seen each other since"

"When is she coming back?"

"Not for another four months" Ross said with a frown.

"She chose career over you?"

"Oh, no. She was giving it away. I forced her to go. I didn't want her individuality to fade away. I mean, she's so good at what she does. She designs such beautiful dresses" Ross informed him, proud of his girlfriend.

"Well, you could always go to Paris to surprise her. I used to do that all the time too for Amelie" Adam smiled remembering his relationship from the earlier days.

Before Ross could say anything, Andrew dropped his playstation and it was not switching on again, so he came to his daddy to fix it. "Oh Andy, you have one slippery pair of hands, don't you?" Andrew gave a notorious smile to his dad.

"I must tell you, you have an adorable son" Ross commented. "He looks so much like you"

"Thanks. Amelie is so jealous 'cause he is all me, but he takes her personality" Then he whispered softly "A little too careless with the objects" Obviously refering to the playstation that won't go on.

"So are you gonna go to Paris?" Adam opened the little thing to take a closer look.

"Well, I guess I could. It's our one year anniversary in two weeks, so.." This got Adam's attention, and he turned to Ross, forgetting the playstation.

"Wait, so you just met her last year?"

Ross nodded.

"And you guys are so devoted to each other?"

Ross smiled and nodded again.

"Oh man, that is good to know that true love still exists out there" Ross smiled knowingly. Then they heard the flight announcement for Paris.

"That's us. Come on, Andy" Adam called his son. "Nice to have met you, Ross. Maybe I'll see you in Paris, who knows"

Ross smiled "Nice meeting you too" They shook hands. "Bye buddy. Fly safe" He talked to Andrew.

"Goodbye, Ross"

* * *

"Oh no no, Phoebe. I am not falling for one of your traps again" Rachel said while typing something on the computer in the boutique. Phoebe had just told her that Mike had proposed to her, and she wanted her to design her wedding dress, which would happen once they graduated college.

"What? You don't believe me?" Phoebe asked somewhat dejected.

"Pheebs, I'm not saying I don't have faith in your relationship with Mike, but a proposal is just too soon for you guys" Rachel reason taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

"Well Rachel, I wish I could show you the ring for real" Rachel could sense disappointment in Phoebe's voice.

"Hey, cheer up. I'll keep the designs ready. I'll even consult Aunt Claudia for it"

"Now that's like my best friend. Don't forget your maid of Honor dress, okay?" Phoebe warned playfully.

"Really Pheebs?" Rachel's hand went to her chest. "You want me to be your maid of Honor?"

"Of course, Rach. You've been my best friend for three years now. It feels like I have known you forever. There's nobody else I would want" Phoebe explained a little too emotional.

"Thanks. I'm flattered, really" Rachel said with a sob. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you guys"

"So now you believe! Grandma is right, girls can't see straight when they get a spot in the wedding" Phoebe said dramatically making Rachel laugh.

"You do know I'm gonna give you a hard time when you tell me that you are engaged" Ever the melodramatic Phoebe went too far.

"Oh Pheebs, you are so mean"

"But seriously, Rach? How are things with Ross?"

"As good things could be, when we are an ocean apart from each other. I mean, not that he has proposed to me but.. we did have a talk about our possible future before he went to Cairo. It's something that keeps reassuring me that what we have is for real" Rachel said reminiscing about that day in the park.

"But do you want to get married to him?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I love him, so much. But a wedding? I don't know. It would be too soon. I mean, don't get me wrong.. At this point, I cannot even think of a future with anyone besides Ross. And he is it, you know. He's the one. The right one" She said thinking about him. "I guess I would know if I'm in the moment"

"That makes sense, I guess"

"Yeah. Okay Pheebs I gotta go. I have to get to my lecture in an hour, and I still have some work here at office"

"That's okay. Bye, Rach" They hung up.

Rachel let out a sigh, lost in her thoughts. She shook her head, smiling. 'Too soon to think about that, Rach' She thought to herself.

* * *

"Chandler Muriel Bing?" Ross asked bewildered. Monica nodded, and Chandler just hid his face in his hands. The company had just got some visiting cards printed for Chandler, and due to a misunderstanding, they printed his middle name instead of his first name. Monica found one in his coat pocket.

"Dude, your parents never gave you a chance, did they?" Ross shook his head, still looking at the card. Chandler smiled embarassed. Monica went back to her kitchen to let the two friends catch up. Ross had returned a day before, and was having lunch with them.

He calmed himself as his cell phone started ringing. He excused himself.

"Hello?.. Yeah that's me.. Yep exactly a week from today.. how about I text you the address, so there's no error? Great, thanks" he hung up. He walked back over to the table while typing on his phone. He sat on the chair as Chandler asked, recovered from the embarassment.

"So that was the courier company" Chandler and Monica looked at Ross, expecting him to continue. "I'm sending something to Rachel for our one year anniversary" He said smiling.

"You know you make me proud, big brother. Your dedication towards Rachel is just.. incredible" Monica set the dishes on the table and kissed him on the cheek to show her appreciation.

"I agree. Very few people can sustain long distance relationships like you guys have. So.. beautifully. Kudos to you and Rachel" Chandler toasted with the bottle of beer in his hand. Ross smiled thinking about his amazing girlfriend and remembering last year of pure bliss spent with her.


End file.
